Eva Birthday
by Nukia
Summary: After the death of Eva's mother and father, her guardian A swears to look after Eva and keep her out of harms way. When Eva turns 16 she receives her father's memory box, what will she find in the box ? And who is the dark figure haunting her every move? . - The story starts when Eva is 3 years old - Continued from Beyond This Love -
1. The Story Begins

**Chapter 1! So here we go with Eva's story, I should warn you that the first few chapters I've planned will be sad and I hope I've written this chapter okay. I'm not sure which direction I'm going with this story yet, but I've got a few things up my sleeve yet which involves Beyond Birthday's ghost lol**** I've got issues with my writing skills sometimes, so I'll be taking my time with this story and if you don't like the story... just don't read it. Bad reviews kill my creativity. **

******I'll be going by the anime with Beyond Birthday's death date which will be on the 21st of January 2007. **

******This story is a follow on from Beyond This Love. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**Eva Birthday Information.**

**Born: **21st of January 2003

Eva as blue eyes, black hair, pale skin and loves strawberry jam ( Mini Beyond Birthday ) she loves butterflies ( she see's faded lifespans which she calls butterflies )

* * *

**26th of September 2006 - 7:25pm**

Eva grabbed a hand full of popcorn out of a plastic blue bowl with her hand, she sat back on the sofa next to her Uncle A and continued to watch The Nightmare Before Christmas with him. She stuffed the popcorn into her mouth as she pulled at her Uncle's sleeve and licked her tongue out to reveal chewed up popcorn on her tongue.

" That's disgusting Eva pops!" Laughed A, he took a piece of popcorn from the bowl and placed it up his nostril." Check this one out.."

' Okay!" Smiled Eva.

A licked the piece of popcorn with his tongue, he removed it from his nostril with his tongue and ate it." Remember sweetheart, eat your greens..."

Eva swallowed the popcorn in her mouth and reached out to the blue bowl to get more popcorn as she giggled. " I want to try that!"

" No, you're only 3 years old and knowing my luck you'd get popcorn stuck up your nose. Then your mum will shout at me and don't get me started on what your dad would do to me." Sighed A, he placed the blue bowl down on the coffee table and leant back on the sofa." I want to live to see the age of 24 you know..."

Eva slumped down on the sofa, she crossed her arms and frowned as she stared at the television. " I am 3 years and 8 months old!"

" Who told you that? You still wear pampers right?" Chuckled A.

Eva looked up at Uncle and glared at him as a smirk slowly crept across her face." I will tell my mummy on you!"

" Don't tell on your Uncle A, I was teasing you sweetheart.' Pouted A as he crossed his arms and sighed." I thought you loved me..."

Eva stood up on the sofa, she began to jump up and down on it as she yelled to her Mum in the kitchen." Mummy! Uncle A ate popcorn from up his nose! It had jimmys on it!"

A laughed as he sat up and looked over his shoulder at Eva's Mum. " She is lying SJ! She made me do it!"

" Come on you two, I thought you were watching a movie together and Aiden don't do that it's disgusting..." Smiled SJ, she walked over towards the sofa and placed a tray of drinks down on the coffee table. " Drink up sweetie, you need a bath before bedtime."

" Uncle A is a Pinocchio! Uncle A is a Pinocchio!' Sang Eva, she fell to her knees and chuckled." I don't want to go to bed yet Mummy!"

" Pinocchio..." Chuckled A, he leant back on the sofa and put his feet up on the coffee table." You've got to bath or you'll smell, Blaze won't want to play with you anymore if you sink short stuff..."

" No!" Gasped Eva.

SJ sat down next to her daughter on the sofa, she tucked some of her daughter's dark hair behind her ear and smiled."You don't smell sweetie and don't called your Uncle A a Pinocchio. I called him a silly man."

" Silly Man!" Giggled Eva.

" Thanks for that one SJ...' Sighed A.

" You're welcome..." Smiled SJ as she picked up a plastic blue cup up from the tray and held it towards her daughter." Here we go baby, be careful... it's warm."

" Does it have strawberry jam in it?' Asked Eva, she held her hands out towards the cup and bit her lip bottom lip." It taste good with jam in it!"

" Yes your hot chocolate as strawberry jam in it, you take it like your daddy drinks it." Smiled SJ, she handed her daughter the plastic cup and sighed." You're so much like your Daddy at times sweetie..."

" Really?" Asked Eva, she blew on her hot chocolate and took a sip of it from the plastic cup." I love my Daddy!"

" I know, I love him too..." Sighed SJ, she stroked her daughter's hair and smiled." Drink up sweetie, it's getting late..."

" Okay Mummy!" Smiled Eva.

Eva drank her hot chocolate quickly, she scooped the left over strawberry jam from the bottom of the plastic cup with her fingers tips and sucked the strawberry jam from them. She burped loudly and giggled as she held her plastic cup towards her Mum.

" Done!" Shouted Eva.

" Where did that burp come from?" Laughed SJ, she took the plastic cup from her daughter and smiled." What do you say?"

" Pardon me!" Grinned Eva.

" Good girl..." Smiled SJ.

" Cookie time!" Smiled Eva, she looked over at the tray on the coffee table and licked some left over jam from her finger tips." Hmm!"

SJ got up from the sofa, she placed the plastic blue cup down on the tray and picked a cookie up from the tray." Just the one, I don't want you on a sugar high before bedtime..."

" Two!" Smiled Eva.

" Just the one baby, you can have another cookie tomorrow after dinner..." Smiled SJ, she handed a cookie to her daughter and looked over at A." I'm going to run Eva's bath in, will you watch her for me?"

" Sure." Smiled A.

" Be good for your Uncle A, I'll call you when your bath is ready." Smiled SJ.

" Okay!" Smiled Eva.

" Good girl." Smiled SJ, she kissed her daughter's forehead and sighed." Be good..."

Eva smiled up at her mum, she watched her walked past her and slowly crawled over towards her Uncle. " Uncle A, where do the butterflies go?"

" What butterflies?" Asked A.

Eva climbed onto her Uncle's lap, she waved her cookie above her head and stared up above his head. " The butterflies that float here, where do they go?"

" I think someone as had too much strawberry jam, come here and give your Uncle A a hug..." Smiled A, he put his hand's under Eva's arms and stood her up on his knee." Tell me what's wrong sugar..."

" I want cuddles first please..." Pouted Eva.

" Alright..." Smiled A, he pulled Eva into a hug and sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. " Now, I don't want you to worry about the butterflies. Would you like me to read you a story before you go to sleep?"

" No!" Sighed Eva.

" Talk to me sweetheart..." Frowned A.

Eva rested her head on her Uncle's shoulder, she let out a quiet sob and frowned." My Mummy's butterflies are going away..."

" Eva don't cry. Come on now, turn that frown upside down and give me a beautiful smile..." Sighed A, he gently pulled Eva away from him and wiped some of her tears away from her cheek with his blue shirt's sleeve." Don't let your Mummy see that you've been crying, you've got to be a brave girl..."

Eva slightly nodded her head as she sniffled, she placed her cookie down on the arm of the sofa and bit her bottom lips." Okay..."

" Good girl..." Smiled A, he brushed some of Eva's dark hair away from her blue eyes and sighed." Don't tell you Mummy about her butterflies sugar, you'll upset her and I don't want to see your Mummy sad..."

" I don't like when Mummy cries..." Frowned Eva.

" Neither do I short stuff..." Sighed A.

" Eva! Your bath is ready!" Called SJ from the bathroom.

" Okay Mummy!" Yelled Eva.

" Go and have a bath now sugar." Smiled A.

" Yes!" Smiled Eva, she climbed off her Uncle's lap and walked to the bathroom.

Eva peeped her head around the bathroom's door, she giggled as her Mum scooped her up in her arms and kissed her cheek. Her Mum placed her down near the bathtub, she undressed her and folded up her clothes.

" Are you ready for your bath baby?" Asked SJ.

" Yes!" Giggled Eva.

" Here we go!" Smiled SJ, she lifted Eva up from the tiled floor and placed her down in the bathtub." Now don't get you hair wet, I'm just going to grab your pajamas from the bedroom and no splashing!"

" Okay Mummy, I will be good!" Grinned Eva.

" You said that last time, I'll be just a moment..." Smiled SJ.

Eva smiled at her mum as she watched her leave the bathroom, she grabbed her pink rubber duck from the side of the bathtub and smirked. She held her rubber duck under the water, she chuckled as bubbles escaped from a hole in the bottom of her duck and let her duck go as her Mum walked back into the bathroom.

" No water on the floor for once, good girl!" Smiled SJ.

" Did I do a good job?" Asked Eva.

" A wonderful job!" Smiled SJ, she placed her daughter's pink pajamas down on a straw basket and sighed." Let's get you washed..."

" Okay!" Smiled Eva.

SJ washed and dried her daughter. She put her pink pajamas on, she brushed her dark hair and cleaned her teeth for her.

" All done!" Smiled SJ.

Eva pouted and crossed her arms across her chest." I don't want to go bed yet!"

SJ smiled as she cupped daughter's face, she gave her a kiss on the nose and giggled."You've got to sleep sweetie, I'll come and kiss you goodnight when I've tidied up the bathroom..."

" Okay!" Smiled Eva.

Eva walked out of the bathroom, she squealed when she saw her Uncle jumping up from the sofa and chased after her. She ran towards the kitchen table, she got on her knees and crawled under it. She giggled as he grabbed at her legs and dragged her from under the table.

" No!" Squealed Eva.

" Come here sugar!" Laughed A.

A scooped Eva up in his arms, he smiled as he carried her into her bedroom she shared with her Mum and walked over towards her bed." You know you can't out run me yet short stuff, so what kind of story do you want tonight then?"

" A funny one!" Smiled Eva.

" Oh a funny one..." Smiled A, he pulled back Eva's yellow blankets on her bed and placed her down on it." What about the farting dog story, you like that one right?"

" No, I want the panda story tonight!" Smiled Eva, she lay back on her bed and let her Uncle cover her up with her yellow blankets." The cake one!"

A sat down on Eva's bed, he brushed some of her dark hair away from her blue eyes and smiled."Okay, let's start our story."

" Yes!" Giggled Eva, she clapped her hand together and smiled." There once was a panda!"

" Who's telling this story huh?" Chuckled A.

" You are!" Smiled Eva.

" Let me start, there once was a panda who traveled around the world solving crimes and he ate a lot of strawberry shortcake. But one day there was a crime he could not solve and that made him a sad panda..."

" Why was he sad?" Asked Eva.

" Well..." Smiled A.

" You shouldn't really make fun of L, he does a lot for us at times..." Interrupted SJ, she placed a plastic cup of water down on the bedside table and kissed her daughter's forehead. " Goodnight sweetie, Mummy loves you more than the stars and the moon..."

" Oooh the moon!" Giggled Eva.

" Come on, we love the panda jokes don't we Eva pops? See you in the morning kid." Smiled A, he got up from Eva's bed and turned out the lamp on her bedside table." Sweet dreams sweetheart..."

" Love you Mummy!" Smiled Eva.

" Love you too baby..." Smiled SJ.

Eva rolled onto her side, she put her hand under her pillow and took her messy dark-haired doll out from under it." Night Mummy! Night Uncle A! I want to hear the rest of the panda story in the morning!"

" Sure sugar, sweet dreams." Smiled A, he switched her bedroom light off and followed SJ out of the bedroom.

Eva snuggled her face into the pillow, she kissed her doll's face and closed her eyes." Night Daddy..."

" Night my little Eva..." Said a low voice.

" Uncle A!" Laughed Eva, she opened her eyes and smiled as she looked over at the half opened door." Not funny!"

" Sorry baby, I couldn't help myself!" Chuckled A from the other side of her bedroom door." Sleep tight..."

" Night!" Yawned Eva, she closed her eyes and smiled as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	2. The Butterflies

**Chapter 2! So I thought I would warn people who will read this chapter, it will be sad and you'll see why as you read through it. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts so far! Your nice comments boost my creativity and writing skills :) **

**There will be more information on SJ's death in chapter 3.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**27th of September 2006 - 5:16am**

Eva sat up in her bed, she yawned and rubbed the sleep away from her blue eyes as she looked around her dark bedroom. She looked over to her Mum's bed, she smirked as she slowly climbed out of her bed and sneaked over towards her Mum's bed.

" Rawr Mummy! Rwar!" She giggled, she pulled at her Mum's blue blankets on the bed and smiled. " Monsters! Rawr!"

Eva let go of the blankets, she frowned as she looked at her Mum sleeping soundly in her bed and placed her hands on the edge of the bed. She tilted her head as she looked at her Mum's face, she took hold of her Mum's hand and curled her hand around her Mum's thumb.

" Mummy, why are you so cold ?" Whispered Eva.

Eva's bottom lip began to tremble, she pulled her Mum's blankets over her hand to keep it warm and sniffled." Mummy! Mummy! Wake up! I love you!'

Eva looked towards her bedroom door as she rubbed at her eye, she ran over to the door, she tripped up on a fold on the corner of a blue rug and fell onto her knees. She looked back over at her Mum in the bed, she crawled over towards her bedroom door and stood up. She reached for the door's handle, she frowned when she couldn't reach it and let out a sob.

" Uncle A!" Cried Eva, she banged hard with her hands on her bedroom as she cried out." Uncle A! Uncle A!"

Eva began to kicked at the door with her bare feet as she screamed and cried loudly" Uncle A!"

The bedroom door quickly opened, Eva fell forward onto her knees and sobbed. She looked up at her Uncle as she reached her hands up towards him and frowned.

" Uncle A!" Sobbed Eva.

" Hey, what's the matter?" Asked A softly, he picked Eva up from the floor and wiped some of her tears away from her cheeks with his thumb." Have you had a bad dream? You'll wake your mum up if you don't zip your lips up short stuff..."

" Uncle A, h-h-help Mummy!" Cried Eva, she snuggled her face into her Uncle's shoulder as she sobbed and whispered to him." M-m-mummy will not get up! Her b-b-butterflies are all gone!"

" What do you mean sugar?" Asked A gently.

" Mummy's b-b-butterflies are gone!" Cried Eva.

A looked over towards SJ sleeping in her bed as he hugged Eva, he frowned and slightly shook his head." No no no no..."

" I want D-d-daddy!" Cried Eva.

" Hush sweetheart..." Whispered A, he took Eva over to her bed and placed her down on it as he softly spoke to her." Listen to your Uncle A, I need you sit here like a good girl well I check on your Mummy..."

" Don't leave m-m-me!" Cried Eva, she grabbed at her Uncle's shirt sleeve and sobbed." Love you!"

" It's okay baby, I'll be right back..." Whispered A, he kissed the top of Eva's head and sighed.' Be brave..."

" O-o-okay!" Sobbed Eva, she let go of her Uncle's sleeve and rubbed at her eye." Love you!"

" I love you too short stuff..." Smiled A weakly.

Eva watched her Uncle rushed over to her Mum's bed, she grabbed hold of her messy dark-haired doll from her blankets and bit her bottom lip as she cried.

A crouched next's to SJ's bed, he stoke some of her hair away from her closed eyes and placed two of his fingers on her neck." Don't do this to us SJ... "

" Uncle A! Come back!" Cried Eva.

" Give me a moment Eva..." Sighed A, he gently took hold of SJ's wrist with his hand and felt for a pulse." Come SJ, you can't leave us yet... we need you..."

" M-m-mummy's butterflies have g-g-gone!" Cried Eva.

A placed SJ's wrist gently down on her bed, he looked over at Eva and quickly walked over towards her. " Come on sugar..."

" Love you!" Sobbed Eva, she reached her hands out towards her Uncle and sniffled" Please!"

" I'm here sweetheart..." Said A quietly.

" Uncle A!" Cried Eva.

A lifted Eva up from her bed, he carried her into the living room and placed her down on the sofa." Hush, sit here well I phone for help..."

" No!" Cried Eva.

" Hush..." Smiled A, he brushed Eva's dark hair away from her eyes and sighed." Let me call for help, I'll be right back before you know it..."

" Okay..." Sniffled Eva.

" Good girl..." Smiled A.

Eva watched her Uncle grab his red mobile phone from the coffee table, he flicked his phone open and dialed a number. She listened to him speaking on the phone, she looked over towards the doorway of her bedroom and stared at her Mum's bed. She glanced at her Uncle as she slowly slid off the edge of the sofa, she crept over towards her bedroom door and placed her hand on the door frame of the door.

" Eva..." Said A softly, he crouched down next to Eva and rested his hand on her shoulder. " I want you to go to my room and stay there for a while..."

Eva slightly shook her head, she rubbed at her eye and sobbed." B-b-but I have to stay with my m-m-mummy! She will be a-a-alone with no butterflies."

" She won't be alone sweetheart..." Whisper A, he gently stroked some of Eva's dark hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "We'll both stay here and wait for the Ambulance people together..."

"O-o-okay!" Sobbed Eva.

A got up from the floor, he lifted Eva up in his arms and cuddled her closely as he leant back on the door frame." Would you like to hear the rest of the panda story?"

" No!" Answered Eva quietly, she snuggled her face into her Uncle's chest and sobbed quietly." I want Mummy!"

" Hush..." Whispered A, he rested his chin on the top of Eva's head and closed his blue eyes for a moment." Eva, I need to open the front door to the apartment, okay? We've got to be brave for your Mummy..."

A walked over towards the front door of his apartment well he cuddled Eva, he opened the door wide and stood in the doorway as he looked up at the dark morning sky. He leant against the door frame of the apartment door and took a few deep breaths. He glanced at an Ambulance as it pull up in front of his apartment and stepped outside to greet the medics.

Eva peeped at the Ambulances medics, she snuggled her face back into Uncle's chest again and shivered. She listened to him taking to the medics as he led them into his apartment and explained the situation.

" I'm cold..." Whispered Eva, she looked up at her Uncle and pulled at his blue shirt's collar. " Please, I want my blanket..."

" I'm sorry, I need to see to my friend's daughter..." Frowned A, he stroked Eva's dark hair and smiled weakly at her. " Will it be okay if I join you in a while? I need to settle her..."

" It's not a problem sir, we'll begin the arrangements on your behalf for a private Ambulance to be sent out to your home address." Nodded the female medic.

" Thank you." Sighed A as his voice cracked and he tried to hold back his tears." Please excuse us..."

A watched the medics walk into SJ's and Eva's bedroom. He walked to the bathroom, he switched the light on and sat Eva down on the closed lid of a straw laundry basket. He grabbed a box of tissues from the sink's side, he crouched down in front of her and pulled a few tissues from the box.

" Let me cry your teats sugar..." Sniffled A.

Eva took a tissues from her Uncle's hand, she leant forward and wiped some tears from his cheek. " We have to be brave uncle A."

" Eva.." Sniffled A.

" Be brave..." Sniffled Eva, she wiped her nose with her hand and sobbed." M-m-mummy..."

A smiled at Eva as he wiped his eyes with the palm of his hand, he placed the box of tissues down next to her on the straw laundry basket and sighed." Yeah you are right sweetheart, we've got to be brave for your Mummy..."

" Yes..." Sniffled Eva.

A cleaned Eva up, he lifted her up from the straw laundry basket as she began to yawn and carried her out of the bathroom. He quickly walked through the living room and opened the door to his bedroom.

" Uncle A, do you think mummy's butterflies are okay?" Sniffled Eva, she yawned and rested her head on his shoulder." I want them to come back..."

A closed his bedroom door behind him, he slightly nodded his head at Eva and smiled weakly at her." I bet they are just fine and I think I've got an idea where the butterflies go now..."

" Where?" Sniffled Eva.

A Lay Eva down on his bed, he covered her up with some of his blankets and sat down next to her." I believe that the butterflies go to a secret garden, it's hidden far away from the world and all the cruelty that it holds. A place full of light above the stars, no darkness can reach them... just pure happiness."

" Can I visit the garden to see my mummy?" Asked Eva.

" No, you can't go and visit your Mummy there. But I bet your Mummy will be watching over you and she'll make sure that you'll always be safe." Answered A, he gently stroked Eva's cheek with the back of his fingers and watched her eyes slowly closing." Hush baby, go to sleep..."

" I want my Daddy..." Whispered Eva as she fell asleep with the dark-haired doll in her hand.


	3. Hopeless A

**Chapter 3! I feel like I rushed this chapter and I still worry about my writing skills. But I want to hurry and get to the good parts of the story ( Japan and L ) lol In this chapter you will find out how SJ died and how hopeless A his with parenting skills lol Thanks for the nice reviews as always and I hope you're all liking my story so far.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**30th of September 2006 - 9:23am**

Eva lay curled up on the sofa as she listened to Uncle talking on his mobile phone, she watched him get up from his cream coloured sofa chair and sighed as she watched him pacing around the coffee table. She rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling as she sucked her bottom lip.

A crouched down next to the sofa as he closed his mobile phone, he rested his hand on the arm of the sofa and put his phone into his skinny jean pocket. " I've arranged for you to see your Daddy today Eva pops, so that means you can see him twice a week from now on..."

" Really?" Asked Eva.

" Yeah really...'" Smiled A, he stroked Eva's dark fringe away from her eyes and sighed." So erm, bath time! You know the drill, go and get your swimming suit from the laundry basket by the washing machine..."

Eva sat up on the as she rubbed her eye, she crossed her legs and sighed." But my Mummy use to wash me with no clothes on in the bath..."

" Yeah I know, I... just... erm. Go and get your swimming suit from the laundry basket like a good girl! I'll go and run the water in the bathtub for you..." Sighed A, he stood up and walked off towards the bathroom." Like the wind sugar!"

Eva slid from the sofa, she ran towards the plastic laundry basket and grabbed her pink swimming suit from the basket. She walked towards the bathroom, she peeped her head around the bathroom's door and saw her Uncle holding a yellow folded up towel in his hand.

" Got it!" Smiled Eva as she held the swimming suit up towards her Uncle." See!"

A crouched down in front of Eva, he unfolded the towel and smiled at her." Good girl, now I want you to change by yourself into your swimming suit like you did last time when you had a bath..."

" But I can't do that by myself! I put it on the wrong way last time!" Frowned Eva.

A held the yellow towel in front of Eva and closed his eyes as he sighed." There is no such thing as the word can't until you have tried, just think of this as a new skill you'll be learning..."

Eva giggled as she got changed out of her pajamas behind the towel, she pulled on her pink swimming suit and tugged at the towel when she had finished." Done!"

" Good girl Eva pops! Let's get you bathed, then we can get you ready to visit your Daddy and I'll buy you some sweeties to eat in the car..." Smiled A.

" Okay!" Smiled Eva.

A picked Eva up from the tiled bathroom floor, he carefully place her down in the bathtub and smiled. He gently washed her with a sponge, he laughed as she splashed him in the face with some bath water and flicked his fringe away from his blue eyes.

"Okay, no more splashing me short stuff!" Chuckled A.

Eva giggled as she stood up in the bathtub, she rested her tiny hands on the side of the bathtub and smiled." But it's fun!"

A grabbed the yellow towel from the side of the bathtub, he wiped some water away from Eva's face and smiled." Yeah fun for you, but not for me...you little monkey! It's time to get out of the bathtub now and get dried off..."

" Do I have to?!" Frowned Eva.

" Yes you do, you'd look like a raisin if you stay in the bath for to long..." Chuckled A, he carefully lifted her out of the bathtub and placed her down in the doorway of the bathroom." I've got some washing to do and some housework. So wrap this towel around you and dried yourself off..."

" Okay..." Sighed Eva.

" Good girl..." Smiled A, he wrapped the yellow towel around Eva's shoulders and sighed as he rested his hand on her shoulder." We'll get through this sugar, everything will be okay..."

" I know Uncle A..." Said Eva quietly.

" It will, trust me..." Smiled A.

Eva watched her Uncle walk over towards the washing machine, she wrapped the yellow towel herself and walked through the bathroom doorway. She quietly chuckled as she stopped and watched her Uncle shouting at the washing machine.

" Work god damn it! Stupid washing machine!" Shouted A with frustration in his voice, he slammed the washing machine's door shut and frowned." Why won't you bloody work?!".

Eva sucked her finger tip as she watched her Uncle pressing a few buttons on the washing machine and she giggled." Blue button! Silly Uncle A!"

A looked over his shoulder at Eva, he raised his eyebrow at her and sighed." And how do you know that short stuff? You're 3 and I'm 22. That's not right..."

" My Mummy showed me how to do it, we use to do the washing together..." Said Eva quietly, she walked over to the washing machine and pressed the blue button on it. " It will go round now and wash the clothes..."

" Are you sure?" Asked A.

" Yes, Mummy use to let me press the button all the time when she did the washing..." Sighed Eva.

" Come here sweetheart..." Smiled A, he picked Eva up from the floor and gave her a cuddle." Let's get you dressed and then you can draw a nice picture for your Daddy..."

" Okay..." Nodded Eva, she wrapped her arms around her Uncle's neck and sighed as she snuggled her face into his hair." I love you Uncle A, don't leave me ever..."

" I'm not going anywhere just yet sweetheart..." Smiled A, he stroked Eva's hair and sighed." Let's get you dressed, okay?"

" Okay..." Said Eva quietly.

A carried Eva to his bedroom, he placed her down on his bed and smiled at her. He grabbed some of her clothes from his blue sofa in his room, he lay them out next to her on his bed and unwrapped the towel from around her.

" Alright, now I know you can get dress by yourself and dry yourself." Smiled A.

Eva nodded her head, she picked up her dress from her Uncle's bed and frowned." I need help with my buttons, I can't do those yet..."

" I'll fasten your buttons for you, just come and find me in the kitchen when you're done getting dressed." Smiled A.

" Okay, but what about underwear?" Asked Eva, she looked around her Uncle's bed and bit at her bottom lip." You forgot to get me some clean knickers..."

" There is some in the washing basket, you're on your own when it comes to your underwear short stuff..." Chuckled A.

" Okay..." Frowned Eva as she watched her Uncle walked out of his bedroom.

* * *

**4 Hours Later **

A drove Eva to the Los Angeles prison to visit her dad. They got check in, searched and got lead to a private room by a female prison guard called Nora. They sat on some grey plastic chairs in the private room like they did every week well they waited to see Beyond Birthday.

Eva smiled as she saw her Dad being led into the room by two male prison guards, she slid from the plastic chair she was sitting on and her Uncle grabbed her gently around her waist to stop her running to her Dad.

" Not yet Eva, do you remember the rules? Not until the door is lock and then you can hug him to pieces." Whispered A as he pulled Eva back towards him and smiled at her." You just have to be patient sugar, I know you want your Daddy..."

" I miss my Mummy..." Said Eva quietly.

" I know sweetheart, but just be patient for a little while..." Sighed A.

Eva watched patiently as one of the male prison guards undid the handcuffs from behind her Daddy's back, she stepped forward only to be pulled back again by her Uncle and frowned.

The male prison guard handed the handcuffs to the other male prison guard, he led Beyond forward towards a red cross on the floor by his arm and stopped him when he stepped on the cross. " You've got an hour and you'll be monitored by surveillance cameras as always. Do you understand?"

" Don't you ever get tired of saying the same words to me each Tuesday Bobby Nuke?" Smirked Beyond, he slowly turned his head towards the prison guard and chuckled. " You'll be saying those words on a Thursday too from now on, but I understand the rules fully by now..."

The prison guard looked away from Beyond's gaze, he cleared his throat and let go of his arm as he spoke sternly to him." You've got an hour prisoner 2376513!"

" Pity..." Smirked Beyond.

The prison guards left the private room, they locked the door behind them and everything went silent until A spoke to Eva.

" You can go now sweetheart." Smiled A as he let go of Eva's waist and tucked some of her dark hair behind her ear." Go and see your Daddy..."

Eva stared at her Dad as her bottom lip began to trembled, she looked up at her Uncle and rubbed at her eye." I forgot to bring my drawings for Daddy, I left them in the car..."

" You can bring your drawings next time, you don't have to get upset about it..." Smiled A, he gave Eva a kiss on her forehead and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Go and give your Daddy a cuddle now. I bet he as missed you loads..."

Eva nodded her head, she looked back over at her Dad and rushed towards him as she let out a low sob." Daddy!"

Beyond scooped Eva up in his arms, he hugged her tightly and whispered into her ear. " Daddy is here for you now my little Eva, don't cry any more..."

" But I miss Mummy!" Sobbed Eva.

" I know, I miss your Mummy too..." Whispered Beyond, he looked over towards A who was sitting on a plastic chair and smirked at him. " Alternative..."

" Backup..." Sighed A.

Beyond carried Eva over towards the table, he pulled a plastic chair away from the table and sat her down on the table top." Now let me look at you my dear..."

" Why?" Sniffled Eva.

" Hush..." Smiled Beyond, he sat down on the chair at the table and gently cupped Eva's face in his hands as he sighed." My poor little girl, how much you've suffered in your short life..."

" Mummy..." Whispered Eva.

Beyond wiped Eva's tears away with his thumbs, he whispered to her and soothed her." Hush, my heart breaks for your Mummy and my inside die for you my little Eva when I see you cry..."

" I miss her Daddy..." Whispered Eva.

" I know, but you've got to learn to control your emotions..." Sighed Beyond, he removed his hands from her face and kissed her forehead. " The world will eat you alive if you let it see that you have emotions..."

" It will?" Asked Eva.

" Is that wise thing to say stuff like that to a 3-year-old child?" Asked A.

Beyond shrugged his shoulders as he lifted Eva up from the table top and sat her down on his lap." I don't know how to act in situations like these around Eva. Did you bring me a copy of the postmortem report as I asked? I would like to find out how my SJ died, it would put my mind at ease knowing if she didn't suffer in death..."

" They're at the main desk, they should he given to you later when you return back to your cell..." Answered A.

" Thank you Alternative..." Sighed Beyond.

" Daddy, Mummy's butterflies left her and she did not wake up cause they flew to the secret garden in the sky!" Sniffled Eva, she looked up at her Dad and touched his faded scars on his cheek." We all go there one day!"

Beyond touched Eva tiny hand on his cheek, he smiled down at her and sighed." Sugar coated lies, how interesting..."

A crossed his arm across his chest and sighed." It's better than telling her the truth, I don't want her to learn about stuff like that just yet..."

" I guess you could be right. Tell me what SJ died from?" Asked Beyond.

" In front of Eva? Why can't you wait until you get back to your cell and then you can read the postmortem report yourself..." Answered A.

Beyond looked up from Ea at A, he frowned at him and took a deep breath." I need to know now Alternative, I doubt that Eva understands anything about human anatomy and death at her age..."

" Fine!" Frowned A, he uncrossed his arms and ran his fingers through his hair. " The autopsy report couldn't find anything wrong with her internally, so the Coroner came to conclusion that she died of natural causes in her sleep. She didn't suffer in death, we'll never know why she died..."

Beyond cuddled Eva tightly in his arm as he got up from the chair, he kissed her forehead and sighed." That's good to know that she didn't suffer in death, her time must have come to a end which never can be helped. I need to end this visit early today..."

A got up from the plastic chair he was sitting on, he frowned as he walked over to Beyond and sighed." Backup, this isn't fair on Eva ending the visit so soon... she needs you."

" I need to mourn too..." Mutter Beyond, he handed Eva over to A and backed away from them. " My mood will be lighter by Thursday, if I only I could have said goodbye to her one more time before she left us..."

A hugged Eva as she yawned and stroked her dark hair." How can you be so selfish? Eva is mourning too, she needs her Daddy to be strong for her and help her through this hard time..."

Beyond looked up at a surveillance camera in the corner on the private room and itched the back of his head as he shouted." I'm ready to leave now!"

" You're not the only one missing SJ here B!" Frowned A.

" I know, but what good will I be to my little Eva if I can't even be strong for her?" Asked Beyond, he cupped his hands behind his back and looked down towards the floor." She as you, from now on Eva is in your custody and I know you will take good care of her old friend..."

" Again you never explain your actions!" Frowned A, he looked over towards the two male prison guards entering the room and sighed." But you know I'll take good care of Eva as best as I can, just pull yourself together for the next visit and be a Father!"

" I will try my best..." Sighed Beyond.

" Alright, say goodbye to your Dad Eva..." Sighed A.

Eva rested her head on her Uncle's shoulder and smiled at her Dad " Bye bye Daddy, I love you..."

Beyond looked up from the floor, he smiled at Eva as one of the prison guards cuffed his hands behind his back and sighed." Goodbye my little Eva, I love you too..."

" Good..." Smiled Eva.

" Goodbye Alternative..." Mutter Beyond as he was led towards a door on the other side of the room.

A walked towards the other door with Eva in his arm, he smiled down at her and sighed." Right, afternoon nap for you when you get home short stuff."

" I don't need a nap!" Pouted Eva as the door was closed behind her and her Uncle.


	4. Visiting Mummy

**Chapter 4! So there will be some new characters in his chapter from the story called Starting Over by Phantom 1313 and if you read it you'll learn about them lol So Nonie is A's half-sister, Blaze is her and L's son. SJ and Eva are both in Phantom 1313 story as well, so I've changed the plot now and it will be interesting lol Thanks for the nice reviews as always. ( new summary )**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**15th of October 2006**

A parked his car up near the cemetery SJ was buried in, he undid his seat-belt and looked over his shoulder at Eva in the back of his car. He smiled as he watched her undo her seat-belt, she stood up on the backseat of the car and looked out of the back of the car's window.

" Are you ready short stuff?" Asked A.

Eva slightly nodded her head as she sat back down on the backseat and smiled at her Uncle." Yes, I hope my Mummy likes what we brought her, do you think she will like them?"

" Of course! I bet she'll adore the white rose and the blue butterfly thingy we got her sweetheart." Smiled A, he rolled up the window of his car and opened the car's door." Right, let's go and visit your Mummy..."

" Yes!" Smiled Eva.

A got out of his car, he closed the car door behind and opened the back door for Eva. She slowly climbed out of his car, she reached for the white rose and the butterfly on a stick from the backseat as she giggled.

" Do you want me to get them for you baby?" Asked A

Eva shook her head as she got onto her tip toes, she grabbed hold of the white rose and butterfly stick." I am not a baby!"

A laughed as he took hold of Eva's hand, he closed the car's back door and led her towards the cemetery gates. He put his other hand into his jacket pocket, he let go of Eva's hand and watched her walk a head of him down the cemetery path.

" Eva! Slow down before you fall down!" Shouted A.

Eva stopped next to a wooden bench, she waited for her Uncle to catch up with her and sighed." Uncle A?"

" Yeah..." Answered A, he stopped next to the bench and looked down at Eva as he smiled." What's wrong?"

" Can we sit here for a bit please?" Pouted Eva, she looked up at her Uncle and sighed." For a little while..."

" Of course sugar..." Smiled A.

A sat down on the wooden bench, he lifted Eva up from the ground and sat her down on his lap. He look down at Eva, he kissed the top of her head and smiled as he hugged her closely in his arms.

" Right, what's up Eva pops?" Asked A.

" I miss my Mummy..." Said Eva quietly , she looked down at the white rose she was holding in her hand and she smelt it. " Why didn't Daddy come to say goodbye to Mummy?"

" I know sweetheart, I miss your Mummy too and your Daddy wanted to come to say goodbye. It was the panda detective that wouldn't let him come to say goodbye to your Mummy." Answered A.

" I don't like the panda detective!" Frowned Eva.

" Neither do I! Team anti panda!" Chuckled A, he stood Eva up on his lap and smiled at her." Let's rebel against the panda detective, it will be our little secret..."

Eva giggled as her Uncle licked his tongue out at her, she licked her tongue out back at him and smiled." You're silly Uncle A!"

A smiled as he glanced down the cemetery path, he took the white rose and the butterfly on a stick from Eva's hand." Look Eva, it's your boyfriend..."

" I don't have a boyfriend!" Giggled Eva.

" I know, just look over there..." Chuckled A.

Eva looked to see two familiar faces she knew walking along the cemetery path towards her and her Uncle. He placed her down on the ground, she ran off towards the path to greet them and smiled.

" Hi Auntie Nonie! Hi Blaze!" Smiled Eva, she took hold of Blaze's hand and smiled up at her Auntie." Have you come to visit my Mummy too?"

" Hi Eva." Smiled Nonie, she looked down at Eva and sighed." Yeah, your Uncle A mentioned you were coming to see her today, so we thought we'd come along to and say hello to your Mummy too. Isn't that right Blaze?"

" Yep!" Smiled Blazed, he looked up at his Mum and frowned at her as he whispered." Mommy, why does Eva have to hold my hand?"

" Because she is your friend and she likes you being her friend." Whispered Nonie.

" Oh..." Sighed Blaze.

"I found them!" Smiled Eva, she let go of Blaze's hand and over to her Uncle." They have come to see my Mummy too!"

" That's nice of them.." Smiled A.

" Hello Aiden..." Smirked Nonie.

" Hey Sis!" Smiled A.

" Hi Uncle A!" Smiled Blaze.

A as Nonie sat down next to him on the bench, leant forward towards Blaze and ruffled up his dark hair." Hello there Panda cub."

Nonie smacked A up the back of his head as she frowned at him and sighed." Don't make fun of my kid Alternative!"

" That hurt!" Whined A, he rubbed the back of his head and frowned. " What's wrong with you?! And don't call me Alternative!"

Eva pulled at her Uncle's sleeve and chuckled." Play nice Uncle A! Can Blaze come with me to put the rose and the butterfly on my Mummy's grave please?"

A shrugged his shoulders, he looked at Nonie sitting next to him and sighed." Can he? SJ is only buried over there, we can watched the kids from here..."

" Sure, be careful you two and that means I can have words with your Uncle Aiden." Smiled Nonie at Blaze and Eva." Say Hello to your Mummy from me..."

" Great talks, that's all I need..." Sighed A.

Eva took the white rose and butterfly on a stick from her Uncle's hand. She took hold of Blaze's by hand, she led him along the path of the cemetery and stopped in front of a stone cross gravestone. She let go of Blaze's hand as she careful walked on the grass and stopped next to the white gravestone.

" Eva, why did you walk like that?" Asked Blaze as he walk where Eva had walked and chuckled." I bet my Mommy and Uncle A think we have pooped out pants!"

" I don't want to step on my Mummy..." Answered Eva, she looked over her shoulder and Blaze and giggled as she watched him walk funny." You're funny!"

Blaze stopped next to Eva, he looked down at the grass as he put his thumb to his lips and chewed at his thumbnail." Oh!"

Eva crouched in front of her Mum's gravestone, she put the white rose into the a square black grave vase with the words Mummy written on it in gold letters and smiled." Hi Mummy! I am with my friend Blaze today and Auntie Nonie says hello!"

Blazed watched Eva curiously, he pulled at her yellow cardigan's sleeve as he whispered to her and took his thumb from his lips." Can she hear you?"

" Uncle A said she can hear me..." Answered Eva.

" Like a zombie?" Asked Blaze, he let go of Eva's cardigan and smirked." I like zombies!"

Eva slightly shook her head, she got up from the ground and frowned at Blaze." My Mummy is a butterfly in the secret garden in the sky! She watches me from the garden and keeps me safe!"

" I did not mean your Mummy was a zombie, what do you mean by butteries?" Asked Blaze.

" I see butterflies here!" Smiled Eva, she waved the butterfly on a stick above her head and giggled." We all have butterflies!"

" Even me? "Asked Blaze, he watched the plastic butterfly above Eva's head and smiled." I don't see butterflies, I see numbers..."

" You have white butterflies!" Smiled Eva as she tapped Blaze on the top of his head with the butterfly on the stick and giggled." I like numbers!"

Blaze shooed the butterfly on a stick away from his head with his hand, he chuckled and smiled at Eva." Eva!"

" What?" Smiled Eva.

" What is it like to have no Mommy?" Asked Blaze.

Eva twirled thin wooden stick between her tiny hands, she watched the blue butterfly twirl with the stick and bit her bottom lip as she whispered." I miss my Mummy, I want her to come home and kiss me before bedtime..."

" I'm sorry..." Frowned Blaze, he shyly hug Eva and he quickly pulled away." You can share my Mommy if you like..."

" Really?" Asked Eva.

" Yeah!" Grinned Blaze.

" Blaze put her down! She's not old enough for panda love yet!" Shouted A.

Eva and Blaze looked over at their Uncle laughing loudly from the wooden bench at them. They giggled as they watched Nonie slap him hard across the face, he rubbed his cheek as he glared at his sister and pouted.

" Your Mummy is funny!" Giggled Eva, she turned back to her Mum's gravestone and placed the blue butterfly on a stick into the square black grave vase." I hope you like your gifts Mummy, Uncle A brought them for you..."

Blaze looked down at he grass at a few daisies, he bent down as he picked a daisy and held it out towards Eva. " This is for your Mommy..."

Eva looked at the daisy in Blaze's hand, she smiled as she took the daisy from his hand and sighed." That's pretty, she would really like it..."

" Really?" Asked Blaze, he watched Eva place the daisy on the gravestone and smiled." I am happy she would like it!"

" My Mummy likes daisies..." Answered Eva.

A and Nonie joined them at SJ's grave.

A bent down towards Eva, he smiled at her and rested his hand on her shoulder." We've got to go now sweetheart, but we can come again next week to visit your Mummy..."

Eva slightly nodded her head, she reached her hands up towards her Uncle and smiled." I would like that!"

" Do you guys want a lift home? "Asked A, he scooped Eva up in his arms and Smiled." We'll be driving past your apartment anyway.."

Nonie took hold of Blaze's hand and smiled down at him." What do think? Do you want to go in your Uncle A's car?"

" Okay!" Smiled Blaze.

A smiled at Eva as he carried her back to his car with Nonie and Blaze as he whispered." Team anti panda..."

" I like pandas!" Smirked Eva, she wrapped her arms around her Uncle's neck and giggled." Pandas!"

" Pandas?" Frowned Blaze as he looked up at Eva in his Uncle's arm and sighed." Why are you shouting that?"

" Oh denied Eva, you've lost your boyfriend now!" Chuckled A.


	5. Flying Panda

**Chapter 5! I don't know what to say about this chapter and it's just a random one I guess lol But there is some more cute moments with Eva, A with his panda jokes and just plain old fun lol Thanks for the nice reviews as always and sorry for the late update. I'm not feeling the love for this story so far lol **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**15th of January 2007 - 10:15am**

Eva spooned some of her strawberry jam into her mouth as she watched her Uncle A typing away on his silver laptop at the coffee table. She sucked at her spoon as she slid her tiny hand slowly across the coffee table towards one of her Uncle's toffee and giggled to herself.

" I can see what you are doing short stuff..." Chuckled A as he placed his hand gently on top of Eva's tiny hand as he smiled." What's up?"

Eva spooned some more of her strawberry jam into her mouth, she curled her tiny hand around her Uncle's thumb and bit at her bottom lip as she sighed." I'm bored..."

" I know sweetheart, but Nonie and Blaze will be here soon..." Smiled A.

" How soon?" Asked Eva.

" Anytime now I guess sugar..." Answered A, he closed his laptop's lid and rubbed at his eye as he yawned." You can play with Blaze for a bit well I speak with Nonie about grown up stuff..."

" What kind of grown up stuff?" Asked Eva.

" Stuff that doesn't involve little nosy parkers..." Chuckled A.

" Can me and Blaze play with my ark and animals?" Asked Eva.

A got up from the floor, he picked his laptop up from the coffee table and wiped some strawberry jam away from Eva's cheek with his thumb." Yeah of course you can! I'll go and get them from my room for you..."

" I can get them!" Smiled Eva.

" No, you can sit there and finish off your breakfast..." Smiled A.

" But I have nearly finish now!" Smiled Eva.

" You've got sticky fingers, you'll get strawberry jam all over my stuff..." Chuckled A, he kissed Eva on the top of her head and smiled." I'll be back in a moment..."

" Okay!" Smiled Eva as she picked a cookie up from the coffee table and dipped it into her jar of strawberry jam.

A returned back to the coffee table with the ark and animals. He placed Eva's toys down on the coffee table, he crouched down next to her and laughed as he watched her eat a cookie." Strawberry jam goes into your mouth Eva pops, not around your face..."

" Sorry Uncle A..." Pouted Eva.

" It's okay sweetheart." Smiled A.

Eva put her hand into the pocket of her all in one yellow bear pajamas, she took a blue handkerchief from her pocket and sighed." Will you wipe my face for me please Uncle A?"

" Don't you want to wipe your own face?" Asked A.

" I don't have my pink mirror today, please Uncle A?" Asked Eva, she held her blue handkerchief out towards her Uncle and smiled sweetly." Love you!"

" Alright..." Sighed A, he took the handkerchief from Eva's hand and gently wiped the strawberry jam away from around her mouth." There we go short stuff! All cute for when your boyfriend Blaze comes to visit you..."

" Blaze is not my boyfriend!" Pouted Eva, she crossed her arms and frowned at her Uncle." He his my friend!"

" Yeah he his your friend, but he also his a boy and that makes him your boyfriend..." Smirked A.

" No!" Whined Eva.

" Yes..." Chuckled A.

" I don't understand!" Sighed Eva, she bit at her bottom lip as she looked down at her jar of jam and sucked at her bottom lip." Can I have more jam please?"

" I'll get you more jam in a while..." Answered A, he glanced towards the door of his apartment as he heard a knock at the door and stood up." Hold onto that thought for me..."

" How do your hold thoughts?" Asked Eva, she watched her Uncle walk over towards the apartment door and sighed as she got up from the floor." I don't understand!"

A opened his apartment door, he smiled as he greeted Nonie and Blaze. " Hey sis! Pan... I mean Blaze!"

" Watch what you say Alternative..." Sighed Nonie, she led Blaze into A's apartment and smiled down at him." Take no noticed of what your silly Uncle A says..."

" Okay!" Smiled Blaze.

" I heard that..." Sighed A.

" Blaze!" Giggled Eva, she rushed over towards Blaze and grabbed hold of his hand as she smiled at him." Come and play with me! I have got my ark out today!"

" Why are you dressed as a yellow bear?" Chuckled Blaze, he pulled at one of the bear ears on Eva's hood and smiled." You look funny!"

A closed the door behind them and put his hands into his black skinny jean pockets and smirked." They're her pajamas, she got up not long ago...she's lazy."

" Come on lazy bear!" Chuckled Blaze, he led Eva by the hand over towards the coffee table and let go of it." I'll get the animals from inside the ark out for you!"

" Okay!" Smiled Eva, she looked over her shoulder and watched her Uncle and Auntie talking to each other.

"So, are you serious about sending Blaze to the Wammy House?" Asked A.

" I've got no choice, I'm joining L in Japan in the next few days to work on the Kira case with him..." Answered Nonie.

" Ah yeah this Kira business in Japan, L actually e-mailed me about working as part of his Task Force or Team Panda as I call it." Sighed A, he sat down on the arm of the sofa and crossed his arms across his chest." I'm actually surprised he asked with the situation I'm in at the moment with Eva, I mean I can't leave Los Angeles because she see her Dad twice a week..."

" Uncle A!" Smiled Eva, she climbed up onto her Uncle's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck as she giggled." I thought you was Kira!"

" The case is solved, Eva will make a good detective one day..." Chuckled Nonie.

" I don't want to be a detective, I want to be a doctor!" Smiled Eva, she looked at her Auntie and giggled." Or Kira Like Uncle A!"

" No Eva, I'm Akira when I work and I'm A when I play..." Smiled A, he kissed Eva on her cheek and sighed." Why don't you go and play with Blaze for a bit longer well I talk to your Auntie Nonie for a while in private..."

" Okay!" Smiled Eva.

A placed Eva down on the floor and got up off the arm of the chair." Good girl, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me..."

" Okay!" Pouted Eva.

Eva watched her Uncle and Auntie walk to the kitchen, she looked at Blaze and smiled as she went to sit down next to him by the coffee table. She picked her messy dark-haired doll up from the floor and crossed her legs as she watched Blaze took a toy horse from her ark.

" Eva, what's your favorite animal?" Asked Blaze.

" I don't have one..." Answered Eva.

" Everyone as a favorite animal Eva..." Smiled Blaze, he walked the toy horse across the carpet and stopped it next to Eva's foot." I like Dragons!"

" Uncle A said that Dragons live on rainbows!" Giggled Eva.

" That's Unicorns!" Laughed Blaze, he looked up from the toy horse at Eva and smiled." You're silly!"

" Yes!" Giggled Eva.

" Do you like Sharks?" Asked Blaze.

" No, I like this though!" Smiled Eva, she placed her messy dark-haired doll on the horse's back and bit her bottom lip." He his fun to play with!"

Blaze tilted his head as chewed his thumbnail and stared at Eva's doll on the horse." That is creepy!"

" It's not creepy, it's my Daddy!" Frowned Eva, she took her messy dark-haired doll from the horse's back and pouted." It's my friend..."

" Where is your Daddy Eva?" Asked Blaze.

" My Daddy is in a placed called a prison, I don't know what one of those is though..." Answered Eva.

" It's where they keep the bad people..." Whispered Blaze, he walked the toy horse over Eva's foot and sighed." That is what my Daddy told me..."

Eva looked down at her messy dark-haired doll in her hand, she bit her bottom lip and whispered." Does that mean my Daddy is bad?"

" I did not mean it like that Eva, sorry..." Answered Blaze, he picked a toy panda up from the floor and held it towards Eva as he smiled. " Here, play with this one..."

Eva got up from the floor, she took the toy panda from Blaze's hand and frowned." I don't like pandas..."

" Why not?" Asked Blaze.

" Cause the Panda detective didn't let my Daddy say goodbye to my Mummy!" Shouted Eva, she threw the toy panda hard over the sofa an giggled." Bye bye panda!"

" Oh!" Frowned Blaze.

" What the hell was that?!" Whined A.

Eva climbed up onto the sofa, she peeped at her Uncle over the back off the sofa and gasped. She watched her him rubbing the back of his head as her Auntie Nonie laughed at him, he picked the toy panda up from the floor and held it up in front of his face.

" Oh panda vengeance!" Sighed A, he placed the toy panda down on the kitchen table and rubbed the back of his head again. " And I only thought pigs could fly! Now if I only could find out who threw the toy..."

" I'm sorry Uncle A!" Pouted Eva.

A looked at Eva over his shoulder, he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair." Eva, that was very naughty..."

" Oh come on A, you've got to admit that it was funny..." Laughed Nonie.

" Okay a bit funny..." Chuckled A, he go up from his chair and walked over towards the sofa." You're to cute to be punished anyway."

Eva reached her tiny hands towards her Uncle and smiled at him." I will hug you better!"

A scooped Eva up in his arms, he cuddled her close and kissed the top of her head." I feel better already Eva pops, you'll make a good doctor one day..."

" Uncle A, I want to be a Unicorn now!" Giggled Eva, she pulled herself away from her Uncle and smiled at him." I love you!"

" Awww how cute!" Smiled Nonie, she got up from the kitchen chair and walked over towards A." She's got you wrapped around her little finger and she is not even 16 yet..."

" Well, she is cute. Eva why don't you go and get that gift for Blaze we brought yesterday for him." Smiled A, he placed Eva down on the floor and put his hands in his skinny jean pockets." It's on the side table by the bathroom..."

" Okay!" Smiled Eva, she ran over to a side table near the bathroom and grabbed a paper bag from it." Got it!"

" It's just something little..." Whispered A to Nonie.

" It's fine!" Smiled Nonie.

Blaze got up from the floor, he watched Eva curiously as she ran over towards him and pulled something out of the paper bag." What is it?"

" It's a friendship bracelet!" Smiled Eva, she held a red and black leather bracelet with a silver B on it towards Blaze as she smiled. " It means we can be friends forever!"

" Cool!" Smiled Blaze.

" Sorry about the B on it, Eva wanted to get it for Blaze for a goodbye gift..." Sighed A, he looked at Nonie standing next to him and smirked at her." Eva chose it, nothing to do with me..."

" Can I have it?" Asked Blaze, he looked over at his Mum and smiled." Please!"

"Of course you can, what do you say? " Asked Nonie.

Blaze smiled as he took the bracelet from Eva's hand and put it in his blue hoody's pocket." Thank you Eva!"

" Welcome!" Smiled Eva.

" Thank you Mommy!" Smiled Blaze, he ran over to his Mum and pulled at her coat sleeve." Can I wear it before we catch the Plane to England?"

" Sure..." Smiled Nonie.

" Oh a Plane!" Smiled Eva, she rushed over to Blaze and giggled as she pulled at his hoody's sleeve." I want to go on a Plane too one day!"

" They go high in the sky!" Smiled Blaze.

" And then they crash..." Chuckled A.

" What?!" Gasped Blaze.

" Don't tell him that Aiden!" Frowned Nonie.

" Sorry..." Smirked A.

" Come on baby, we've got to go home now." Sighed Nonie, she took hold of Blaze's hand and began to walk him over towards the apartment door with A." We've got a lot of packing to do yet..."

" Okay..." Sighed Blaze.

" Now, remember to give us a call in the next few days, you know so we know you guys got to England safely." Smiled A, he opened the front door of his apartment for them as he yawned." Remember the time different too, I don't want to be woken up at 3 in the morning... "

" Yes Dad..." Sighed Nonie.

A bent down and ruffled up Blaze's dark hair." See you soon Blaze, remember to give me a call too sometimes and I bet Eva would like that as well..."

" Okay Uncle Aiden!" Smiled Blaze.

Nonie gave Eva a wave as she led Blaze out of the front door of the apartment, she carefully walked Blaze down the apartment's stone steps and walked with him down the street.

A scooped Eva up from the floor, he leant against the door frame as he watched Nonie and Blaze walking down the street." Just me and you now kid..."

" I like when it's me and you Uncle A." Smiled Eva, she waved to Blaze and Nonie as she sighed." Can I go on a Plane one day too like Blaze?"

" Sure sugar..." Answered A.

" Yes!" Smiled Eva as she clapped her hands and giggled." Fun!"

A closed the front door to his apartment, he placed Eva down on the floor and smiled." Right! So bath and then we are going to do some cleaning!"

" Okay!" Smiled Eva as she rushed towards the laundry basket to get her swimming suit.


	6. Fuzzy Butterflies

**Chapter 6! So as you will notice by the date on the chapter it's the last time Eva will ever see her Dad alive and the 21st of January is Eva's birthday. It's a nice sweet chapter though and the next chapter will be a sad one. Thanks for the nice reviews as always, I hope you're enjoying this story so far and I hope my writing skills are okay :) **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**20th of January 2007 - 2:15pm**

Eva held her Uncle A's hand as he led her towards the private room she goes to twice a week to see her Daddy. She looked up at a middle aged grey haired woman called Nora who spoken to her Uncle as they walked along the corridor, she yawned and dragged her feet along the floor.

" Uncle A I'm tired..." Muttered Eva, she rubbed at her eye and yawned again." I want to go to bed..."

" You can have a nap after you've visited your Daddy..." Smiled A, he looked down at Eva as he walked and sighed." Don't rub at your eye either, it will falls out you know if you keep doing that..."

" Okay..." Sighed Eva.

Nora unlocked the door to the private room for them, she opened the door wide and smiled at A.

" If you need anything just signal to the surveillance camera or knock at this door." Smiled Nora, she stepped away from the private room's doorway and put her arms behind her back." I'll be sitting right outside of the door."

" Thank you sugar, you're defiantly a woman after my own heart..." Smirked A.

" Oh you are terrible Aiden!" Laughed Nora.

" Uncle A, Do you like lady's?" Asked Eva, she pulled at her Uncle's hand and smiled at Nora." My Uncle A like looking at lady's at the park with short skirts on!"

" Hush Eva..." Sighed A.

" Why?" Pouted Eva.

" See you in a while Nora!" Sighed A.

A led Eva into the private room by her hand, he sat down on a plastic chair next to a table and tucked some of her dark hair behind her ear." Why don't you do some drawing, I've brought you some paper and crayons."

" Where?" Asked Eva, she gently swung her and her Uncle's hand as she smiled." Can I have them please?"

" They're inside my jacket pocket...' Smiled A, he let go of Eva's hand and reached inside of his denim jacket." You can draw something nice like ponies or fish..."

" Can I draw something for Daddy?" Asked Eva.

" Yeah, something nice for your Dad..." Smiled A, he took some folded up paper and a box of crayons from his inside denim jacket pocket." Something pretty..."

" I like pretty stuff!" Smiled Eva.

Eva took the box of crayons and paper from her Uncle's hand. She crawled under the table, she crossed her legs and placed the paper down in front of her on the floor. She took a blue crayon from out of the box and began to draw a butterfly.

" Your Daddy is here now Eva pops, come out and say hello to him..." Said A.

Eva peeped up from underneath the table, she smiled at her Dad and yawned again. She watched her Dad's sneakers getting closer towards the table as he walked and smiled.

" Hello, what are going doing under the table my dear?" Asked Beyond, he looked under the table at Eva and smiled at her." Are you hiding from me today?"

" Hi Daddy! I am drawing you a picture, it's a surprise and you should not be looking!" Smiled Eva, she covered up her picture with her hand and giggled." It's not finished yet!"

" Alright..." Chuckled Beyond, he sat down on a chair at the table and cupped his hands together as he smirked at A." Hello Alternative, how is my little Eva doing?"

" Yeah, she is doing good pretty good! She can count to 170 and she can even fasten her own shoe laces now..."Smiled A, he crossed his arms across his chest and flicked his blonde hair away from his blue eyes." She is very bright for her age, you should be proud of her..."

" How interesting..." Chuckled Beyond, he leant on his hand and sighed as he looked down at the table top." I'm very proud of my little girl, but please tell me how she is coping without SJ..."

" She copes fine I guess, what I mean is she sometimes she wakes in the night and cries for her..." Sighed A.

" Does she do it a lot?" Asked Beyond.

" Every so many days, she misses her a lot... we both do..." Answered A, he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed." It will get easier for her over time, trust me..."

" I hope you're right..." Sniffled Beyond.

" Uncle A?" Asked Eva, she pulled at the helm of her Uncle's skinny jeans and spoke quietly to him." I'm thirsty, will you get me a drink please?"

A looked under the table at Eva and smiled at her." Okay sweetheart, I will see what I can do..."

" I want water!" Smiled Eva.

" Okay, water..." Chuckled A, he got up from the plastic chair and tapped the table top with his finger tips as he sighed." I'll be back as soon as I can Backup, just keep a eye on Eva..."

" Take your time..." Smirked Beyond.

Beyond listened to A talking to a prison guard, he heard the door close behind them and sat in silence as he listened to Eva humming a happy tune from under the table to herself. He sighed as he drummed his finger tips on the table top and stared at the empty chair near the table.

" Daddy? " Asked Eva.

" Yes my little Eva?"Answered Beyond.

' I have finished my drawing for you!" Smiled Eva, she crawled from underneath the table and placed her drawing down on the table in front of her Dad." Do you like it? It's for you!"

Beyond looked down at the drawing in front of him, he smiled as he saw blue roman numerals circled around a red butterfly and sighed." Of course I do, it's very pretty..."

" Really?!" Asked Eva.

" Yes my dear..." Smiled Beyond.

Eva placed her box of crayons down on the table top, she rested her tiny hands on the table's edge and smiled up at her Dad." You have red butterflies! Will you draw with me please?"

" Of course, come and sit on your Daddy's knee and we'll draw something delicious..." Smirked Beyond.

Eva reach her hands out towards her Dad, he lifted her up onto his lap and she giggled. She opened her box of crayons and took a purple crayon out of the box.

" You can use this one, it's my favorite colour!" Smiled Eva, she placed her purple crayon down on the table and sighed. " We need more paper though..."

Beyond wrapped his arms around Eva, he kissed the top of her head and smiled." We can just turn the sheet of paper over and start a new drawing..."

" Okay!" Smiled Eva, she turned the piece of paper over and took a green crayon from the crayon box." Let's draw!"

" Alight..." Smirked Beyond, he picked the purple crayon up from the table and placed the tip of the crayon down onto the paper." What do you want to draw first my dear?"

Eva shrugged her shoulders, she looked up at her Dad and bit at her bottom lip." I am not sure..."

" You just looked like Mummy when you bit your lip like that." Smiled Beyond.

" Really?" Asked Eva.

Beyond nodded his head as he drew on the sheet of paper on the table and sighed." Yes, you look a lot like your Mummy at times..."

Eva watched her Dad drawing on the sheet of paper, she drew a XI on the corner of the paper with the green crayon and spoke quietly to him." Daddy, how did you meet my Mummy?"

" I met her when I use to go to a school in England, I was sitting in some bushes eating some strawberry jam from a jar when I saw your Mummy walking along the path towards a blossom tree... " Answered Beyond.

" What happened next?" Asked Eva, she took a yellow crayon from her crayon box and put it to her lips." I like this story!"

" Really?" Asked Beyond, he pulled the crayon away from Eva's lips and smiled." Listen carefully then..."

" Okay!" Smiled Eva.

" Your Mummy sat under the blossom tree, she was picking daisies and she began to make a daisy chain. I sat and watched her for a while before she noticed me watching her from the bushes." Smiled Beyond, he placed the purple crayon down on the table and sighed. " She gave me a daisy chain and told me that medieval knights wore daisy chains made for them by their ladies when they rode into battle or tournaments, it's was a sign of their affection and defense of their lady's honor. I'll never forget those words..."

Eva frown as she looked up at her Dad, she watched a tear roll down his cheek and wiped the tear away with her finger tips" Don't be sad Daddy, she is safe with the butterflies now and she smiles at me from the sky..."

" Do you believe that?" Asked Beyond.

" Yes, Uncle A told me so!" Smiled Eva.

Beyond lifted Eva up from his lap, he stood her up on his knees and smiled at her." You're adorable! My beautiful little girl is growing up to quickly..."

" I am not little!" Frowned Eva.

" No, you're bigger than the table's leg now..." Chuckled Beyond.

" Yes!" Smiled Eva.

" But you can't touch the sky yet..." Smirked Beyond.

Eva giggled as she looked up above her Dad's head, she gasped and covered up her mouth." Daddy! Your butterflies are fuzzy today!"

" What do you mean?" Asked Beyond.

" They are fuzzy!" Answered Eva, she removed her hands from her mouth and sighed." They don't sparkly no more!"

Beyond kissed Eva's cheek, he pulled her close to his chest and hugged her tightly in his arms." Hush my little Eva, my butterflies are fine. I just think my butterflies are dancing for you today because it's nearly your birthday..."

Eva smiled as she snuggled her face into her Dad's chest and yawned." Butterflies don't dance, they flutter..."

" Oh! What a silly mistake I just made ..."Chuckled Beyond.

Eva closed her eyes and smiled as she spoke quietly to her Dad." You are silly Daddy, I'm tired..."

" Do you want to go to sleep?" Asked Beyond.

" Uncle A said I can have a nap later..." Answered Eva.

" Hush, why don't you sleep and Daddy will keep you safe for a while..." Whispered Beyond.

" Okay Daddy!" Smiled Eva.

Beyond stroked Eva's dark hair as he quietly hummed a tune to her, he held her close to his chest and rocked her gently as he hugged her.

The private room's door opened and A walked into the room. He walked over towards the table, he tilted his head and smiled as he watched Beyond humming to Eva well she slept in his arms.

" That's the first time I've ever seen Eva fall asleep in your arms Backup..." Smiled A, he placed the plastic cup down on the table and ran his fingers through his hair. " We still have 10 minutes yet if you want to hold well she sleeps..."

Beyond snuggled his face into Eva's dark hair, he smiled and kissed her softly on the top of her head." I know, it feels wonderful to hold her like this well she sleeps. But I think she needs her comfy bed, even though I would be grateful to sit here like this with her forever..."

" Are you sure?" Asked A, he crossed his arms and smiled as he watched Eva sleeping in Beyond's arms." She needs a cuddle from her Daddy sometimes, every little girl does..."

" You're more of a Father figure to Eva than I am..." Sighed Beyond.

" Don't say that B..." Frowned A.

" You called be B..." Chuckled Beyond, he got up from the chair and cuddled Eva closely as he smiled at her." Will you take the drawing we drew together with you."

" It was a mistake!" Smirked A, he picked the piece of paper up from the table and looked at it." You do know Eva can't read roman numerals, she just draws them a lot without knowing what they say or what they are mean..."

" She'll understand my message someday..." Smirked Beyond.

" Alright, I'll save it for her..." Smiled A as he folded the drawing up and put it in his inside pocket of his denim jacket." Right, let's get short stuff to her comfy bed..."

Beyond handed Eva over to A, he kissed her cheek and whispered to her." Happy Birthday for tomorrow my sweet little Eva, Daddy loves you very much and hope you have a wonderful day..."

" I'll make sure she as a nice day tomorrow B..." Smiled A, he looked down at Eva in his arms and sighed." 4 years old, it doesn't seem 2 minutes since she was a tiny baby..."

" You called me B once again..." Chuckled Beyond, he brushed Eva's hair away from her eyes and smiled." Take good care of her, make sure she grows up good..."

" I'll try my best..." Smiled A.

" Thank you Aiden Tayler." Smirked Beyond, he took a few steps away from A and signaled to the surveillance camera in the corner of the room." You always were a good friend..."

" I guess old friendships never die..." Smiled A.

" Thank you for everything, I won't forget what you did for SJ and Eva..." Sighed Beyond as he lowered his head and looked down at the floor." It means a lot to me..."

" It's not a problem B, we're family..." Smiled A, he watched two prison guards enter the room from the side door and walk towards Beyond. " I guess we'll be seeing you on Tuesday.."

" Okay..." Sighed Beyond.

A carried Eva over toward the other open door of the private room, he walked through it with Eva sleeping peacefully in his arms and walked down the corridor of the prison.


	7. A Unhappy Birthday

**Chapter 7! So this chapter is a sad one, it's the date that Beyond Birthday dies and that's not cool :( It's Eva's birthday too which won't be a happy day as you'll see when she grows up. Thanks for the nice Reviews, Favorites, Alerts as always thank you and to all the people who read my story too lol This chapter is not that long, but I'll make up for it next time because we'll be in Japan baby! Go Team Panda! lol**

**Eva sleeps in her Uncle A's bed now because she is too scared to sleep in her own room after her Mother's death. **

**A's tissues are available if needed lol **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**21st of January 2007 - 4:56am**

A groaned as he heard his red mobile phone buzzing on his bedside table, he opened his eyes slowly and glanced at Eva over his shoulder. He smiled at her as she slept curled up next to him in his bed, he sat up and yawned as he switched his bedside table's lamp on. He grabbed his mobile phone from his bedside table, he flicked it open and frowned when he saw who was calling him.

" God damn you L... " Muttered A, he pressed the answer button on his mobile phone and put it next to his ear as he yawned." Hello, this is Akira speaking. What do you want L? It's early here in L.A or did you forget the time differences between countries again..."

_" Akira, I've got some bad news..."_ Answered L.

" What kind of bad news? Nonie and Blaze are okay ain't they?" Asked A.

_" Yes they're fine..." _Answered L.

A crossed his legs, he yawned as he rubbed at his blue eyes with his hand and groaned again." That's good, this better not be about strawberry short cake again or I'll kick your panda detective butt to the panda kingdom in the sky..."

_" Akira, it's about Beyond Birthday..." _Sighed L.

A looked down at Eva sleeping next to him, he brushed some of her dark hair away from her closed eyes and sighed." Okay, I'm listening. What's Backup done?"

_" This morning at approximately 2:47am Beyond Birthday passed away from a heart attack in his prison cell, I believe this maybe the doing of Kira..." Answered_ L.

" What? Did I just hear you right? "Asked A quietly, he covered the mouth piece of his mobile phone up with his hand and frowned as he whispered. " If this is some kind of sick joke..."

_" Please do not make me repeat myself, this is not a joke..." Answered_ L.

" Backup can't be dead, me and Eva saw him yesterday. Are you sure?" Asked A.

_" I'm 100% sure that Beyond Birthday is dead..." _Answered L.

" For fuck sake..." Mumbled A, he rubbed his forehead with his finger tips and sighed deeply as spoke quietly to L on his mobile phone." Does Nonie know yet?"

" Not at this direct moment..." Answered L.

" What am I going to do?" Asked A, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath." It's Eva's birthday today, how will I break the news to her that her Daddy as died?"

_" Akira, only you can answer the question. I'm sorry for yours and Eva's loss..."_ Answered L.

" I know you don't mean that!" Frowned A, he snapped his eyes out and sighed." You never feel emotions!"

" Uncle A, what are you doing? " Asked Eva sleepily asked, she sat up in the bed and yawned." Why are you shouting?"

A looked at Eva sitting next to him and smiled weakly at her as he stroked the back of her head." I've to go. But L, sign me up for Team Panda... I'll be coming to Japan in the next 4 days with Eva. Goodbye..."

" Are you talking to the panda detective?" Asked Eva.

"Yeah, I was talking to him..." Answered A, he flicked his red mobile phone shut and placed it back down on his bedside table." He had some bad news to tell me..."

" What kind of bad news?" Yawned Eva, she stood up on the bed and pulled her hood down on her yellow all in one pajama bear suit as she frowned at her Uncle." Uncle A, why do you look sad?"

" Something as happened..." Sighed A, he rubbed at his blue eyes with his hands and took a deep breath. " Sweetheart, I've got something to tell you and its not good. It's about your Daddy..."

" My Daddy?" Asked Eva.

" Yeah, sit down for me okay sweetheart..." Answered A.

" Okay..." Yawned Eva.

Eva sat down on the bed next to her Uncle, she looked up at him and sucked at her finger tip as she stared at him.

" Now, I need you to be a brave girl for me..." Smiled A, he took hold of Eva's hand and sighed as he cupped her cheek." I'm sorry Eva, but your Daddy passed away a few hours ago..."

" What does passed away mean?" Asked Eva.

" Well, It means your Daddy as gone to visit your Mummy in the secret garden above the stars in the sky..." Answered A, he stroked Eva's cheek gently with his thumb and sniffled." I'm so sorry baby..."

" Have my Daddy's butterflies gone to the garden too?" Asked Eva.

" Yeah that's right..." Answered A.

" But that means I can not see my Daddy no more! Just like I can't see my Mummy!" Frowned Eva.

" It will be okay..." Soothed A.

Eva's bottom lip began to tremble as tears started to roll down her cheeks and she let out a low cry." Daddy! I want my Daddy!"

" Hush, I know sweetheart..." Soothed A, he wrapped his arms around Eva and pulled her into a hug." You'll be okay..."

" No!" Cried Eva.

" Hush..." Whispered A, he tucked some of Eva's hair behind her ear and kissed the top of her head." You've got to be brave for your Daddy now..."

" How?" Cried Eva.

" I don't know..." Mumble A as his voice cracked.

" Uncle A..." Sniffled Eva.

Eva looked up at her Uncle's face, she watched a tear roll down his cheeks and reached her hand up towards his cheek." Don't cry..."

" I'm sorry Eva..." Sniffled A.

" W-w-will you look after me now Uncle A?" Sobbed Eva , she touched her Uncle's tears on his cheek and wiped them away with her hand. " Y-y-you will not leave me too will you? Like my Mummy and D-d-daddy..."

A looked down at Eva, he slightly shook his head at her and smiled." Of course I will Eva pops, It's me and you versus the world now sweetheart. I'll never leave you..."

" P-p-promise?" Sobbed Eva.

A kissed Eva's forehead as he brushed some of her dark hair away from her eyes and hugged her closely." I promise..."

" I love you..." Cried Eva.

" I love you too sugar..." Whispered A.


	8. Japan

**Chapter 8 ! So Beyond Birthday as died, which as left A and Eva upset. But now they'll be heading off to Japan, that means L and the task force will be now part of this story. Eva will not be seeking revenge, It's A who is angry with Kira and Eva will do something funny at Light at some point lol So thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and anyone else who reads my story :) **

**This chapter is split into two parts with different dates. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

* * *

**24th of January 2007 - 7:34pm - Los Angeles **

A folded up Eva's purple t-shirt, he placed it into his wheeled suitcase and looked over his shoulder at her as she sat on the sofa with her messy dark-haired doll. He gave her a smile as he grabbed a pair of her jeans from his bed and threw them into his suitcase.

" Sweetheart, what else do you want to take to Japan?" Asked A.

" I don't know..." Shrugged Eva, she sighed and stroked her doll's dark hair as she looked up from her doll at her Uncle." Crayons..."

" I'm guessing you want paper to go with your crayons, right?" Asked A, he turned his attention back to his suitcase and sighed." Maybe you'd like to buy a colouring book for the flight to Japan..."

" Okay..." Answered Eva quietly.

A continued to pack his and Eva's clothes into the suitcase. He zipped his suitcase up, he lifted it up from his bed and walked over to his sofa. He placed his suitcase down near it, he sat down next to Eva on the sofa and cupped his hands together.

" Okay, the packing is done..." Smiled A, he looked down at Eva sitting next to him and tilted his head as he peeped at her face under her bear pajama hoody." So, what do you fancy doing before your bed time?"

Eva rested her head on Uncle's arm, she spoke quietly to him as she cuddled her messy dark-haired doll in her arms and sniffled." Nothing..."

" I don't like seeing you feeling down like this Eva pops, I know the last couple of days have been hard and I understand why..." Frowned A, he wrapped his arm around her and spoke softly to her." But your Daddy and Mummy wouldn't want you to be sad like this sweetheart..."

" I miss Mummy and Daddy..." Whispered Eva.

" I know, I miss them too sugar. But will you turn that frown upside down and give me a little smile..." Sighed A.

" Uncle A, why do people I like go away?" Asked Eva, she looked up at her Uncle and bit at her bottom lip as she sniffled." Mummy and Daddy's butterflies went away to the secret garden in the sky above the stars. Now Blaze and Auntie Nonie have gone too... one day I will have no one left..."

A kiss Eva's forehead as he pulled down her hood on her pajamas he brushed her dark hair behind her ear and smiled at her." I know it seems like that sometimes, but people leave for reasons at times and you still have your old Uncle A. I plan to stick around for a very long time yet..."

Eva stood up on the sofa, she rested her tiny hand on her Uncle's shoulder as she leant forward towards his cheek and kissed it.

" And what was that for?" Chuckled A, he place is hand on her back and smiled at her." You're after some strawberry jam ain't you short stuff..."

Eva slightly shook her head, she wrapped her arms around her Uncle's neck and pouted." I love you Uncle A, I am happy I have you still..."

" Awww sugar..." Smiled A, he wrapped his arms around Eva and brought her in for a cuddled. " I love you too."

" I want some strawberry jam on crackers..." Giggled Eva.

" I knew it!" Laughed A, he pulled Eva gently away from his chest and cupped her face with his hands. " You little monkey! Very sneaky!"

" Uncle A, can I take the picture of me and my Mummy with me to Japan please?" Asked Eva, she touched her Uncle's hands and pouted again. " I still love you..."

" Look at you being all cute with blackmail!" Chuckled A, he uncupped Eva's face and got up from his sofa." Of course you can short stuff and I will get you your strawberry jam on crackers?"

" Yes!" Nodded Eva, she reached her tiny hand towards her Uncle and smiled." Pick me up!"

" Alright, come on lazy bones!" Smiled A, he picked Eva up from the sofa and gave her a hug." Let's get you something to eat..."

" Thank you." Whispered Eva, she wrapped her arms around her Uncle's neck again and hugged him back." Hot milk too..."

" It's alright baby, hot milk too..." Whispered A as he carried Eva out of his bedroom.

* * *

**26th of January 2007 - 1:24am - Japan - Tokyo **

A opened the back door to Watari's car, he looked up at the HQ building as he smirked to himself and rested his arm on the car door." Well, go team panda, very impressive architecture..."

" Uncle A, is this where the panda detective lives?" Asked Eva, she climbed out of the back of Watari's car and looked up at the HQ building as she took a strawberry jam sachet from her pink hoody pocket." Ooh pretty!"

"Yeah he lives here..." Smiled A, he looked down at Eva standing next to him and chuckled. " Where did you get that strawberry jam sachet from Eva pops?"

" I saved it from the Airplane journey.." Smirked Eva, she ripped the lid from the strawberry jam sachet and licked the lid clean." Would you like one Uncle A?"

A took hold of Eva's hand, he moved her out of the way of the car's door and closed it behind him." Nah, it's okay sweetheart. Just make sure that's the last one you eat or you'll be bouncing off the walls on a sugar high before bed time..."

" Okay!" Smiled Eva.

" Watari, you don't have to carry our suitcase for us..." Smiled A as he looked over at Watari by the boot of the car and led Eva by her hand towards him" Unlike L I don't have a problem doing things for myself and I need to ask do you wipe his..."

" Uncle A!" Interrupted Eva as she yanked at her Uncle's hand and frowned at him." I'm cold!"

" Okay Eva pops, I'll carry our suitcase Watari..." Smiled A, he held his hand out towards Watari and chuckled. " There is no need for old dude slave labor, I'd feel back if you died on my watch..."

" Has you wish sir..." Smiled Watari, he handed A his suitcase over to him and smiled at him." Now if you would please follow me."

" Come on sweetheart." Said A, he led Eva by her hand as they followed Watari to the main entrance of the HQ building." And you don't have to keep calling me sir, you can call me Akira if you like..."

" Can I call you Akira too?" Asked Eva.

" It's Uncle A to you shorty." Chuckled A as he looked down at Eva walking next to him and smiled." You're my goddaughter, not a work colleague..."

" Oh!" Giggled Eva.

" Yeah, oh..." Smiled A as he stopped next to Watari at a door of the HQ building and watched Watari place his finger on a finger scanner." Looks like L as gone all the way with the high tech security system lock on this door, let me take a guess and say this is a design of Q?"

" Yes, you are correct Akira..." Smiled Watari.

" Hows Q doing?" Asked A.

" She is doing well..." Answered Watari.

" That's nice to know." Smiled A.

A watched Watari having his eye scanned, he looked down at Eva standing next to him and shrugged his shoulders at her." Do me or Eva need to do that?"

" I don't want to do that!" Frowned Eva.

" It's not a necessary at the moment Akira..." Smiled Watari, he typed in a code on a number pad and the door to the HQ entrance clicked as he opened it." But you will need a retinal scan profile made at some point for access to the HQ building door."

" Fine..." Sighed A.

" If you would please follow me." Smiled Watari as he held the door open for A and Eva." L is waiting for us on the 7th floor..."

A led Eva through the door by her hand as they followed Watari up five flights of stairs, they were led through some white coloured sliding electric doors and into brightly lit room.

" Akira and Miss Birthday have arrived sir." Smiled Watari.

L was sat perched on a chair at a table as he built a tower out of sugar cubes, he put his thumb to his lips and chewed his thumbnail. He picked another sugar cube from a white bowl and dropped it into his teacup.

" Thank you Watari..." Answered L.

" Hello there L..." Sighed A, he dropped his wheeled suitcase down next to him and smirked a little at L." Did you miss me?"

L glanced up from his sugar cube tower at A, he sighed deeply as he continued to build his sugar cube tower and spoke to him in his normal emotionless tone." Hello Akira."

Eva looked up at her Uncle, she licked some strawberry jam from the sachet she was holding in her hand and whispered to him. " Uncle A, who is that?"

A smiled down at Eva, he let go of her tiny hand and whispered to her." This is L or Ryuzaki or the panda detective to us..."

" Panda detective..." Whispered Eva, she wrapped her arms around her Uncle's leg and hid her face from L." I want to go home..."

" Eva can be a bit shy at times..." Smirked A.

" So I see." Answered L, he slowly looked from Eva and then to A. " Eva will need an alias name well she is staying at the HQ, yet I have concerns for her being here and I will question why you brought her here with you Akira..."

" You know why, she is my responsibility now and I plan not to let her out of my sight!" Frowned A as he stroked the top of Eva's head and sighed." She will be no trouble, I suggest you worry more about me that her. I want Kira's head!"

"Hmm... Ichigo Jamu." Mumbled L as he studied a sugar cube between his thumb and finger." I believe that alias name will be suited to her..."

" What?" Frowned A.

" Eva's alias name will be Ichigo Jamu well she stays in the HQ building..." Answered L.

" You're kidding me!" Frowned A, he raised his eyebrow at L and glaared at him." Are you serious?! It's like déjà vu all over again, you're taking the mickey ain't you?!"

" What does Ichigo Jamu mean?" Asked Eva, she pulled at her Uncle's denim jacket's sleeve as she licked some more strawberry jam from the sachet and looked up at him." Please tell me..."

" Ichigo Jamu means strawberry jam in Japanese, that will be your nick name well you're in living the HQ building. It's a safety precaution..." Sighed A.

Eva looked down at her strawberry jam sachet in her hand and frowned." My name is Eva, not strawberry jam!"

A lifted Eva up from the floor, he took a handkerchief from his denim jacket's pocket and wiped strawberry jam away from her chin." I know sweetheart, but I'll just call you Ichigo. So L where is the rest of your team panda and Nonie? "

" They have retired for the night." Answered L, he placed a sugar cube on the top of the sugar cube tower and looked over at A. " I suggest you and Ichigo Jamu do the same. Watari If you would please escort them to their room on the 9th floor..."

" Yes sir, if you would please follow me Akira." Smiled Watari.

A picked up his suitcase up from the floor, he carried Eva as they followed Watari through the white coloured sliding electric doors and up some flights of stairs. It was not long before Watari stopped outside a room and pressed a button on the wall to open a door for them.

" This will be your room, number 14A..." Smiled Watari.

A placed Eva down on the floor, he watched her walk into the room and turned his attention back to Watari.

Eva walked over towards a window, she carefully climbed up onto a blue sofa chair and looked out of the room's window. She rested her tiny hands on the glass of the window and sighed as she looked at the bright lights of the city of Tokyo.

" What's up Eva pops?" Asked A as he placed his wheeled suitcase down next to the sofa chair and stroked her longish dark hair." It's a pretty view from our window right?"

" Nothing..." Answered Eva, she breathed onto the glass of the window and drew a butterfly with her finger tip. " It's looks different to home..."

" I know sugar..." Smiled A, he lifted Eva up from the sofa chair and gave her a cuddle." I think someone is ready for bed, it's been a long flight and even your Uncle A is ready for bed..."

" I am not tired yet!" Pouted Eva as her Uncle carried her towards the bedroom.


	9. Light Killed My Daddy

**Chapter 9! So A and Eva are in Japan now, this is where the fun begins. I'm sorry if the story is dragging at the moment, but it will get better as time goes on and BB will be back at some point lol Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too lol**

**The characters Nonie and Blaze belong to Phantom 1313 in the Story Starting over.**

******This chapter is split into two parts with different times.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**26th of January 2007 - 2:23pm - Tokyo **

Eva yawned loudly as she rolled over onto her side, she kicked her blankets away from herself and rubbed at her eyes. She sniffled as she sat up in the bed, she looked around the dimly lit bedroom she shared with her Uncle and crawled to the edge of the bed.

" Uncle A?" Whispered Eva, she climbed down from the bed and slowly walked over towards the half opened door to the room as she yawned." Where'd you go?"

" So, what have you got for me?" Eva heard her Uncle's voice ask from the living room.

Eva stopped near the door after she heard her Uncle's voice, she rested her tiny hand against the wall next to the door and peeped through the opening as she listened to him talking. She bit at her bottom lip when she saw L standing slightly hunched over in front of her Uncle, she watched him hold a case file folder out towards her Uncle and sniffled quietly as she rubbed at her nose.

" This case file holds the information we have gathered so far on the Kira case..." Answered L.

" Alright..." Smiled A, he took the case file folder from L's hand and opened it." I see the name Light Yagami reappearing more than once in these notes, his he the main suspect?"

" Yes, Light Yagami is the main suspect of being Kira at this moment..." Answered L, he put his hands in his blue baggy jean's pocket and itched his the sole of his bare foot against his other leg." There is many leads that need to be followed up yet, but I believe there is a 75% chance of him being Kira..."

" So, this his him?" Asked A, he took a photograph from the case file fold and held it up in front of L as he slightly smirked at him. " He his just a kid, he looks like a Mummy's boy to me. He doesn't look like someone who would be capable of murder to me..."

" Mummy's boy?" Mutter L, he put his thumb to his lips and stared at the photograph in A's hand in front of him as he let out a little sigh." Has you very well know Akira from past experiences that looks can be deceiving. Light Yagami is 17 years old, he's attending the college of To-Oh University studying Law and he his very intelligent..."

" Alright, so this Light Yagami kid, you think this little runt is Kira?" Asked A, he placed the photograph back into the case file folder and sat down on a sofa chair near the window. " Do you have any hard evidence on this guy?"

" I don't have any evidence of yet, but we did a surveillance on his family with hidden surveillance cameras and bugs planted around his home..." Answered L, he turned his gaze to the floor and chewed at his thumbnail." I believe that Chief Yagami his Wife and Daughter are innocent. But I still suspect Light Yagami of being Kira..."

" I see, you did surveillance on the whole Yagami family? His Mother, Father and younger Sister?" Asked A, he flicked through a few pages of the case file folder and smirked." L, are a you pervert? Curious minds wanna know..."

" Hmm..." Mumbled L, he looked up from the floor at A and stared at him." I see..."

" Oh denied!" Chuckled A, he stopped at page in the case file and flicked his fringe away from his blue eyes as he looked up from the case file folder." Anyway, if you say this Light Yagami kid is Kira then I believe you. I've known you since I was 8 years old, you're quite accurate with stuff like this... except that one time when..."

" Akira, I want your full cooperation on this case..." Interrupted L.

" Fine, I'm on your side!" Sighed A, he closed the case file folder and placed it down on his lap." But just remember, I'm doing this for Backup. I want revenge on Kira for his death... "

" Revenge is never a wise path to take Akira..." Sighed L.

" I know..." Mumbled A, he looked back down at the case file folder on his lap and ran his fingers through his hair." I know that fact to well, after what I tried to do when I went after The Midnight..."

" Akira..." Interrupted L again.

" Yeah?" Asked A, he looked up from the case file folder at L and sighed." What is it now?"

" Ichigo Jamu is watching us from the bedroom..." Answered L, he looked over towards the bedroom doorway and removed his thumb from his lips." I believe she wants you..."

Eva blue eyes grew wide as she stared at L, she opened the bedroom door slowly and took a step through the doorway. She looked down at the floor and chewed at her bottom lip as she played with her fingers.

" Hey there sweetheart!" Smiled A, he placed the file case folder down on the arm of the sofa chair and patted his lap with his hand. " Why don't you come and sit with your Uncle A for a while..."

Eva looked up from the floor at her Uncle, she slowly walked over towards him and looked up at L as she walked past him. She climbed up onto her Uncle's lap, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly as she snuggled her face into his chest.

" Are you alright Eva pops?" Asked A, he hugged her back and kissed the top of her head." Do you need something?"

" I am hungry..." Whispered Eva, she peeped from her Uncle's chest at L and sucked at her top lip." I want a bath too..."

" Alright... " Smiled A, he got up from the sofa chair with Eva in his arms and cuddled her closely." I'll read through the rest of the Kira case and report downstairs in about an hours time after I've dealt with trouble here. Is there anything else you want to run by me?"

" Yes there is one more thing, Nonie will be going under the alias name Storm..." Answered L, he turned away from A and walked over towards the door that led to the corridor." And I myself will be known as Ryuzaki..."

" Okay..." Sighed A.

L left the room as A took Eva to the bathroom, he placed her down by the bathtub and crouched in front of her. He pulled down her hood on her yellow bear pajamas, he smiled at her and tucked some of her dark hair behind her ears.

" Okay sweetheart, I'll get your swim suit for you and then you can have a nice bubble bath..." Smiled A, he rested his hand on Eva's shoulder and grabbed her yellow rubbed duck from the side of the bathtub." See, I even brought yellow duck to Japan with us and that means more fun..."

" Okay..." Sighed Eva.

" What's up sugar? Asked A, he placed the rubber duck down on the floor and cupped Eva's face with his hands as smiled at her." Tell Uncle A what's bothering you?"

" I am tired!" Yawned Eva, she took hold of her Uncle's hand and pulled them away from her face as she smiled." I am want some breakfast!"

" Awww poor baby..." Chuckled A, he got up from in front of Eva and smiled as she let go of his hands." You still must be jet lagged, I bet you're wake up a bit after you've had a bath..."

" Okay..." Nodded Eva.

* * *

**26th of January 2007 - 4:23pm **

A leant back against the kitchen counter well he drank his mug of tea, he watched Eva eating her strawberry jam on toast and laughed quietly as some jam tickled down her chin.

" Finished!" Smiled Eva, she sucked some strawberry jam away from her finger tips and giggled." I want more!"

" You're get a tummy ache if you eat anymore jam on toast..." Smiled A.

" But I like it!" Giggled Eva, she over at her Uncle and smiled sweetly at him." Please!"

" Nope..." Sighed A.

" But please!" Pouted Eva.

" I said no, now listen to me. I want you to stay here in the kitchen and draw something for me well I go to see the panda detective for a while..." Smiled A, he placed his mug down on the kitchen counter and walked over to Eva at the kitchen table. " Now remember, if anyone asks you your name what do you say?"

" Ichigo..." Frowned Eva.

" Good girl..." Smiled A, he kissed the top of Eva's head and sighed." I'll not be long, just stay out of trouble..."

" Okay!" Smiled Eva, she watched her Uncle walking towards the kitchen door and bit at her bottom lip." What do you want me to draw?!"

" Surprise me!" Answered A as he walked out of the kitchen.

Eva grabbed her drawing pad, he crayon box and her messy dark-haired doll from the kitchen table. She slid from the chair and walked out of the kitchen. She sat down at the top of some stairs outside of the kitchen door, she placed her drawing pad down in front of her and took a yellow crayon from her crayon box.

" Butterflies!" Smiled Eva.

Eva begin to draw a yellow butterfly on her sheet of paper in her drawing pad and stopped drawing when she heard voices coming from the staircase below. She looked down the staircase, her blue eyes grew wide as she saw a something floating behind a man as he appeared at the bottom of stairs. She dropped her yellow crayon out of her hand, she watched as it rolled along her drawing pad and then down the stairs.

" Clown Monster..." Whispered Eva to herself.

The man stopped in front of the yellow crayon, he picked up from the step and smiled at Eva." Does this belong to you?"

" Yes..." Nodded Eva, she watched the man walk up the rest of the staircase towards her as the floating clown monster followed behind him and gulped. " It's my c-c-crayon..."

" My name is Light and you are?" Asked Light, he crouched down next to Eva and held the yellow crayon out towards her. " Does your Daddy work here?"

" Ichigo..." Answered Eva quietly, she took the crayon from Light's hand and shook her head slightly at him." My Uncle..."

" What's your Uncle's name?" Asked Light as he looked down at Eva's drawing in front of him and smiled." Would you like me to get him for you?"

" No, he his busy with L today..." Answered Eva.

" I see. Well, it was nice to meet you Ichigo and you shouldn't be playing by the stairs..." Smiled Light, he got up from next to Eva and tilted his head as he looked down at her." It could be dangerous and you could fall. We wouldn't want that now would we?"

" No..." Answered Eva as she bit her bottom lip and looked up at Light.

" Be careful, goodbye Ichigo..." Smiled Light.

Eva watched Light walked off towards the white coloured sliding electric doors, he waited for them to opened and then walked into the room where her Uncle A was working.

" Light Yagami..." Whispered Eva.

Eva got up from the floor with her messy dark-haired doll in her hand, she rushed over toward another staircase and crawled under it. She sat down in a dark corner under the staircase, she pulled her knees to her chest and sniffled.

" Light killed my Daddy..." Whispered Eva, she let out a low sobbed and stroked the messy dark-haired doll's hair with her hand. " I want my Daddy..."


	10. Worried

**Chapter 10! So Eva found out who killed her daddy, she'll be upset over it and I hate Light Yagami ( I'm a gay ) lol But who wants to hear the rest of the Panda Story? ****Sorry, this chapter is a short one this time!** Thanks for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too! 

**If you want to learn more about Nonie read the Story Starting Over By Phantom 1313.**

**Team Panda!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**27th of January 2007 - 2:06am **

Eva yawned as she opened her eyes, she leant on her hand and slowly sat up. She looked around to see that she was still under the staircase, she picked her messy dark-haired doll from next to her and crawled out from under the staircase. She got up from the floor and walked towards the white coloured sliding electric doors.

" Uncle A!" Called Eva.

Eva watched white coloured sliding electric doors open, she walked into the room and smiled. She sighed as she looked around the main task force room at the computers and the wall monitors. She turned quickly around when she heard the white coloured sliding electric doors opening behind, she smiled when she saw her Auntie Nonie walking into the room and rushed over towards her.

" Auntie Nonie!" Smiled Eva.

" There you are sweetie! We've all been looking for you, where have you been?" Smiled Nonie.

" I fell asleep under the stairs!" Answered Eva, she stopped in front of her Auntie and smiled up at her as she held her hand up towards her." What my Uncle A please!"

" Oh geeze Eva! Please do not turn out like me, I use to fall asleep in some strange places too..." Smirked Nonie.

" Really?" Asked Eva.

" Come on, let's find your Uncle A and yeah really..." Answered Nonie, she lifted Eva up from the floor and carried her out of the room. " Your Uncle A was freaking out when you were not in the kitchen..."

" Is Uncle A mad at me?" Asked Eva.

" Of course not! He's just worried about you sweetie and loves you a lot..." Answered Nonie.

" Auntie Nonie, I saw a clown monster..." Whispered Eva.

" Where?" Asked Nonie, she stopped outside of the white coloured sliding electric doors and tilted her head as she looked at Eva." Tell me..."

" Down there..." Answered Eva, she pointed towards the staircase and whispered to her Auntie." It was with the Light Yagami man and the clown monster had yellow eyes with sharp yellow teeth!"

" I've seen the clown monster too, but it won't hurt you. You have special eyes like me..." Whispered Nonie.

" Do you see butterflies too?" Whispered Eva.

" Well, not butterflies..." Answered Nonie as she looked up a staircase and sighed." I'll explain to you later about your special eyes, your Uncle A is coming... "

Eva looked up the staircase, she bit at her bottom lip when she saw her uncle and sniffled.

" Ichigo! Where have you been?!" Asked A, he rushed down the stairs towards Eva and Nonie as smiled." I was worried sick when I didn't find you the kitchen when I came back! I nearly had a mini heart attack!"

" I'm sorry Uncle A..." Pouted Eva.

" Don't be hard on her Akira..." Sighed Nonie, she placed Eva down on the floor and patted the top of her head as she smiled at her." I think your Uncle A needs a cuddle sweetie..."

" Yes..." Nodded Eva.

" I'm not being hard on her, I was just worried..." Sighed A, he scooped Eva up in his arms and cuddled her tightly in his arms as he kissed her cheek." It's alright sweetheart, where have been? I've been worried sick about you..."

" I was sleeping under the staircase..." Said Eva quietly.

" You're turning into one of those panicky parent..." Smirked Nonie.

" Do you blame me with that with the light bulb Yagami around..." Sighed A, he walked off towards the staircase with Eva in his arms and he kissed her cheek again."I'm going to take Ichigo to bed, I'll chat to you later. Say goodbye to your Auntie..."

" Bye!" Smiled Eva, she waved to her Auntie as her Uncle carried her up the staircase towards their room.

* * *

A carried Eva into their room, he took her to their bedroom and sat her down on the bed. He crouched in front of her, he undid her shoe laces on her sneakers and smiled up at her as he took one of her sneaker off.

" What where you doing under the staircase anyway short stuff ?" Asked A.

" I was hiding..." Answered Eva, she looked down at her messy dark-haired doll in her hand and yawned." I was scared..."

A took Eva's other sneakers off, he placed it down by the bedside table with her other sneaker and unzipped her pink hoody. " Why are you scared?"

" Because Light killed my Daddy..." Said Eva quietly.

" What?" Asked A, he looked up at Eva and sighed as he took off her pink hoody."Eva, were you eavesdropping on me and L? You shouldn't really be listening into private conversations..."

Eva slowly nodded her head, she bit at her bottom lip as a single tear rolled down her cheek and sniffled." I'm sorry for eavesdropping Uncle A..."

" Hey don't cry Eva pops..." Smiled A, he got up from in front of Eva and sat down next to her on the bed. " It's doesn't matter, don't get upset about it..."

Eva crawled onto her Uncle's knee, she sat down on his lap and hugged him tightly." What if Light get's me too, like he got my Daddy..."

" Hey hush, I promise he'll not get you sweetheart..." Sighed A, he wrapped his arms around Eva and frowned." Come on, I'll lie with you until you fell asleep again okay? "

" Okay..." Sniffled Eva.

A got up from the bed with Eva in his arms, he lay her down on the bed and covered her up with her yellow blanket. He laid down next to her, he turned the bedside table lamp off and sighed.

" Will you tell me the panda story please Uncle A?" Asked Eva as she snuggled into her Uncle's side and sniffled." It's my favorite..."

" Sure..." Smiled A, he put his hands behind his head and yawned. " There once was a panda who traveled around the world solving crimes and he ate a lot of strawberry shortcake. But one day there was a crime he could not solve and that made him a sad panda..."

" Who ate the panda's strawberry shortcake?" Whispered Eva.

" Eva ate the panda's strawberry shortcake..." Whispered A.

" Why did I eat the panda's strawberry shortcake?" Giggled Eva.

" Because she ran out of strawberry jam..." Chuckled A.

" Will the panda ever catch me?" Yawned Eva.

" Never, because he can't run as fast as Eva can..." Smiled A, he looked down at Eva next to him and yawned." Sleep tight sweetheart..."

" Night night Uncle A..." Mumble Eva, she closed her eyes and snuggled her face into the blanket as she fell into a deep sleep.


	11. Bad Dreams

**Chapter 11! So something happens in this chapter to Eva that recurs a few times as she grows up, I'm sorry that the story is dragging. I think it's never going to be as good as BTL ( God I miss writing that story ) I even think this chapter is not that good and ****I know another short chapter. **Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too lol 

**Go Team Panda! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**27th of January 2007 - 10:45am **

A jumped up in the bed as he heard Eva screaming next to him, he looked down at her to see her struggling under the blankets and pulled them away from her face. He frowned as he watched her scream again in her sleep, he pulled the rest of the blankets away from her and gently lifted her up from the bed.

" Eva, wake up..." Whispered A, he placed her down on his lap and wrapped his arms around her as he cuddled her closely." Come on baby, it's okay. Your Uncle A is here, wake up for me now sweetheart..."

" Daddy!" Cried Eva.

A swung his legs out off the bed with Eva in his arms, he placed his feet down on the floor and cupped her cheek with his hand as he spoke gently to her." Hush baby, it's okay... are you okay sweetheart?"

" I had a scary dream..." Said Eva quietly, she at her bit bottom lip and sniffled as she rubbed at her eye. " I want Mummy... "

" It's okay, it was only a dream Eva pops and you're safe here with me..." Smiled A, he uncupped her cheek and sighed deeply." I know, I miss your Mum too..."

" Promise?" Asked Eva.

" I promise. Come on, let's get you cleaned up in the bathroom..." Smiled A, he lifted Eva up from his lap as he got up from the bed and carried her out of the bedroom." You really scared me screaming like that sugar, I thought I was having a nightmare myself at first..."

" I'm sorry Uncle A for scaring you..." Sighed Eva as she rested her forehead on her Uncle's shoulder and sucked at her finger tip." I don't like bad dreams..."

A turned the bathroom's light on as he walked into the room, he took a few tissues from the tissue box on the bathroom counter and wiped Eva's runny nose." It's okay baby, are you going to tell me what you were dreaming about?"

" My Daddy..." Sniffled Eva.

" Do you want to tell me about your dream over brunch?" Asked A, he threw the used tissues into a blue plastic bin by the toilet and turn the bathroom light off as he walked through the doorway into the living room. " Sometimes talking about dreams can help you feel better..."

Eva slowly shook her head as she closed her eyes, she snuggled her face into her Uncle's shoulder and yawned." No..."

" Okay short stuff, so strawberry jam on toast with a glass of milk for your snacking times?" Asked A, he pressed a button on the wall and the room's sliding door opened." Or would you like something different for once like cereal..."

Eva slightly shook her head as she trembled in her Uncle's arm, she wrapped around his neck and sighed." I want strawberry yogurt today..."

" Eva, why are you trembling?" Asked A, he walked through the doorway of their room and headed along the corridor towards the stairs." Are you cold?"

" I'm scared..." Whispered Eva.

" Scared of what?" Asked A as he carried Eva down the stairs and rubbed her back." There is nothing to be scared of, you're very safe in this building..."

" Of my butterflies going away like my Mummy and Daddy's..." Whispered Eva.

A pressed a button on the wall, the door to the kitchen slid open and carried Eva into the kitchen." Don't be silly, you're butterflies are not going anywhere yet short stuff. Let's get you something to eat and then I want to hear about this dream you had..."

" Okay..." Nodded Eva.

A placed Eva down at the kitchen table, he walked over towards the fridge and opened the door to it." We're in luck! There is one strawberry yogurt left!"

Eva wiped her nose with her hand as she watched her Uncle pour her a glass of milk, he grabbed a spoon from the kitchen counter draw and joined her at the kitchen table.

" Alright sweetheart..." Smiled A, he placed the glass of milk down in front of Eva and sat down on the chair next to her." I'm going to feed you..."

" But I can feed myself!" Frowned Eva.

A ripped the lid off the strawberry flavored yogurt pot, he placed the lid down on the table and stirred the silver spoon around in the pot." Open your mouth Ichigo Jamu for your Uncle A because the airplane is coming!"

" No!" Frowned Eva, she crossed her arms across her chest and pouted." I am a big girl now!"

" Not to me, you're always be my little... erm... Ichigo pops..." Chuckled A.

" No!" Frowned Eva.

" Just let me feed you sweetheart, you're still trembling a bit and I don't want you to make a mess down your t-shirt..." Sighed A, he spooned some of the strawberry yogurt onto the spoon and held it towards Eva's mouth. " Open wide for the spaceship!"

Eva sighed to herself, she ate the yogurt from the spoon and licked her lips.

" Good girl! I remember feeding you like this when you were a baby..." Smirked A.

" I'm not a baby!" Frowned Eva, she slid from the chair and placed her hand on her Uncle's knees as she stood on her tip tooes." I am 4 years old!"

A placed the yogurt down on the table, he lifted Eva up from the floor and sat her down on his lap."Okay you're not a baby then. So, are you going to tell what your dream was about now?"

" My Daddy... " Whispered Eva, she took the spoon from her yogurt pot and sucked the tip of the spoon." Me and my Daddy were painting the floor with strawberry jam. We were having fun, then a man dressed black came and he dragged my Daddy away from me. I ran after my Daddy, but he was gone... I was scared..."

A took the spoon from Eva's hand, he scooped some strawberry yogurt from the pot and held it towards her mouth." It was just a bad dream, it wasn't real. So don't be scared, do you know what the panda detective once told me when was little about bad dreams?"

" What did he say?" Asked Eva.

" He told me bad dreams only exist in our minds, the things we should fear most is mankind itself..." Answered A.

" But, it was scary..." Sighed Eva.

" I know, but bad dreams fade..." Smiled A, he kissed the top of Eva's head and sighed." Let me feed you the rest of the yogurt and then you can stay with me for the rest of the day well I work..."

" Really?" Asked Eva, she ate the yogurt from the spoon and smiled." I would like that Uncle A!"

" But you've got to be really good though, the panda detective will be there with the rest of team panda..." Chuckled A, he scooped more strawberry yogurt from the pot with the spoon and brought the spoon to Eva's mouth again." You'll have to be super quiet..."

" Like a mouse?" Asked Eva.

" Yeah, a little baby mouse..." Answered A.

" Can I bring my drawing pad, crayons and can I wear my panda hoody too?" Giggled Eva.

" Okay we have a deal!" Laughed A.


	12. Did you have a nice trip?

**Chapter 12! I promised myself I wouldn'tt rush this story, but when you are on a roll you can't help yourself. So this chapter is random, it's a thought I had ages ago about what Eva could do to Light and now I'm sharing it with you guys. I'm not sure if the task force would laugh, but it's my story and I'll write what I want lol Thanks for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too!**

**Go Team Panda!**

**There will be a few random funny chapters like this for a while. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**21st of February 2007- 10:23am**

A carried Eva into the main room of the HQ where the task force worked, he placed her down on the floor and ruffled up her dark hair. He smiled as he took her box of crayons out of his skinny jean's pocket, he crouched to her eye level and handed them to her.

" Thank you!" Smiled Eva.

" You're welcome sweetheart, now go and draw me something nice..." Smiled A, he got up from in front of her and looked over towards a white sofa in the corner of the task force room." Look, Auntie Storm is here. Why don't you go and sit with her for a bit..."

" Okay!" Smiled Eva, she looked over at Auntie on the sofa and bit at her bottom lip." Love you!"

" I love you too sugar, be good..." Smiled A.

Eva watched her Uncle go and sit down in front of a computer at a desk. She walked slowly over towards the sofa, she looked up at each member of the task force as she walked past them they and watched their butterflies fluttering above their heads.

" Hi Ichigo Jamu!" Smiled Matsuda as he walked past Eva carrying a pile of case file folders in his arms.

" Hi Matsui!" Smiled Eva, she placed her drawing pad and crayon box down on the sofa as she smiled at her Auntie. " Hi Auntie Storm! Uncle A said I can sit with you today!"

" Hi sweetie..." Mumble Nonie as she read a case file folder on her lap and sighed." That's nice..."

Eva climbed onto the sofa, she sat down at the other end on the it and picked up her pad up from the sofa. She placed it down on her lap, she took a black crayon from her crayon box and began to draw as she giggled to herself.

" What are you giggling about Ichigo?" Asked Nonie, she looked up from the case file folder she was reading and smiled at Eva." Are you up to no good?"

" Nothing!" Answered Eva, she cover her drawing up with her hand and smiled sweetly are her Auntie." It's a secret, it's not finish yet!"

" Okay sweetie..." Smirked Nonie, she went back to reading the folder on her lap and chuckled." Show me when you're finished, okay?"

" I will!" Answered Eva.

Eva looked over towards the white coloured sliding electric doors as she heard them open, she watched Light walked into the room and dropped her black crayon onto her drawing pad when she saw the clown monster following behind him. She closed her drawing pad with her black crayon inside of it, she picked her crayon box up from next to her and slid off the sofa.

" Where are going Ichigo?" Asked Nonie.

" Clown monster..." Whispered Eva.

Eva quickly rushed over towards the table in the middle of the room where L was sitting, she crawled under it and placed her drawing pad down in front of her. She opened her drawing pad, she picked her black crayon up from the pad and bit at her bottom lip.

" So Ryuzaki..." Sighed A as he sat down at the table and placed a case file folder down in front of him. " Do we have any new more leads or suspects or any kind of new evidence to kill my boredom?"

" No Akira..." Answered L, he looked over at Light as he chewed his thumbnail and stared at him. " Yet I still believe there is a 85%% chance that Light Yagami is Kira now because of his outburst..."

" For the last time I'm not Kira!" Shouted Light.

" Oh really? The 10% Ryuzaki just added to the 75% he told me a few weeks backs totally changed the game..." Frowned A, he opened up the case file folder in front of him and sighed." He's never steered me wrong..."

" Did anyone ask you Akira?" Frowned Light.

" Hey light bulb Yagami! The grown ups are talking here, shut up before I turn you off!" Smirked A.

" And what gives you the right to talk to me like that?! " Frowned Light.

" Because I'm older than you by 6 years..." Answered A, he closed the case file folder in front of him and leant on his hand as he smirked at Light." Would you like to take this outside?"

" Akira..." Sighed L.

Eva frowned as she listened to Light arguing with her Uncle, she glanced down at his shoes and smirked to herself. She placed her black crayon down on the her pad, she leant forwards and carefully undid his shoes laces. She poked her tongue out of her mouth as she tied the shoes laces together, she crossed her legs as picked her crayon back up from her pad and continued to draw.

" Ryuzaki! Are you going to let Akira talk to me like this?!" Asked Light, he got up from the chair and leant his hands on the table." His behave is not appropriate for this case!"

" Akira..." Said L, he looked over at A as he continued to chew his thumbnail and softy sighed. " Would you please behave yourself..."

" Fine..." Chuckled A as he shrugged his shoulders and smirked at L." I'll behave for now, but I promise nothing..."

Light took a step away from the chair, he let out a yell as he stumbled forward and fell face first onto the floor. He whined as he got up on his knees, he touched his nose and groaned quietly. He looked over at the table when he heard A laughing loudly, he frowned as he then heard the task force sniggering from the other side of the room and stared at Nonie when he heard her giggling from the sofa.

" Light, are you okay?" Asked Matsuda as he placed a pile of case file folders down on the table top next to L." Do you need any first aid?"

L looked over at A as he took a case file folder from the pile, he placed it down in front of him and opened it.

" Don't give me the panda death stare, I didn't do it and you very well know that..." Chuckled A.

Eva covered up her mouth as she giggled quietly at Light from under the table, she peeped from under the table and gasped when Light made eye contact with her.

" Ryuzaki?" Asked Light, he sat up as stared at Eva and sighed. " Since when as the HQ become a creche?"

" Ichigo Jamu, what do you say when you have done something wrong?" Asked L.

" Erm..." said Eva quietly, she looked up at Light from under the table and giggled." Did you have a nice trip?"

A at bit his bottom lip as he turned away from Light with his hand over his mouth, he laughed quietly and let his fringe fall over his blue eyes.

L got up from his chair, he crouched next to the table leg and put his thumb to his lip as a small smile crept to his lips. He put his other hand into his blue baggy jean pocket, he took a orange lollipop from it and held it towards Eva.

" I'll give you a lollipop if you can remember what you say when you've done something wrong..." Said L.

" Really?" Asked Eva.

" Yes..." Answered L.

" Okay!" Smiled Eva.

" Now Ichigo Jamu, what is the other thing you say when you have done something wrong?" Asked L.

Eva looked from L and then to Light. She pouted as she put her her black crayon back in the crayon box and chewed at her bottom lip.

" I am sorry..." Said Eva quietly.

" Apology excepted..." Said Light, he undid his knotted shoe laces and fastened them up properly as he stared at Eva. " Ryuzaki, I've got to leave early today to do some studying..."

" I see..." Mutter L.

" I'll report in tomorrow..." Sighed Light as he got up from the floor and headed towards the door of the room. " See you in the morning..."

" Did I do good?" Asked Eva, she looked up at L and smiled at him." I am a good girl..."

" Yes, you are a good girl..." Answered L, he gave Eva the orange lollipop and got up from the floor." Very good..."

" Yes!" Giggled Eva.

L perched himself back on his chair at the table, he picked his teacup up from it's saucer and took a slurp of his cup of tea.

" Uncle A?" Asked Eva, she watched Light leave the task force room with the clown monster following behind as it laughing insanely at him." I need to go to the bathroom..."

" Alright..." Chuckled A, he got up from the chair and sighed." If you would excuse me Ryuzaki, I need to attend to miss trouble maker..."

" I see..." Mutter L.

" Hurry!" Yelled Eva.

" I'm coming..." Sighed A.

Eva picked her drawing pad up from the floor and crawled from underneath the table." Coming Uncle A!"

" Got everything?" Asked A, he took of Eva's hand and led her towards the door as smirked to himself." Are you going to tell me why you tied Light's shoes laces together? "

" Yes!" Answered Eva, she skipped along next to her Uncle as he was and frowned a bit. " He was being mean to you, I down like him shouting at you..."

" Really?" Asked A as the white coloured sliding electric doors opened and he led her through the doorway." Awww! Sticking up for your old Uncle A, that's cute and naughty at the same time..."

" But I love you!" Smiled Eva, she let go of her Uncle's hand and gasped loudly." I left my crayons behind!"

" I'll wait here well you go and get them for you..." Sighed A.

" I can do it!" Smiled Eva.

" Okay, hurry then before you wet yourself..." Chuckled A.

Eva rushed back into the task force room towards the table, she looked underneath the table and frowned when she couldn't find her crayon box. She checked her pink hoody's pockets, she opened her drawing pad and sighed to sadly to herself.

" I believe these are what you are looking for..." Said L, he held Eva's box of crayons towards her as chewed his thumbnail and read a file case folder in front of him. " They seem to have your name written on them..."

" Yes!" Smiled Eva, she took the box of crayons from L's hand and bit at her bottom lip as she put her crayon box into her hoody pocket." Thank you!"

" You're welcome..." Muttered L.

Eva looked down at a drawing in her pad, she carefully ripped the page out of her drawing book. She smiled as she placed the picture down on the table in front of L and rushed off towards the door to her Uncle.

" You can have this picture I drew!" Yelled Eva as she ran towards the doors.

" Did you find them? " Asked A.

" Yea I did! Answered Eva, she took hold of her Uncle's hand and smiled up at him." I gave the panda detective a drawing I drew..."

" Really?" Asked A as he led Eva by the hand towards the staircase and smiled down at her." That was sweet, what drawing did you give him?"

" A panda bear with gold butterflies and pretty patterns!" Giggled Eva.

" Nice one Eva pops!" Laughed A as he led Eva up the stairs by her hand and helped her up the stairs.


	13. Apples

**Chapter 13! So another random chapter, this time Ryuk will be making a appearance in it. So by the end of this chapter you'll guess what will be happening in the next one. Why do I feel like I've waffled through this chapter? Thanks for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too lol**

**GO Team Panda!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**25th of February 2007 - 9:37am**

Eva sat at the kitchen table as she ate her bowl of cereal, she looked over her Uncle A and watched him playing a game on his red mobile phone. She spooned some more cereal into her mouth the, she dropped her spoon into her bowl and wiped some milk from her chin.

" Finished!" Said Eva with a mouth full of cereal.

" Yeah okay..." Smiled A, he glanced up at Eva from his mobile phone as he played a game and sighed." Just give me a moment.."

Eva slid from the chair at the kitchen table, she carefully picked her bowl up from the table and slowly walked over to the kitchen counter. She stood on her tip toes as she tried to place her bowl on counter next to her Uncle, she frowned when she couldn't reach and sighed to herself.

" Careful there short stuff!" Smirked A, he put his mobile phone into his skinny jean's back pocket and took the bowl from Eva's hands. " You could hurt yourself doing that..."

" I am sorry Uncle A, I wanted to help you clean up..." Pouted Eva as she watched him walk over towards the sink and wash the bowl." I am a big girl now!"

" It's okay sweetheart, I'm meant to be the one looking after you and not the other way around..." Smiled A, he placed the bowl down on the dish drainer and turned off the sink's tap as he sighed." Not that big yet sugar..."

" But you told me you was meant to look after the old people..." Giggled Eva.

" Hey cheeky! How old do you think I am?" Asked A, he turned around to face Eva and leant back against the counter as he dried his hands on a tea towel." I'll tickle you if you're not careful..."

" I think you are 55..." Smirked Eva.

" That's it!" Smiled A, he threw threw the tea towel on the side and stepped towards Eva as he wiggled his fingers at her." Tickle monster time!"

" No!" Squealed Eva.

" Come here!" Laughed A.

Eva giggled as her Uncle scooped her up in his arms, she licked her tongue out at him and smiled sweetly at him.

" Cheeky little madam! no strawberry jam for you later!" Chuckled A.

" But, I love you!" Pouted Eva.

A rolled his eyes as he grabbed an apple from a glass fruit bowl on the counter side and sighed." Look at you getting all manipulative, you're only 4 years old! I dread to think when you'll be like as a teenager..."

" What does manipulative mean? " Asked Eva.

" I'll tell you when you when you reach 16..." Answered A.

" Okay..." Frowned Eva.

A gave Eva the apple, he smiled at her as he placed her down on the floor and patted the top of her head ." Here, you've got to eat something healthy 's what your Auntie Nonie told me..."

" I like apples!" Smiled Eva, she looked down at the apple in her hand and took a tiny bite out of it." It's good!"

A leant back against the kitchen counter, he picked up his mug of tea from the side and smiled." Well that's good then..."

" Uncle A, can I go and sit on the stairs outside of the kitchen well I eat my apple please?" Asked Eva, she pulled at her Uncle's shirt and she took another tiny bite out of her apple." I like looking through the window when I sit on the top step, team panda's room as no windows..."

" It's because the panda detective melts in direct sunlight..." Chuckled A.

" Really?" Asked Eva.

" No..." Smirked A.

" Can I sit on the stairs please?" Asked Eva.

" Alright then..." Answered A, he took a sip of his tea as he took Eva's hand and led her out of the kitchen." But promise me when you've finished your apple you'll come straight into the task force room and sit on the sofa well I work. Do we have a deal?"

" Yes!" Answered Eva as she nodded her head and reached her hands up towards her Uncle with a smile on her face." I promise! I love you Uncle A!"

" You only love me when I let you get your own way..." Smiled A, he bent down and kissed Eva's forehead. " I love you to sweetheart, now be good and don't get into any trouble..."

" Okay!" Smiled Eva.

Eva watched the white coloured sliding electric doors of the task force room open, she waved to her Uncle as he walked through the doorway and watched the doors slide shut behind gim. She walk over to the staircase, she sat down on the top step and looked out of a window as she took another tiny bite out of her apple.

" That apple looks delicious..." Said someone from behind Eva.

Eva looked over her shoulder, she gasped when she saw the clown monster floating behind her and bit at her bottom lip. She held her apple against her chest and gulped quietly.

" Clown monster..." Whispered Eva.

" I'm a Shinigami, not a clown monster..." Chuckled the Shinigami.

" Are you going to hurt me?" Asked Eva, she shuffled along the step until she was leaning against the wall and bit her bottom lip as she looked up at the Shinigami." I am a good girl..."

" No, but I do have an interest in your apple..." Said the Shinigami, he land down next to Eva on the stairs and crouched next to her as he reached his long fingers towards her apple." It looks so juicy..."

Eva looked down at her apple in her hand, she nodded slightly her head and looked up from her apple in her hand at the shinigami." It's a yummy apple."

" May I have a bite?" Asked the Shinigami.

" Okay, you can have it all..." Nodded Eva, she bit her bottom lip and held her apple out towards the Shinigami as she gave him a small smile." My Uncle A said sharing is nice!"

The Shinigami insanely laughed as he took the apple from Eva's hand, he took a big bite out of the apple and licked his black lips. He stuffed the rest of the apple into his mouth and swallowed it whole.

" Delicious!" Chuckled the Shinigami.

" You're funny!" Giggled Eva, she got up from the top step and wiped her hand on her t-shirt." What is your name?"

" What makes you think I have a name?" Asked The Shinigami.

" Everything as a name..." Answered Eva.

" True, then my name is Ryuk..." Said Ryuk, he stood up and looked down at Eva as he put his long finger tip to his lips. " Do you have any more apples?"

" I'm Ev... I mean Ichigo!" Smiled Eva, she turned around and stood on her tip toes as she reached for a button on the wall. " I can get you more apples if you want, but I can't reached the button for the kitchen yet cause I am to small..."

Eva watched as Ryuk pressed the button on the wall for her, the door for the kitchen slid open and she ran into the kitchen. She dragged on of chair away from the kitchen table towards the counter, sge climbed onto the chair and reached her hands out towards the fruit bowl. She slowly dragged the bowl to the edge of the counter and giggled.

" How many apples do you like?" Asked Eva, she looked at Ryuk over her shoulder and she smiled at him. " There is three apples in the bowl..."

" Three apples sound good for a start..." Chuckled Ryuk.

Eva looked back down at the fruit bowl, she took an apple from the bowl and gasped when the bowl tipped up. She watched as the bowl fell off the edge of the kitchen counter, she bit at her bottom lip and closed her eyes when she heard the bowl smash on the kitchen floor.

" Oh dear!" Frowned Eva, she opened her eyes and sat down on the edge chair as she looked at the broken bowl on the kitchen floor." Sorry Ryuk, the apples are dirty now..."

" To bad..." Laughed Ryuk as he watched the kitchen's door slid open and put his long finger tip to his lips." They looked juicy too..."

Eva looked up from the broke bowl on the floor, she saw her Uncle standing in the doorway of the kitchen as he rubbed the back of his head and

" Ichigo! What have you done?!" Asked A.

" I'm sorry Uncle A..." Answered Eva, she looked down at the apple in her hand and pouted." I wanted to get some more apples for the clown monster..."

" Clown monster?" Asked A, he walked into the kitchen and headed over towards the sink." What are you on about?"

" Yes.." Answered Eva as she watched her Uncle walk past her and smiled at him." I gave him my apple and he ate it all up!"

." Ichigo, we were watching you on a monitor from the main room..." Sighed A, he crouched down in front of the cupboard under the sink and opened it wide." And like the rest of the task force I want to know where the apple disappeared to..."

" The clown monster ate it all!" Smiled Eva.

" There is no such thing as clown monster, remind me not to let you eat strawberry jam before bed time from now on..." Sighed A as he grabbed a dustpan and brush from the cupboard." Or TV at that matter..."

" But Uncle A..." Pouted Eva.

" No means No this time..." Sighed A.

Eva frowned as she watched her Uncle sweep the broken bowl up from the floor with the dustpan and brush. She looked up at Ryuk as she rubbed her eye. she shrugged her shoulders at him and deeply sighed to herself.

" Okay, I think all of the broken pieces of the are swept up now..." Sighed A, he walked over towards the bin and threw away the broken bowl pieces." Come on, I want you in the task force room now..."

" Okay..." Said Eva quietly, she climbed down from the chair and walked over towards her Uncle as she pouted." I am sorry for breaking the bowl Uncle A, are you mad at me?"

" It's okay sweetheart..." Answered A, he placed the dustpan and brush down on the kitchen counter as he smiled at her." Let's go and join the rest of team panda..."

Eva took hold of her Uncle's hand as he walked her towards the kitchen door, she looked over her shoulder and waved the apple at Ryuk as the kitchen door slid open. She looked up at her Uncle as she walked with him through the doorway and bit at her bottom lip.

" Uncle A, you forgot to pick the fruit up off the floor. Someone could fall and hurt themselves..." Smiled Eva as she polished the apple on her t-shirt and giggled." On the tushy!"

" My bad, I hope no pandas fall down..." Chuckled A as the white coloured sliding electric doors opened and led Eva into the room." They're endangered you know..."

" Naughty Uncle A!" Giggled Eva.

" I know..." Smiled A. he let go Eva's hand and ruffled up her dark hair." To the sofa with you short stuff..."

" Okay." Smiled Eva, she gave her Uncle the apple and rushed over towards the sofa.

A sat down at the table, he watched Eva climb onto the sofa next to Nonie and placed the apple down on the table. He looked over at L as he sighed, he tapped his finger tips on the table top and cleared his throat.

" She said she was talking to a clown monster..." Smirked A.

" The only monsters in this world are human beings..." Sighed L, he dropped a sugar cube into his teacup and took another sugar cube from his little white bowl." Ichigo Jamu may just have an overactive imagination, but it doesn't explain where her apple disappeared to..."

" Or she could just have a invisible friend and she may know a few magic tricks for all I know..." Smirked A.

" Hmm..." Mummble L, he dropped his sugar cube into his teacup and stirred his tea with his silver teaspoon. " I hope you are aware magic is not real..."

" I thought panda couldn't fly until one hit me on the back of my head..." Chuckled A, he got up from the chair as he picked the apple up from the table and placed it down in front of L. " Now if you would excuse me lord panda, I've got some work to do, I hope you remember an apple a day keeps the vets away..."

" I see..." Mumble L, he put his thumb to his lips and began to chew at his thumbnail as he looked down at the apple in front of him." The gods of death love apples..."

" What?" Asked A, he leant his hands on the table and frowned at L as whispered to him." Wait, are you saying Eva may have talked to a god of death? That's insane with the fact that they are nothing but old folk law..."

" Akira, may I question Ichigo?" Asked L.

A looked over at Eva on the sofa, he watched her talking to Nonie and sighed." I guess..."


	14. Are My Eyes Bad?

**Chapter 14! So I've got no clue what went on half way through this chapter, L questions Eva and then another side of A came out which is interesting. This chapter is just odd and hopefully it makes sense. Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**Go Team Panda!**

**Go Team Butterfly!**

**Go Team BTL!**

**Go Team SJ!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**25th of February 2007 - 9:55am **

Eva climbed up onto the sofa in the task force's room, she sat down at the other end of the sofa and looked over at her Auntie Nonie. She slowly shuffled along the sofa towards her, she stopped next to her and smiled up at her.

" Hi!" Smiled Eva, she touched her Auntie's arm and looked down at a case file folder she was reading on her lap. " I spoke to the clown monster today, his name is Ryuk!"

Nonie looked down at Eva as she closed the case file folder, she glanced around at the task force and whispered to her." I know, I saw you talking to him on the monitor. I think it's about time I told you about your special eyes..."

" Okay..." Whispered Eva.

" You see sweetie, your eyes are special like mine and Blaze's eyes..." Whispered Nonie, she placed her hand on Eva's shoulder and smiled at her." They let you see Shinigamis or clown monsters as you call them. They won't hurt you..."

" Does that mean my eyes are bad? My eyes are fuzzy sometimes..." Whispered Eva.

" No your eyes are fine...' Smiled Nonie, she brushed Eva's fringe away from her blue eyes and sighed. " You see girls who are born with special eyes, their eyes don't really develop probably until they're 12 years old and you'll see different things than Blaze because he's a boy..."

" But what about the butterflies?" Asked Eva.

" Your butterflies are numbers, when you get older they will get clearer..." Answered None, she removed her hand from Eva's shoulder and smiled at her. " One day you'll see names too above people's heads, when people's numbers run out... that means they are going to die."

" Really?" Asked Eva.

" Yeah..." Answered Nonie.

Eva looked over at her Uncle, she frowned as she looked at each the task force member's butterflies fluttering above their heads and bit at her bottom lip. She looked back up at her Auntie and sniffled as her bottom lip began to tremble.

" That means when people's butterflies go away they don't go to the secret garden in the sky above the stars..." Sniffled Eva, she down at her lap and frowned. " Does that mean my Mummy and Daddy have died and did not go to the secret garden? That means Uncle A told lies, lying is wrong..."

" I'm afraid so sweetie, your Uncle A sugar-coated their deaths for you, But he loves you very much, so don't be mad at him..." Answered Nonie.

Eva rubbed at her eyes as she pulled her messy dark-haired doll from her pocket inside of her pink hoody and spoke quietly to Auntie." I love my Uncle A, he his my best friend..."

" That's good then, if you ever need to talk about your eyes or anything else you have me and Blaze to talk to..." Smiled Nonie.

" Thank you..." Sniffled Eva, she gave her Auntie a hug and whispered to her." I love you..."

" You're welcome sweetie, but you've got to keep Ryuk a secret for now..." Whispered Nonie as she hugged Eva back and smiled." No one can know about him just yet..."

" Why?" Asked Eva

Nonie pulled Eva gently away from her, she shrugged her shoulders and sighed." I just think it's best to keep Shinigamis a secret for now, no one really knows about our special eyes besides your Uncle A. So don't tell anyone, okay?"

" Okay!" Smiled Eva.

" Good girl..." Smiled Nonie, she looked over her shoulder and saw A walking over towards as she whispered to Eva." Your Uncle A is coming, remember to keep our little talk a secret..."

" Yes!" Nodded Eva.

" I'm sorry to bust up this cute little moment you girls are having here, but Ryuzaki wants a word with our little Ichigo..." Frowned A, he crossed his arms and looked at Nonie as he sighed." He wants to ask her some questions about what we saw today on the monitor..."

"It's okay, I'll talk to you later Ichigo..." Smiled Nonie.

" Okay!" Smiled Eva, she climbed down from the sofa and took hold of her Uncle's hand as she looked up at him." Where are we going?"

" Well, the panda detective wants to ask you a few questions..." Answered A, he down at Eva and smiled at her." Are okay with that?"

" By myself?" Asked Eva.

" No, I'll be there with you..." Answered A.

" Okay..." Smiled Eva

Eva looked over at L at the table, she watched him step from his chair and walked hunched over towards them. She looked up at him as he stopped next to her Uncle and put his thumb to his lips.

" If you would please follow me to the kitchen..." Said L.

" Ryuzaki?" Asked Nonie, she got up from the sofa and stared at L as she spoke quietly to him." Be nice to Eva or I swear to god..."

" So! They make leashes for pandas now huh?" Interrupted A.

" I guess they do..." Answered Nonie, she looked over at A and smirked at him." Extra short..."

" Kinky..." Chuckled A.

" Akira, if you would please would follow me kitchen..." Sighed L, he began to chew at his thumbnail and looked down at Eva." Time is of the essence..."

" Alright, come on sugar..." Smiled A at Eva.

A and Eva followed L out of the task force room, they walked along the corridor until they got to the kitchen and the kitchen's door slid open. L walked into the kitchen, headed over towards the fridge and removed his thumb from his lips.

" Please take a seat..." Sighed L.

A led Eva by the hand over to the kitchen table, he lifted Eva up from the floor and placed her down on a chair at the table.

" There we go short stuff..." Smiled A.

L opened the fridge's door, he took a plate of strawberry shortcake out of the fridge and walked over to the kitchen table. He placed his plate down on the table top, he perched himself on a chair at table and took a spoon from his blue jean pocket.

" Ryuzaki?" Asked A, he looked over towards the fridge and then at L as he sighed." Have you ever heard of closing the fridge door before? "

L spooned some of his strawberry shortcake into his mouth, he glanced over his shoulder at the fridge and stared at A.

" For god sake..." Muttered A as he walked over to the fridge and closed the fridge' door." Even Ichigo knows to close the fridge door when you've got what you want from it..."

Eva giggled as she watched her Uncle rant at L for a while, she hugged her messy dark-haired dolly tightly and smiled.

" Time out panda detective..." Smirked A, he looked over at Eva and smiled at her as he walked over to the chair she was sitting on. " So Ryuzaki, ask Ichigo your questions so we can get the hell out of here. I need a toffee fix..."

" Ichigo Jamu, would you please tell me who you were talking to this morning on the stairwell?" Asked L as he spooned some more of his strawberry shortcake into his mouth and chewed it slowly. " Also can you explain to me where the apple disappeared to..."

" I..." Muttered Eva, she looked up at her Uncle behind her and bit her bottom lip as she spoke quietly to him." Uncle A..."

" Hush, it's okay sweetheart..." Smiled A, he crouched next to the chair and brushed Eva's fringe away from her blue eyes and sighed." Take your time, you don't have to answer any of his questions if you don't want to..."

Eva looked down at her messy dark-haired doll in her hands, she sighed and spoke quietly to L." I was talking to my invisible friend and I dropped my apple down the stairs..."

" I believe that there is a 98% chance that Ichigo Jamu is lying..." Sighed L, he put his thumb to his lips as he stared at Eva and chewed his thumbnail." Lying is wrong, now if you would please tell me the truth..."

" Watch what you're saying panda detective! She doesn't lie!" Frowned A, he placed his hand on Eva's shoulder and glared at L." She is a good girl!"

" Ichigo Jamu's body language says different..." Said L, he removed his thumb from his lips and spooned some of his strawberry shortcake into his mouth. " She is lying..."

" She's 4 years old, she always sits like that!" Sighed A, he got up from the floor and rested his hand on the back of the chair. "So please don't call her a liar!"

" Akira, please control yourself..." Sighed L, he spooned another piece of his strawberry shortcake into his mouth and licked his top lip. " Ichigo Jamu, please don't make me repeat myself again..."

" It was the clown monster..." Whispered Eva as she looked up her Uncle and pulled at his jacket sleeve." No lies..."

" Clown monster don't exist..." Sighed L, he rested the tip of his spoon against his bottom lips and stared at A.

" Yes they do!" Frowned Eva, she looked over at L and stared at him. " He spoke to me!"

" Okay, calm down short stuff..." Sighed A, he stoked the back of Eva's head and looked over at L" You really don't know how to talk to children do you? You were the same with me and B when we were growing up. I often wonder how you talk to Blaze..."

L stared at A as he took a strawberry from his strawberry shortcake, he took a big bite out of the strawberry and slowly chewed it.

" Oh, the silent treatment! I remember getting it a lot at the Wammy House when I first asked you for help!" Frowned A as he ran his fingers through his blonde and blue streaked hair." You never change at all, no wonder B wanted to surpass you and look where that got him! "

" Uncle A, please don't fight..." Said Eva quietly, she pulled on her Uncle's jacket sleeve again and bit at her bottom lip. " I don't like when you shout.."

" Not now sweetheart..." Muttered A.

" Akira, please control your temper..." Sighed L.

" No! Did you even understand why B ran away from the Wammy House with SJ?! " Shouted A, he rested his hands on the kitchen table and took the half eaten strawberry from L's hand as he frowned." How about the pressure you put on me when I could live up to your standards! It's about time I had it out with you!"

Eva slowly slid from the chair she was sitting as her Uncle shouted at L, she crept over towards the kitchen door and walked through it when it slid open. She sighed to herself as she walked along the corridor towards the main task force room, the white coloured sliding electric doors opened and she walked into the main room. She made her way over to the sofa, she sat down next to her Auntie and sniffled.

" Uncle A is shouting at the panda detective again..." Sighed Eva, she looked up at her Auntie and frowned." I don't like when he shouts..."

" When is your Uncle A not shouting at Ryuzaki? " Asked Nonie.

" When it's bedtime..." Answered Eva.

" You're to cute!" Chuckled Nonie, she lifted Eva up from the sofa and placed her down on her lap as she smiled." Would you like a cuddle to make you feel better?"

" Am not!" Giggled Eva, she wrapped her arms around her Auntie and smiled." Yes please!"

" I'll talk to your naughty Uncle A when he comes back, okay?" Smiled Nonie as she wrapped her arms around Eva and cuddled her tightly." So don't get upset over it..."

" Okay!" Nodded Eva.


	15. Uncle A and Eva Time

**Chapter 15! So I thought it would be nice to have a cute little chapter this time, you'll start noticing a new side of A and let's see if you can notice it. So thank you for the nice reviews as always and I hope you're liking my story so far.**

**Team Panda!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**28th of February 2007 - 6:08am**

Eva sat on her and her Uncle's bed with her legs crossed. She watched him sleeping soundly in their dimly lit room, she smiled at his yellow butterflies fluttering above his head and giggled quietly. She looked down at her messy dark-haired doll in her hand, she smirked as she leant forward and gently pinched at her Uncle's nose.

" Wake up Uncle A..." Whispered Eva as she bit her bottom lip and giggled. " It's morning now..."

A gasped as he jumped up in his bed, he covered up his face up with his hands and sighed." What the hell!"

Eva fell backwards onto her bed, she giggled as she lifted up her messy dark-haired above her face and kissed its face. " It work!"

A uncovered his face, he smirked as he watched Eva laughing uncontrollable on the bed next to him and tickled at her tummy with his finger tips." I should have known it was you Eva pops!"

" No more Tickles!" Giggled Eva, she grabbed hold of her Uncle's hands and smiled at him." I'm sorry Uncle A! I was bored and wanted you to wake up!"

A stopped tickling Eva, he glanced over at his alarm clock on the bedside table and lay back down on his bed as he sighed." It's 6:10am in the morning Eva..."

" But I drew you a picture..." Smiled Eva, she sat up and picked up a sheet of paper from her bed." It's pretty..."

" You couldn't have at least waited until my alarm clock went off, it's my day off after all..."Yawned A as he at rubbed his eyes and sighed deeply." Your uncle A needs his beauty sleep..."

" Boys are not meant to be pretty!" Giggled Eva.

" I heard that..." Smirked A.

" I love you Uncle A!" Smiled Eva, she held her drawing towards her Uncle and bit at her bottom lip." Look at the pretty picture I did for you!"

A took Eva's drawing from her hands, he chuckled as he looked at the drawing of a matchstick man with a circle for a mouth and yellow squiggles above its head." Oh god Eva! Do I really look like that when I'm sleeping?"

Yes!" Answered Eva nodded, she crawled over to her Uncle and sat down next to him as she smiled." Your mouth is always open like that when you sleep and you snore. You sound like a tractor when you sleep..."

" Charming..." Smirked A, he sat up in his bed and leant back on his pillows." And what about these yellow squiggles? Are they meant to be my hair? "

Eva slowly shook her head, she pointed up above her Uncle's head an smiled." No, they are your yellow butterflies. Your hair is blonde and blue... silly Uncle A!"

" Oh, how stupid of me..." Chuckled A.

" Yes!" Giggled Eva as leant back on the pillow next to her Uncle and smiled at him." You have a lot of butterflies left Uncle A..."

" That's good to know short stuff, so what do you want to do today?" Asked A.

" We could watch Sailor Moon..." Answered Eva.

" I meant where do you want to go outside today, we can watch cartoons anytime..." Smiled A.

" Oh!" Smiled Eva as she pulled her legs to her knees and giggled." But I thought you like watching Sailor Moon, I don't know any places outside of the building Uncle A..."

" I like Sailor Moon for other reasons..." Smirked A, he pulled his blankets away from him and sat on the edge of his bed." Well, I know there is a park near the HQ building, we could go there for a few hours..."

" Yes Please!" Smiled Eva, she stood up on her bed and began to jumped on it as she giggled." The park!"

" Eva..." Yawned A, he placed the drawing that Eva had drawn him on the beside table and stretched his hands above his head." Hush, the task force maybe sleeping still..."

" Okay!" Smiled Eva, she bounced towards her Uncle and jumped onto his back." Hello!"

" Hello to you too sugar..." Smiled A, he got up from his bed and yawned." Piggy back ride to the bathroom?"

" Yes please!" Answered Eva.

" Right, let's go!" Chuckled A as he gave Eva a piggy back ride and walked out of their bedroom." Okay spider monkey this is the plan, we'll get washed and dressed. Then breakfast and then off to the park for the morning. I think a day away from the panda detective will do us both some good..."

" Okay, can I wear my purple jeans today and my pink t-shirt with the red heart on it? " Asked Eva.

" Sure if you want..." Answered A.

A and Eva got dressed. They had their breakfast, they left the HQ building and headed out to the park. When they got to the park, they walked to the pond and played skimming stones.

Eva picked some little round stones up from near the pond, she looked up at her Uncle as she held out her hand with a few stones on it and smiled." Play skimming stones with me..."

" Okay..." Smirked A, he took some of the stones from Eva's hand and stood near the pond's edge." Don't stand to close to the pond edge though sugar, I don't want you to fall in... "

" I know..." Sighed Eva, she stood next to her Uncle and picked a stone from her hand." My Mummy use to tell me that too. You go first Uncle A..."

"Alright..." Smiled A, he picked a stone from his hand and smirked." I've not played this game for a while so be patient with me. Count the skips for me, okay?"

" Okay!" Answered Eva, she watched her Uncle skim his stone across the water of the pond and counted each skip his stone made." I counted 5 skips!"

" 5 skips is not bad, alright your turn Eva pops. I'll like to see you try and beat my 5 skips..." Smirked A, he put his hands in his hoody pockets and looked down at Eva next to him. " I'll count yours this time..."

Eva bit at her bottom lip, she skimmed her stone across the water and smiled as she jumped on the stop." I got 6 skips!"

" What?!" Asked A, he glanced at the pond and then down at Eva." You beat me?!"

" I won Uncle A!" Giggled Eva, she stopped jumping on the spot and clapped her hands together." Fun!"

" You must have cheated short stuff, how can a 23 year old be beaten by a 4 year old? " Asked A, he looked up at the sky and ran his fingers through his spiky hair. "Unearthly forces are at work here, spooky..."

" Don't know!" Answered Eva, she sat down on the grass and giggled." Uncle A, you are bad at this game..."

" You could be right short stuff..." Chuckled A, he sat down next to Eva on the grass and crossed his legs as he smiled." Your Dad use to beat me at skimming stones too, even worse your Mum was better at it than me..."

" Oh!" Smiled Eva, she lay back on the grass and looked up at the cloudy sky." Uncle A, is it true that my Mummy and Daddy are dead?"

" Who told you that?" Asked A.

" Auntie Nonie..." Answered Eva.

" Oh did she now..." Sighed A, he took his red mobile phone from his hoody pocket and began to type out a text as he sighed." I think someone is going to get a telling off over this..."

" Why?" Asked Eva, she sat up and looked at her Uncle's phone as she bit at her bottom lip." What are you doing Uncle A?"

" Nothing for you to worry about short stuff..." Answered A, he put his mobile phone back in his hoody pocket as he sighed. " So, what do you want to do next?"

" I don't know..." Answered Eva, she took a cookie from her hoody pocket and took a tiny bite out of it.

" You're like a hamster storing food in your pockets like that Eva pops..." Chuckled A.

" Am not! You lie!" Frowned Eva, she looked up at her Unlce and glared at him." Bad Uncle A!"

" Oh shit... I mean... don't look at me like that young lady..." Said A with shock in his voice." What have I done wrong?"

" You said a bad word!" Gasped Eva.

" I know..." Sighed A, he ran his hand through his hair and looked away from Eva's glare." I'm sorry, I'm such a bad role model at times..."

" Uncle A, why did you lie to me?" Asked Eva.

" Well, I didn't want you to know about bad things like death yet... you're only 4 years old..." Answered A, he pulled his knees to his chest and stared down at his sneakers as he twirled his shoelace around his finger." Sometimes grown ups have to sugar coat lies so they don't make other people feel sad. I know I should have told you the truth, but I thought it would be better to just tell you a white lie. Do you think you can forgive your Uncle Aiden for being a pants on fire liar? "

" Pants on fire liar..." Giggled Eva, she threw her cookie into the pond and touched her Uncle's arm." I forgive you Uncle A, can we go now and watch a movie?"

" Alright sugar..." Answered A, he put his arm around Eva and smiled at her." I tell you what, we'll head back to the HQ and have a movie afternoon with loads of junk food. It will cheer us both up, it can be Uncle A and Eva time..."

" Can we watch The Mummy movies? And can I have strawberry jam and cookies please?" Asked Eva.

" Really? The Mummy Movies?" Laughed A, he got up from the grass and held his hand out towards Eva and smiled at her." I don't think that's a good idea with this clown monster business you've been talking about lately and you can have anything you want. But not my toffees..."

Eva took her Uncle's hand, she jumped up from the grass and smiled." But I like those movies, they are funny!"

" Alright..." Smirked A, he rolled his eyes as he led Eva to a pathway and sighed." But if you start saying you've seen a clown monster again, you'll never watch those movies ever again. Deal?"

"Okay!" Answered Eva.

A and Eva walked back to the HQ building. They stopped when they saw a black car pulling up outside of the entrance, they watched as a blind folded blonde haired woman was taken out of the back of the car and led towards the building's entrance.

" Who's that?" Asked Eva, she watched the blonde hair woman being led by three member of the task force into the HQ building and bit at her bottom lip." A bad lady?"

" No idea sugar..." Answered A as he led Eva by the hand towards the HQ building and sighed." But I think we should go and find out..."


	16. Stupid Panda Detective

**Chapter 16! So this is one is random, but my next chapter should be interesting with A showing how smart he can be and how he reacts when Misa annoys him. Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too. **

**I promise this story will bet better when Eva gets sent to the Wammy House. Also Eva is cute, but wait till she grows up. She's like a mix of B and A with a lip biting habit like SJ.  
**

**Go Team Panda!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**28th of February 2007 - 10:45am**

A led Eva up the staircase by the hand until they got to the top of the stairs near the task force main room, he stopped her by the kitchen door and smiled at her.

" Ichigo, will you go and sit in the kitchen for me please?" Asked A, he let go of Eva's hand and gave her a toffee. " I just need to see the panda detective for a moment and asked him a few questions..."

" Okay Uncle A..." Answered Eva, she took the toffee from her Uncle's hand and pouted as she looked down at the toffee in her hand." Are you going to shout at the panda detective again? I don't like when you shout..."

A crouched down in front of Eva, he placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled at her." Of course not sweetheart, I'm just going to ask him who the blonde girl was we saw outside of the HQ and I promise I#ll behave myself this time..."

" Promise?" Asked Eva.

" I promise..." Answered A, he got up from in front of Eva and popped a toffee into his mouth." Just go in the kitchen and stay there for me..."

" Okay..." Sighed Eva.

" Good girl..." Smiled A.

Eva frowned as she watched her Uncle walking towards the door to the main room, she quickly followed after him and grabbed hold of his hand. She pulled at his hand and pouted.

" Please can I come with you? I don't like being in the kitchen by myself, I love you Uncle A... please!" Pouted Eva.

" Aright..." Sighed A as he looked down at Eva and chuckled." I promise we'll not be in there for long and then it's our movie time..."

" Okay!" Smiled Eva, she stuffed the toffee into her mouth and chewed it slowly.

A led Eva by the hand towards the white coloured sliding electric doors, they slid open and they walked into the main room. They saw L perched on a chair in front of a computer monitor and A walked over with Eva towards him.

" Oi Ryuzaki! Who's the blonde girl we just saw being brought into the HQ building? " Asked A, he stopped next to L and looked at the monitor screen L was looking at as he smirked." So that's how you treat people now, you're a perverted panda..."

" What are you looking at?" Asked Eva, she stood on her tip toes and tried to looked at the monitor screen until her Uncle pulled her away from the desk." Hey!"

" Ichigo, don't be a nosy parker..." Sighed A.

" I am not a nosy parker!" Frowned Eva.

" So, are you going to explain what is going on here?" Asked A, he popped another toffee into his mouth and let go of Eva's hand." I still dislike to you by the way..."

L picked up a case file folder from the desk in front of him and held it towards A as he kept his eyes on a monitor's screen." In this file is the information we have gathered so far on there being a second Kira. Has you can see we have arrested a woman called Misa Amane and she will be held in the HQ building for observation. I would also like you to do a background check on her past from family to medical and criminal records."

A took the folder from L's hand, he opened it and skimmed through the first page of the case file folder." Alright, question though. Why didn't I know about this? Besides the fact that I've not spoken to you for the past five days because you were being a jerk and called Ichigo a liar. Why would you want medical records on this Misa girl anyway?"

" Akira, please don't bring up past conversations..." Sighed L, he put his thumb to his lips and chewed at his thumbnail. " Read through the file, I want as much information on her as possible and I would like it done by tomorrow morning..."

" Fine, so much for my day off. Come on Ichigo..." Sighed A, he closed the case file folder and took hold of Eva's hand." It's time to raid the kitchen and steal the panda detective's strawberry shortcake..."

" Akira, please stop being so childish..." Sighed L.

" I'll pretend I didn't hear that..." Smirked A, he led Eva by the hand out of the main room and into the kitchen." Let's see what we've got in the cupboard today..."

Eva let go of her Uncle's hand, she ran over to a chair and pulled it towards the kitchen counter." I will get the cookies!"

" Ichigo put that chair back! Remember what happened last time you tried to get something by yourself? " Asked A, he opened a cupboard above the sink and took a jar of strawberry jam from it." Bowl went smash to the floor remember..."

Eva climbed up onto the chair, she stood on her tip toes as reached for the biscuit tin and bit at her bottom lip.

" Ichigo, no..." Sighed A.

" But I am a big girl now Uncle A!" Smiled Eva.

A closed the cupboard's door above the sink, he walked over to Eva and placed the jam jar down on the kitchen counter next to her and smiled at her." Yes you are a big girl short stuff, but it's my job to look after you..."

" Like a nanny?" Asked Eva.

" Something like that..." Answered A, he took the biscuit tin from the kitchen counter side and opened it for Eva." Take your cookies and then to our room. I've to do some reading well you watch your movie..."

" Okay!" Smiled Eva, she took five cookies from the biscuit tin and put them in her hoody pocket."I like cookies!"

" I know that fact to well..." Chuckled A.

A placed the biscuit tin back down on the counter side, he helped Eva down from the chair and put the chair back at the kitchen table. He took her by the hand and led her to their room on the 9th floor.

Eva ran into their room, she jumped onto the sofa and took her cookies out of her pocket. She stacked them in a pile on the sofa's arm and watched her Uncle turn on the television.

" Here we go sugar..." Smiled A, he placed the jam jar on Eva's lap and turned his attention to the television." Let's get you your movie on..."

" Thank you!" Smiled Eva, she watch her Uncle grabbed a DVD case from under the tv and snuggled back into the sofa." This will be fun!"

" Yeah of course!" Chuckled A, he put the DVD in the DVD player and played play on the DVD remote." Okay, do you need anything else sweetheart? "

Eva kicked off her sneakers, she undid the lid on her jar of strawberry jam and took a cookie from the sofa arm." I want my yellow blanket and my doll!"

A went to their bedroom, he returned with Eva's yellow blanket and a pillow.

" I couldn't find your doll Eva pops, are you sure you didn't put it in your hoody pocket?" Asked A.

" But I left him here!" Answered Eva.

" Give me your jam well you check your hoody pockets..." Smiled A.

Eva handed her jar of jam to her Uncle, she unzipped her hoody and took it off. " Check for me Uncle A, I want my jam back please!"

A covered Eva up with her yellow blanket, he gave her jam jar back and took her purple hoody from her hand." You are getting lazy Eva, I thought you said you were a big girl now..."

" But your are my nanny! You told me it's you job to look after me..." Smirked Eva, she dipped her cookie into the jar and took a tiny bite out of the cookie." This is good!"

Eva watched her Uncle searched through her hoody's pockets, he pulled her messy dark-haired doll from the hoody's inside pocket and sighed.

" Cheeky little monkey, here is your doll..." Smiled A, he gave Eva her doll and hung her hoody over the back of sofa. " I'll be back in a moment, I need some tea..."

" Okay!" Smiled Eva.

A left the room, he returned a few minutes later with a mug of tea and sat down on the sofa next to Eva. He placed his mug down on a side table and picked up the case file folder from the coffee table.

" Time to grow some new brain cells..." Sighed A as he opened the case file folder and sniffled." I hate my job at times..."

Eva rested her head on her Uncle's arm as she took another bite out of her cookie, she looked curiously at the case file her was reading and smiled." What are reading about Uncle A? "

" Boring stuff, it wouldn't interest you. Just watch your movie..." Answered A, he pulled a photograph from the case file folder and looked at it. " Not bad, not my type though..."

" Who is that?" Asked Eva.

" Some girl called Misa Amane, it's nothing for you to worry about sweetheart..." Answered A.

" Is that the girl we saw outside?" Asked Eva.

" Yeah, stop being a nosy parker short stuff..." Chuckled A.

" I am not a nosy parker!" Giggled Eva, she looked up at her Uncle and smiled at him." Do you like girls Uncle A?"

" Of course I do! Now if you don't mind, I've got some research to do..." Smiled A, he got up from the sofa and walked over to his desk near the window." Just watch your movie and be good for me..."

" Okay..." Sighed Eva, she watched her Uncle sit down at his desk and open up his silver laptop." Will you be long?"

" I shouldn't be long sugar, I just have to hack into the hospital computer system and print off Misa Amane's..." Answered A, he began to type on his laptop and glanced over his shoulder at Eva." The medical records for the panda detective, do a in-depth research on her past and to check if she as any criminal records. On second thoughts, I'm sorry Eva, this may take a few hours..."

" Oh..." Frown Eva as she watched the movie and sucked some strawberry jam from her finger tip." Stupid panda detective..."

" I know baby..." Sighed A.

Eva put the lid back on the jar of strawberry jam, she placed the jar down on the side table and leant back on the sofa." Uncle A, I am going to have my nap now!"

" Why? I thought you were watching The Mummy..." Sighed A as he made a few notes in his note pad next to his laptop and itched the back of his head." Do you want me to change it to a different movie for you?"

Eva curled up on the sofa, she pulled her yellow blanket over herself and cuddled her mess dark-haired doll." I am, but it's not fun when you are not watching it with me Uncle A..."

" I tell you what, have a nap for a few hours and then we'll watch the movie together when I've finished being a slave for the panda..." Mumbled A.

Eva closed her eyes, she snuggled her face into her yellow blanket and yawned." Okay!"


	17. A's Time To Shine

**Chapter 17! So I wrote a chapter in a day because I was bored, go me! I didn't do the A being annoyed by Misa in this chapter, I thought I would just do A being smart instead and do the other part in my next chapter. I do hope people are enjoying this story so far, I've seem to have lost some of my BTL fans and A's part is make-believe. Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**There is a bit of A and L's past mentioned in this chapter, a heart to heart maybe or just another argument ? **

**Nonie is not my character, she is from the story Starting Over by Phantom1313.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**1st of March 2007 - 11:08am**

A led Eva by her hand into the task force's main room, he walked her over to the table and placed his case file folder down on the table. He looked over at L sitting at the table as he pulled a chair out for Eva to sit on, he lifted her up from the floor and placed her down on the chair.

" You're sitting with me today short stuff..." Smiled A, he opened his case file folder on the table and took Eva's drawing pad from it." This way I can keep an eye on you too..."

" I will be good today!" Smiled Eva.

" You said that yesterday too..." Chuckled A, he placed Eva's drawing pad down in font of her and sighed." Draw me something nice, okay?"

"Okay! Uncle A, do you have my crayons?" Asked Eva.

A took Eva's crayon box out of his hoody pocket and placed it down on top of her drawing pad." Yeah, now get drawing well I talk to the panda detective for a while..."

" Hey Akira, Ichigo..." Smiled Nonie, she placed a box of opened panda crackers down next to L and rested her hands on the table." Did you guys have a nice day out yesterday?"

" Hi!" Smiled Eva as she opened her box of crayons and took a green crayon out of the box." No..."

" Why no?" Asked Nonie.

" Why do you think?" Sighed A as he picked his case file folder up from the table and walked over to L on the other side of the table." Ryuzaki had other plans for me, I had to work instead of spending time with Ichigo."

" We could not watch The Mummy movie together and I had a nap..." Frowned Eva as she drew in her drawing pad and bit at her bottom lip." It was boring..."

" She just summed my day off up for me..." Chuckled A, he flicked his hair away from his eyes and stopped next to Nonie." Why don't you take a seat, it's my time to shine and to show the panda detective why A comes first in the alphabet. Where is the rest of team panda anyway? I wanted an audience..."

" Sure, show me what you've got..." Smiled Nonie, she sat down on a chair next to L and leant on her hand." Ryuzaki sent them on an early lunch today..."

" He probably felt threatened knowing my genius was about to revealed and sent them on a early..." Smirked A.

" Akira, please give me the file and sit down..." Sighed L.

" Fine..." Sighed A.

" Be nice or I'll take your panda crackers away from you..." Whispered Nonie to L.

" So, that's all I could find on this Misa Amane girl..." Sighed A, he dropped his case file folder down in front of L and sat down next to Eva on the other side of the table." She doesn't have any health issues that I know of, I read through the file you gave me and I think the only health issues she would suffer from is breaking a nail. But I did uncover something which I think you'll find interesting and may support your theory of her being the second Kira..."

" Interesting..." Said L, he looked down at the case file folder in front of him as chewed at his thumbnail and he read through the first page of the file well he pick a panda cracker from a box next to him." Akira, you have gather some excellent information on Misa Amane. If you would please tell me what you have uncovered? I still believe there is a 89% chance that Misa Amane is the second Kira..."

" Did you just give me a positive comment?" Asked A, he ran his fingers through his hair and picked up one of Eva's crayons. " Anyway, you told me to do a criminal background check on her which came back clean and then I did research into her family. Misa Amane's Mother and Father were murdered by a guy called Yoichi Tamura. He was arrested but never charged with the murder of Misa Amane's parents..."

" Interesting, is there a point to this new information you have uncovered Akira?" Asked L.

" Of course..." Answered A, he tapped the crayon lightly on the table and sighed." Yoichi Tamura was killed by Kira. I also read a few interviews Misa Amane did for magazines and it turns out she is a supporter of Kira. I don't know if anyone did a history check on her computer yet, but in her history records on her computer showed she did a lot of researching on Light Yagami and if you ask me... that would support your theory of Misa being the second Kira..."

L stared at A and he chewed at his thumbnail.

" I'm agreeing with Akira, the new information he as found does support your theory of Misa Amane being the second Kira..." Smirked Nonie at A." Also Light is dating Misa, it makes some kind of sense..."

" Also if you turn to page 5 in the file you'll find print outs of the magazine interviews, I even did a screen print of the computer history for you..."Smirked A, he leant back in the chair and took a toffee from his hoody pocket." Admit it! I did good..."

L flicked through the case file folder, he picked a sheet off paper up between his finger and thumb as he ate a panda cracker." Yes, I do admit you have done an excellent job with the task I set you and now I believe there is a 93% chance that Misa Amane is the second Kira..."

" Does it mean I'll be getting a gold star for my effort like the old days when I was your successor?" Asked A, he stuffed his toffee into his mouth and sucked it." Oh wait, I got nothing for trying!"

L placed the sheet of paper back down in the file in front of him and stared at A as he chewed at his thumbnail." Akira, I apologize for past events, yet I have a feeling that you will never forgive me for not supporting you in the past. I've always believed if you got through your stress and depression you were suffering from you would have made a remarkable successor. Even better than the ones I have now..."

" Oh..." Smirked A, he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at L." Are you trying to say sorry?"

" Maybe I am..." Muttered L, he closed the case file folder and took a panda cracker from the box next to him." It's been seven years since you were my student at The Wammy House, I believe it's about time we made peace and let it be water under the bridge..."

" You do know if I accept your apology I'll never give up on the panda jokes or forgive you for happened to Backup..." Sighed A as he looked at Eva sitting next to him and smiled at her." I'll always blame you for the way he turned out. If you were there for us more, I do believe the outcome would have been different for mine and his future..."

L studied the panda cracker between his finger and thumb." I believe the outcome would have still been the same even if I was there for you both more. Beyond Birthday chose his own path to follow, my presence would have made no difference..."

" I can't believe you just said that!" Frowned A, he looked over at L and spoke quietly to him." You bastard!"

" Don't start in front of Ichigo..." Sighed Nonie, she looked over at A and spoke quietly to him." You'll upset her again..."

" Fine..." Sighed A.

" Akira, why is Ichigo Jamu staring at me?" Asked L, he bit his panda cracker's head off and stared back at Eva." Is it because I'm the only one who as panda crackers?"

A looked at Eva sitting next to him and stroked the back of her head as he smiled at her." What's up sweetheart?"

" Uncle A?" Asked Eva, she looked up at her Uncle and bit at her bottom lip as she whispered to him." Why is the panda detective eating little pandas?"

"Well..." Smirked A, he looked at the box of panda crackers next to L and chuckled for a moment as he gave him smirked him." Because he his a cannibal, that's why pandas are an endangered species..."

" Oh!" Giggled Eva.

A got up from the chair, he picked Eva up of her chair and gave her a hug." Come on short stuff, I need a break..."

" Okay!" Smiled Eva, she hugged her Uncle back and gave her Auntie a wave as she was carried out of the room.


	18. Misa and Rem

**Chapter 18! It took me ages to write this, so I made it up as I went along and I hope it turned out okay. I forget most of the parts with Misa in them for reasons. L is trying to encourage A to do this best, but for some reason it looks like he his provoking him and I hope I did the character of Rem okay. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**4th of March 2007 - 14:35pm **

A placed Eva down on a chair at the table, he took her crayon box from his hoody pocket and placed it down in front of her. He sat on the edge of the table and watched L talking to Misa Amane through his microphone.

" Misa Amane, are you ready to tell me who Kira is?" Spoke L into the microphone in front of him.

" This again?! I've told you I don't know who Kira is and If I did I'd thank him for punishing the killer of my parents!" Yelled Misa.

" God she's persistent ..." Sighed A as he crossed his arms and looked down at his sneakers." Have I missed something or as this Misa become more talkative?"

" She's been acting like this since she regained consciousness..." Answered Aizawa.

" That's kind of odd, its like..." Muttered A, he looked looked up from his nseakers at Misa Amane on the monitor screen and took a toffee from his hoody pocket." Just odd..."

" Akira, if you have a thought please share it with the rest of the group..." Said L, he picked up his teacup and took a slurp of his tea." Any scrap of evidence is valued in this case..."

" Alright..." Sighed A, he rolled his toffee between his finger and thumb as he chewed at his bottom lip." It's like a vail as been lifted from her mind, she is a different person from the one who was yelling about wanting us to kill her a few hours back..."

" Like a split personality?" Asked Matsuda.

" Dissociative identity disorder..." Mumbled L, he placed his teacup back down on his saucer and looked over at A as a tiny smile appeared on his lips." You still have great detection skills Alternative..."

" My name is not Alternative anymore!" Frowned A, he popped his toffee into his mouth and glared at L." Remember that!"

L turned his attention back to the monitor and pressed the button on his microphone." Misa Amane, is Light Yagami Kira?"

" What?! No Light is my boyfriend! Please Mr stalker, let me go! You are a pervert! Just let me go!" Yelled Misa.

" Pervert..." Smirked A as he chewed his slowly toffee and quietly chuckled." She got that right..."

" Uncle A?" Asked Eva, she looked up from her drawing pad at her Uncle and pulled at the back of his hoody." Can I listen to your MP3 player please? It's to noisy..."

" Sure sugar..." Answered A, he took his MP3 player from his pocket inside of his hoody and placed it down on the table." You know how to work it right?"

" Yes, thank you Uncle A!" Smiled Eva as she reached for the MP3 player and dragged it along the table towards her drawing pad." I will not break it!"

" No problem sweetheart..." Smiled A, he continued to listening to L and flicked his fringe away from his eyes." If you break it, your pocket money will get stopped..."

" I don't get pocket money..." Sighed Eva.

" Misa Amane, please cooperate with us..." Said L.

" Cooperate! You've got me tied up and blind folded! Let me go Mr stalker, I'll do anything you want!" Yelled Misa.

" We are not stalkers, we are the National Police Agency!" Frowned Aizawa.

" The police don't treat people like this!" Yelled Misa.

" They don't?" Asked A, he closed his eyes and covered up his ears." God, this girl is annoying. Her voice is going right through me and you say she is a singer?"

" Yes Misa Amane is a singer, she is quite popular at the moment..." Smiled Matsuda.

" For who? The cats and dogs of Japan?" Smirked A, he opened his eyes and sat down at the table with a sighed." My head hurts, let me throw a shoe at her or something..."

" Akira, please stop whining..." Sighed L.

" Ichigo, can you please give me my MP3 player back before my brain runs out of my ears?" Whined A.

Eva glanced up at her Uncle from her drawing pad, she licked her tongue out at him and continued to draw.

" Oh denied!" Pouted A, he restd his head on the table and covered up his ears again with his hands. " Please make Misa Amane stop talking!"

Eva looked at her Uncle whining next to her, she took the earphones from her ears and placed the MP3 player down on the table." You can have it now Uncle A, I need to go to the bathroom..."

" Do you need me to go with you?" Asked A, he put his earphones in his ears and smiled at Eva." I don't mind..."

" I am a big girl now!" Answered Eva as she climbed down from the chair and smiled at her Uncle." I can go to the bathroom by myself now!"

" Alright sweetheart, be careful and don't run. That's how accidents happen..." Smiled A, he turned the volume up on his MP3 player and rested his head back on the table."And don't get lost..."

" Okay!" Smiled Eva.

Eva left the task force room, she made her way up the staircases to her room and stood on a wooden stool as she pressed the button to the door to open it. She went to the bathroom and when she had finished she left her room. She skipped along the corridor, she turned right and stopped when she saw a skeleton looking Shinigami.

" Hi, I'm Ichigo!" Smiled Eva, she ran along the corridor to the skeleton looking shinigami and stopped in front of it." You are much different than the clown monster!"

" Are you talking to me?" Asked the Shinigami.

Eva slightly nodded her head as she clasped her hands together and looked up at the Shinigami with a big grin on her face." Yes, I'm talking to you!"

" What a peculiar little child you are for being able to see me..." Said the Shinigami as it looked down at Eva." Tell me, are you an owner of a Death Note?"

" No..." Answered Eva, she bit at her bottom lip and itched the back of her head." What is a Death Note?"

" A note-book which you can write down the names of people who you want to die..." Answered the Shinigami. " You are a peculiar child indeed to have Shinigami eyes and not be an owner of a Death Note..."

Eva put her finger tip in her lips and sucked at it." My eyes are special, I was born with them. Would you like an apple? "

The Shinigami shook it's head and floated away from Eva down the corridor.

Eva followed after the Shinigami and smiled as she ran to keep up with it." What's your name?! Are you a boy or a girl?!"

" My name is Rem and I'm female..." Answered Rem.

" Where are going?!" Asked Eva.

" Somewhere you can not follow..." Answered Rem as she floated through a wall near the staircase.

Eva tried to slow herself down as she ran, she tripped on her shoe laces and fell face first into the wall. She fell backwards onto the floor, she landed on her backside and let out low sob as wiped a tear away from her cheek.

" Ouch!" Whined Eva, she rubbed her nose and sniffled." That hurt..."

Rem reappeared back through the wall and looked down at Eva." Why did you run into the wall? "

" I-I-I..." Stuttered Eva, she looked up at Rem as her bottom lip began to tremble and sniffled." I tripped on my shoe laces..."

" I think you need to find your parents..." Said Rem.

" My Mummy and Daddy are dead..." Said Eva quietly as she let out a low sob and rubbed at her eye." I want my Mummy..."

" You should stop crying and find an adult then..." Said Rem.

" Why?" Asked Eva.

" Because your lip is bleeding..." Answered Rem, she turned away from Eva and walked back through the wall near the staircase.

Eva got up from the floor, she touched her bottom lip and looked at the blood on her finger tips. She walked carefully down the staircase as she held onto the stair rail, she jumped off the bottom step and rushed towards the white coloured sliding electric doors of the main room.

" Uncle A, Uncle A!" Shouted Eva as the white coloured sliding electric doors slid open and she ran into the main room of the HQ." I saw a mummy monster!"

The task force and Nonie stopped working. They stared in horror at Eva standing near the door with blood dripping from her chin as she twirled her dark hair around her finger and wiped her tears away from her cheek.

" Akira..." Said L, he took a slurp of his tea and looked over at A." You services are need..."

A kept his head on the table with his hands covering his ears and didn't answer L.

" AKira..." Sighed L, he picked his silver teaspoon up from the table as he leant forward towards A and tapped his teaspoon on the top of his head." It seems that Ichigo as had a accident..."

" What?!" Asked A, he lifted his head up from the table and turned his MP3 player off as he glared at L." What the hell was that for Ryuzaki?! The god damn panda bitch is hitting me with spoons now!"

L sat back in his perched position on his chair, he placed his silver teaspoon back down on his saucer and put his thumb to his lips." Akira, that kind of language is uncalled for and if you would please direct your attention to Ichigo. It seems that she as had an accident and will be needing medical attention..."

" Ichigo?" Asked A, he looked over at Eva standing near the door and a look of horror crossed his face as he took his earphones from his ears." Oh shit! I mean, what happened sweetheart?"

" I saw a mummy monster, I ran after it and I ran into the wall! It spoke to me Uncle A, then it walked through a wall upstairs and it was gone!" Said Eva quickly as she rubbed her eye and sniffled." It was real!"

A got up from his chair at the table, he walked over to Eva as he sighed and crouched in front of her." Now Ichigo, there is no such thing as clown monster or mummy monster. You're imagining things again..."

" But I saw a mummy monster, it was really and its name was Re... I can't tell its name cause it's a secret..." Frowned Eva.

" I think someone is over tired and is in need of an afternoon nap..." Sighed A.

" I'm not tired!" Frowned Eva as she crossed her arms and sniffled." No bed!"

" Yes you are, now come on and let me take a looked at your lip..." Sighed A, he stood up and looked down at Eva." And stop frowning, your face will stick like that if the wind changes..."

" Okay!"Grinned Eva at her Uncle as she reached her hands out towards him and licked some blood away from her bottom lip." I'm not frowning no more Uncle A. I love you!"

" I've seen that grin somewhere before..." Muttered A, he picked Eva up from the floor and put his thumb under her chin." Does your lip hurt?"

" No!" Smiled Eva, she cupped her Uncle's face with her hands and giggled." Let's play a game!"

" No games..." Sighed A, he frowned as he examined the cut on Eva's bottom lip and sighed." I think you just bit your bottom lip when you ran into the wall, you will alright sweetheart..."

" There is a first aid box in the kitchen..." Smiled Nonie, she placed a case file folder down on the table and walked over to A." I'll clean her up for you if you want, then take her to your room for her nap..."

" No..." Sighed A, he looked at Nonie and slightly shook his head at her." It's okay Storm, I've got it..."

" Are you sure? It's no trouble..." Smiled Nonie, she stopped next to A and stroked the back of Eva's head." I don't mind at all..."

" I said I've got it!" Snapped A, he carried Eva away from Nonie and walked out of the main room.

A carried Eva into the kitchen and placed her down on the kitchen counter. He grabbed a first aid box from next to the sink and placed it down next to her. He opened up the box, he took an antiseptic wipe from the box and ripped the packet open.

" Uncle A, what is wrong?" Asked Eva.

" It's nothing..." Answered A as he wiped the blood away from Eva's chin and sighed." I've just got a headache that's all and the panda detective hitting me on the head with a teaspoon doesn't help much..."

" Oh..." Sighed Eva.

A threw the antiseptic wipe in a plastic blue bin in the corner of the kitchen, he closed the first aid box and placed it back next to the sink.

" Uncle A..." Said Eva quietly, she looked down at her sneakers as she swung her feet and sighed." If you have a problem you can talk to me about it..."

" Look at you acting all grown up..." Chuckled A, he walked back over to Eva and picked her up off the kitchen side as he smiled at her." Where did that come from?"

" My Mummy..." Answered Eva, she wrapped her arm around her Uncle's neck and smiled." She told me once when you have a problem it's good to talk to people about them..."

" True, but I think Uncle A's problems are to big for little Ichigo to understand..." Smiled A.

Eva rubbed at her eye, she yawned loudly and looked over at the kitchen door. " No they are not..."

" Okay, it's time for you to have a nap before dinner time and I think I need a nap too..." Sighed A.

" Okay!" Smiled Eva, she looked at her Uncle A and giggled." You can share my yellow blanket with me and borrow my doll if you want..."

A chuckled as he carried Eva out of the kitchen and headed towards the stairs." You really do know how to cheer me up short stuff, but I'm a bit old for dolls. Did you know I made that doll you carry around with you?"

" Really?" Asked Eva.

" Yeah really..." Answered A as he carried Eva up the stairs and stopped at a window." I was 9 years old at the time, stress free times..."

" Does that mean you were a baby once?" Chuckled Eva.

" Hey!" Laughed A as he carried Eva away from the window and along a corridor." Yes I once was a baby, now nap time for you. You're nothing but a cheeky little monkey..."

" I am not a monkey!" Frowned Eva as she hugged her Uncle and rested her head on his shoulder." You are a monkey!"


	19. The Red Lollipop

**Chapter 19! So my brain ran out through this chapter, that's why I took so long posting it and I need more toffee for brain power. I think I rushed most parts of this chapter, but I started writing chapter 20 when I was writing this chapter. I'm not sure if I did Misa's character is right, but who pays attention to annoying Misa anyway? I heard Misa's voice in my head when I wrote her parts, scary. Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too. **

**I'm writing this story blind sometimes, so I'm sorry if it's dull in parts and I forgot about the part where L was chained to Light, I'll fit it in somewhere.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**23rd of April 2007 - 13:37pm**

Eva walked into the main room of the HQ building behind her Uncle as she carried her drawing pad under her arm, she followed him over to the table and stopped by a chair. She bit at her bottom lip as she watched her him sit down on the chair at the table, she took a step towards her him and gently tapped her drawing pad on his knee.

" What's up short stuff?" Asked A, he took a case file folder from a pile of folders on the table and took his pencil from behind his ear." Do you need something?"

" Can I have my crayons please?" Asked Eva.

" Sure..." Answered A, he took Eva's crayon box from his skinny jean pocket and gave them to her as he smiled at her." There you go, you should really start carrying your crayons around with you..."

" But I like you saving them for me!" Smiled Eva.

" I know sweetheart, go and sit on the sofa like a good girl for me well I go through these files..." Sighed A, he opened the file case folder and tapped his pencil on the table." I think my brain just died..."

" Okay!" Sighed Eva.

" Hi Ichigo..." Smiled Nonie as she placed a pile of case file folders down on the table and sat on a chair at the table." Are you ready for bed or something?"

Eva looked down at her yellow teddy bear pajamas and shook her head." No, I got food down my clothes at dinner time. So Uncle A put my pajamas on cause it's my nap time soon!"

" I see..." Chuckled Nonie.

Eva gave a smile to her Auntie and walked over to the sofa. She placed her drawing pad down on the sofa, she climbed onto it and sat down. She picked up her drawing pad, she opened it and took a yellow crayon from her crayon box. She drew a circle on a clean sheet of paper and glanced over at the white coloured sliding electric doors as they opened.

Misa walked into the main room with her arms wrapped around Light's arm, she smiled as she looked up at Light and sighed happily.

" Me and Light are going out on a date... so don't wait up!" Smiled Misa.

" Misa, why do you have to broadcast our dates all the time?" Asked Light as he shooed Misa's arms away from his arm and frowned." No one needs to know about our private life..."

" Because I want to show the world that your mine!" Smiled Misa, she wrapped her arms around Light and hugged him. " I can't wait for our date!"

" Does anyone else feel sick?" Asked A as he tapped his pencil on the table and smirked to himself." I think there is to much fake love in this room..."

L took a slurp of tea from his teacup as he closed a case file folder in front of him and placed his teacup down on his saucer." Light and Misa. You will be accompanied by one of the members of the task force well you have your date. The reasons being I still suspect you both of being Kira and the second Kira..."

" What! Can't you give us some privacy for once Ryuzaki? You are nothing but a pervert!" Yelled Misa.

" Yes, apparently I am..." Muttered L, he put his thumb to his lips and chewed at his thumbnail as he stared at Misa.

" Misa!" Frowned Light as he glared at her.

Eva giggled as she watched Light frowning at Misa, she took a red lollipop from her pajama pocket and unwrapped it. She closed her drawing pad and put her crayons away as she sucked on her lollipop.

" Oh look at little baby over there dressed as a teddy bear! That's so cute!" Squealed Misa as she pointed over at Eva." Hey cutie!"

Eva stared at Misa as she sucked her red lollipop, she placed her drawing pad down on the sofa next to her and took her lollipop from her mouth. She watched Misa rush towards and sit down next to her.

" She's not a baby, she's 4 years old and her name is Ichigo..." Sighed A as he watched Misa with Eva." Be careful with her, she's not a doll..."

" Hi I'm Misa Misa!" Smiled Misa, she pinched at Eva's cheek and cooed over her. " You're so cute! I wish I could steal you and keep you in my purse as my pet!"

"Misa, child abduction is a crime..." Sighed L, he reached his hand out towards his bowl of strawberries and picked a strawberry up from the bowl.

Misa ignored L, she continued to make a fuss over Eva and took her mobile phone out of her purse." I need to take a photo of you with me, this will be so cute!"

Eva looked over at her Uncle and frowned at him.

" Ichigo doesn't like strangers..." Sighed A.

" Come here little baby!" Smiled Misa, she wrapped her arm around Eva's waist and pulled her onto her lap." Now Smile for my phone!"

Eva glanced up at Misa as she frowned, she looked down at the red lollipop in her hand and smirked to herself. She sucked at her lollipop as Misa took the photo and took it from her mouth when Misa showed her the photo on her mobile phone.

" Oh we look so cute!" Squealed Misa.

Eva slowly licked her lollipop as she looked down at the photo on Misa's mobile phone, she stretched her arms up above her head and dropped her lollipop into Misa's long blonde hair.

Misa closed her mobile phone and put it back in her purse. She flicked her blonde hair away from her shoulder, she squealed as her hand brushed against the sticky lollipop in her hair and jumped up from the sofa.

Eva fell out of Misa's arms onto the sofa, she quickly climbed off it and rushed over to her Uncle as Misa squealed.

" Are you okay baby?" Asked A, he lifted Eva up from the floor and sat her down on his lap as hugged her." Just ignore the dumb blonde..."

" Hey! Who are you calling a dumb blonde?! You dumb blonde!" Yelled Misa, she removed the red lollipop from her blonde hair and stomped over towards A." I'm not stupid!"

" Uncle A, I don't like the Misa Misa girl..." Whispered Eva, she hid her face in her hands and snuggled into her Uncle's chest. " She is a scary Barbie doll..."

" It's alright sweetheart, go and hide under the table okay..." Smiled A, he placed Eva down on the floor and got up from his chair. " Wow that was creative come back, how many brain cells did you use to come up with that?"

" Akira, please control yourself..." Sighed L.

Eva Crawled under the table, she hugged the leg of the table as she watched Misa pointing her red lollipop in her Uncle's face and watched her yell at him.

" At least I don't have tacky blue highlights in my hair!" Frowned Misa.

" At least when I'm stalking people I don't leave a trail of evidence behind me..." Smirked A.

" The clash of the blondes..." Chuckled Nonie.

" Shut up!" Yelled Misa.

" Make me!" Chuckled A, he crossed his arms and smirked at Misa." I bet you're a hair puller..."

Light gently grabbed Misa by her arm and sighed."Misa, you don't want to be late for our date right? "

Misa wrapped her arms around Light's arm, she smiled up at him and threw the lollipop over her shoulder." Oh yes our date!"

" Matsuda, will you please accompany Light and Misa on their date?" Asked L.

" What!" Yelled Misa.

Light dragged Misa towards the white coloured sliding electric doors as she yelled back at L, the doors opened and they left the main room with Matsuda nervously following behind them.

A sat back down on his chair, he chuckled as he picked up his pencil and tapped it on the table again." That was entertaining..."

Eva climbed from under the table, she stood on her tip toes as she rested her hands on the table and stared up at her Uncle. " Uncle A?"

" Yeah..." Answered A.

" I am going to have my nap now..." Smiled Eva.

" Alright sweetheart, just nap on the sofa well I work. You know the drill..." Smiled A.

" Okay!" Smiled Eva.

Eva walked over to the sofa, she climbed onto it and curled up into a ball. She pulled her messy dark-haired doll from her pajama pocket and snuggled her doll closely to her chest as she drifted into a deep sleep.


	20. I Want To Go With You

**Chapter 20! Something tells me Eva Birthday will be a long story Like Beyond This Love. But this chapter will start as a dream Eva if having, so people who miss SJ and B you will be happy to know they are in this chapter. Sorry for taking a few day to update my story, I've been lazy and I hope this story is going in the right direction. Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too. **

**I hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

Eva sat in a field full of daisies, she looked up at the blue sky and watched the white fluffy clouds float by above her. She looked over her shoulder when she heard her name being called, she smiled when she saw her Mum dressed in a white short summer dress walking towards her and got up from the grass with a big smile on her face.

" Hi Mummy!" Smiled Eva.

" Hello sweetie..." Smiled SJ, she knelt in front of her and cupped her cheeks." Have you been waiting long for me?'

" No!" Answered Eva, she wrapped her arms around her Mum's neck and smiled." I have missed you Mummy..."

" I've missed you too sweetie..." Smiled SJ, she hugged her daughter closely and kissed her cheek." Daddy is coming to met us today..."

" Really?" Asked Eva as her mum pulled her away from the hug." Promise?"

SJ nodded her head as she looked down at the grass, she picked a daisy and smelt it." Yes really, so I thought we could make him a daisy chair for a present..."

" Oh!" Smiled Eva, she sat down in front of her Mum and crossed her legs." I like that idea!"

SJ picked a few daisy from the grass, she placed them on her lap and started to make a daisy chain as she hummed a tune to herself.

" Here Mummy, I found a pretty one with pink bits on the petals!" Smiled Eva.

" Thank you sweetie..." Smiled SJ, she took the daisy from Eva's hand and made a slit in a daisy's stem." We should hurry up making this daisy chain, your Daddy will be here soon to met us..."

Eva nodded her head as she picked another daisy and held it towards her Mum." Do you think Daddy will like the daisy chain?"

" I'm sure he will..." Answered SJ.

Eva sat with her Mum and helped her to make the daisy chain for her Dad. She watched every slit her Mum made in the stems of the daisies and helped her thread the daisy stems through them.

" Look Eva, your Daddy is here..." Smiled SJ as she pointed across the field of daisies towards a dark figure." Would you let to greet him?"

" Yes!" Smiled Eva as she got up from the grass and watched her Dad walking towards them. " Hurry up Mummy, he his nearly here!"

SJ got up from the grass, she led her by the hand through the field of daisies to met her Dad and laughed when she pulled her forward to hurry her up.

" Walk faster Mummy!" Giggled Eva.

" Run to your Daddy Eva!" Laughed SJ, she let go of her hand and watched her run ahead to her Dad. " Be careful sweetie!"

Eva smiled as she ran to her Dad, she reached out her hands towards him and giggled." Daddy!"

Beyond scooped his daughter up in his arms, he cuddled her closely and chuckled." Hello my little Eva, I've missed you..."

" I've missed you too Daddy!" Smiled Eva, she snuggled her face into her Dad's chest and closed her eyes." I love you Daddy..."

Beyond chuckled as he placed his thumb under her chin, he gently lifted up her face and smiled at her." I love you too my little Eva..."

" Daddy, why did you and Mummy have to go away?" Asked Eva.

" Our numbers were up, we all have to leave this world at some point..." Answered Beyond.

SJ smiled as she touched Beyond's shoulder, she reached her hand out towards her daughter and cupped her cheek." We didn't really leave you though sweetie, we're always around you even if you can't see us..."

" But I want to see you!" Frowned Eva.

" Hush my little Eva, we're here with you now. So be happy..." Smiled Beyond, he kissed her forehead and looked over at SJ." Hello my sweet strawberry jam. I've not seen you in a long time..."

" Hello B, we've been waiting for you..." Smiled SJ, she wrapped the daisy chain around Beyond's wrist and fastened it together with the stems of the daisies." I didn't think you were going to make it..."

Beyond wrapped his arm around SJ's waist, he pulled her closer towards him and smirked at her." I'll always come when you call me..."

SJ ran her fingers through Beyond's dark messy hair, she smiled as she stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips softy.

" Ewww!" Giggled Eva as she covered up her blue eyes with her hands and bit at her bottom lip."Lip kisses!"

Beyond gently pulled his lips away from SJ's lips and chuckled as he looked at daughter covering up her eyes." I don't think my little Eva approves of us kissing my dear..."

" Aww Sweetie..." Smiled SJ, she took her daughter's hands away from her eyes and giggled." It's over now, you can look now..."

" Good!" Giggled Eva.

Beyond placed his daughter down on her feet, he took hold of her hand and led her by the hand towards a blossom tree with SJ following behind them. He sat down under the blossom tree, he crossed his legs and Eva sat down next to him.

" Daddy, is this place the secret garden?" Asked Eva, she looked up at her Dad and pulled her legs to her chest." It's pretty!"

" Maybe..." Answered Beyond.

SJ sat down next to her daughter , she curled her legs under herself and wrapped her arms around her daughter as she smiled." This place can be anything you want it to be sweetie..."

" Don't sugar coat everything for her my dear, she as to learn that life as its dark places too and it's nothing but a big spoil sport..." Smirked Beyond.

" B..." Sighed SJ.

Eva chuckled as she looked up at the tree, she watched the pink blossoms fall from the tree's branches and smiled as she leant back against her Mum.

" And what do you find so amusing my little Eva?" Asked Beyond.

" You Daddy!" Answered Eva.

" And why is that? " Smirked Beyond.

Eva sat up, she picked a few fallen blossoms from the grass with her hand and smirked at her Dad." Cause you have flowers in your hair!"

" I do?" Asked Beyond, he ran his fingers through his dark messy hair and smirked." No I don't you little liar..."

Eva got up from the grass, she threw the hand full of blossoms at her Dad and laughed as she hid behind the tree. She peeped from behind the tree at her Dad and smirked as she watched him shaking the blossoms from his hair.

" You little devil!" Chuckled Beyond as he picked a blossom from his hair and gave it to SJ." You shall pay for your crimes..."

" Run Eva!" Laughed SJ, she got up from the grass and quickly rushed over to her." Your Daddy is going to get you!"

" No!" Gasped Eva as she reached her hands out towards her Mum and smiled." Picked me up Mummy, save me from Daddy!"

SJ scooped Eva up in her arms and smiled at her." Don't be scared of your Daddy sweetie, he will not hurt you..."

" True, I wouldn't hurt you my little Eva..." Chuckled Beyond, he walked over to them and wrapped his arm around SJ's shoulders." But I may tickle you..."

Eva laughed as her Dad tickled her side, she tried to grab hold of his hand and smiled. " Mummy help me!"

" That's enough now B..." Smiled SJ, she took hold of Beyond's hand and pulled it away from her." She may wet herself..."

" I don't wet myself!" Frowned Eva.

Beyond chuckled as he tucked some of his daughter's dark hair behind her ear and smirked." Are you sure?"

" B, look at the sky..." Sighed SJ as she gave her daughter a hug and stepped closer to Beyond." It's changing..."

Beyond looked up at the sky and watched it growing dark." Eva is waking up..."

" Oh..." Sighed SJ, she placed her daughter down on her feet and smiled at her." We've got to go now sweetie, I'm sorry..."

" But why?" Asked Eva.

" You're waking up my little Eva, that means we've got to leave you just for a while..." Answered Beyond, he crouched down in front of daughter and sighed." I wish we could stay with you, but life doesn't work like that..."

" But I want you to stay!" Frowned Eva.

Beyond kissed his daughter's forehead, he stood up and took a step away from her." We can't, but we are around if you need us..."

" Please!" Cried Eva, she reached her hands out to her Mum and bit at her bottom lip." M-M-Mummy!"

" Please don't cry sweetie..." Sighed SJ, he crouched in front of daughter and hugged her tightly in her arms." I love you do much..."

" I w-w-want to come with you!" Cried Eva.

" SJ, we've got to go my dear..." Said Beyond.

" Be brave Eva, goodbye Sweetie..." Smiled SJ, she kissed her forehead and tucked some of her dark hair behind her ear." We'll come and see you real soon..."

" Promise?" Asked Eva.

" We promise..." Answered Beyond, he slid his fingers between SJ's fingers and gently pulled her away from their daughter." We've got to go now my dear..."

" No!" Sobbed Eva.

" Please just a moment longer..." Sighed SJ, she looked up at Beyond and sniffled." I don't like leaving her like this, it breaks my heart..."

" We've got no choice..." Sighed Beyond, he took one last look at his daughter and pulled SJ away from her." Come on..."

Eva watched her Mum and Dad walking away from her, she rubbed at her eye as she cried and sniffled.

" Ichigo, Ichigo... wake up sugar..." Echoed a voice from the dark sky above her.

" Uncle A?" Whispered Eva, she crouched down on the grass and looked up at the dark sky. " Where are you?"

" Wake up..." Echoed A's voice.

* * *

**23rd of April 2007 - 14:32pm**

Eva slowly opened her eyes and saw her Uncle's smiling face looking down at her. She sat up on the sofa, she sleepily looked around the main room and bit at her bottom lip as she let out a low sob.

" It's okay sweetheart, Uncle A is here..." Said A gently as he lifted her up from the sofa and cuddled her in his arms." Hush..."

" Mummy and D-D-Daddy left me alone!" Cried Eva.

" You were dreaming baby..." Whispered A, he kissed the top of Eva's head as he cuddled her closely and frowned well he stroked her dark hair." It's alright sweetheart, it's over now..."

" I want my M-M-Mummy." Cried Eva.

" Do you need any help?" Asked Nonie from the table.

" No..." Answered A, he looked at Nonie over his shoulder and smiled." I'm going to make her some hot milk with strawberry jam in it and see if I can get her back to sleep. I'll be back in a while..."

A carried Eva out of the main room to the kitchen, he took a mug from the mug tree on the counter side and placed it down by the microwave. He got the milk from the fridge, he poured it into the mug and heated the milk up in the microwave.

" Come on baby, it's okay..." Whispered A, he cuddled Eva and sat her down on the kitchen counter." Would you like to put the strawberry jam in your milk?"

Eva slightly shook her head and continued to cry.

A took the mug from the microwave when it beep, he placed it on the counter side and spooned some strawberry jam into the milk. He stirred the milk with the teaspoon and tapped the spoon on the rim of the mug.

" Okay sweetheart..." Smiled A, he picked Eva up from the kitchen counter and gave her a cuddle." I'm going to take you to our room, tuck you up in bed and you can tell me about your dream. Okay?"

Eva nodded her head and sniffled as she wiped her nose on her hand.

A picked the mug of hot milk up off the kitchen counter, he carried Eva to their room and placed the hot milk down on the bedside table. He placed Eva down on their bed, covered her up with her yellow blanket and turned on the bedside lamp.

" Okay..." Sighed A, he sat down next to Eva on the bed and picked up the mug up from the bedside table." Here we go, be careful you don't spill it..."

Eva took the mug from her Uncle's hand and sniffled as she look down at the strawberry jam swirling around in the hot milk." Thank you Uncle A..."

" It's okay sugar, so are you going to tell me what your dream was about? " Asked A.

" I was dreaming about my Mummy and Daddy..." Answered Eva, she took a sip of milk and sniffled." I miss them..."

" I know sweetheart, I miss them too..." Sighed A.

" Uncle A, where are your Mummy and Daddy?" Asked Eva.

" Well, my Mum died a long time ago when I was 8 years old and my Dad is living somewhere in Germany..." Answered A.

" Really?" Asked Eva, she tilted her head and stared at her Uncle." What are your Mummy and Daddy's names?"

" Braiden and Lily Marie Tayler. What's with all these questions short stuff? " Asked A.

Eva shrugged her shoulders and took another sip of her hot milk.

" Drink up kid, then it's nap time continued for you..." Sighed A.

Eva drank her hot milk from the mug, she burped loudly and giggled as she wiped her mouth with her hand." Pardon me!"

" So lady like Eva pops..." Chuckled A, he got up from their bed and took the mug from Eva's hands." I need to get back to the rest of team panda and finish off some paper work. Will you be okay by yourself of a while?"

" Yes..." Answered Eva, she curled up in a ball and snuggled her face into the pillow." I am going to sleep now..."

A kissed Eva 's cheek and turned the bedside's lamp off." I will bring you something to eat later on after you finished your nap and messy haired doll. It's on the sofa in the main room still..."

" Okay, I love you Uncle A..." Yawned Eva.

" I love you too short stuff..." Smiled A, he covered Eva up with her yellow blanket and left their bedroom.


	21. Kung Fu Panda!

**Chapter 21! Sorry for the delay with this chapter and I'm sorry to say it will be the same for the next 3 months because I am working in a Toy Store at the moment ( which is boring and not as exciting as people think ), but I will try my best to update when I can lol So this chapter will have the chains in it and I hope it makes sence lol Thank you for Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too. **

**The scenes in this chapter are made up with A and Eva.**

**Who is reading my story anyway? Do you think I'm going in the right direction? I know it's slow now, but wait for the Wammy House chapters and that's when the fun begins.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**20th of May 2007 - 5:32pm**

Eva jumped from floor tile to floor tile as her uncle A watched her playing and drank his tea from his mug.

" Ichigo, what are you doing?" Asked A.

" Playing." Answered Eva.

A leant back on the wall, he chuckled and took a sip of his tea as he watched her jump from floor tile to floor tile." I can see that, but what are you playing?"

Eva jumped onto another floor tile, she stopped and looked up her uncle." I don't know what it's called, but you can't step on the cracks or you will fall and break your back."

" I see." Chuckled A.

Eva looked down at the floor and tapped the tip of he sneaker on a floor tile." Would like to play uncle A?"

A took a sip of his tea, he shook his head and smirked." I'm afraid to say my feet are to big, so I'd break my back."

" Is that why the panda detective walks funny?" Asked Eva.

" I don't understand what you mean sweetheart, why do you think Ryuzaki walks funny? " Asked A.

" Cus he stepped on a crack and went like this..." Said Eva, she jumped on a crack between the floor tiles and fell backwards onto the floor as she giggled." Help! I'm a panda and I can't get up!"

A burst out laughing as he watched Eva kicking her legs and moving her arms around on the floor. " Oh god! That's the best explanation I have ever heard about the way Ryuzaki walks."

Eva sat up and smiled at her uncle." Really?"

" Yeah really." Smiled A.

Eva smiled as she glanced towards the white coloured sliding electric doors of the main room when she heard them opening, she watched as L walked hunched over out of the main room with Light who was chained to L's wrist following behind him.

A placed his foot down on the metal chain that was connected between them, he smirked as they were both yanked backwards and stopped from walking." So, you guys are still chained together I see. Tell me, is this some kind of perverted game or are you guys going to play skip rope and if so can I play too?"

L chewed his thumbnail as he stared at A foot on the chain between him and Light." Akira, would you please remove your foot from the chain and report to the main room."

" And why is that?" Asked A.

" Akira, please don't question me and do as you are told." Sighed L.

A rolled his eyes as removed his foot from the chain and sighed." Fine, but I'm finishing my tea break first... so don't get your panda pants into a twist."

" Panda pants." Giggled Eva, she lay back on the tiled floor and held her messy dark-haired doll above her face.

L stared at Eva lying on the floor as he chewed his thumbnail, he yank at the chain and looked back at A." You have approximately 5 minutes before monitoring begins."

" Monitoring?" Asked Light, he yanked back on the chain.

" I'm going with lightbulb on this one Ryuzaki, what are you on about?" Asked A.

Eva sat up, she pointed her finger at Light and frowned." You have to watch him..."

" Ichigo..." Muttered A, he ran his fingers through his hair and looked down at his mug of tea." That was kind of rude..."

L glanced from Eva to Light and he put his hands in his blue jean pockets." Ichigo Jamu is right, you will be monitoring Light and Misa with the rest of the task force from the main room. Cameras have been set up around their room and they will be monitor 24 hours a day."

" What!? Why?" Asked Light, he glared at L as he yanked at the chain again.

" Cus you made my daddy's butterflies go away." Frowned Eva.

" I- I- I..." Shuttered Light.

" Ichigo, that's enough..."Sighed A.

" No! Light killed my daddy, he his Kira!" Shouted Eva.

Light itched the back of his head as he glanced from A to Eva and looked towards L." I'm not Kira..."

" What an interesting situation." Muttered L, he glanced from A to Eva and began to chew his thumbnail." Light, there is a 95% chance you are still Kira."

" Eva... I mean Ichigo... ah crap... behave yourself." Sighed A, he ran his fingers through his hair and chewed his bottom lip.

Eva got up of the floor as she held her messy dark-haired doll in her hand, she frowned at her uncle and shouted at him." No!"

" Ichigo that's enough... what's up with you?" Asked A, he stepped over the chain between L and Light as he made his way over to Eva." Don't get worked up over nothing sweetheart."

Eva stomped off over towards the white coloured sliding electric doors of the main room and walked through them when they opened. She glanced over to Nonie and Misa sitting on the sofa with chains connect to each others wrist, then she glanced at the task force by the monitors as she then crawled under the table and pulled her legs to her chest.

" What are we going to do now?" Whispered Eva to he messy dark-haired doll as she held it up in front of her face. " We're in big trouble with uncle A now."

Eva looked up as the white coloured sliding electric doors of the main room opened, she watched he uncle walk in to the room and listened to him speaking to Nonie and Misa.

" Have you seen Ichgo?" Asked A.

" She is under the table over there." Answered Nonie, she got up from the sofa and yanked Misa up by the chain between them off the sofa." Come on Misa..."

" My nail!" Yelled Misa, she looked down at her finger and frowned as she examined her broken fingernail." It's ruined!"

" Put a sock in it Misa." Sighed Nonie.

A chuckled at Misa as he watched her complaining about her broken nail to Nonie and smirked." I think you better take your street-walker for a walk before she breaks another fingernail and then I can see what's up with short stuff over there under the table."

" Who are you calling a street-walker?!" Squealed Misa at A.

" You naturally..." Smirked A.

Nonie yanked on the chain and pulled Misa forward as she walked towards the white coloured sliding electric doors of the main room and chuckled to herself." Come on, L is waiting for us... move it Barbie."

" Street-walker Barbie, she'll stand on the corner for you." Sang A to Misa as she walked past him.

" I heard that!" Yelled Misa, she hit A over the head with her purse.

" That was assault." Laughed A.

" Come on..." Chuckled Nonie, she dragged Misa out of the main room by the chain as Misa yelled back at A.

Eva watched Nonie and Misa leave the room. She looked up at her uncle from under the table as she pouted, she watched her uncle walk over to the table and he crouched down in front of her.

" So, are you going to tell me what's up kid? I don't think it was a good idea yelling at lightbulb the way you did and you made me call you by your real name." Sighed A.

" I'm sorry uncle A." Pouted Eva, she snuggled her face into her knee and wrapped her arms around her legs." Am I in big trouble?"

A placed his mug down on the table, he reached his hand out towards Eva and stroked her dark hair away from her eyes as he spoke softy to her." Of course not sweetheart, I'm just concerned about how much you know about the Kira case and I think it's best from now on if you don't stay in this room well we work."

Eva peeped at her uncle from her knees and whispered to him." But where will I go?"

" We'll sort something out, okay? " Smiled A.

Eva crawled slowly out from underneath the table, she stood up in front of her uncle and bit her bottom lip." Okay, but what if I need you?"

" Well if you need me just come and find me or auntie Storm." Smiled A, he lifted Eva up off the floor and gave her a hug." Just stay out of trouble and stop eavesdropping on private conversations because it's rude."

Eva hugged her uncle back, she sighed as she pulled away from the hug with him and pouted." Okay."

" Good girl, but just for today you can stay here with me." Smiled A.

" Good." Smiled Eva.

A carried Eva towards a office chair in front of some monitors, he sat down on the chair and sat her down on his lap. He pulled the chair towards the desks, he grabbed a pair of headphones off the side and put them on as he watched the monitor screen in front of him.

" Uncle A, why are we watching the panda detective and auntie storm on the monitor?" Asked Eva, she leant her hands on the desk as she watched the screen in front of her and leant her chin on her hands. " Are we eavesdropping?"

A chuckled as he zoomed in on L and Light on the monitor screen as he typed on the keyboard in front of him." Well yeah a kind of eavesdropping and spying."

" But you said eavesdropping in on private conversations is rude." Smirked Eva.

" I can't hide anything from you can I short stuff? " Asked A.

" Nope." Answered Eva.

" Ichigo Jamu is quiet sharp for her age." Smiled Matsuda, he leant his hands on the desk and watched the monitor screen.

" Tell me about it Matsui, I can't do anything without her knowing about it... she takes after he father. She even knows where I hide my toffees." Sighed A as he looked towards Matsuda and ran his fingers through his blonde hair." Everywhere I look or go she is there."

" Then why did you bring her to Japan with you Akira?" Asked Aizawa.

A sighed as he took his white paper bag of toffees from his jacket pocket and placed them down on the desk in front of him." Because I'm all she as left in this harsh world, I don't want to send her to the Wam... I mean she is better with me than strangers."

" Wam?" Asked Aizawa.

A took a toffee from his bag and smirked." That's subject you should take up with Ryuzaki."

" Will you ever explain what is going on with you and Ryuzaki? We have all noticed that there is a lot of tension between you and him." Said Soichiro as he crossed his arms and stared at A.

" Yeah the chief is right, you both have a letters for your names too and I would like to know how you both know each other." Said Matsuda.

" And what's with this successor business I have heard mentioned when you and Ryuzaki are talking?" Asked Hideki.

" What is this? Asked Akira loads of questions day, look that is past stuff and it's private." Sighed A, he popped a toffee into his mouth and chewed it slowly." You will probably learn about it at some point, but now is not the time... we are meant to be monitoring not gossips like old women."

Eva sighed as she listened to everyone talking around her, she gasped as she watched Light punch L in the face and pulled at the sleeve of her uncle's jacket." Uncle A! Uncle A!"

" What's up sweetheart?" Asked A as he looked down at Eva.

" The panda detective is fighting with the lightbulb man." Chuckled Eva, she looked back at the monitor and smirked. " Look..."

A and the task forced looked at the monitor screen as they watched the scene unfolding in front of them on the screen of the monitor.

" We have to stop this..." Panicked Matsuda as he picked up the telephone receiver.

A laughed as he typed on the keyboard in front of him and leant back in the office chair." Let me record some of it first, did you see Ryuzaki going kung fu panda on Light's face?"

" Akira, this is not appropriate behaviour for this situation." Sighed Soichiro.

" Fine, stop the fighting then." Chuckled A.

Eva watched as L answered the telephone on the monitor screen, she listened to him talking to Matsuda on the phone and looked back at her uncle." Uncle A, is it dinner time yet?"

A looked at his watched and nodded his head." Yeah, are you hungry?"

" Yep, I want some food...the panda detective eating cake made me hungry." Smiled Eva.

" Alright, I will be back soon guys." Smirked A, he moved the office chair away from the desk and let Eva slide of his knee. " And Matsuda, don't take Ryuzaki calling you an idiot personally... I ignore everything that he says to me."

" That's easy for you to say Akira..." Sighed Matsuda.

" Come on uncle A." Smiled Eva, she rushed off towards the white coloured sliding electric doors of the main room and waited for her uncle." Let's go!"

A got up off the office chair, he walked over to Eva and smirked." All you do is eat these days Ichigo, but you never seen to get any taller."

" I'm sorry uncle A." Frowned Eva as she looked at her sneakers and sighed.

A scooped Eva up off the floor and chuckled." Hey, I didn't mean it as a bad thing... let's get you something yummy to eat."

" Okay."Smiled Eva.


	22. Lighting Candles

**Chapter 22! Sorry for the delay as always, my toy store job likes keeping me busy as always and I will update in my spare time or days off :) So this chapter is random, I have done a time skip of 4 months and I noticed something. SJ died on Beyond Birthday's birthday in my story, I know there is a few birthdays for Beyond and I chose the 27th of September one lol Thank you for Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**I hope this story is making some scene and I'm on the right track with the story so far. I feel so spaced out lately and tired xD **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**27th September 2004 - 2:20pm**

Eva lay on her stomach on the bed as she coloured in her picture she drew of a butterfly, she placed her orange crayon down and looked over her shoulder at her messy dark-haired doll sitting on her yellow blanket. She looked back at her drawing and picked up a black crayon.

" I need a glass of milk." Whispered Eva to herself as she coloured in the body of the butterfly.

Eva placed her crayon down on her drawing pad, she climbed down off the bed and grabbed her messy dark-haired doll from her yellow blanket. She walked over towards the sliding door of the room, she walked through the door when it opened and made he way down the corridor.

Eva smiled as she saw Ryuk walking through a wall near the stairwell, she slowly climbed down the stairs and walked over towards the white coloured sliding electric doors of the main room.

" Uncle A." Smiled Eva as the doors to the main room slid opened and she stopped when she saw L playing chess at the table.

Eva watched L as she stood in the doorway of the white coloured sliding electric doors of the main room, she watched him picked a white pawn piece up between his finger and thumb.

" May I help you Ichigo Jamu? "Asked L.

" Do you know where my uncle A is?" Asked Eva quietly, she looked down at her hands and played with her fingers." I need help with getting a glass of milk."

" Your uncle is on the 3rd floor assisting the task force with a investigation of new suspects who could be the new Kiras." Said L, he chewed his thumbnail as he studied his chessboard.

" Oh, I don't know where that floor is..." Sighed Eva.

" I see." Said L , he moved a white chess piece on his chessboard and placed it down on an empty square.

Eva walked over towards L, she climbed up on the chair across from him and rested her hands on the table as she watched him playing chess." What are doing?"

" Playing Chess." Sighed L.

Eva stared at a piece of the chess set and smiled as she placed her messy dark-haired doll down on the table." I like the white and black horse pieces."

" Those chess pieces are called knights." Said L, he picked up the black knight chess piece and placed it down in front of Eva." The knight can move two squares horizontally, one square vertically or two squares vertically and one square horizontally."

Eva tilted her head as she watched L showing her where the knight chess piece was allowed to move and chuckled to herself." It makes a L shape when you move it."

L placed the knight piece down on the chessboard as a small smile crept to his lips and he perched back on his chair." Yes, the complete move of the knight chess piece does look like the letter L... how interesting."

" I guess so." Smiled Eva.

" Ichigo Jamu, would you like to learn about the other pieces of the chess set?" Asked L.

Eva shook her head as she sighed and looked up at L." No thank you, but would you please get me a drink... that's why I wanted to find my uncle A."

L looked down at his teacup on his saucer next to the chessboard, he picked his teacup up and placed it down in front of Eva.

Eva frowned as she looked at the tea swirling around in the teacup and looked at L." I am not allowed to drink tea cause I am 4 years old. Uncle A said it as a thing called caffeine in it that is bad for children and it stunts growth... that's why I am short."

" Your height as nothing to do with caffeine, it's caused by genetics passed down by your mother or father and seeing as your father was tall I believe you take after your mother." Said L as he chewed his thumbnail.

" Did you know my daddy?" Asked Eva.

L looked down at his chessboard and picked up the white king piece." Yes."

" Will you tell me about him?" Asked Eva.

" I'm afraid to say if I told you about your father your uncle would not be happy with my actions, I believe if you want to learn about him you should ask your uncle." Answered L.

Eva leant her chin on her hands and sighed to herself." My uncle A will not tell me about him, he was living in a place called a prison and my friend Blaze said that's where the bad people go."

L got up off his chair, he put his hands into his jean pockets as he walked over to Eva and leant down to her eye level." Ichigo Jamu, would you like me to get you a glass of milk?"

" Yes please." Smiled Eva, she climbed down off the chair and grabbed her messy dark-haired doll of the table as she looked up at L." Will you get me some cookies for my milk please."

" Ichigo Jamu, are you allowed to have cookies before your dinner?" Asked L.

Eva shrugged her shoulders and giggled." Yes, no strawberry jam after lunch is the rules from my uncle A and I can have one cookie before dinner."

" What an interesting rule, if you would please follow me." Said L.

Eva followed L as he walked hunched over towards the white coloured sliding electric doors of the main room, they walked through the doors when they slid opened and made their way to the kitchen.

Eva took a pink mobile phone from her pocket, she flicked it open and pressed a few buttons on the phone.

" Ichigo Jamu, may I ask what you are doing?" Asked L.

" I am texting my uncle A, so he knows I am in the kitchen with you." Smiled Eva, she put the mobile phone back in her pink hoody pocket and rushed off towards the kitchen door.

" I see." Said L.

Eva stopped by the kitchen door as she looked over her shoulder at L , she smiled when the kitchen doors slid open and beckon to him with her hand." Hurry up."

" Please be patient." Sighed L, he stopped next to Eva and watched her rushed into the kitchen ahead of him.

Eva climbed up on the chair at the kitchen table, she watched L pour her a glass of milk and took an open packet of cookies from the biscuit tin. She smiled when L placed the glass of milk and the opened packet of cookies down in front of her.

" Thank you." Smiled Eva.

" You're welcome." Said L, he perched himself on a chair across the table from Eva and watched her take a sip out of the glass of milk.

Eva placed the glass back down on the table and wiped her mouth with her hoody sleeve." Would you like a cookie?"

L glanced down at the packet of cookies on the kitchen table and put his thumb to his lips." No thank you Ichigo Jamu."

Eva took a cookie from the packet, she dipped it into the glass of milk and sighed." It's my daddy's birthday today and my mummy's butterflies went away on my daddy's birthday."

" I see." Said L as he chewed his thumbnail and watched Eva dipping the cookie into her glass of milk.

Eva stared at L as he took a bite of her cookie and placed it down on the kitchen table." My daddy's butterflies went away on my birthday, that is weird isn't it?"

" Yes, I agree it's an unusual occurrence." Said L.

Eva rested her hands on the kitchen table and looked up above L's head as she smiled." Me and my uncle A are going to light candles today for my mummy and daddy."

" That is very thoughtful way of you and Akira to remember your parents on their birth and death day." Said L.

" Yes, I love my mummy and daddy very much." Smiled Eva.

L glanced over towards the door of the kitchen as it slid opened and he watched A walked into the kitchen with Nonie following behind him.

" So, what have you pair been up to?" Asked A as he leant on the back of the chair Eva was sitting on and smirked at L." Hopefully you are playing nice with Ichigo."

Eva stood up on the chair, she turned around to face her uncle and reached her hands up towards him as she smiled." The panda detective got me some milk and cookies."

" Did he now... that was kind of him." Smiled A at Eva, he lifted her up off the chair and took 2 candles out of his jacket pocket." I guess he as a heart after all."

" We all have hearts uncle A." Smiled Eva, she took the candles from her uncles hand and frowned at one of the candles." Uncle A, why did you get a blue birthday candle and white tea candle?"

" Well the birthday candle is for your daddy seeing as it's his birthday today and the white one is for your mummy." Smiled A.

" Oh." Giggled Eva.

Nonie sat down at the table next to L and took a cookie from the packet on the table." Don't worry sweetie, one day you will understand your uncle A and his odd ways."

" Quite you." Smirked A.

" Make me." Smirked Nonie.

" Uncle A, can we light the candles now please?" Asked Eva.

" Sure." Smiled A, he took a cookie out of the packet on the table and took a bite out of it." Say thank you to the panda detective for getting you a drink."

" Thank you Ryuzaki." Smiled Eva.

" You're welcome." Said L as a small smile appeared on his lips from under his thumb.

A carried Eva out of the kitchen and up the stairwell until they got to their room on the 9th floor. He placed her down on the floor, he pressed the button on the wall next to their door and waited for the door to slide open.

Eva walked into the room, she made her way over to the sofa and sat down on the edge of the sofa. She watched her uncle walked over towards the sofa as he took a small jar of strawberry jam out of his jacket and sat down next to her.

" Uncle A, why have you not turned the light on?" Asked Eva.

" Well, I thought the candles would look nice lit in a dark room." Smiled A.

Eva placed the tea candle down on the coffee table in front of her and held the birthday candle towards her uncle." How will we make this candle stay up without falling over?"

" You'll see sweetheart." Chuckled A, he took the birthday candle from her hand and flicked his fringe out of his eyes. " You see this small jar of jam? Well I plan to put the birthday candle in the jam, it will be a bit like a birthday cake for your dad and he really loved his strawberry jam... so he would really like this idea."

" I like strawberry jam like my daddy too." Smiled Eva.

" I know that fact to well short stuff." Chuckled A.

" Yes." Giggled Eva.

A undid the lid on the small jam jar, he placed the jar down on the coffee table and stuck the blue birthday candle in the sticky strawberry jam. He took a box of matches out of his black skinny jean pocket and took a match from the box.

" Which one will you light first?" Asked Eva, she watched her uncle strike the match against the match box and placed the box down on the coffee table.

" You can choose sweetheart." Answered A.

" Mummy's candle first and then daddy's birthday candle." Smiled Eva.

A carefully lit the candles, he blew out the match and placed it down on the table." There we go."

" What do we do now?" Asked Eva as she watched the flames of the candles flicker.

A leant back on the sofa and smiled." Make a wish or send a message to your mum and dad."

Eva sucked her finger tip as she looked at her uncle over her shoulder and smiled." Can I tell my mummy and daddy that I miss them?"

" Of course you can sweetheart." Smiled A.

Eva looked back at the lit candles on the coffee table and smiled." I miss you mummy and daddy. I hope you are having fun in the secret garden with your butterflies and I hope daddy is looking after you now mummy so you will not cry anymore cause you missed daddy all the time."

A pulled Eva away from the edge of the sofa and gave her a hug." I bet your daddy is looking after your mummy."

Eva snuggled back into her uncle's arms and nodded her head as she sucked her finger tip." Yes, I didn't like when my mummy cried."

" Me neither." Frowned A.

Eva pulled her messy dark-haired doll from her pocket and cuddled it." Can we watch the candles for a while uncle A? I think they look pretty in the dark."

" Sure." Smiled A.

" Good." Smiled Eva, she wrapped her hand around her uncle's thumb and watched the lit candles flicker in the dark room on the coffee table.


	23. Goodbye Panda Detective

**Chapter 23! Sorry for the late update, it's work as always keeping me busy and I will say sorry again lol So in this chapter as you can tell from the date it's the day L dies and that makes me a sad panda :( So I hope as always that my story is going in the right direction and is making sense lol Thank you for Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**Nonie belongs to the story Until The Day I Die and Starting Over by Phantom1313. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**5th of November 2007 - 7:20pm**

Eva yawned as she rested her head on the arm of the sofa, she shut her eyes and snuggled up with her messy dark-haired doll on the sofa. She felt someone stroke her dark hair away from her eyes, she slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw her uncle looking down at her.

" Hey, something tells me it's time for your bedtime now short stuff." Smiled A.

" I'm not tired yet uncle A." Eva sleepily said as she closed her eyes again and snuggled up with her messy dark-haired doll.

A gently lifted Eva up off the sofa, he cuddled her closely in his arms and chuckled." I believe you, let's get you changed and ready for bed."

Eva opened her eyes, she looked over towards L sitting at the table as he ate a slice of strawberry shortcake and sleepily whispered to her uncle." Uncle A, I have to say goodnight to the panda detective."

" Why?" Asked A.

" His butterflies are going away today." Whispered Eva.

A looked over at L sitting at the table, he frowned and whispered to Eva." Are you sure? You know you're not allowed to mention the butterflies in the HQ building incase anyone finds out about your eyes."

Eva sucked her finger tip as she rested her head on her uncle's shoulder and sighed." Yes uncle A I know, can I say goodnight to him please?"

" I guess so." Said A sadly, he carried Eva over towards L and stopped next to the table.

" May I help you Akira?" Asked L.

" Ichigo wanted to say goodnight to you." Answered A.

L looked towards Eva, he put his spoon to his bottom lip as a small smile crept to his lips and closed a case file folder next to him on the table." Goodnight Ichigo Jamu."

" Goodnight." Smiled Eva, she leant forward and held her messy dark-haired doll towards L." Would you like to borrow my dolly? He will look after you until you fall asleep."

" Ichigo, don't do that." Whispered A.

L stared at the doll in Eva's hand and placed his spoon down on his plate." Ichigo Jamu, I'm afraid to say I don't sleep that much and I believe your doll would be better off staying with you. "

" Oh." Frowned Eva.

" But I thank you for your kind gesture, it was very thoughtful." Said L.

" Okay." Yawned Eva, she rested her head back on her uncle's shoulder and snuggled her doll to her chest.

A patted L on the shoulder and sighed." I better get Ichigo to bed, goodnight... I'll be in my room if you need me."

" Goodnight Akira." Said L, he picked up his spoon and spooned some of the strawberry shortcake into his mouth.

A carried Eva out of the main room, he carried her to their room and took her to the bathroom. He placed her down next to the bathtub, filled the sink with warm water and took Eva's hoody off.

" Alright sweetheart, let's get you washed and ready for bed." Smiled A.

" Can you tell me a story before I go to sleep please uncle A?" Asked Eva.

A pulled Eva's white t-shirt off over her head and hung it over the side of the bathtub." Sure, what story do you want to hear?"

Eva undid her purple jean buttons, she took her jeans off and hung them over the bathtub side with her t-shirt." The story about when I was born at the hospital."

" Sure." Chuckled A.

A washed Eva, cleaned her teeth for her and brushed her dark hair. He changed her into a green nightie and put her yellow woolly socks on her feet.

" Done." Smiled A.

Eva rushed out of the bathroom, she made her way to the bedroom and climbed up onto the bed. She smiled as her uncle walked into the bedroom with her messy dark-haired doll in his hand and turned on the bedside table's lamp.

" You left your doll in the bathroom." Chuckled A, he gave Eva her doll and covered her up with her yellow blanket." Right, are you comfortable?"

" Yes." Answered Eva.

A sat down on the bed next to Eva, he sighed as he brushed her hair away from her blue eyes and smiled at her." Okay, so when you were born your mummy was very happy to meet you and she thought you were the most adorable baby in all the world."

" Really?" Asked Eva with a smile.

" Yeah, all thou... I thought you looked like a raisin when you were first-born." Chuckled A.

" I don't look like a raisin." Frowned Eva.

" I was joking, you looked like a pretty little doll... I hope you know I still get phantom pains in my right hand from your birth. Your mummy squeezed my hand very tightly when she was having you." Smiled A.

" Silly uncle A, was my daddy happy to meet me too?" Asked Eva.

" Of course, your daddy couldn't take his eyes off you when he first meet you and he was very happy. He told me you were the best gift he had ever been given, I hope you know he loved you and your mummy more than anything in world even if he didn't get to see you that much." Smiled A.

" My daddy did something bad didn't he..." Yawned Eva.

A ran his fingers through his hair as he chewed his bottom lip and sighed." Well... he did do something bad to get into jail, but I don't think you should know until you are 16 years old."

Eva rolled on her side, she curled up into a ball and snuggled up to her messy dark-haired doll." But that's a long time away uncle A."

" I know baby, but you are young and your mummy wouldn't want me to tell you about it until you were old enough to understand." Sighed A as he covered Eva up with her yellow blanket and turned off the bedside lamp.

Eva closed her eyes, she smiled as her uncle kissed her cheek and yawned." I still see my mummy and daddy in my dreams sometimes."

" That's nice sweetheart." Whispered A, he got up off the bed and walked off towards the door.

" Uncle A..." Yawned Eva.

A stopped in the doorway of the bedroom and looked at Eva over his shoulder and smiled." Yeah Eva pops?"

" I love you, nightie night." Sleepily said Eva.

" Night sugar, sweet dreams and I love you too." Smiled A, he closed the door partly and went back to the livingroom to work well Eva slept.

* * *

**5th of November 2007 - 9:34pm **

Eva jump up in the bed as she heard an alarm ringing from the livingroom of her and her uncle's room. She kicked her yellow blanket off her, she slowly climbed out of bed and took her messy dark-haired doll from the bed.

" Uncle A..." Yawned Eva, she walked over towards the door of the bedroom and opened the bedroom door slowly." What's that noise?"

A got up of his office chair as he panicked and looked over at Eva standing in the doorway of the bedroom." Crap..."

" Why is there flashing letter's on the laptop?" Asked Eva as she rubbed her eye and yawned.

" Something bad is happening..." Said A as he grabbed his white hoody off the sofa and put it on." Listen, I need you to stay in this room."

" Why? " Asked Eva.

" Just do as I say." Sighed A, he walked over towards the door of the room and stopped in the doorway." I'll be back as soon as I can."

" Okay." frowned Eva.

Eva watched her uncle leave the room, she walked over towards the sofa and sat down on it. She looked down at her doll as she stroked it's messy dark hair, she frowned and slid off the sofa.

" Let's go to see what as happened." Whispered Eva to her doll.

Eva rushed out of the room, she hurried up along the corridor and careful walked down the stairs as she held onto the banister. She walked past the main room door, she heard voices from inside of the main room and looked towards the kitchen when she heard someone crying.

" Someone is crying..." Whispered Eva to her doll as she held it in front of her face and bit her bottom lip." We should take a look in the kitchen."

Eva slowly walked to the doorway of the kitchen, she shyly peeped around the door frame and saw her auntie Nonie crying with her knees to her chest as she leant back on the kitchen counter. She slowly stepped into the kitchen, she watched her auntie crying and walked over towards her.

" Auntie Storm..." Whispered Eva, she placed her messy dark-haired doll down on the floor and knelt next to her." Don't cry..."

Nonie sobbed into her hands and didn't answer Eva.

Eva bit her bottom lip as she watched her auntie crying, she wrapped her arms around her and closed her eyes." It's okay, would you like to light a candle for Ryuzaki?"

Nonie wrapped her arms around Eva and cuddled her tightly as she cried." Thank you sweetie."

" It's okay auntie Nonie." Whispered Eva.

Eva looked towards the door of the kitchen as she heard it slide open and she saw her uncle A walked into the room. She bit her bottom lip as he watched her uncle walk over towards her and crouched down next to her.

" Go back to our room Eva, I'll be up to see you in a while... okay?" Frowned A.

" But auntie Nonie is crying..." Frowned Eva.

" I know sugar, but I just need to you go back to our room for a while and let the adults deal with this situation." Sighed A.

Eva pulled herself away from her auntie, she got up off the floor and gave her uncle a hug." Okay uncle A."

" Good girl." Smiled A, he gave Eva a hug back and pulled her gently away from him." I will come up to see you in a while."

" Okay." Frowned Eva.

Eva rushed from the kitchen as she made her way back to her and A's room, she ran through the door of the room when the door slid open and ran to the bedroom. She climbed back into bed and pulled her yellow blanket over her head.

" I forgot my daddy doll..." Whispered Eva to herself.

It was not long before Eva heard the sliding doors for her and her uncle A's room open. She listened to the foot steps getting closer to the bedroom and she closed her eyes tightly.

" Eva." Called A as he walked into the bedroom.

" I'm under my yellow blanket Uncle A." Answered Eva, she pulled her blanket away from her face and sat up in bed.

A smiled as he walked over to the bed, he placed her messy dark-haired doll down on the bedside table and took his white hoody off." You left your doll behind on the kitchen floor."

" Oh." Sighed Eva.

A threw his white hoody over the end of the bed and took a paper bag full of toffees out of his skinny jean pocket." Are you alright?"

" Uncle A, I need to ask you something." Said Eva, she bit her bottom lip and pulled her legs to her chest.

" And what is it you need to know?" Asked A.

" Did Kira make the panda detective's gold butterflies go away?" Asked Eva.

A ran his fingers through his hair as he chewed his bottom lip, he sat down next to Eva on the bed and sighed." I'm afraid so sweetheart."

" Is that why auntie Nonie is crying?" Asked Eva.

A wrapped his arm around Eva, he kissed the top of her head and sighed." Yeah, that's why she is crying."

Eva snuggled up to her uncle and sighed." I don't like when people I love cry."

" I know sugar, neither do I." Frowned A, he took the messy dark-haired doll off the side of the bedside table and handed it to Eva." I need to talk to you about something, I don't know if you will like this idea and I'm not really sure about it myself yet."

" What is your idea?" Asked Eva as she took her messy dark-haired from her uncle's hand and cuddled it.

" Well I don't think it's a good idea for you to live with me anymore..." Sighed A.

" Why not? Have I done something wrong?" Asked Eva, she looked up at her uncle and frowned." Don't you love me anymore?"

" No, you haven't done anything wrong and I love you more than anything in this world Eva pops. It's just I don't think you will be safe living with me and I've come to a decision to keep you safe from everything bad in this world." Answered A.

" But where will I live?" Frowned Eva.

" I'm getting to that part short stuff, so I have decided that I think you should be sent to England and go to a special placed called the Wammy House." Said A.

" What's a Wammy House?" Asked Eva.

A brushed Eva's dark hair away from her blue eyes and smiled at her." Well, it's like a school for smart kids and I think it's best for you to live there from now on."

" But Why? I like living with you uncle A." Pouted Eva.

" I know baby, but my work is getting dangerous now and I don't think it's wise for you to tag along with me anymore... do you understand what I'm saying? " Said A.

" I guess so..." Frowned Eva.

A wrapped his arms around Eva and cuddled her closely." You wouldn't be alone at the Wammy, you will know Blaze there and I bet you will make loads of friends your age."

" Blaze is at the Wammy House?" Asked Eva as she snuggled her face into her uncle's side. " No lies?"

" Yeah no lies, I promise I'll visit you when I can and you can call me anytime you need me or when you just need a chat." Smiled A, he pulled Eva gently away from him and cupped her cheek." I promise you will be alright and maybe you could look out for Blaze... he will need a good friend at the moment to look after him. "

" Okay, I will go to the Wammy House to look after Blaze and it means I get to go to school too." Smiled Eva.

" Yeah you get to go school like a big girl." Smiled A, he kissed Eva's forehead and uncupped her cheek." Now try to go back to sleep for me, I have a few things I need to do."

Eva wrapped her arms around her uncle and frowned." Stay with me uncle A, I'm scared incase Kira gets you too and then I will be alone."

" Hush baby, I'm not going anywhere..." Sighed A as he cuddled Eva.

" Promise?" Asked Eva.

" I promise." Answered A.


	24. Chess Pieces

**Chapter 24! So as normal sorry for the late update, just blame work as I always do lol This chapter is set 4 days after L's death, Light acts in a way that I don't think he normally would, but I just wanted him to get A to do something out of character to him because it's funny and Eva is acting odd too lol So as always I hope that my story is going in the right direction and is making sense lol Thank you for Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**Sorry if I rushed this chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**9th of November 2007 - 15:40pm**

A placed his suitcase down on the bed, he opened it and grabbed Eva's t-shirt from the bed. He folded it and placed it in his suitcase as he grabbed another t-shirt from the bed.

" Here is some more of my clothes uncle A." Smiled Eva, she placed a pile of her clothes down on the bed and climbed up on the bed.

" Thank you sweetheart, so have you checked twice in every draw in the dresser and the draws in the bedside tables?" Smiled A

Eva sat on the edge of the bed and nodded her head." Yes, they are empty now... but I left my tooth-brush in the bathroom."

" That's okay sugar, we're not leaving for the airport until tomorrow morning... so it will be okay till then." Sighed A, he folded more of Eva's clothes and put them in his suitcase. " I'll leave a clean pair of clothes out too for traveling in, maybe you should wear a dress or something so you will make a good impression when you get to the Wammy House."

" Do I have to wear a dress uncle A?" Pouted Eva.

A chuckled as he grabbed a yellow frilly dress from the pile of Eva's clothes on the bed and held it up in front of him." And what's up with dresses? You use to love wearing them, I think this yellow dress would make you look all cute and smart-looking for your meeting with Roger Ruvie."

Eva fell backwards on the bed and frowned as she looked up at the ceiling of the room." No I don't want to wear that dress, it makes me look like a baby and who is Rodger Ruvie?"

" Rodger is in charge of the Wammy House when Watari was away traveling with L, but seeing as they have both past on now that makes him the main guy in charge of the Wammy House and that kind of makes me nervous." Sighed A, he placed the yellow dress down on the bed and folded a few more clothes. " He hates kids for a start."

" I'm not wearing a dress..." Whined Eva.

" Are you even listening to me Eva pops?" Asked A with a chuckle.

" No." Frowned Eva.

A threw one of Eva's hoodys on her faces and smirked." Stop moaning about stuff, I'm the adult and you're the child... so if I say you are wearing a dress, then you are wearing a dress."

" But I will look girly..." Sighed Eva, she pulled the hoody away from her face and threw it into the suitcase.

" Newsflash Eva pops... you're a girl." Chuckled A.

Eva sat up, she picked up her pink t-shirt and placed it down on her lap." I will wear my t-shirt tomorrow with my blue jeans and my sneakers."

" Fine then." Smirked A, he picked up the yellow dress and folded it up." So, what do you want to do today? Seeing as it's our last day in Japan I was thinking we could go out somewhere or we could stay in... it's up to you short stuff."

Eva hung her t-shirt and blue jeans over the end of the bed, she twirled a piece of her dark hair around her finger as she bit her bottom lip." Can we stay in? Auntie Nonie will be alone if we go out and you said we have to be there for her cus we are family."

" You're right sweetheart, but I think she wants to be left alone for a while..." Sighed A, he placed one of Eva's hoodys down on the bed next to the suitcase and shut the suitcase lid." She needs to mourn for Ryuzaki."

Eva climbed down off the bed, she walked over towards the bedroom doorway and picked up her messy dark-haired doll from the floor." You mean like when my daddy cried about when my mummy died and I did not eat dinner for one day."

" Yeah something like that." Sighed A, he watched Eva standing in the doorway of the bedroom and crossed his arms." Everyone deals with grief in different ways."

Eva looked at her uncle by the bed and smiled at him." Can I have a strawberry jam sandwich for dinner please uncle A? "

" Eva pops." Chuckled A, he walked over towards her and crouched down in front of her." You really need to start listening to what I'm saying to you, why are you ignoring most of what I say to you lately?"

Eva shrugged her shoulders and bit her bottom lip." I don't know..."

A placed his hands on Eva's shoulders and sighed." Sugar, I can't solve your problems if you don't tell me what they are or try to fix them for you to make you feel better if you don't share you thoughts."

" It's just... I don't want to go to the Wammy House." Pouted Eva as she looked down at her messy dark-haired doll in her hand and stroked its dark hair." I'm scared..."

" Scared of what?" Asked A.

" Of not seeing you again... what if you die too." Whispered Eva.

A rolled his eyes as he scooped Eva up off the floor and smiled at her." Listen, I'm not going to die and you told me I've got loads of butterflies left right?"

Eva looked up above her uncle's head, she nodded her head and bit her bottom lip." Yes, you have loads of yellow butterflies left yet."

" See, I'm not going to die on you or anyone else yet. " Smiled A, he carried Eva out of the bedroom into the living room and towards the room's door." Let's get you a strawberry jam sandwich and we can have a little talk about the Wammy House or anything else that is troubling you."

" Okay." Whispered Eva.

A carried Eva down to the kitchen, he placed her down at the table and made her a strawberry jam sandwich. He placed the sandwich down in front of her at the table, he made himself a mug of tea and sat down at the table across from her.

Eva placed her messy dark-haired doll down on the table, she picked up half of her strawberry jam sandwich and took a small bite out of it. She chewed the sandwich slowly as she stared at her uncle and placed it back down on the plate.

" So, a penny for your thoughts." Sighed A, he ran his finger around the rim of his mug and smiled at Eva.

Eva shrugged her shoulders and bit her bottom lip." I don't know."

" Ichigo, talk to me... what's going on with you lately?" Asked A.

Eva picked up her sandwich, she took a bite out of it and spoke with her mouth full." I want to go home..."

" You know you can't go back to LA." Sighed A.

" Why not?" Asked Eva.

" Well, I'm going to work in Russia for a few months and I think it's safer for you to go to the Wammy House instead of you tagging along with me." Answered A.

" But why?" Asked Eva.

A ran his fingers through his hair and sighed." Ichigo please don't be awkward, I thought the two's were meant to be a terrible age."

Eva placed her sandwich down on the plate, she grabbed her doll from the table and climbed down off the chair." I'm going to bed."

" Ichigo don't be like that..." Frowned A.

" But I want to go home." Said Eva quietly.

" I know sweetheart, just go and get ready for bed then..." Sighed A, he got up from the table and picked up Eva's plate with her left over sandwich on it." I'll just tidy up and I'll be up to you in a while."

Eva left the kitchen, she carefully walked up the stairs and stopped when she saw a dim light coming from an open door along a corridor. She walked slowly towards the door and peeped around the door frame.

" The panda detective's room." Whispered Eva to her messy dark-haired doll, she stepped into the room and looked over towards the chessboard on a table near a bookshelf.

Eva walked over towards a chair at the table, she slowly climbed up onto the chair and looked at the chessboard pieces. She picked up the white knight chess piece, she put it in her jean pocket and grabbed the black knight piece. She carefully climbed down off the chair and placed the black knight piece into her other jean pocket.

" You're not meant to be in here..." Said a voice from the doorway of L's room.

Eva looked over towards the doorway, she held her messy dark-haired doll close to her chest as she saw Light standing in the doorway and gasped.

" I didn't mean to startle you Ichigo, but what did you just put in your jean pockets?" Asked Light.

" N-n-nothing." Stuttered Eva, she bit her bottom lip and stared at Light.

" There is no point of lying, I saw you put those chess pieces into your jean pockets and I think you should put them back before you get into trouble." Smirked Light.

Eva frowned and shook her head.

" Please yourself, you're not leaving this room until you put back the chess piece that you just stole and I hope you understand that stealing is a crime." Said Light, he stepped into the room and crossed his arms as he stared at Eva.

Eva quickly rushed towards the doorway of the room, she stopped when Light stepped in front of her and she fell backwards onto the floor. She sat up, she rubbed the back of her head as she sniffled and looked up at Light standing in front of her.

" Are you okay?" Asked Light, he reached his hand out down towards her and spoke gently to her." I didn't mean for you to hurt yourself."

" I need to go to bed or my uncle A will be cross with me..." Cried Eva, she picked up her messy dark-haired doll from the floor and rubbed her eye.

Light sighed as he pulled his hand away from Eva and watched her cry." Just put the chess pieces back Ichigo and we will forget any of this ever happened."

Eva got up off the floor, she quickly rushed past Light and squealed when he grabbed hold of her arm. She struggled as she tried to pulled away from Light's grip on her arm, she fell to her knees and sobbed.

" What do you think you are doing?!" Shouted A, he ran along the corridor towards Light and Eva." Let her go right now!"

Light let go of Eva's arm, he stepped away from her as he watched A running towards him and held his hands up in surrender." She was stealing from Ryuzaki room..."

" Uncle A, my arm hurts..." Cried Eva.

A grabbed hold of Light by his shirt and pushed him up against the wall." You son of bitch! What's wrong with you?! She is only 4 years old!"

" I haven't done anything wrong! I was only trying to stop her from stealing chess piece from Ryuzaki room!" Frowned Light.

" What's going on?!" Asked Nonie, she ran along the corridor with Matsuda following behind her and picked Eva up off the floor.

" This shit as hurt Ichigo's arm..." Frowned A at Light.

" What?" Gasped Nonie, she cuddled Eva closely in her arms as she comforted her and glared at Light. " Why?"

" It was an accident, Ichigo was stealing from Ryuzaki's room and I was just trying to get the chess pieces back..." Sighed Light.

" Then why didn't you come and tell me about it? But no, you decide to take it into your hands and hurt her instead..." Frowned A.

" Please stop Akira!" Panicked Matsuda.

A let go of Light's shirt, he took a step away from him and clenched his fists together as he stared at him." Fine, but I'm warning you Light Yagami... I don't want to see you from now until when we leave tomorrow or my actions will be violent ."

" Fine..." Smirked Light.

A frowned as he saw Light smirking at him, he quickly raised his fist and punched him hard in the face. He crouched down next to him, he grabbed at his shirt and whispered to him." I hope you rot in hell for your crimes against justice..."

" They'll have to catch me first..." Muttered Light as a smirk appeared on his lips.

" What did you just say?" Asked A.

" Akira, please stop!" Shouted Matsuda.

A let go of Light's shirt, he got up from the floor and back away from him." Come on girls, I don't want to be anywhere near this jerk..."

" Agreed." Frowned Nonie.

A walked with Nonie to his and Eva's room. He walked through the doorway when the sliding doors opened, he walked over towards the sofa and sat down on it.

Nonie sat down on the sofa next to A, she gave Eva a cuddled and brushed her dark hair away from her eyes." It's okay baby."

" My arm hurts." Sniffled Eva.

A gently held Eva's arm in his hand, he looked at the red finger marks on her arm and spoke gently to her." It will fade sweetheart, you'll be okay..."

Eva rubbed her eye and nodded her head as she sniffled.

" Did you take the chess piece?" Asked A.

Eva shook her head as she cried and snuggled into her auntie Nonie chest.

" Okay Eva pops, I believe you." Sighed A, he let go of Eva's arm and got up off the sofa." I will get you some milk and strawberry jam to make you feel better."

" Okay." Whispered Eva.

" I will not long..." Sighed A, he walked towards the door and left the room.


	25. Stealing Is Wrong

**Chapter 25! This chapter maybe boring or just random, but Eva is on her way to the Wammy House now and that's when the fun begins. I've haven't got much to say, so has always I hope my story is making some sense. Thanks for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**Nonie belongs to the stories Starting Over and Until The Day I Die by Phantom1313.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**10th of November 2007 - 5:30am **

Eva frowned as her Uncle pulled her purple woolly hat over her eyes, she lifted her hat away from her blue eyes and licked her tongue out at him. She watched him pick her black scarf up from their bed, he crouched in front of her and sighed when he wrapped it around her neck.

" There you go, you'll be all warm for when we get to England..." Smiled A.

" Uncle A, we have to go on the Airplane first!" Giggled Eva.

" Well, maybe it will be cold on the Airplane..." Smirked A.

" You're silly, they have blankets on Airplanes..." Smiled Eva.

A chuckled as he got up from in front of Eva, he picked his duffel bag up from their bed and hung it over his shoulder." Okay, so are you ready for England short stuff?"

Eva nodded her head as she picked her tiny purple woolen bag up from the floor, she hung her bag over her shoulder and sighed." I guess so..."

" I know so sweetheart, I've got your messy haired doll in my bag and I'll let you have him back when we get to the Wammy House..." Smiled A.

" But I miss my dolly and I want him back now!" Frowned Eva.

" I'm saving him for you remember?" Smirked A as he held his hand out to Eva and sighed." Come on sugar, it's time to go now..."

Eva sighed as she took hold of her Uncle's hand, she walked with him out of their bedroom and stopped when he picked his suitcase up from next to the sofa.

" Okay, we've got out passport, Airline tickets..." Muttered A to himself as he looked around the room." Okay we're set to go!"

Eva tilted her head as she listened to her Uncle talking to himself, she looked over at the door and watched it slid open. She smiled when she saw her Auntie Nonie standing in the doorway of the room with her duffel bag over her shoulder and pulled at her Uncle's coat sleeve.

" Auntie Storm is here!" Smiled Eva.

" Yes I know, I saw her short stuff..." Smiled A.

" Are you guys ready now?" Asked Nonie.

A led Eva to the doorway by her hand, he walked past Nonie and stopped in the corridor." Yeah, I was just doing a last check. Now Eva, did you go to the bathroom like I asked you to?"

Eva nodded her head as she rubbed at her eye and smiled." Yes!"

" And what about you Akira, did you go to the bathroom too?" Asked Nonie.

" I heard that..." Answered A.

A, Nonie and Eva walked along the corridor together. They walked down the staircases and stopped when they got to the main room's door. The white coloured sliding electric doors of the main room opened and Matsuda walked out of the room with a smile on his face.

" Hi! I was hoping to catch you before you left to wish you a safe journey to England and there is a taxi waiting for you outside of the HQ to take you to the airport." Smiled Matsuda as he bowed to them." It's been a pleasure having you here!"

" Thank you..." Smirked A, he placed his suitcase down on the floor next to him and held his hand out to Matsuda." But where I come from you just give a hand shake..."

Matsuda took hold of A's hand, he shook it and bowed his head to him as he let go of his hand." It was nice to met you Akira and you too Ichigo. I hope your journey to England is a pleasant one..."

" Thank you..." Smiled A.

Eva held her hand towards Matsuda and smiled at him." Me next Matsui!"

Matsuda laughed as he shook Eva's hand, he bowed his head to her and let go of her hand." Yes of course Ichigo, goodbye to you too!"

" Bye!" Smiled Eva.

" Okay..." Sighed A, he picked his suitcase up from the floor and looked at Nonie." We'll go and wait in the taxi for you. Come on sweetheart..."

Eva waved at Matsuda as her Uncle led her by the hand towards the stairs, she held onto the banister and carefully walked down the stairwells. She jumped from the last step, she let go of her Uncle's hand and ran towards the entrance of the HQ building.

" Wait up for me short stuff! I was thought you didn't want to go to England..." Chuckled A, he placed his finger on the finger scanner by the door and looked down at Eva in front of him." You'd think you wanted to get rid of me or something..."

" No!" Giggled Eva, she looked up at her Uncle and smiled at him." I want to go and see Blaze!"

" Oh do you?" Asked A, he removed his finger from the finger scanner and placed his hand on Eva's shoulder as he gently moved her away from the door." You mean your boyfriend..."

" He's not my boyfriend!" Frowned Eva as she crossed her arms and watched the door slide open." No!"

" Blaze is a boy and your friend, we went through this before if you remember?" Chuckled A.

" But I don't understand still!" Pouted Eva.

" I know..." Smirked A.

A took hold of Eva's hand, he led her through the entrance of the HQ building and led her towards a parked taxi. He handed his suitcase to the male taxi driver and opened the back door to the taxi.

" Get in short stuff..." Smiled A.

" Okay!" Smiled Eva.

Eva climbed into the back of the taxi, she sat down on the backseat and looked through the window. She sucked at her finger tip as she looked up at the dark sky, she looked back at the HQ building when she saw her Auntie walking out of the entrance door and smiled.

" Sorry I took so long..." Sighed Nonie, she gave the male taxi driver her bag and got into the back of the taxi." I just had a few things to deal with before I left the building..."

" It's okay..." Smirked A, he closed the back door of the taxi and got into the front seat." We've got about 3 hours before our flight is due to leave the airport, we could get something eat and drink before we board the Airplane..."

" Plenty of time then..." Sighed Nonie.

The male taxi driver got into the driving seat of the taxi and started it up.

" Okay we're ready now..." Smiled A at the taxi driver and spoke to him in Japaneses." Hopefully you know where we are going?"

The male taxi driver nodded his head, he pulled off from the kerb and drove them to the airport.

* * *

**9th of November 2007 - Airplane**

Eva wiped some strawberry jam away from her mouth with the back of her hand, she held the empty sachet towards her Uncle A and smiled." Can you throw this away for me please?"

" Sure sweetheart..." Answered A, he took the empty sachet from Eva's hand and put it into a paper bag that was hanging on the seat back in front of him." No more strawberry jam until we land in England now, do you understand?"

" Yes!" Nodded Eva as she pulled her legs to her chest and smiled at her Uncle." What time is it in England?"

A leant back in the Airplane's seat and looked at his watched on his wrist." Erm, well I think England is 7 hours behind Japan. So seeing as we're over Europe somewhere and we've got to add 1 hour to the 7 which give us 8 hours now means it's about 1:15am in the morning in England, I think..."

" Oh that's early in the morning isn't it? " Asked Eva.

" Yes it is, I'm surprised you are not asleep yet Eva pops..." Smiled A.

" I'm not tired yet, Uncle A can I have a sweetie from my bag please?" Asked Eva.

" Okay, you can just have one sweet and then I want you to try to get some sleep..." Answered A, he picked Eva's tiny purple woolen bag up from on top of her coat and yawned." I'm ready for a nap even if you are not short stuff, getting old now..."

" I can open my bag by myself!" Gasped Eva as she reached her hand out towards her bag and frowned." Let me do it!"

" I've got it..." Smiled A.

" Please don't..." Frowned Eva.

A unzipped Eva's tiny purple woolen bag, he looked inside of it and frowned as he looked at her." Eva..."

" Yes Uncle A?" Asked Eva quietly, she looked out of the window of the Airplane and twirled her dark hair around her finger.

" You took the chess pieces didn't you?" Asked A.

Eva looked at her Uncle, she watched him take the two Knight chess pieces out of her tiny purple woolen bag and bit at her bottom lip as she spoke quietly to her Uncle." They are called Knights..."

" Yes I know what they're called, the point is you lied yesterday to me and you stole those chess pieces from Ryuzaki's room..." Sighed A.

Eva looked down at her hands, she played with her fingers and whispered." I'm sorry Uncle A..."

" That's not good enough Eva Elizabeth Birthday, are you going to explain why you lied to me and why you took the chess pieces?" Asked A, he placed Eva's tiny purple woolen bag down on seat she was sitting on and held his hand out to her with the chess pieces on it." I'm waiting..."

Eva took the white Knight chess piece from her Uncle's hand and sucked at her bottom lip as she studied the chess piece in her hand." I took them for Blaze..."

" I don't understand, what do you mean by I took them for Blaze?" Asked A.

" So he will have something of his Daddy's, like I have my dolly from my Mummy..." Answered Eva, she looked up at her Uncle and sighed." He will be sad, so I took them to make him happy..."

A rolled his eyes, he wrapped his arm around Eva and kissed her forehead." Sweetheart, that was very thoughtful of you and I know you meant well. But you've stole them, you lied to me and I hope you know that was wrong..."

Eva got onto her knees, she reached her arms out towards her Uncle and pouted." I'm sorry Uncle A and I will not take anything again.I love you..."

" It's okay baby..." Sighed A, he gave Eva a hug and smiled." But I think you should give the chess piece to Nonie and say sorry to her for taking them..."

" Really?" Asked Eva, she pulled herself away from her Uncle and frowned." But why?"

" Well she was married to the panda detective, so by law they belong to her..." Answered A.

" Does that mean when you die I will get your stuff?" Asked Eva.

A chuckled as he lifted Eva up from the Airplane's seat, he placed her down in the aisle and gave her the black Knight chess piece as he smirked." You keep your hands of my stuff Eva pops, now go and give those chess piece to your Auntie Nonie. Tell her sorry for taking them without permission and that you will not do it again..."

" Okay!" Frowned Eva.

Eva walked down the aisle of the Airplane, she stopped at the seat her Auntie was sitting on and smiled." Hi Auntie Nonie!"

" Hey sweetie..." Sighed Nonie, she looked up from her book she was writing in and smiled at Eva." Has your Uncle bored you already?"

Eva climbed onto the Airplane seat next to her Auntie, she rested her hand on the arm of the seat and looked down at the book she was writing in." What are you writing?"

" Oh nothing..." Answered Nonie, she clipped her pen inside her book as closed her book and placed it down on her lap." So, what's up?"

" Uncle A said I have to say sorry to you..." Answered Eva.

" Why? What have you done?" Asked Nonie.

" Well..." Sighed Eva, she opened up her hand and held it out towards her Auntie as she bit at her lip." I stole these Knights from the panda detective's room in Japan, Uncle A said I have to give them to you cause by law they belong to you and that you was married to Ryuzaki..."

Nonie took the Knight chess pieces from Eva's hand, she smiled as she looked down at them and placed them back into her hand." It's okay, here just keep them okay?"

" Oh..." Answered Eva, she bit at her bottom lip as she looked down at her hand and sighed." I don't want to keep them..."

" Why not?" Asked Nonie.

" I took them for Blaze, so he would have something that belonged to his Daddy like I have my dolly from my Mummy..." Answered Eva.

" That's really sweet of you Eva..." Smiled Nonie as she placed her hand on Eva's shoulder and sighed." I think Blaze will really like them, he's lucky to have a friend like you..."

" Really? Uncle A told me stealing is wrong though..." Frowned Eva.

" Stealing is wrong sweetie, but you were thinking of doing something nice for a friend and I guess that isn't so bad..." Smirked Nonie, she removed her hand from Eva's shoulder and took a red lollipop from her pocket." Your Dad use to do things like that..."

" Did my Daddy use to steal stuff too?" Asked Eva.

Nonie held her red lollipop towards Eva and she bit at her bottom lip." Erm, nothing sweetie. Here, you can have this lollipop and why don't you go back to sit with your Uncle Aiden. I bet he his wondering where you've gotten to..."

Eva smiled as she took the red lollipop from her Auntie's hand and climbed down from the Airplane's seat." Thank you Auntie Nonie!"

" You're welcome..." Smiled Nonie.

Eva walked slowly back along the aisle of the Airplane, she stopped at her seat and smiled at her Uncle." Hi!"

A smiled back at Eva as he leant on his hand, he ran his fingers through his hair and yawned." Hey short stuff..."

Eva rested her hand on her Uncle's knee, she held the Knight chess pieces towards him in her hand and smiled." Auntie Nonie said I can keep them, but I don't want them and I will give them to Blaze when I see him again!"

" Well, put them back in your little bag so you don't lose them..." Sighed A.

Eva climbed back onto her seat, she picked her tiny purple woolen bag up from the seat and unzipped it. She put the Knight chess pieces back in her bag and held the red lollipop towards her Uncle's face.

" Auntie Nonie gave me this too!" Smiled Eva.

" That was nice of her..." Yawned A.

" Are you to sleep?" Asked Eva.

" Yeah, be good well I have a nap..." Answered A.

Eva frowned as she watched her Uncle's eyes closing, she put her lollipop in her bag and zipped it up. She pulled her legs to her chest, she looked out of the window as she sighed to herself and rested her head on the seat. She watched the clouds from the window of the Airplane until she fell asleep.


	26. Whining Eva

**Chapter 26! Sorry as always work is to blame for my late updates, but I've got a new chapter and I'm going to share it with you all now. Well the Wammy House is close now, Eva is being difficult as always and I hope my story is making sense. Thanks for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too. **

**I plan to rewrite So The Game Begins, I've got some new ideas for it and I'll get around to rewriting The Light Of Japan at some point. **

**L fan - I don't find it stupid, L is alive in all our hearts! **

**Nova112233 - I'm not that good lol **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**11th of November 2007 - England - 5:45am **

A placed Eva down on a seat at Heathrow Airport Terminal, he placed his duffel bag down on the floor and sat down next to her. He unzipped his bag as he quickly glanced at her with smiled, he took her messy dark-haired doll out of the duffel bag and handed it to her.

" There you go sweetheart..." Smiled A.

" My Dolly!" Giggled Eva, she took her messy dark-haired doll from her Uncle's hand and cuddled it tightly in her arms as she smiled at him." Thank you Uncle A!"

" You're welcome sugar..." Chuckled A, he zipped his duffel bag up and leant back in the seat." Now we've just got to wait for Nonie, then I'll ring a taxi to take us to the Wammy House..."

" Is the Wammy House far away from here?" Asked Eva.

" Erm yeah, Winchester is about 2 or more hours from Heathrow Airport..." Answered A.

Eva looked around the Airport Terminal, she sighed and began to shiver." Uncle A, I'm cold..."

A got up from the seat, he crouched in front of Eva and took her purple woolly hat from his black coat pocket as he smiled." Welcome to England short stuff, it's always bitterly cold here in the winter and you may get to see some snow at some point..."

" I have never seen snow before!" Smiled Eva.

A put Eva's purple woolly hat on her head, he tucked her black scarf inside of her black coat and smiled at her." I know Eva pops, you'll see a lot of the white shit... I mean... ah man..."

" Uncle A! You said a bad word!" Gasped Eva.

" Back now..." Sighed Nonie, she sat down next to Eva and smiled at her." Getting all wrapped up I see? I forgot how cold England could be..."

Eva looked up at her Auntie, she giggled and whispered to her." Uncle A said a bad word, he said the S word..."

" Dropping yourself in it again I see as always Aiden..." Chuckled Nonie.

A smirked as he got up from in front of Eva, he buttoned up his black coat and helped Eva down from the seat." It was an accident, let's get our stuff together and then I'll ring for a taxi..."

Eva looked down at her sneaker and frowned when she saw her laces had come undone." Uncle A, my shoe laces are undone!"

" Okay sweetheart..." Sighed A, he looked at Nonie and smiled." Do us a favor and get our suitcase for us. I'll catch up with you in a moment when Eva as fastened her sneakers..."

" Fine..." Sighed Nonie as she got up from the seat and smirked at A." Just don't be long, I'll wait by the conveyor belt for you both..."

" Okay!" Smiled Eva.

A watched Nonie walk off towards the baggage conveyor belt, he looked down at Eva and picked his duffel bag up from the floor. " Hurry up Eva pops, I'm getting cold too now..."

Eva bent down, she bit at her bottom lip as she fastened her sneaker's shoe lace and sighed." I am hurrying Uncle A!"

" Are you done?" Asked A.

Eva jumped up from the floor, she held her hands up towards her Uncle and smiled." Yes! Uncle A will you carry me please?"

A chuckled as he rested his hand on the top of Eva's head and hung his duffel bag over his shoulder." Sorry short stuff, but you'll have to walk seeing as I've got to carry our suitcase and my bag..."

" But I'm tired!" Whined Eva, she wrapped her arms around her Uncle's leg and looked up at him." I love you!"

" Eva, let go of my leg. Come on, not far to go now and then you can have a nap in the taxi..." Smiled A.

Eva let go of her Uncle's leg and frowned." Okay..."

" Come on..." Smiled A, he placed his hand on Eva's shoulder and led her forward." Stay close to me, I don't want to lose you in the Airport..."

Eva slightly nodded her head as she looked down at her messy dark-haired doll in her hand and smiled. She looked down at the floor, she giggled when she jumped on a tile and then to another tile.

" What are you doing?" Asked A.

" I am playing that game I played when I was in Japan again!" Answered Eva.

" Well, be careful you don't knock anyone over doing that Eva pops..." Chuckled A.

" I will be careful Uncle A!" Smiled Eva, she jumped onto another tile and stopped as she looked back at him." See I was careful! No one fell over!"

A stopped as he chuckled, he looked over at an Airport Terminal gate and sighed. He ran his fingers through his blond and blue hair as his face saddened.

Eva walked over to her Uncle, she tilted her head as she watched him staring at the Airport Terminal gate and pouted." Uncle A, what is wrong?"

" Nothing..." Answered A, he looked down at Eva and smiled at her." I was just thinking, I once watched your Mummy and Daddy boarding an Airplane to LA from this very spot. It was a few years before you were born, your Mum was only 15 years old and your Dad had just turned 16..."

" Really?" Asked Eva, she looked over at the Terminal gate and smiled." My Mummy and Daddy were here before I was born?"

" Yeah, it only seems like two minutes ago to me even though it was over 7 years ago..." Answered A.

" I miss my Mummy and Daddy..." Sighed Eva.

" I know baby, I miss them too. Your parents use to go to the Wammy House when they were young, well your Dad was at the Wammy since he was 8 years older and your Mum went there for a few months..." Smiled A, he took hold of Eva's hand and led her towards the baggage conveyor belt." Your Dad was very intelligent you know and your Mum was the sweetest person I ever known..."

" Uncle A, why don't you ever tell me about my Daddy?" Asked Eva, she looked up at her Uncle and bit at her bottom lip." You talk to me a lot about my Mummy, but never my Daddy..."

" There is a reason for it short stuff, but I don't think you're old enough to know about it yet..." Sighed A.

" Is it cause he was in a jail?" Asked Eva.

" Sweetheart, I know you want to know about your Dad and I just want you to know that your Dad loved you very much.." Answered A, he stopped Eva and crouched in front of her as he placed his hands on her shoulders. " But I can't tell you about him until you are old enough to understand why he was in a jail, you can't tell anyone either that your surname is Birthday at the Wammy House and I think you should go by the name Eva Tayler for a while..."

" Like your last name?" Asked Eva.

" Yeah like my last name..." Answered A, he got up from in front of Eva and took hold of her hand again." But at the Wammy House you can't even use your real name, so you'll have to choose an alias name for yourself..."

" What's an alias name?" Asked Eva.

A chuckled as he led Eva by her hand towards the baggage conveyor belt and looked down at her." You've got many questions that need answering don't you short stuff? Well the word alias means false identity, so I want you to think of a new name for yourself. Nothing stupid though like Sponge Bob or Barbie..."

" Okay!" Smiled Eva, she waved at Auntie as she saw her walking over to her and her Uncle. " Auntie Nonie, I have to choose a false identity!"

Nonie handed A's suitcase to him and smiled down at Eva as she walked next to her." That's nice sweetie, have you thought of one yet?"

Eva shook her head and frowned." I can't think of one..."

" Well don't worry about it sweetie, you'll think of one..." Smirked Nonie.

" Yes!" Giggled Eva.

A, Nonie and Eva walked through the exit of the Airport. They stood by the door's of the Airport as A rang for a taxi to take them to the Wammy House.

" I am cold!" Whined Eva, she cuddled her messy dark-haired doll and frowned." And I am tired too!"

" We should have waited inside the Airport near the doors..." Sighed Nonie.

" I know, but we may miss our taxi or someone may pinch it instead..." Chuckled A, he picked Eva up from the ground and cuddled her closely." Come here sugar and Uncle A will keep you warm with some cuddles for a while until the taxi gets here..."

Eva wrapped her arms around her Uncle's neck as she shivered and snuggled her face into his shoulder." I want to go home..."

A sighed as he cuddled Eva in his arms and spoke gently to her." Hush little one, it's okay. Close your eyes and let your Uncle A cuddle you to sleep..."

Eva closed her eyes as she yawned, she tucked her messy dark-haired doll inside of her coat and whispered to her Uncle." I don't want to go to the Wammy House..."

" Hush, it will be okay sweetheart..." Whispered A, he kissed Eva's forehead and smiled at her." Have a nap well me and Nonie wait for the taxi. Things always seem better when you have slept on it..."

" No they don't..." Whispered Eva sleepily.

" She is not going to give up Aiden, I hope you know that..." Sighed Nonie.

" You're telling me, she is 4 going on 14..." Smirked A.

" No I'm not..." Sleepily said Eva.

" You can't win this one Alternative..." Smirked Nonie.

" Shut up you!" Pouted A.

Eva giggled as she hugged her Uncle tightly and differed into sleep.

* * *

**9th of November 2007 - England - Winchester - 9:45am **

Eva slowly opened her eyes as she felt someone gently brushing her fringe away from her eyes, she sat up and sleepily looked around the taxi. She rubbed at her eye as she yawned and leant back against the backseat of the taxi.

" I see you're awake now sleepy head, good job too. We've just arrived at the Wammy House..." Smiled A.

Eva looked out of the taxi's window as the taxi stopped outside some large metal gates, she looked up at her Uncle and frowned at him." I don't want to go here!"

" Come here..." Sighed A, he rolled his eyes as he gave Eva a hug and smiled." Don't be difficult Eva, just be brave for your Uncle A and I promise everything will be okay..."

" Okay, can I see Blaze today? " Asked Eva.

A gently pulled Eva away from him and smiled at her." We'll go and visit him later on, I promise..."

Eva nodded her head as she bit at her bottom lip, she took her messy dark-haired doll from the inside of her coat and rubbed at her eye again.

A opened the door to the taxi, he got out of it and leant his arm on the taxi's car door as he looked up at the Wammy House." This place never changes..."

Eva climbed out of the taxi, she looked up at the old building and pulled at her Uncle's black coat's sleeve as she whispered to him." Is this the Wammy House?"

" Yes, welcome to the Wammy House..." Answered A, he looked down at her and stroked her dark hair. " What do you think?"

" I don't like it!" Frowned Eva.

" Just give it a chance, you may like it..." Smiled A, he hung his duffel bag over his shoulder and took his wallet out of his coat pocket. " Now stand there well I pay the taxi driver..."

" Okay..." Sighed Eva.

Nonie got out of the front of the taxi, she closed the taxi door behind her and sighed." I'll come and see you both later. I need to go and break the news to Blaze about his Father..."

" Are you sure you'll be okay? I'll come with you for support if you want me too..." Said A as he took some notes from his wallet and sighed." It's not a problem at all..."

" I'll be fine, I've got two old friends who will be with me..." Answered Nonie, she glanced over at a red 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle and looked back at A." Thank you though..."

" It's not a problem Sis, well if you need me just find me or text me and I'll bring your bag in for you..." Sighed A.

" Thank you..." Sighed Nonie, she walked off towards the Wammy House and opened the front door.

Eva watched her Auntie go inside of the Wammy House, she looked up at her Uncle and bit at her bottom lip. She watched him pay the taxi driver, he took his suitcase and Nonie's bag from the boot of the taxi.

" Come on sugar, let's get out of the cold and visit Rodger Ruvie so we can sort your out a room..." Smiled A, he walked towards the doors of the Wammy House as he looked over his shoulder at Eva and stopped at the steps." Are you coming?"

Eva walked over to her Uncle, she jumped up the stone steps of the Wammy House and stopped at the top step." Uncle A, I thought of an alias name for myself now!"

" Really? Do you plan to share it?" Asked A.

Eva looked at her Uncle and nodded her head." Yes, I am going to name myself Blue!"

" Blue? I like it, but why did you choose that alias name for yourself is my next question?" Asked A.

" Cause I have blue eyes silly!" Giggled Eva, she pointed to her blue eyes with her finger and bit at her bottom lip." Don't you like it?"

" Of course I do..." Smiled A, he walked up the steps and stopped next to Eva." Okay, Blue it is then. So why don't we go inside and we'll sort everything out..."

" Okay, do I have to? " Asked Eva.

" Yes you do, so lady's first. I can't open the doors with my hands full, so you can open the door for me..." Smirked A.

Eva nodded her head, she turned around and looked up at the big wooden doors of the Wammy House. She placed her hands on the door, she slowly pushed it open and walked inside of the Wammy House.


	27. Wammy House

**Chapter 27! Sorry for the late update, but I'm updating my story now and just blame the Toy Store I work at for the delays. So Eva is at the Wammy House now, this chapter felt a bit slow to me and that just maybe because I've got a stupid cold. Thanks for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**11th of November 2007 - The Wammy House - 10.03am**

Eva walked down a corridor next to her Uncle, she sucked at her finger tip and looked at each of the doors as she walked past them. She stopped when her Uncle stopped by a door, she watched him knock on the door and pulled at his coat sleeve.

" Who's room is this one?" Asked Eva.

" This is Rodger Ruvie's office..." Answered A, he looked down at Eva and smiled at her. " He his in charged of the Wammy House now Since Watari passed away..."

" Oh..." Frowned Eva.

" Don't worry, your Uncle A is with you. I'll do all the talking..." Smiled A, he opened the door to Rodger's office and stepped inside of the room." Just stay close to me..."

" Ah Akira, I wondered when you would show up again..." Sighed Roger, he got up from his her leather office chair at his desk and walked over to A." I see you brought the girl with you?"

A placed his suitcase down with Nonie's duffel bag on the floor, he held his hand out towards Rodger and frowned at him." She as a name you know..."

" Indeed she does..." Said Rodger, he shook A's hand as looked down at Eva and let go of his hand." Welcome to the Wammy House Eva Birthday, I hope your stay is a pleasant one..."

Eva peeped from behind her Uncle's leg, she looked up at the white-haired man as she bit at her bottom lip and sighed. She wrapped her arms around her uncle's leg and looked up at him.

" Uncle A, I want to home..." Whispered Eva.

" Hush Eva pops, it's okay..." Smiled A as he looked from Eva at Rodger and ran his fingers through his hair." You do understand why I'm here Rodger from the conversation we had on the phone a few days ago when I was in Japan. I want Eva to stay here from now on, I need to cover a few things important thing with you..."

Rodger walked back over to his desk, he sat down on his leather office chair at the desk and cupped his hands together." Well then, I suggest you take a seat and talk to me..."

" Eva, will you let go of my leg please?" Asked A, he looked down at Eva and smiled at her." I need to talk to Mr Ruvie..."

Eva unwrapped her arms from around her Uncle's leg, she watched him walk over to Roger's desk and sit down on a chair in front of desk. She walked over to her Uncle, she rested her hands on the arm of the chair and stood on her tip toes as she peeped at Rodger over the edge of his desk.

A took a white paper bag from his black coat pocket, he opened the bag and took a toffee from it." So, I've got a few rules I want to run by you and I want you to listen carefully to what I've got to say..."

" Of course..." Sighed Rodger.

A rolled his toffee between his finger and thumb as he smirked at Rodger." First of all, no one at the Wammy House is to know Eva's real surname and from now on she will be known as Eva Tayler..."

" That's understandable with her parentage..." Said Rodger, he took off his glasses and took a handkerchief from his grey suit pocket." Please continue..."

" Secondly, she is not like her Father and if I find out that you've treated her badly in any way then I'll not be held responsible for my actions towards you..." Frowned A.

Rodger nodded his head as he cleaned his glasses lens with his white handkerchief and sighed deeply." I see, is there anything else?"

" Yes, I'll be leaving a bank card behind in Eva's name and they're for her use only. I plan on supporting her well she stays at the Wammy House..." Answered A, he popped his toffee into his mouth and chewed it slowly. " Also she as chosen an alias name for herself, she will be known as Blue..."

Rodger put his glasses back on and placed his handkerchief down on his desk." That will be fine, is there anything else?"

" No that's everything..." Answered A, he got up from the chair and rested his hands on Rodger's desk." So if you wouldn't mind giving me the number to Eva's room, I'll get her settle in and I'll be back later on to sort a few other odd ends out..."

" She will be staying room 15..." Said Rodger.

" Thank you..." Smirked A, he walked over to his suitcase and Nonie's duffel bag as he called to Eva." Come on sweetheart..."

Eva watched her Uncle pick his suitcase and her Auntie's duffel bag up from the floor. She quickly followed after her Uncle as he walked over to the open door of Roger's office and walked through it. She walked behind him as he walked along the corridor, she followed him up two flights of stairs and stopped outside of a door numbered 15.

A placed his suitcase down on the floor, he opened the door and picked up his suitcase. He walked into the room, he placed Nonie's duffel bag down by a wooden dresser and turned on the room's light.

Eva walked into the room as she unbutton her coat, she looked around the room and walked over to a bed next to the window. She took off her coat, she threw it on the bed and looked over at her Uncle by the dresser.

" Uncle A, is this my new bedroom?" Asked Eva.

A walked over to the bed, he placed his suitcase down on it and opened it." Yeah, do you like it?"

" It's okay I guess, can we go and see Blaze now please?" Asked Eva.

" Not yet sweetheart..." Answered A, he picked a pile of Eva's folded up clothes from his suitcase and walked over to the dresser." We'll go and see him later on..."

" But I want to see him now!" Frowned Eva, she took her purple woolen bag from the bed and hung it over her shoulder. " I need to give him his Daddy's Knight chess pieces so he will not be sad!"

A opened the dresser's draw and placed Eva's pile of clothes into it." I know sugar, but now is not a good time to visit him as you very well know..."

" Please!" Pouted Eva.

" No..." Sighed A.

" But I love you!" Smiled Eva.

A sighed as he closed the dresser's draw, he took his black coat off and hung it over the back of a chair at a wooden desk." Fine, just for 5 minutes. You really do have me wrapped around your little finger don't you short stuff?"

" Yes!" Answered Eva, she ran over to the bedroom door and stood on her tip toes as she opened it." Which room is his bedroom? "

A scooped Eva up from the floor, he carried her through the doorway and placed her down by a door across from her room." This is Blaze's room, I arranged for your room to be near his room so you wouldn't get lonely..."

" Really?" Asked Eva.

" Yeah really..." Answered A.

" Let's go inside!" Smiled Eva, she stood on her tip toes and reached for the door handled of the door.

A gently took hold of Eva's hand and chuckled." Hold your horses short stuff! You've got to knock first, manners remember?"

" Oh!" Chuckled Eva.

A knocked on Blaze's bedroom door, he slowly opened it and peeped his head around the door." I'm Sorry to interrupt, but someone wanted to come and visit Blaze. Is it okay if she just says hello to him and then we'll leave you guys alone?"

" It's okay, let her come in for a while..." Answered Nonie.

A took hold of Eva's hand, he opened the door and led her by the hand into Blaze's room as he spoke quietly to her." Just a quick hello sweetheart, Blaze is upset and needs to spend some time with his Mummy. Do you understand?"

Eva nodded her head as her Uncle closed the Blaze's bedroom door behind them, she looked over at two men standing by a desk and wrapped her arms around her Uncle's leg. She looked over at Blaze's bed, she watched her Auntie Nonie hugging him closely as he cried in her arms and bit at her bottom lip.

" Who's the kid?" Asked the blonde haired man, he snapped a piece of his chocolate bar with his fingers tips and popped it into his mouth as he stared at Eva." She looks familiar..."

Eva gasped and snuggled her face into her Uncle's leg.

" Nice one Mells..." Sighed the red-haired Man, he walked over to Eva and crouched next to her." Hi there, I'm Matt and that grumpy rude guy over there is Mello. He not that bad, so don't be scared of him..."

Eva peeped from behind her Uncle's leg at Matt, she sucked at her bottom lip as she tilted her head and looked at his goggles. She unwrapped her arms from around her Uncle's leg, she stepped from behind him and removed Matt's goggles away from his eyes.

" Hi!" Smiled Eva.

" Short stuff, don't do that..." Sighed A, he looked down at Eva and ran his fingers though his hair." That's bad manners, I'm sorry about this..."

" It's okay..." Chuckled Matt.

Eva pulled Matt's goggles over his head, she looked down at them in her hands and giggled as she held the goggles to her eyes. She looked through the orange lenses of the goggles as she looked around the room and sighed to herself.

" Why do you wear these? Everything is orange, that's boring when everything is the same colour..." Sighed Eva.

" Eva don't be rude..." Sighed A.

" Eva?" Asked Matt, he got up from in front of Eva and looked at Nonie over his shoulder as he raised his eyebrow at her." Is she..."

Nonie nodded her head at Matt and looked down at Blaze next to her.

" B and SJ's kid. You can say it..." Frowned A.

" We've met you once before, I'm Matt and that guy over there is Mello..." Smiled Matt.

" So, you're those little kids who crashed at my apartment that time ain't you?" Asked A.

" Yeah that's us!" Answered Matt.

" So that must make you A, the first generation of L's successors. The one who got away..." Smirked Mello.

A flicked his fringe away from his blue eyes, he smirked at Mello as he took a toffee from his skinny jean pocket and unwrapped it." Yeah you could say that, but I didn't really get away because I worked for L in secret for years. So I'm taking it that you both are L's new successors?"

" Yeah..." Answered Mello, he took a bite out off his chocolate bar and leant back against the desk behind him." Second generation of L's successors, Well I am anyway..."

" I'm still tagging along..." Smiled Matt.

" Matt couldn't live up to my genius..." Smirked Mello.

" Near is more intelligent than you blondie..." Chuckled Matt.

" Shut up!" Frowned Mello.

" So that makes you the third smartest person at the Wammy House at this very moment..." Smirked A.

" What?!" Frowned Mello.

" Uncle A!" Frowned Eva, she grabbed hold of her Uncle's hand and pulled at it." Don't be rude!"

" I wasn't being rude..." Sighed A.

" This kid is still adorable, I like her even more now..." Chuckled Matt.

" Thank you!" Smiled Eva, she held his goggles towards Matt and stood on her tip toes." You can have them back now!"

" Thank you..." Smiled Matt, he took his goggles from Eva's hand and put them back on." I feel whole now..."

A looked down at Eva as he smiled and whispered to her" Okay short stuff, say hello to Blaze and then we've got to go..."

" Okay..." Whispered Eva.

Eva looked over at Blaze as she put her finger tip to her lips, she let go of her Uncle's hand and walked over to his bed. She climbed up onto his bed, she touched Blaze's shoulder as she frowned and bit at her bottom lip.

" Blaze, I have a gift for you..." Whispered Eva.

Blaze pulled himself away from his Mum, he rubbed at his red coloured eye as he looked at Eva and sniffled." What is it?"

Eva unzipped her purple woolen bag, she took the two Knight chess pieces out of her bag and held them towards Blaze on her hand." They belonged to your Daddy, I took them so you wouldn't be sad and then you can have something of your Daddy's like I have my dolly from my Mummy..."

Blaze took the Knight chess pieces from Eva's hand, he looked down at them in his hand as a tiny smile crept to his face and sniffled." Thank you Eva..."

" It's okay..." Smiled Eva.

Blaze put the Knight chess pieces into his hoody pocket, he wrapped his arms around Eva and gave her a hug as he sniffled." I'm happy you are here Eva, I will have someone to play with now..."

Eva giggled as she hugged Blaze back and smiled.

" Alright break it up kids, it's time for Eva to help me unpack her clothes and to have a little tour of the Wammy House..." Smiled A.

Eva pulled herself away from Blaze and frowned at her Uncle." Do I have to?"

" I'm afraid so sweetheart..." Answered A, he opened the door to Blaze's bedroom and looked over at Eva sitting on the bed next to him." Come on, your packing won't unpack it's self..."

Eva sighed as she climbed down from Blaze's bed, she slowly walked over to her Uncle and looked up at him as she stopped in front of him." Spoil sport..."

" Eva pops, where did hear those words from?" Asked A, he picked Eva up from the floor and tucked some of her dark hair behind her ear." Tell me?"

" A dream..." Whispered Eva.

" You don't have to go..." Sighed Nonie, she wrapped her arms back around Blaze and kissed the top of his head." You can stay for a while longer if you want too."

" It's okay Sis..." Smiled A as he walked through the doorway and placed Eva down in the corridor door. " We'll come back later on, if that's okay by you?"

" That's fine by me..." Answered Nonie.

A took hold of the door's handle as he looked down at Eva and closed the door to Blaze's bedroom." Are you happy now?"

Eva nodded her head as she took hold of her Uncle's hand, she pulled him towards her bedroom's door and smiled." Yes, let's go to my new bedroom and unpack my stuff!"

A scooped Eva up from the floor, he chuckled as he carried her to her bedroom and opened the door." Alright, let's get you settled in..."

" Okay!" Smiled Eva as her Uncle closed her bedroom door behind them.


	28. Snakes and Ladders

**Chapter 28! Sorry for the late update, work as always and I've suffered from a cold too. So this chapter is a random one, it involves Eva and Blaze playing a game together. So who knows what the outcome will be haha I feel like I rushed this chapter, but I hope it makes some sense. Thanks for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**15th of November 2007 - 6:06pm **

Eva looked through her bedroom window next to her bed as she watched it rain, she bit at her bottom lip and looked over at Nonie sitting with Blaze by her dresser. She watched Blaze drawing in his drawing pad as he talked with his Mum, she looked back out of her window again and deeply sighed to herself.

" Are you okay sweetie?" Asked Nonie.

" Yes Auntie Nonie, I am just bored cause of the rain. I wanted to go outside to play today like we did yesterday..." Answered Eva, she breathed onto the glass of her window and drew a butterfly on it with his finger tip." Being inside is boring..."

" Well, maybe it will stop raining by tomorrow and then you can play outside again..." Smiled Nonie.

" It will be to muddy to play out tomorrow Mommy, we'd get dirty clothes!" Chuckled Blaze, he placed his drawing pad down next to him and put his coloured pencils away in his pencil box." We could play video games if you like Eva, it's fun!"

Eva looked at Blaze over her shoulder as she bit at her bottom lip and spoke quietly to him." Uncle A said I am not allowed to play video games yet cause I am only 4 years old..."

" Oh..." Frowned Blaze.

" But you can play on them still and I could watch you play them..." Smiled Eva.

" Good!" Smiled Blaze.

The door opened to Eva's bedroom, A walked into her room as he carried a cardboard box under his arm and closed the bedroom door behind him. He smiled as he walked over to Eva's bed, he placed the cardboard down next to her bed and sat down on the edge of it.

" Okay kids, I've found a few things to entertain you on this rainy Sunday..." Smiled A, he opened the cardboard box and looked over at Nonie." They'll actually some stuff me and Backup use to play with as kids. I'm surprised they still have them to be honest..."

" What's in the box Aiden?" Asked Nonie.

A smirked as he took a couple of old board games from the cardboard box, he placed them down on his lap and held one of the board games in his hand as he showed Nonie." Board games! What better way to burn time on a rainy Sunday evening..."

" Board games on a Sunday? Are you serious?" Asked Nonie, she pulled her legs to her chest and smirked." Where did you find those anyway?"

" There is nothing wrong with board games, they're timeless and classic..." Smirked A." Me and Backup use to play them all the time as kids on a Sunday. They're good for keeping your mind active and I found these games in the Attic..."

Nonie looked at the cardboard box and smirked." I just hope you didn't bring any tiny visitors down from the Attic with that box Aiden or someone will not sleep tonight..."

" Little visitors?" Asked Blaze.

Nonie smiled at Blaze as she leant towards his ear and whispered into it." You know, spiders. Keep it to yourself..."

" Spiders!" Shouted Blaze, he covered his mouth up with his hands and giggled." Sorry..."

Nonie wrapped her arms around Blaze and chuckled." So much for secrets!"

Eva crawled over to the edge of her bed, she looked down into the cardboard box and bit at her bottom lip as she looked up at her Uncle." Is there spiders in the box Uncle A?"

" Eva does not like spiders!" Chuckled Blaze, he got up from next to his Mum and walked over to his Uncle with his hands in his jean pockets." She found a spider in her shoe once and threw it over the sofa..."

" Yeah, I remember the shoe and spider incident..." Chuckled A.

" But Uncle A, spiders are creepy! I don't like them at all!" Frowned Eva, she looked at the board game in her Uncle's hand and ran her finger tips across the yellow writing on the front of the box." I didn't like the film about the giant spiders we watched on Friday Uncle A, can we watch a nice film before bedtime tonight please?"

" You watch scary films before bedtime?" Asked Blaze, he stopped in front of his Uncle and gripped the sides of the board game box." Can I have a look at it please Uncle Aiden?"

" It wasn't that scary, it amusing and cheesy..." Chuckled A, he gave Blaze a nod of his head as he let go of the board game and smiled at him." Sure you can Blaze, it's a bit dusty though..."

" Thank you!" Smiled Blaze, he sat down on a blue rug in the middle of the room and placed the box down in front of him." Come and play this game with me Eva!"

" Okay..." Sighed Eva, she climbed down from her bed and walked over to Blaze." What's the game called?"

Blaze looked down at the board game box in front of him, he put his thumb to his lips and smiled." Snakes and Ladders!"

Eva sat down opposite from Blaze, she leant her hands on the board game box and looked down at the picture of the Snakes on the box as she whispered to him." Do you think there is real Snakes inside the box?"

" Don't be silly Eva!" Laughed Blaze.

Nonie got up from the floor by Eva's dresser, she walked over to Blaze and Eva. She knelt next to Blaze, she removed the lid from the board game box and smiled at Eva.

" See, there is no Snakes in the box sweetie..." Smiled Nonie.

" Are you sure?" Asked Eva, she pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she watched her Auntie take the colourful checked board game from the box." I'm scared!"

Nonie placed the colourful checked board game between Eva and Blaze. She looked over at A with a frown on her face as she took a tiny plastic bag with coloured tiddlywinks in it and sighed.

" Aiden, don't let Eva watch anything scary before she goes to bed at night..." Sighed Nonie.

" But it was only Eight Legged Freaks..." Chuckled A, he placed the other board games back into the cardboard box and flicked his fringe away from his blue eyes." It's not even that scary..."

" It is for 4 year old you idiot!" Smirked Nonie.

" Fine, I'll note that down for future bedtime movies. No giant spiders or clown films before Eva's bedtime..." Smirked A.

" I don't like clowns!" Gasped Eva, she covered up her blue eyes with her hands and bit at her bottom lip." Stop it!"

" Uncle Aiden, don't scare Eva! It's mean!" Frowned Blaze.

" I agree..." Sighed Nonie.

A rolled his eyes as he took a bag of toffee from his hoody pocket, he leant back against the wall and pulled his legs to his chest as he sighed." What is this? Gang up on Aiden day? Eva pops, I didn't mean to scare you and I'm sorry. Okay sweetheart?"

Eva uncovered her eyes and pouted at her Uncle." Okay..."

" Okay, so why don't you play the board game for a while and have a bit of fun before bedtime..." Smiled A.

" Aiden is right. Come on, why don't you both choice a coloured tiddlywink and I'll show how to play the game..." Smiled Nonie, she emptied the tiddlywinks onto her hand and held it out between the kids." It's an easy game to learn how to play..."

" Can I choose the yellow one please?" Asked Eva.

" Of course you can sweetie! Now you just place it down on the number 1 square on the board..." Smiled Nonie.

Eva took the yellow tiddlywink from her Auntie's hand, she placed it down on the box numbered 1 on the board and smiled." Like this?"

" That's right, now which colour tiddlywink do you want Blaze?" Asked Nonie, she held her hand towards Blaze and smiled at him." Choose a colour..."

Blaze smiled as he choose the red tiddlywink, he placed it down on the board next to Eva's tiddlywink and looked at his Mum." What do we do now?"

Nonie emptied the left over tiddlywinks back into the plastic bag, she put it in the game box and picked up a blue plastic cup with a dice in it." Well you shake the dice in this cup, you drop the dice onto the board and the number you get on the dice means you can move your tiddlywink forward. So say if you got 3, you would move 3 spaces forward and the one to get to 100 first is the winner..."

" That sounds easy..." Smiled Blaze.

" Would you like to play with us Auntie Nonie?" Asked Eva.

Nonie placed the blue plastic cup down on the board, she slowly shook her head and smirked." No, I'll watch you both play for a while and make sure no one is cheating. Now you'll both have to decide who will go first..."

" You can go first Blaze!" Smiled Eva.

Blaze picked up the blue plastic cup, he covered his hand over the top of the cup and shook it as he looked down at the board. He dropped the dice on the board and smiled at his Mum." I got 5!"

" That's good sweetie, now move your tiddlywink 5 spaces and then it's Eva's turn..." Chuckled Nonie.

Blaze moved his red tiddlywink 5 spaces on the board, he picked up the dice and dropped it back into the plastic cup. He held the plastic cup towards Eva and smirked at her." Your turn..."

Eva took the plastic cup from Blaze's hand and giggled." I will beat you at this game!"

" Will not!" Smirked Blaze.

" Will too!" Pouted Eva.

" Oh fighting talk..." Chuckled A, he popped his toffee into his mouth and chewed it slowly." You're friends and friends play nicely together. Don't forget that..."

" Your Uncle Aiden is right, you pair have been friends since you were babies. So just play the game nicely together..." Smirked Nonie.

" Okay!" Said Blaze and Eva together.

Eva and Blaze continued to play the board game. They took it in turns to roll the dice and laughed as they played the game together.

" Your turn Eva..." Smiled Blaze, he held the little blue plastic cup out towards Eva and rattled the dice around in it." You need to get 4 more to catch up with my red tiddlywink counter..."

Eva took the little plastic cup from Blaze's hand, she placed her hand over the top of it as she shook it up and down with a smirk on her face." That means I need 5!"

" Roll the dice already..." Sighed Blaze.

Eva shook the blue plastic cup with her hands, she removed her hand from the top of the cup as she shook it and gasped when the dice flew out of it. She watched the dice hit her Uncle on the head and dropped the plastic cup on the board.

" What the hell!" Frowned A, he looked around Eva's bed as he chewed his toffee slowly in his mouth and sighed." What was that?!"

" Oh no..." Whispered Eva, she bit at her bottom lip as she looked at Blaze and whispered to him." I hurt Uncle A..."

" It is only a dice, it will not hurt him..." Whispered Blaze, he put his thumb to his lips and chewed at his thumbnail as he looked over at his Mum." Right?"

" Kids?" Asked A, he looked over at Blaze and Eva as a smirk appeared across his face." I take it one of you pair is behind this or I could be wrong and it could have been Nonie..."

" It was an accident, my Mommy didn't do it!" Frowned Blaze.

" It was me Uncle A, I took my hand off the cup when I was shaking the dice in it and it hit you on the head..." Pouted Eva.

" What is with your pair when you get together, it's like something always ends up flying at my head..." Chuckled A, he picked the dice up from Eva's bed and sat on the edge of her bed." If it not a toy panda, it's now dices..."

Eva giggled as she got up from the floor, she walked over to her bed that her Uncle was sitting on and smiled at him." I'm sorry Uncle A, can we the dice back please?"

" Hmm, let me think..." Smirked A as he rolled the dice between his finger and thumb. " Should I let you have the dice back..."

Eva held her hands towards her Uncle and giggled." Please! I love you Uncle A!"

A quickly scooped Eva up from the floor, he sat her down on his lap and tickled her as he chuckled." You only love me when you want something short stuff..."

" No I don't!" Laughed Eva as she grabbed hold of her Uncle's hand and smiled." I need to go to the bathroom!"

A stopped tickling Eva, he placed her back down on the floor and got up from her bed." Okay, on that note I believe it's time for your bath..."

" But what about the game?" Asked Blaze.

Nonie go up from the floor, she picked Blaze's drawing pad and pencil box up from the floor." We can say it was a draw. Come on sweetie, it's nearly your bedtime too..."

Blaze got up from the floor and sighed." Okay Mommy..."

" Eva, say goodnight to Nonie and Blaze..." Smiled A, he looked down at Eva and crossed his arms." Then it's your bath and bed..."

" Goodnight!" Smiled Eva, she looked up at her Uncle and bit at her bottom lip." I need to use the bathroom!"

" Go then before you wet yourself short stuff..." Chuckled A.

Eva rushed off towards the bathroom and closed the door to the bathroom behind her.

**35 minutes later. **

Eva sat on her bed, she buttoned up her pink pajama shirt as watched her Uncle pack away the Snakes and Ladders board game. She glanced over at the photograph of her and her Mum together on the bedside table next to her bed.

" Uncle A, which bedroom did my Mummy sleep in?" Asked Eva.

A put the board game back in the cardboard box, he picked it up and placed it down next to Eva's dresser." Why do you want to know that?"

" I just want to know..." Answered Eva, she picked her hair brush up from her bed and began to brush her dark hair." What about my Daddy, where did he sleep?"

A chuckled as he walked over to Eva's bed, he sat down next to her and took her hair brush from her hand as he smiled at her." You ask to many questions..."

" Is that a bad thing?" Asked Eva.

" No..." Smiled A, he brushed Eva's dark hair for her and placed her hair brush down on the bedside table as he got up from her bed." Okay, you're all ready for bed..."

Eva pulled back her blankets back on her bed, she climbed into her bed and lay back on it. She covered herself up with her blankets, she rolled over on her side and looked at the photo frame on her bedside table.

" Uncle A, I want a photo of you too before you leave on Tuesday..." Yawned Eva, she took her messy dark-haired doll from under her pillow and snuggled her face into it.

" Okay..." Smiled A as he covered Eva up with her blankets and chuckled." I can arrange that, I've got plenty of photographs of us together..."

" Good!" Smiled Eva.

" Night sweetheart, I'll be back in a while..." Smiled A, he kissed Eva on her cheek and turned the bedside table's lamp on." Sleep tight..."

" Goodnight!" Smiled Eva, she closed her eyes and curled up into a ball." I love you Uncle A..."

A walked over to the bedroom door, he opened it and turned her bedroom's light off." I love you too short stuff..."

" More than toffee?" Asked Eva.

" That's a hard choice, but sure more than toffee and now I want you to go to sleep..." Chuckled A as he closed the door to Eva's bedroom behind him.


	29. A And Eva's Last Day Together

**Chapter 29! Sorry for the late update, I say it every time with each new chapter and it's always work to blame. So this chapter is nice/sad because A is leaving Eva soon at The Wammy House and the next chapter will be a sad one when A goes to Russia. Thanks for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**Has anyone noticed how I put a date and time? What am I counting down to? **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**16th of November 2007 - 3:45pm**

Eva stood on a chair at her desk, she picked up her hair brush from her desk and looked at herself in a mirror on the wall above her desk. She carefully took her blue hair bobble from her dark hair, she slowly shook her head and let her dark hair fall to her shoulders. She placed her hair bobble down on the desk, she brushed her hair as she hummed to herself and giggled when she saw her Uncle A's reflection appear in the mirror next to her.

" Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" Asked A.

" You are Uncle A!" Answered Eva, she stopped brushing her dark hair and blew her fringe away from her blue eyes. " You are the fairest in all the land!"

" I'm glad you remembered that short stuff..." Laughed A, he brushed Eva's fringe away from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear." Your hair is getting out of control, would you like me to cut it for you?"

Eva touched her ear where her Uncle had tucked her hair behind it, she shook her head and smiled." No, I like my hair this way and I want to grow it really long!"

" Alright Rapunzel, do you know who you look like with your hair all messed up like that?" Asked A, he stroked Eva's dark messy hair down and sighed to himself." You look like your Dad..."

Eva looked up at her Uncle and smiled at him." Really?"

" Yeah really..." Answered A, he took Eva's hair brush from her hand and brushed her hair back into a ponytail." But your hair is a bit longer than your Dad's hair though. In fact his hair was not that messy now I come to think of it, not like the panda detective's hair..."

Eva watched her Uncle's reflection in her mirror as he tied her hair back with her blue bobble, she rested her hands on her cheek and bit at her bottom lip." Uncle A, does it make you sad cause I look like my Daddy and Mummy?"

" Of course not, why would you think that?" Asked A.

Eva shrugged her shoulders, she picked up her thin silver hair clip with a pink flower on it from her desk and held it above her head." Cause my Mummy and Daddy are your best friends..."

A placed Eva's hair brush down on her desk, he took the thin silver hair clip from her hand and brushed her fringe behind her ear." Don't be silly Eva pops, I love that you look like yourself and that makes you unique. You're a mix of the two people I loved most in this world, they made you because they loved each other very much and that doesn't make me sad at all..."

" How did Mummy and Daddy make me?" Asked Eva.

A clipped Eva's fringe back with her thin silver hair clip and chuckled." To many questions..."

" Sorry..." Giggled Eva.

" It's okay sweetheart, so what do you think of your hair?" Asked A, he placed his hands on her shoulders and rested his chin on the top of her head." Give me your honest opinion..."

" It's okay I guess!" Smiled Eva.

" Good because I don't think styling girl's hair is a strong point of mine..." Chuckled A.

Eva wrapped her arms around her Uncle's neck, she pouted and whispered to him." Please don't go to Russia tomorrow Uncle A..."

A wrapped his arms around Eva, he hugged her tightly in his arms and lifted her up from the chair in front of her desk." I wish I didn't have to leave you behind short stuff, but I want to keep you safe and with my work I'm not sure I can keep you safe anymore..."

" But I love you..." Whispered Eva.

" I know baby, I love you too..." Sighed A, he gently rubbed Eva's back and carried her over to her bed." You're the most important person in my life, you know that right?"

" Yeah..." Answered Eva.

A sat down on Eva's bed, he sat her down on his lap and cupped her cheek as he looked down at her." I tell you what, why don't we go for a walk around the grounds of the Wammy House and I'll show you where your Dad first met your Mum..."

" I would like that..." Smiled Eva.

A placed Eva down on the floor, he got up from her bed and took her black coat from a coat peg on the wall." Let's get you wrapped up first, its freezing outside today..."

Eva took her coat from her Uncle, she put it on and buttoned it up. She took her purple hat from her coat pocket, she put it on her head and walked over to her purple fluffy boots by the end of her bed. She put her boots on and rushed over to her bedroom door.

" Let's go!" Smiled Eva, she stood on her tip toes and opened the door to her bedroom. " Before it gets dark!"

" Okay..." Chuckled A.

A walked over to the door as he put his black coat on, he took hold of Eva's hand and led her through the doorway by her hand. He closed the door behind him and walked down the corridor with her. He led her down two flights of stairs and towards a big wooden door.

Eva let go of her Uncle's hand, she ran towards the big wooden and stopped in front of it as she looked back at him over her shoulder." Come on Uncle A!"

" Someone is eager..." Smiled A, he opened the big wooden door and held it open for Eva." Be careful going down those steps, I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself..."

" Okay!" Smiled Eva.

Eva walked through the doorway of the big wooden door, she carefully walked down the steps and jumped from the last step. She looked over her shoulder as she waited for her Uncle to catch up with her, she smiled and held her hand out towards him.

A took hold of Eva's hand, he led her along a stone pathway by the hand and looked down at her." Are you warm enough?"

" Yes, but my hands are cold..." Frowned Eva.

" Didn't you bring your gloves?" Asked A.

Eva slightly shook her head and put her hand in her coat pocket." No, I think I lost them..."

A stopped as he looked down at Eva, he took his black gloves from his coat pocket and let go of her hand." Wear mine until I can get you a replacement pair of gloves..."

" But your gloves are way to big for my hands!" Giggled Eva, she held hands towards her Uncle and smiled." You're silly Uncle A!"

" True, but they'll keep your hands warm and I'm not the only silly one around here..." Chuckled A, he crouched in front of Eva and put his gloves on her hands as he looked over at a bare Blossom Tree." Do you see that Blossom tree over there? That's where your Dad first met your Mum..."

" That tree there?" Asked Eva, she pointed to the Blossom tree and giggled when her Uncle's glove fell off her hand." Sorry..."

" Yeah that Blossom tree over there..." Answered A, he picked his glove up from the path and put it back on Eva's hand." Keep your hands still short stuff..."

" Mummy was making daisy chains under that tree!" Smiled Eva.

" How did you know that?" Asked A, he got up from in front of Eva and put his hands in his coat pockets as he looked down at her." Have you heard this story before? Did your Mum tell you about it?"

Eva held her hands in front of her face, she smirked at her Uncle's big black gloves covering them and slowly shook her head." My Daddy told me about it when I went to see him in the place called a Jail, he said that he watched my Mummy from some bushes. That's being a nosy parker isn't it Uncle A?"

" Oh right..." Chuckled A, he ran his fingers through his hair and smiled." Yeah, your Dad was being a nosy parker..."

Eva looked over her shoulder, she pointed towards an old metal gate built-in the wall and smiled back at her Uncle." What through that gate?!"

" That's the entrance to a cemetery, mostly children from the Wammy House are buried there. I never want you go through that gate, do you understand? " Frowned A.

" Why not?" Asked Eva.

" It's a complicated subject..." Answered A.

" What's does complicated mean?" Asked Eva.

" You're asking to many questions again..." Sighed A.

" Sorry Uncle A..." Pouted Eva, she wrapped her arms around her Uncle's leg and snuggled her face into his leg." I will not ask you no more questions..."

" Hey short stuff..." Chuckled A, he looked down at Eva and gently tapped the top of her head." Do you want me to tell you what you inherited from your parents?"

Eva looked up at her Uncle as she rested her chin on his leg, she bit at her bottom lip and looked up at him." What does inherited mean?"

" It means things you got from your Mum and Dad. Like characteristics or looks..." Answered A.

Eva unwrapped her arms from around her Uncle's legs and reached her hand up towards him as she smiled." Pick me up!"

A scooped Eva up from the ground, he carried her back along the path and walked over to a wooden bench by a flower bed. He stopped by the bench, he placed Eva down on the bench and sat down next to her.

" Uncle A, tell me about my looks and charact... character..." Sighed Eva, she put her finger tip to her mouth and giggled." What's that word again?"

" Characteristic..." Answered A.

" Yes, I want to know about the things I got from my Mummy and Daddy!" Smiled Eva, she cupped her hands together and looked up at her Uncle." Tell me please!"

" Okay, well you look more like your Mum than you do your Dad and you have your Dad's nose. You love strawberry jam like your Dad did and you smile like your Mum use to all the time..." Smiled A, he took a bag of toffees from his coat pocket and took a toffee from it." You've got you Mum's lips, your Dad's black hair and your eyes... erm I'm not sure who's coloured eyes you've got..."

" I have my eyes!" Smiled Eva.

A held his bag of toffees towards Eva and chuckled." Yeah, I guess that's one way of putting it. You've got your own bright blue eyes and nobody elses. But you've got a gift from your Dad, you see lifespans and you can't tell anyone here at the Wammy House about them..."

" Not even the Rodger monster?" Asked Eva, she took a toffee from her Uncle's toffee bag and put it in her coat pocket as she spoke quietly. " I don't like the Rodger monster..."

" Especially not the Rodger monster..." Answered A, he put his toffee bag back into his coat pocket and unwrapped his toffee." So characteristics from your parents, you're sweet and bite your lip a lot like your Mum use to do. You smirk like your Dad, you're manipulative and hell you've got me wrapped around your little finger! I can't even say no to you..."

" You are too big to wrap around my little finger, silly Uncle A!" Giggled Eva.

A popped his toffee into his mouth, he wrapped his arms around Eva and laughed as he hugged her." Did I mention that you are adorable?"

" No!" Giggled Eva, she snuggled up to her Uncle and hugged him tightly." Uncle A, why is my name Eva?"

" I don't know, your Mum told me you chose your own name before you were born..." Answered A.

" How did I do that?" Asked Eva.

A shrugged his shoulders and sighed." I'm not sure, your Dad told your Mum that he could see your name well your were in your Mum's tummy still and I'm taking a wild guess it had something to do with his eyes..."

" Oh, magic eyes!" Giggled Eva.

" Did you know the name Eva means life?" Asked A.

" No, how did you know that?" Asked Eva.

" I read it in a book somewhere..." Answered A.

" Uncle A..." Whispered Eva.

" Yeah..." Whispered A.

Eva pulled herself away from her Uncle and looked up at him." I will miss you Uncle A..."

" Miss me? Come on Eva pops, at some point you're get sick of seeing me and tell me to leave you alone..." Chuckled A.

" Will not!" Frowned Eva.

" Look, I know you don't want to stay here and It's not like you won't ever see me again..." Smiled A, he kissed Eva's forehead and put his thumb under her chin." I'll be ringing you everyday, we can talk by webcam if you want and I promise I'll come to visit you. We can take Summer holidays back in L.A if you want, I'll even invite Nonie and Blaze to come away with us. Would you like that?"

Eva glanced over at The Wammy House building when she heard a bell ringing out, she bit at her bottom lip and cupped her hands around her Uncle's wrist as she spoke quietly to him." Uncle A, It's time for dinner and I would like that very much..."

" You'll be fine here, trust me..." Smiled A, he got up from the wooden bench and put his hands in his coat pockets." Come on, let's get you your dinner before you waste away and turn into a icy pop from the cold..."

Eva slid from the bench, she took her Uncle's black gloves off and held them towards him as she giggled." Last one to The Wammy House smells like your aftershave Uncle A!"

" Are you saying I smell?" Smirked A.

Eva threw her Uncle's black gloves at him, she giggled as she ran off towards The Wammy House and shouted back at her him over her shoulder." Yes!"

" Charming!" Shouted A.

Eva glanced over her shoulder as she ran, she squealed when she saw her Uncle start running after her and laughed.

" Got you!" Laughed A, he scooped Eva up from the ground and carried her under his arm." Who smells now?"

" You do!" Laughed Eva, she kicked her legs and smiled." Put me down!"

" Nope, you're mine now and I'm going to keep you in a little box forever..." Smirked A, he walked up the steps of The Wammy House and opened the wooden door." A music box..."

" But I love you!" Giggled Eva, she pulled her purple hat away from her eyes and looked up at her Uncle." Put me down!"

" It's not working this time you cheeky little monkey and my answer is still no..." Chuckled A as he closed the wooden door behind him and Eva.


	30. Goodbye Uncle A

**Chapter 30! Sorry for the late update, work as always and it will be the same for the next few week with Christmas on the way. So this is the last chapter with A in it for a while, but he'll be back at some point and now Eva is at The Wammy House. So Eva's emotions are all over the place at the moment. Hopefully this chapter will make some sense, my cat was annoying me well I was writing it and I wrote it in a day. ****Thanks for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**Blaze belongs to Phantom1313 from the stories Until The Day I Die and Starting Over. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**17th of November 2007 - 7:35am**

Eva sat on the edge of her bed as she watched her Uncle A zipping up his duffel bag, she looked down at her messy dark-haired doll on her lap and sighed. She slid from the edge of her bed, she placed her doll down on her bed and walked towards her bathroom.

" Are you okay short stuff?" Asked A, he picked up his duffel bag up from the floor and placed it down on Eva's bed." You're not talking much today..."

Eva stopped in the doorway of her bathroom, she looked over at her Uncle and slightly nodded her head." Yes Uncle A, I am going to get washed and dressed now..."

" Alright sweetheart, just yell if you need any help..." Smiled A, he sat down on the edge of Eva's bed and picked his red mobile phone up from her bedside table." I'm going to ring for a taxi now, my flight for Russia leaves at 1pm today..."

" Okay, I will hurry..." Frowned Eva, she walked through the doorway of the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Eva climbed onto her plastic red stool in front of the sink, she turned on both of the taps and put the plug in the plug hole. She quickly washed herself, cleaned her teeth and brushed her dark hair. She climbed down from her plastic red stool, she walked to the bathroom door and opened it wide.

" Uncle A, I got washed all by myself!" Smiled Eva.

A closed his mobile phone as he smiled at Eva, he got up from her bed and put his mobile phone into his duffel bag." That's great sugar! But you've got toothpaste around you mouth still..."

" Oh!" Giggled Eva, she wiped the toothpaste away from around her mouth and walked over to her dresser." I forgot to wipe my mouth after I cleaned my teeth..."

" No worries Eva pops..." Chuckled A, he took his black coat from the back of the chair at the desk and put it on." My taxi should be here in 20 minutes, so I'd hurry up and get dressed if you plan to wave me off..."

Eva opened her dresser's draw, she took a long sleeved black dress out from the draw and a pair of white tights." Okay Uncle A!"

" Right, I'm just going to go and see Blaze before I leave..." Smiled A, he walked over to Eva's bedroom door and opened it as he looked at her over his shoulder." I'll be back in a while..."

" Okay Uncle A..." Sighed Eva, she watched her Uncle leave her bedroom and closed her dresser draw.

Eva quickly got dressed into her long sleeved black dress and her white tights. She sat down on the blue rug in the middle of her room, she put her black buckled shoes on and looked over at her bedroom door when she heard a knock at her door.

" Come in!" Shouted Eva.

Eva watched her bedroom door open, she smiled at Blaze when he walked into her room with her Uncle walking behind him and got up from the rug on the floor. " Hi Blaze!"

" Hi Eva..." Smiled Blaze.

" Blaze decided he would like to wave me off too..." Smiled A, he walked over to Eva's bed and picked his duffel bag up from it." So, I better get a move on and wait outside for my taxi now..."

" What about your suitcase Uncle A? " Asked Eva, she glanced over at her Uncle's suitcase under her wooden dresser and bit at her bottom lip." Are you not taking the suitcase with you?"

" No, I'm leaving it here for you to use when you come to visit me in LA..." Smiled A, he walked over to Blaze and ruffled up his dark hair as he chuckled." That means you are more than welcome to come and visit me with your Mom too..."

" Thank you Uncle Aiden!" Chuckled Blaze.

" You're welcome Blaze..." Smirked A, he held his hand out towards Eva and smiled at her." Come on short stuff, escort me to the front door of The Wammy House..."

" Okay!" Smiled Eva, she took hold of her Uncle's hand and walked with him through her bedroom doorway as looked back at Blaze over her shoulder." Come on Blaze!"

Blazed walked through the doorway of Eva's bedroom, he closed her door behind him and chuckled to himself as he walked behind them.

" Uncle A, are you going on an Aeroplane to Russia?" Asked Eva.

" Yeah of course, humans can't fly yet short stuff..." Answered A.

" Peter Pan can fly!" Smiled Eva.

" Peter Pan is not real, he his a character in a story..." Smirked Blaze, he quickened his walking pace and walked on the other side of his Uncle." Uncle Aiden, is it snowing in Russia now?"

" I'm not sure..." Answered A, he hung his duffel bag over his shoulder and looked down at Blaze." I'll have to check the weather report on my mobile phone before I leave England just to make sure, but I think there is a possibility that it maybe snowing in Russia right now..."

" Cool!" Smiled Blaze.

" Do you think it will snow in England soon? " Asked Eva.

" Maybe, you never know with the English weather..." Answered A.

Eva let go of her Uncle's hand, she carefully walked down the two flights of stairs with her Uncle and Blaze. She jumped from the last step of the two flights of stairs, she ran off to the big wooden front door of The Wammy House and waited for them.

" The way you just ran off from me made me think you were dying to get rid of me..." Chuckled A, he walked over to Eva with Blaze and ran his fingers through his hair" And I thought you loved me..."

" I do love you Uncle A!" Pouted Eva, she got onto her tip toes and grabbed hold of the door's door handle." Very much..."

" I know..." Smirked A, he helped Eva open the door and sighed when he saw the taxi driving along the drive to The Wammy House." Looks like my taxi is here..."

Eva walked through the doorway, she walked carefully down the stone steps and stopped at the bottom of them. She watched the black taxi pull up outside of The Wammy House, she looked over her shoulder and watched her Uncle walk down the steps. She sighed to herself as she watched her him put his duffel bag into the back of the taxi and bit at her bottom lip.

" Well this is it Eva pops..." Sighed A, he walked over to Eva and undid his black coat." It's time to say goodbye for a while..."

Eva looked up at her Uncle as she rubbed her blue eyes, she looked down at the ground and let out a quiet sob.

" Hey, don't cry sweetheart..." Frowned A.

" I'm sorry Uncle A..." Cried Eva.

" It's okay sugar..." Said A gently, he crouched in front of Eva and placed his hands on her shoulders as he smiled at her." You've got to be brave and let me go for a little while..."

Eva slightly nodded her head and sniffled.

"You'll be okay, now I want you to remember to clean your teeth each morning and night before you go to sleep..." Smiled A.

" Yes I will, I must wash everyday and put clean underwear on each day too. Isn't that right? " Sniffled Eva, she rubbed at her eye and bit at her bottom lip as she looked back down at the ground again." And to eat all my vegetables..."

" That's right sugar, come here and give your uncle A a big hug..." Smiled A.

" Uncle A..." Sighed Eva as she wrapped her arms around her Uncle and sniffled." I want to go with you..."

" I know baby, but we talked about this and you know why you have to stay here..." Sighed A, he wrapped his arms around Eva and hugged her tightly in his arms as he spoke gently to her." I'll call you each night before you go to sleep, you can call me when you need me and I'll come running to your aid if needed. Me and you versus the world remember?"

Eva nodded her head as she snuggled her face into her Uncle's shoulder and closed her eyes." I know Uncle A, I am going to miss you loads..."

" Hopefully you'll be a good girl for your Uncle A..." Smiled A, he pulled Eva gently away from him and tucked her dark hair behind her ear." I'll miss you loads too short stuff, but I will come back.."

" I love you Uncle A..." Pouted Eva.

A kissed Eva's forehead, he cupped her face with his hands and wiped a few of her tears away from her cheeks with his thumb." I love you to sweetheart..."

" More than toffee?" Asked Eva.

" More than all the toffee in the world..." Answered A, he looked over at Blaze standing on The Wammy House's steps and beckoned him with his finger. " Come here for a moment Blaze..."

Blaze carefully walked down the stone steps, he put his hands in his blue jean pockets and stopped in front of his Uncle." Yes Uncle Aiden?"

" Okay..." Smiled A as he placed his one of his hands on Blaze's shoulder and sighed." I need you to do me a favor for me, I want you to look out for Eva and keep her out of trouble. You know how she can be at times..."

" I am not trouble!" Frowned Eva.

" Yes you are trouble Eva..." Chuckled Blaze.

" Am Not!" Frowned Eva.

" Are too!" Smirked Blaze.

" Alright kids, enough of that..." Chuckled A as he pulled them both into a hug and smiled." I want you to both to take care of each other. You guys are friends and friends look out for each other. Do you both understand? "

" Yes Uncle A!" Said Blaze and Eva together.

A pulled them gently away from him, he got up from in front of them and took a bag of lollipops from his inside coat pocket. He held them towards Blaze and smiled at him.

" These are for you, I know you've got a sweet tooth like your Mom and Dad. So they should tie you over for a while..." Smiled A.

" Cool!" Gasped Blaze, he took the bag of lollipops from his Uncle's hand and smiled." Thank you Uncle Aiden!"

" You're welcome Blaze, remember to give your teeth a good clean after each lollipop you eat..." Smirked A, he looked down at Eva as he pulled a small square parcel wrapped in brown paper from his coat pocket and held it towards her." This one is for you, I've got to love and leave you kids I'm afraid..."

Eva took the small parcel from her Uncle's hand, she looked over at the black taxi behind him and sighed." Thank you Uncle A, what's inside the parcel? "

" Open it when I'm gone and you're find out. I'll ring you tomorrow, I promise..." Smiled A.

" Okay..." Pouted Eva.

A walked over to the black taxi, he opened the door to it and looked back over his shoulder at them as he smiled at them both. He got into the back of the taxi, he closed the taxi's car door and rolled down the window.

" I'll see you both very soon!" Smiled A.

" Goodbye Uncle Aiden!" Smiled Blaze.

" Goodbye!" Sniffled Eva.

" Laters!" Smiled A.

Eva waved to her Uncle as the black taxi pulled away from The Wammy House, she watched as the black taxi drove back down the drive and sighed deeply.

" Don't be sad Eva, Uncle Aiden will be back soon..." Frowned Blaze.

" I hope so..." Sniffled Eva.

" He will..." Sighed Blaze, he put his thumb to his lips and watched Eva wipe her nose on her hand. " I promise he will come back..."

Eva walked over to the stone steps of The Wammy House, she sat down on the third step and placed the parcel down on her lap. She carefully ripped away the brown paper and glanced at Blaze as he sat down next to her on the step and sighed.

" What is it?" Asked Blaze, he watched Eva rip the brown paper away from her parcel as he placed his bag of lollipops down on the stone step next to him and chewed at his thumbnail. " Is it strawberry jam?"

" No, jam is in jars silly.." Giggled Eva, she held a photo frame toward Blaze and smiled at him." It's a photo of me and Uncle A!"

" Oh!" Smiled Blaze, he looked at the photograph in the photo frame and chuckled at it." Where was that taken?"

Eva turned the photo frame around, she placed the photo frame down on her lap and looked at the photograph as she smiled. " At home in LA, me and Uncle A were making cupcakes with strawberry topping on them. My Mummy took the photo cause we looked silly with the cake mix on our noses and Uncle A was wearing a girls apron too!"

" That sounds funny..." Smiled Blaze, he looked over his shoulder at the big wooden front door of The Wammy House and listened to a bell ringing from inside." We have to get ready for our first class of the day..."

" What class do we have first? " Asked Eva.

Blaze got up from the steps, he picked his bag of lollipops up from the stone step and put his hand in his blue jean pocket." Art.."

" I like drawing!" Smiled Eva, she got up from the step and wrapped her arms around the photo frame as she held it against her chest." Is it fun class?"

" It's okay I guess, we have to sketch stuff and do detection on the objects we draw..." Answered Blaze.

" What does detection mean?" Asked Eva.

" I don't know what it means yet..." Shrugged Blaze, he walked up the stones steps and stopped outside of the big wooden front door of The Wammy House." Let's go to our rooms first to put our stuff away and we can go to class together!"

Eva carefully walked up the stone steps, she stopped next to Blaze and stood on her tip toes as she reached for the wooden door's handle.

Blaze chuckled as he watched Eva trying to open the wooden door, he stood on his tip toes and grabbed hold of the door handle. He opened the door, he pushed at the wooden door and let it open slowly by its self.

" I will open the doors for you from now on Eva..." Chuckled Blaze, he walked through the doorway and stopped in the hallway of The Wammy House as he waited for her." And you can close them behind us..."

Eva walked through the doorway of the big wooden door, she slightly nodded her head and slowly closed the big wooden door as she smiled." Deal!"

" Deal!" Smiled Blaze.

Eva turned around to face Blaze, she bit at her bottom lip and whispered to him." Blaze, you have to call me Blue because no one is allowed to know my real name and it's called an alias name..."

" Like the colour blue? " Asked Blaze.

" Yes, like a blue crayon!" Giggled Eva.

" You're silly!" Chuckled Blaze, he took hold of Eva's hand and led her along the corridor towards the stairs." You can sit with me in Art, I use to sit with a boy called Tiger, but he his mean..."

" Who is Tiger?" Asked Eva.

Blaze stopped Eva at the bottom of the stairs, he let go of her hand and frowned." A mean boy, he talks funny cause he his from a place called Finland and he his a trouble maker with a friend called Spider who is weird..."

" Oh!" Frowned Eva, she bit at her bottom lip and looked up the staircase as she heard a second bell ring." We should hurry, we will be late for class and then we would have to go and see the Rodger monster!"

" Okay, let's hurry!" Chuckled Blaze.

Eva put her photo frame under her arm, she took hold of the stair's banister and walked up the stairs slowly as Blaze walked next to her.


	31. Art Class

**Chapter 31! I've been working on this chapter between work and finally finished it. I'm not sure about this chapter for some reason, but there is a few new characters coming into it and you will learn about them as I write the chapters. I hope this chapter makes some sense, there will be a time skip in my next chapter and I hope I still have my old readers hooked. Thanks for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**Blaze and May belongs to Phantom1313 from the stories Until The Day I Die and Starting Over.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**17th of November 2007 - 8:55am **

Eva followed Blaze through the doorway of the Art room, she looked around the room and smiled. She looked over at a wooden desk at the front of the classroom, she walked behind Blaze as he made his way over towards a round table with five red plastic chair around it and sat down on one of the chairs at the table.

" The class does not start yet till 9am." Smiled Blaze, he pointed towards a square blue clock above a Dry Wipe Board on the wall behind the wooden desk and sighed." Then we will have to be quiet until Miss Isabel get here..."

" Who is Miss Isabel? " Asked Eva.

" Miss Isabel is the Art teacher..." Answered Blaze.

" Oh..." Sighed Eva, she twirled a piece of her dark hair around her finger as she bit at her bottom lip and looked over at the doorway of the Art room." Is she nice?"

" Yes, she is very nice!" Smiled Blaze.

Eva tilted her head as she watched a little blonde haired girl with brown eyes rushed into the Art room, she gave the girl a small smile and watched her sit down on a red plastic chair on the other side of the table.

" Hi Blaze!" Smiled the girl.

" Hi Angelique..." Said Blaze quietly.

" Hi, I'm Angelique!" Smiled Angelique, she got up from the red plastic chair and reached for a pencil out of a green plastic pencil pot in the middle of the table." What's your name?"

" Blue..." Answered Eva.

" Blue?" Asked Angelique, she took a pencil from the pencil pot and sat back down on the chair." Like the colour?"

" Yes..." Nodded Eva.

" How old are you?" Asked Angelique.

" 4 years old..." Answered Eva, she bit at her bottom lip as quickly looked at Blaze sitting next to her and turned her attention back to Angelique." How old are you?"

" I'm 5 years old, I will be 6 in April..." Smiled Angelique.

" Oh!" Smiled Eva, she looked over at the doorway of the Art room and watched another five children walk into the room." How many children are in the class?"

" Ten, that's with you counted too Blue..." Answered Blaze, he watched the five children sit down on the other round table with blue plastic chairs and looked over at the doorway of the room as he chewed at his thumbnail." That means that Tiger and Spider..."

Angelique looked over at the doorway of the room and frowned." Are sitting with us..."

Eva looked over at the doorway, she watched two boys walk into the room and walked over to the table they were sitting at. She glanced at Blaze and Angelique as she sucked at her bottom lip.

Angelique quickly got up from the chair she was sitting on, she walked around the circle table and sat down on the other side of Blaze." I hope Spider sits next to me, Tiger pinched my arm last time he sat next to me..."

Eva watched the red-haired boy and the dark-haired boy sit down at the table. She placed her finger tip on her bottom lip as she watched the red-haired boy with bright green eyes and a cruel smirk on his face.

" Hi Angelique... Blaze..." Smirked the boy as he spoke with a Finnish accent, he looked at Eva sitting next to him and grinned at her." Who are you?"

" Blue..." Answered Eva quietly as she looked at red haired boy and then at the dark haired boy. " How old are you?"

" Why do you want to know that?!" Asked the boy, he nudged the dark haired boy with his elbow and chuckled." Tell her how old we are Spider..."

Spider stared at Eva as he brushed his long dark fringed away from his brown eyes and muttered." Tiger is 6 and I am 4..."

" I am 4 years old too!" Smiled Eva at Spider.

" Why do we want to know what?!" Frowned Tiger.

" I do not know..." Answered Eva quietly, she sucked at her finger tip as she looked down at the table and sighed. " I thought you would like to know..."

" Well we don't!" Snapped Tiger.

" Leave her alone..." Frowned Blaze.

" No..." Smirked Tiger.

" Miss Isabel is here!" Gasped a girl from the other round table." Everyone be quiet!"

Eva looked over at the doorway of the Art room, she watched a tall thin woman standing in the doorway of the room as tired her blonde long hair up with a pink flowery scarf.

" Good morning children!" Smiled Miss Isabel, she walked into the Art room and closed the door behind her." I've got an interesting lesson planned today and I believe you will all enjoy it!"

Angelique and a few other children in the class room raised their hands.

" Yes Bou..." Smiled Miss Isabel at the brown-haired boy, she walked over to the dry wipe board and picked a red board pen from her desk." Do you have a question to ask me?"

" Yes, are we going to do some painting today? " Asked Bou.

" It will involve some painting at some point..." Answered Miss Isabel, she took the lid off her red board pen and wrote creativity on the dry wipe board." An important key skill for a sketch artist to have is creativity, sometimes they have little to go on with descriptions of criminals and they have to use their judgement well they draw..."

" And shadows!" Shouted a red-haired girl.

" Yes Aaroha, shadows can be important well you sketch and they can highlight cheek bones or dark shadows under the suspects eyes..." Smiled Miss Isabel, she turned to the class and crossed her arms." But today's class will be different, I want you to draw some your like and it can be anything you want..."

" Can I draw a cat?" Asked Angelique.

" Yes, like I said anything you want and I want your creative juices flowing!" Smiled Miss Isabel, she put the lid back on her board pen and placed it down on her desk." Everyone grab a pencil from the pot in the middle of the table and I'll hand out some plain paper..."

The children in the room all took a pencil from the pencil pots in the middle of the round tables.

Miss Isabel placed two sheets of plain white paper in front of each child, she stopped next to Eva and placed two sheets of paper down in front of her as she smiled." Hello, you must be Blue!"

" Yes..." Nodded Eva.

" How are you today?" Asked Miss Isabel.

" Good..." Answered Eva.

" Hopefully you are settling in well at The Wammy House, If you have any questions or problems just let me know and I'll try to help..." Smiled Miss Isabel.

" Thank you..." Smiled Eva, she took a pencil from the pencil pot and looked down at the sheet of paper in front of her.

" You're welcome hun!" Smiled Miss Isabel, she walked back to her desk and placed the left over sheets of paper down on her desk." I will get the pots of paint out well you all work on your pictures, when you decided it's time for you to paint your pictures I want you to put the plastic painting cloaks on that are hanging on the backs of your chairs..."

Eva put her pencil to her lips as she sighed, she smiled and began to draw on the sheet of paper. She drew two gravestones surrounded by grass and butterflies. She wrote Mummy on one of the gravestones and Daddy on the other.

Miss Isabel placed four pots of coloured paint down on the table with paint brushes in the pots, she walked over to the other table and crouched next to a little boy.

Eva got up from the red plastic chair, she took the plastic yellow painting cloak from the back of the chair and put it on. She sat back down on the chair, she took a paint brush from the pot of orange paint and carefully painted the butterflies on her drawing orange.

" You're weird..." Smirked Tiger, he took a paint brush from the pot of red paint and looked at Eva's Drawing." Why are you drawing a creepy stuff?"

" It's not creepy!" Frowned Eva.

" Yes it is, I bet blood came from your Mummy and Daddy's noses and mouths when they died..." Smirked Tiger.

" That's not true..." Said Eva quietly as she continued to paint the butterflies on her picture." You are lying..."

" Leave Blue alone, she's done nothing to you..." Sighed Angelique.

Tiger smirked at Angelique, he looked back at Eva and held the paint brush in his hand near to her drawing." I bet the blood was the same colour as the paint I'm using, red like blood and strawberry sauce that you put on ice cream..."

" Leave me alone..." Said Eva quietly.

" Leave Blue alone Tiger or I will tell on you!" Frowned Blaze.

" I have a game you will like..." Chuckled Tiger as he flicked some of the red paint off the tip of the paint brush with his finger and smirked." Blood spatters from your Mummy and Daddy!"

" My drawing!" Gasped Eva, she looked down at the red paint spatters across her drawing and sniffled." Why did you do that?"

" Cause it was funny..." Chuckled Tiger.

Eva frowned at Tiger, she flicked some of the paint from the paint brush she was using at him and watched as orange paint spattered across his face.

Spider chuckled quietly as he continued to draw his picture and covered up his mouth with his hand.

Eva chewed at her fingernail as she watched the orange paint running down Tiger's cheek, she looked over at Miss Isabel at the other end of the classroom and placed the paint brush down on the table top.

" Stupid girl!" Frowned Tiger, he pulled his red plastic chair away from the table and rested his hands on the table as he got up from the chair." Your Mummy and Daddy died cause you are a stupid little baby!"

" No they didn't!" Frowned Eva.

" They did so..." Smirked Tiger, he kicked the chair away with the back of his foot and fell backwards onto the foot as he covered up his eyes with his hands." Miss Isabel! Blue flicked paint at me and it's gone in my eyes!"

" No I did not!" Gasped Eva.

" It's okay, I'll get you some wet tissue for your eyes..." Sighed Miss Isabel as she rushed over to Tiger and crouched next to him as she helped him up from the floor." Blue, that was very naughty of you. I want you to go to Mr Ruvie's office and explain to him why you've been sent to see him, do you understand?"

" But Miss Isabel..." Sighed Eva, she looked down at her drawing in front of her and pouted." Tiger spattered red paint on my drawing and called me a baby..."

" That's no excuse, flicking paint is dangerous! Please report to Mr Ruvie's office..." Sighed Miss Isabel, she took hold of Tiger's hand and led him towards a sink in the corner of the room." No dawdling young lady..."

Eva removed her yellow plastic painting cloak, she hung it over the back of her red plastic chair and sighed as she got up from her chair. She walked over to the door of the Art room as she bit at her bottom lip, she got onto her tip toes and reached for the handle on the door. She looked over her shoulder at Miss Isabel and sighed.

" Miss Isabel! I can not open the door!" Shouted Eva.

" My job!" Chuckled Blaze, he got up from his red chair and rushed over to Eva." I'll do it!"

" Blaze, please sit back down and continue your drawing!" Said Miss Isabel, she glanced over at the door as she wiped the orange paint away from Tiger's cheek and sighed." Or you will be joining Blue in Mr Ruvie's office..."

" I am not scared of the Rodger monster!" Chuckled Blaze.

" Rodger monster!" Giggled Eva, she back away from the door as she watched Blaze reach for the door handle and covered up her mouth." He's grumpy!"

" He smells like old people and breathes fire like a dragon!" Smiled Blaze.

" That's enough!" Frowned Miss Isabel, she threw the tissue paper into the sink and put her hands on her hips as she stared at them." Both of you to Mr Ruvie's office right now!"

Blaze opened the door wide as he smirked to himself, he took hold of Eva's hand and dragged her through the doorway." Come on! Let's hide from the Rodger monster!"

" Yes!" Laughed Eva, she looked back at Miss Isabel as she licked her tongue out at her and waved." Bye Miss Isabel!"

Miss Isabel rushed over to the doorway of the Art room, she rested her hands on the frame of the doorway as she watched Blaze and Eva running off together down the corridor." Come back here!"

Eva giggled as Blaze turned right, she was led down a corridor by her hand and led up a flight of stairs. They turned left and continued running down a corridor.

" Where are we going?" Asked Eva.

" To the kitchen, we can hide there and eat some cookies or maybe potato chips!" Answered Blaze, he stopped Eva outside of a door and let go of her hand." We have to be quiet though so no one will find us..."

Eva brought her finger tip to her lips and smiled as she whispered." Like a mouse..."

" Good..." Chuckled Blaze, he reached for the door handle and opened the door slowly to the kitchen. " Like little mice..."

" Like little white mice!" Giggled Eva.

Blaze peeped his head around the door frame of the kitchen, he slowly walked through the doorway as he looked around the kitchen and looked at Eva over his shoulder." Come on Blue..."

Eva nodded her head, she walked through the doorway of the kitchen and closed the door behind her. She watched Blaze walk over towards a pantry door, she followed after him and stopped when he opened the door to the pantry.

" We can hide in here..." Whispered Blaze, he reached for the door handle of the pantry door and opened it wide." The Rodger monster will not find us in here..."

" Okay!" Smiled Eva, she walked into the pantry and sat down on the floor.

Blaze took a hand-held torched from the corner of the pantry, he turned it on and closed the door to the pantry behind him. He walked over to an opened cardboard box, he shone the torch of the light on the box and chuckled.

" What is it?" Asked Eva.

" Loads of bags of potato chips!" Answered Blaze.

" You mean crisps, Uncle A calls them crisps..." Smiled Eva.

Blaze took a bag of crisps from the cardboard box, he walked over to Eva and sat down next to her. He placed the torched between them, he crossed his legs and leant back against the wall.

" Uncle Aiden says funny things..." Smiled Blaze.

" Yeah..." Sighed Eva, she placed her finger tip on the lens of the torch and bit at her bottom lip." Blaze, do you think what Tiger said about my Mummy and Daddy is true? About the blood coming out of their noses and mouths when they died..."

" No, Tiger is mean and likes making people sad..." Answered Blaze.

Eva rubbed at her eye as she removed her finger from the torch-light, she looked at her finger tip and sniffled." I don't like The Wammy House, I want to go back home to LA..."

" Me too!" Sighed Blaze, he put his thumb to his lips and chewed at his thumbnail." Maybe the pantry can be our new home..."

Eva giggled as she looked at Blaze, she sucked at her finger tip and sniffled." Like a magic wardrobe? "

" Yes, like Narnia!" Chuckled Blaze.

" We are going to get into a lot of big trouble..." Sighed Eva, she pulled her knees to her chest and watched Blaze opened the bag the crisps." What if the Rodger monster tells Uncle A?"

" But hiding is fun and Uncle Aiden will not be mad at you because he would think it's funny too..." Smiled Blaze, he took a crisp from the crisp's bag and held it out towards Eva." Take one!"

" Okay..." Smiled Eva, she took the crisp from Blaze's hand broke it in half and sighed." What if the Rodger monster tells your Mummy?"

Blaze took a hand full of crisps from the bag and stuffed them into his mouth as he looked towards the door of the pantry. He swallowed the crisps and took another hand full of crisps out of the bag as he smirked.

" Ain't you scared of your Mummy?" Asked Eva.

Blaze shrugged his shoulders and stuffed another hand full of crisps into his mouth.

Eva giggled as she looked away from Blaze, she sighed and took a tiny bite out of her crisp. She looked over at the crack under the pantry door, she gasped when she saw a shadow appear under the door from the other side of it and bit at her bottom lip.

" Blaze..." Whispered Eva.

" What?" Asked Blaze, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked at Eva." What is it?"

" Someone is outside of the door..." Whispered Eva.

" You are just seeing shadows..." Laughed Blaze.

Eva slightly shook her head as she pointed towards the bottom of the door and gasped." Look!"

Blaze looked to where Eva was point, he gasped as he dropped the bag of crisps onto the floor and grabbed hold of the touch." Who is there?!"

" It's the Rodger Monster!" Whispered Eva, she covered up her face with her hands and hid her face in her knees. " He found us!"

Eva listened to the creaking noise the pantry door made as it slowly opened, she closed her eye tightly and bit at her bottom lip.

" Hello Blaze, what are you and your little friend doing in the pantry?" Asked a woman's voice.

" Blue, it's only May and not the Rodger monster..." Chuckled Blaze.

Eva peeped from behind her hands, she looked up at the brown-haired woman with blue eyes and smiled shyly at her." Hi..."

" Hello..." Smiled May, she crouched in the doorway of the pantry and rested her hand on the door frame." Rodger monster? What are you both up to?"

" We are hiding from Mr Ruvie cause Miss Isabel told Blue to go to his office, but Blue did nothing wrong and it was all Tiger's fault!" Frowned Blaze.

" Tiger said my Mummy and Daddy died cause I was a baby!" Frowned Eva.

" But it's not true!" Frowned Blaze.

" No, not true..." Sighed Eva.

" I know, Come with me and I'll shall take you to see Mr Ruvie..." Smiled May, she got up from in front of them and crossed her arms." I'll make sure that he knows the truth and Tiger shall be spoken to for his behavior..."

" But we ran out of class too..." Pouted Eva.

" It's okay, I'll explain everything to Mr Ruvie for you. You'll both be okay..." Smiled May.

" Okay..." Smiled Eva, she got up from the floor and looked down at Blaze as she bit at her bottom lip." Let's go to see the Rodger monster and tell on Tiger!"

Blaze got up from the floor and nodded his head.

" Come on!" Smiled May, she stepped out of the pantry's doorway and walked into the kitchen." We'll sort everything out and then you can go back to your class..."

Eva followed after Blaze through the doorway of the pantry, she stopped outside the door and closed it behind her.


	32. Sleepover

**Chapter 32! So as always I'm sorry for the late update and this chapter is a short one. In my next chapter there will be a time skip of 2 years, so as always I hope this chapter makes some sense and it's a random chapter. It's just Blaze and Eva having fun at the Wammy House as kids and I guess that's cute. Thanks for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**Blaze belongs to Phantom1313 from the stories Until The Day I Die, Starting Over and Blaze Lawliet.**

**I promise that the next chapter will be long one. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**17th of November 2007 - 7:10pm**

Eva fastened up her buttons on her pink pyjama top as she sat on the edge of her bed, she picked her messy dark-haired doll up from her blankets and slid of her the edge of her bed. She picked up her folded yellow blanket from her bed and took her mobile phone from her bedside table. She looked over at her bedroom door as she heard a gently knocking and smiled.

" Come in!" Shouted Eva, she watched her bedroom door open and saw Blaze peep his head around the door with a smile on his face. " Hi Blaze!"

" Hi Blue, are you ready?" Asked Blaze.

" Yes!" Nodded Eva, she walked over to her bedroom door and smiled at Blaze." Did May get the sleeping bags and did the Rodger monster say it's okay for us to have a sleepover tonight in your room? You can call me Eva in secret when we are in your room..."

Blaze opened Eva's bedroom door wide, he put his thumb to his lips and nodded his head." Yes the Rodger monster said it's okay, the sleeping bags are in my bedroom and May borrowed me a torch too! Okay, I will remember that..."

Eva walked through her bedroom's doorway, she stopped outside of Blaze's door to his bedroom on the other side of the corridor and watched him close her bedroom door behind him." Good, why did May borrow you a torch?"

" So we can play a game... " Answered Blaze, he walked over to his bedroom door and got up onto his tip toes as he opened his door." Don't you likes games?"

" What kind of games?" Asked Eva.

Blaze walked into his bedroom, he looked over his shoulder at Eva and beckoned her into his bedroom with his hand." Come in and see!"

Eva walked through the doorway of Blaze's bedroom, she stopped next to him and smiled when she saw a torch on a wooden chair. She looked at two sleeping bags next to the chair and giggled as she looked at Blaze.

" The shadow story game!" Smiled Eva.

Blaze closed his bedroom door behind him, he walked over to his wooden chair in the middle of his room and picked the torch up from his chair." Yes, like Uncle Aiden and your Mummy use to play with us when we had sleepovers at Uncle Aiden's apartment..."

" Yes!" Smiled Eva, she walked over to Blaze and placed her yellow blanket down on the floor with her messy dark-haired doll as she bit at her bottom lip." I like that game!"

" Me too!" Smiled Blaze, he placed the torch back down on his chair and picked a rolled yellow sleeping bag up from the floor." You can have the yellow sleeping bag and I will have the blue one..."

" Deal!" Nodded Eva, she watched Blaze roll the yellow sleeping bag out on the floor and picked up the blue sleeping bag." I will roll your sleeping bag out for you!"

" Okay..." Chuckled Blaze.

Eva rolled the blue sleeping bag out on the floor, she sat knelt on the yellow sleeping bag and watched Blaze draw his window's blue curtains." Are you going to turn all the lights off?"

" No..." Answered Blaze, he walked back over to his chair and turned the torch on." We will have torch-light..."

" But I don't like the dark..." Sighed Eva, she looked down at her hands on her lap and played with her fingers." Uncle A use to leave the lamp on when we playing the shadow game..."

It's okay Eva..." Smiled Blaze, he looked at the torchlight shining on his bedroom wall and sighed." I will turn the lamp on before bedtime and I will be in the sleeping in the sleeping bag next to you. So don't be scared..."

Eva nodded her head as she bit at her bottom lip, she watched Blaze switch the bedroom light off and sit down on the blue sleeping bag across from her. She looked over at the wall where the torchlight shone, she put her finger tip to her mouth and sucked at her finger tip as she watched Blaze make a shadow bird flapping it's wings with his hands.

" Uncle Aiden taught me this one, do you remember?" Chuckled Blaze.

" Yes!" Giggled Eva, she removed her finger tip from her mouth and made a shadow Rabbit's head with her hands." My Mummy taught me this one!"

" I like this one..." Smirked Blaze, he put his hands behind his back and chuckled." I bet you can't guess it..."

" What one?" Asked Eva, she tilted her head and tried to looked behind Blaze's back. " I can't see what you are doing behind your back..."

" It's a surprise..." Smirked Blaze.

" Oh!" Smiled Eva, she looked back over at the wall and continued doing the shadow Rabbit with her hands." My Bunny is sitting by a pond in a park, it's a sunny day and the birds are singing in the trees..."

" Is the sky blue?" Asked Blaze.

" Very blue and the pond is all sparkly cause the sun is shining on it." Answered Eva.

" Sounds nice..." Smirked Blaze.

" Yes, Uncle A took me to a park in Japan and we played skipping stones!" Smiled Eva.

" Cool! I want to go to Japan one day..." Sighed Blaze.

" Me and you can go to Japan!" Giggled Eva.

" We are to little to go to Japan Eva by ourselves..." Laughed Blaze.

" We can when we are older!" Smiled Eva.

" Okay, we can go when we are older..." Smiled Blaze, he looked back over at his wall and smirked." Tell me the rest of your story!"

" Okay, now my Bunny is eating grass by the pond..." Smiled Eva.

" And there is a Crocodile in the pond!" Smirked Blaze.

" No!" Giggled Eva.

Blaze made a shadow Crocodile head with his hands, he moved his hands in front of the torchlight and chuckled as he watched the shadow appear on his wall. " Snap! Snap! Snap! The Crocodile is going to eat your Bunny for his dinner!"

" No, not my Bunny!" Giggled Eva.

" Yes!" Smirked Blaze as he cupped his hands over Eva's hand and laughed." All gone in one bite!"

" Blaze..." Laughed Eva, she pulled her hands away from Blaze's hands and picked her messy dark-haired doll up from on top of her folded up yellow blanket next to her as she smiled." The story is over now..."

" Sorry..." Chuckled Blaze.

" It's okay Blaze..." Smiled Eva, she pulled at her folded up yellow blanket and wrapped it around herself as she pulled her knees to her chest." Do you think Uncle A is in Russia now?"

" I guess so..." Sighed Blaze, he got up from the floor and walked over to his bed." I bet Uncle Aiden is sleeping or working on a case..."

" Uncle A sounds like a tractor when he sleeps..." Giggled Eva.

Blaze climbed onto his bed, he turned his bedside table's lamp on and sat on the edge of his bed." Really?"

" Yes, I slept in the same bed as him when I was in Japan and living in LA..." Answered Eva.

" Eva, did you see my Daddy when you was in Japan?" Asked Blaze, he slid of the edge of his bed and sat back down on the blue sleeping bag across from Eva." He work a lot didn't he?"

" Yes, your Daddy worked a lot with some policemen..." Answered Eva as she looked down at her messy dark-haired doll in her hands and sighed." He was chained to a bad man called the Light Yagami man..."

" The Light Yagami man?" Asked Blaze, he put his thumb to his lips and chewed at his thumbnail." Who is that?"

" A very bad man..." Answered Eva, she looked up from her doll and watched Blaze chew his thumbnail. " Your Daddy said he was Kira and Uncle A said he made your Daddy's butterflies go away..."

" Uncle Aiden said that?" Asked Blaze.

" Yes! Uncle A punched Light Yagami man in the face for hurting me..." Answered Eva, she rubbed her eye and yawned loudly." Do you want to play a board game?"

" Maybe later..." Answered Blaze, he got up from the blue sleeping bag and took two pillows from his bed." It is Saturday tomorrow, so we could play outside on the swings or explore the gardens..."

" I want to explore the gardens!" Smiled Eva.

" We could explore the Cemetery too..." Smirked Blaze, he placed one of his pillows down on the blue sleeping bag and held the other pillow out towards Eva." We could look for Zombies or maybe vampires..."

" I am not allowed to go in there..." Frowned Eva, she took the pillow from Blaze's hand and bit at her bottom lip." Uncle A said that the Cemetery as children buried in there from the Wammy House..."

" Okay..." Smirked Blaze, he switched off the torch on his chair and unzipped the blue sleeping bag as he sighed." Uncle Aiden said you are not allowed in the Cemetery and not me! I will explore it alone..."

" But what if the Rodger monster finds out!" Asked Eva, she hugged the pillow as she watched Blaze climb into the blue sleeping bag and looked down at the zip on the yellow sleeping bag." What if he makes you miss playtime like he did today when we had to help Miss Isabel clean up the Art room..."

" You can be my look out!" Chuckled Blaze, he lay back on the sleeping bag and put his hands behind his head." Okay?"

" Okay..." Answered Eva, she placed the pillow down on the yellow sleeping bag and lay down on her side as she yawed." Do you want to play I spy?"

" Okay!" Smiled Blaze, he rolled on to his side and put his thumb to his lips as he watched Eva cuddling her messy dark-haired doll." You can go first..."

" Okay, I spy with my little eye something beginning with P..." Smiled Eva, she took her pink mobile phone from under her yellow blanket and giggled." It's a easy one..."

" Phone!" Smiled Blaze.

" No fair!" Laughed Eva, she placed her mobile phone down in between the blue and yellow sleeping bags." Your go now..."

" I spy with my little eye, something beginning with S..." Smirked Blaze.

" Erm, sleeping bag?" Asked Eva, she pulled her yellow blanket over her shouldered and yawned." Socks!"

" No..." Smirked Blaze.

" Shoes!" Smiled Eva.

" No..." Chuckled Blaze.

" Stars..." Yawned Eva, she slowly closed her eyes and sighed as she snuggled her face into the pillow." Sun..."

" Stars are outside, it's night and not day. Silly Eva..." Laughed Blaze.

Eva jumped as her eyes snapped open, she smiled sleepily at Blaze and yawned." Strawberries..."

" No, do you give up yet?" Asked Blaze.

Eva slowly nodded her and closed her eyes again." Yes..."

" Sleep, you are falling asleep Eva..." Chuckled Blaze.

" Am not..." Sleepily said Eva.

" Are too!" Chuckled Blaze.

" Am... not..." Yawned Eva, she snuggled up to her messy dark-haired doll and fell into a deep sleep.


	33. I Want To Go In The Cemetery

**Chapter 33! Sorry as always for the late update, work is getting busy and I hate toys now. So this chapter is a random one, it should get interesting at some point and I just hope everyone is still reading it still. I know it's going slow at the moment. Thanks for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**Blaze belongs to Phantom1313 from the stories Until The Day I Die, Starting Over and Blaze Lawliet.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**7th November 2009 - 8:00am **

Eva pulled on her blue jeans, she fasted up the buttons on them and grabbed her purple t-shirt from her bed. She put her t-shirt on, she rushed over to her desk and climbed up onto her chair. She picked up her hair brush from her desk, she brushed her long dark shoulder length hair and tied it up into a ponytail. She placed her hair brush down on her desk as she tucked her fringe behind her left ear, she looked at herself in her mirror and put her black star headband in her hair.

" Good!" Smiled Eva, she tilted her head as she looked at her reflection in her wall mirror and sighed. " But still not perfect..."

Eva climbed down from her chair, she took a pair of her white socks from her dresser draw and sat down on her blue rug as she put them on. She put her black sneakers on, she got up from the floor and grabbed her light purple hoody with a silver star on it from the back of her desk's chair as she walked over to her bedroom's door. She opened her bedroom door and smiled when she saw Blaze leaning against the wall next to her bedroom door as he stared at his open bedroom door.

" Hi Blaze!" Smiled Eva, she closed her bedroom door behind her and put on her light purple hoody as she looked over at Blaze's open bedroom doorway." What are you looking at?"

" Hi Blue..." Sighed Blaze, he put his hands in his black hoody pockets and looked downed at his sneakers." It's just I'm getting a room-mate today..."

" Really?" Asked Eva.

" Yes, they are taking my bed away and replacing it with a bunk bed..." Frowned Blaze.

" Oh..." Sighed Eva, she watched a man bringing parts of Blaze's old bed out of his bedroom and walked off down the corridor carrying them." Does that means we can't have sleepovers anymore?"

Blaze looked at Eva, he smirked at her as he stood up straight and chuckled." We can still have sleepovers, it's just going to be different from now on..."

" Why is that?" Asked Eva.

" It will not be just the two of us anymore, there will be three of us..." Answered Blaze.

" Oh..." Sighed Eva, she zipped up her hoody and took her messy dark-haired doll from her hoody pocket." Do you know who your new room-mate is?"

" I don't know..." Answered Blaze, he looked down the corridor and watched two men carrying the bunk beds down towards his bedroom." Let's go for breakfast, then we can go outside to play until lunch because it's Sunday today..."

" Okay!" Smiled Eva.

Eva followed Blaze down the corridor, they walked down two flights of stairs and towards the dinner hall through the hallway. She stopped when she heard a buzzing noise, she took her pink mobile phone from her hoody pocket and smiled when she saw her Uncle's name flashing up on her mobile's screen.

" It's Uncle A!" Smiled Eva, she walked over to a large wooden staircase with red carpet run up it and sat down on the second step as she answered her phone." Hello..."

" Hey short stuff, how are you doing?" Asked A.

" Good! Me and Blaze are going for breakfast and then we are going outside to play until lunch time!" Answered Eva, she smiled at Blaze as he sat down next to her and twirled her ponytail around her finger. " Where are you?"

" I'm back home in LA..." Answered A.

" Have you been to visit my Mummy yet?" Asked Eva.

" Yeah, I put a single white rose on your Mum's grave like I do for you each time I'm back home in LA..." Answered A.

" Good, thank you Uncle A! I love you!" Smiled Eva.

" It's okay Eva pops, I love you too..." Chuckled A." So, what have you been up to? Hopefully you and Blaze are staying out of trouble..."

" We are being good, Blaze is going to have a room-mate..." Frowned Eva.

" Really?" Asked A.

" Yes, but we don't know who it is yet. We can still have sleepovers though..." Answered Eva.

" That's good to know sugar..." Chuckled A.

" Uncle A, when am I going to see you again?" Asked Eva.

" I'm not sure yet sugar, maybe after Christmas..." Answered A.

" But you promised you would come for Christmas this year..." Pouted Eva.

" I know, I'm sorry I can't make it for Christmas again..." Sighed A.

Eva bit at her bottom lip as she whispered to her Uncle and watched Blaze chewing his thumbnail." I miss you... "

" I miss you to sweetheart, but you won't be alone for Christmas. Blaze will be there with you and I'm sure Nonie will visit..." Sighed A.

" I know..." Pouted Eva.

" Don't be sad Eva pops, you know I hate ending our phone calls on a sad notes..." Sighed A.

" Do you have to go now?" Asked Eva.

" I'm afraid so short stuff, it's 12:15am over here in Los Angeles and I've got to sleep..." Answered A.

" Okay Uncle A, I love you..." Whispered Eva, she bit at her bottom lip and sighed deeply." Come and see me soon..."

" I love you too Eva pops, send my love to Blaze and I'll ring you before you go to sleep tonight. Talk to you later sweetheart and I promise I'll visit you real soon..." Said A.

" Okay Uncle A, bye..." Sighed Eva, she hung up on her Uncle and put her mobile phone back into her hoody pocket.

" Are you okay Blue?" Asked Blaze.

Eva slightly nodded her head as she got up from the step, she wiped her nose with her hoody sleeve and sighed." Yes, I am okay..."

Blaze got up from the step, he put his hands in his hoody pockets and looked down at his sneakers as he spoke quietly to Eva." Good, shall we get some breakfast now? "

" Okay..." Said Eva quietly, she put up her hood on her hoody and jumped off the last step of the large wooden staircase." I want bananas and strawberries today for breakfast!"

Blaze stepped off the last step of the staircase, he stopped next to Eva and nudged her arm with his elbow as he smirked at her." Not if I get their first short stuff..."

Eva giggled as she covered up her mouth with her hand and peeped at Blaze from under her hood." That is fighting talk!"

" A challenge?" Asked Blaze.

" Yes!" Answered Eva.

" Okay, the last one to the dinner hall smells like... your socks!" Chuckled Blaze.

" My socks don't smell!" Giggled Eva, she gently pushed Blaze out of her way and slowly walked off down the corridor towards the dinner hall as she looked back at him over her shoulder." Come on!"

Blaze followed after Eva, he pulled down her hood from her head and ran off down the corridor as he shouted back over his shoulder at her." The strawberries are mine!"

" No!" Laughed Eva as she chased after Blaze down the corridor.

* * *

**7th November 2009 - 10:45am**

Eva looked down at Blaze from the branch of the Blossom tree she was sitting on, she rested her hands on the branch of the tree and giggled as she watched him talking to a leaf on the grass. She sucked at her bottom lip and called to him.

" Blaze!Why are you talking to a leaf?!" Asked Eva.

Blaze looked up at Eva in the tree with his thumb to his lips and smiled at her." I'm not talking to a leaf silly, I am analyzing stuff!"

" Oh!" Smiled Eva, she looked over at the old metal gate built into a wall and bit at her bottom lip." Cool..."

" Blue, why don't you go and see what's in the Cemetery instead of looking at it all the time!" Chuckled Blaze, he picked a twig up from the grass and held it up in front of his face." I will not tell Uncle Aiden of you!"

" But Uncle A said I am not allowed in there though!" Sighed Eva.

" Uncle Aiden is not here, he would not know!" Smirked Blaze.

" But what if there is Ghosts?!" Asked Eva, she looked back down at Blaze from the tree and sighed." Or even Zombies!"

" There is no Zombies in the Cemetery!" Answered Blaze.

" But you said there were Zombies and Ghosts in The Wammy House Cemetery!" Giggled Eva.

" I lied!" Smirked Blaze.

Eva placed her finger tip to her bottom lip as she looked over at the entrance gates of The Wammy House, she saw a red car pulling up outside of them and shouted down at Blaze." Blaze! I think Matt is here! He drives a red car right?!"

Blaze looked over to the entrance gates of The Wammy House, he threw the twig over his shoulder and smiled as he shouted." A red 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle! That's what he drives!"

" Oh!" Smiled Eva, she watched Blaze run off towards The Wammy House and then looked back over at the Cemetery gate.

Eva gasped when she saw a figure dressed in white walk from behind a tree in the Cemetery, she carefully shuffled along the branch of the Blossom tree and slowly climbed down it. She leant back against the tree as she stared at the old metal gate of the Cemetery, she looked over at Matt's car and watched some children climb out of it. She smiled when she saw her Auntie Nonie get out of the car and waved to her.

" Hi Blue! Shouted Nonie as she waved back at her.

" Hi!" Shouted Eva, she looked back over at the metal gate's of the Cemetery and whispered to herself." I am doing it, I want to go in the Cemetery..."


	34. Ghost Boy

**Chapter 34! So I wrote this chapter in a day and a half, go me! I hope it makes some sense and it doesn't sound rushed. So this chapter is a random one and It will conctinued in chapter 35. Thanks for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**Blaze, Bat and Dusk belong to Phantom1313 from the stories Until The Day I Die, Starting Over and Blaze Lawliet. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**7th November 2009 - 11:05am**

Eva walked over slowly towards the metal gate of the Cemetery, she stopped in front of the metal gate and wrapped her hands around the bars of the gate. She bit at her bottom lips as she peeped through the gaps between the gate's bars, she reached for the handle of the gate and opened it slowly.

" Hello..." Said Eva quietly, she stepped through the gateway of the Cemetery and glanced around at the gravestones as she put her finger tip to her lips." Hello, Ghost person..."

Eva walked along the brown coloured graveled path, she kicked a stone away from the pathway and watched it bounce off of grey coloured gravestone. She stopped and gasped as she noticed a familiar name on the gravestone.

" A..." Whispered Eva, she walked over to the gravestone and crouched in front of it." Oh no..."

Eva rubbed some green moss away from the gravestone with her hoody's sleeve, she ran her finger tips across the Gothic letter A craved into the gravestone and pouted. She wiped her nose with her hand, she got up from in front of the gravestone and stepped back from it as she took her mobile phone from her light purple hoody's pocket.

" Uncle A..." Whispered Eva, she looked down at her mobile phone in her hand and sniffled as she flicked through her phone book on her phone." Please don't be dead..."

Eva pressed the green dial button on her phone, she held it against her ear and looked over her shoulder when she heard a twig snap behind her. She gasped as she dropped her mobile phone and stared at a boy dressed in white coloured clothes.

" Hello..." Said the boy as he twirled a piece of his white hair around his finger and held a toy robot against his chest." May I help you?"

Eva squealed at the boy, she ran off towards the brown coloured graveled path and tripped over her shoe laces. She fell onto her knees, she held her hands up in front of her face and frowned as she looked at the mud on them.

" Why are you running away?" Asked the boy.

Eva looked over her shoulder, she squealed again at the boy and got up from the ground. She ran off down the gravel path, she ran through the gateway of the Cemetery's metal gate and towards The Wammy House.

Eva ran up the stone steps of The Wammy House, she opened the big wooden front door and took a deep breath. She closed it behind her and ran along the corridor. She squealed as she slipped, she fell onto her backside and frowned.

" Whoa careful there!" Chuckled a man.

Eva looked up at the man, she smiled as she recognized the him and wiped her nose with her hoody's sleeve." Hi Matt!"

" Huh?" Asked Matt as he removed his goggles away from his eyes and smiled at Eva." Hey there Eva, are you alright? Why are covered in mud?"

Eva shook her head, she got up from the floor and frowned as spoke quickly to Matt." No, I saw a Ghost boy and I think my Uncle A is dead and I fell in some mud and I dropped my mobile phone in the Cemetery!"

" Whoa slow down there, all I heard you say was Ghost boy and mobile phone..." Smiled Matt, he crouched in front of Eva and placed his hand on her shoulder." Now start from the beginning and tell me what's up..."

" I can't tell you... " Whispered Eva.

" Why not?" Asked Matt.

Eva shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her muddy sneakers.

" Come on Eva, you know me... Unicorn Buddies for life..." Smiled Matt.

" You may not believe me and think I am weird like the other children at The Wammy House do..." Sighed Eva.

Matt removed his hand from Eva's shoulder, he got up from in front of her and took a packet of cigarettes from his blue jean's pocket." It's alright kid, do you want me to get your Aunt Nonie for you?"

Eva shook her head as she watched Matt take a cigarette from the cigarette packet and put it to his lips." No, I want to see Blaze..."

" Blaze should be in his room with the new kids..." Smiled Matt, he put his cigarette packet back in his jean pocket and took a blue lighter out of his back pocket of his jeans." Do you want me to walk you to his room?"

" No, I can find my way there by myself..." Sighed Eva.

" No problem..." Smiled Matt, he lit up his cigarette and took a drag of it." I'll probably see you later before I leave..."

" Okay..." Smiled Eva as she looked down the corridor and saw her Auntie coming out of Rodger's office." Goodbye Matt..."

" See you..." Smiled Matt.

Eva ran off along the corridor, she ran up two flights of stairs and ran along the corridor to Blaze's room. She Stopped outside of Blaze's door, she reached for the door handle and opened the door wide.

" Blaze!" Shouted Eva, she closed Blaze's bedroom door behind her and rushed over to him sitting at his desk." I think Uncle A is dead!"

" Are you okay Blue?" Asked Blaze, he put his thumb to his lips as he looked down at Eva from his chair he was sitting on and smiled." Why are your clothes muddy? Uncle Aiden is not dead, my Mommy would have told us if he had died..."

Eva looked down at her jeans as she bit at her bottom lip and wiped her hands on her hoody." I fell over, but I saw a Ghost boy in the Cemetery and saw an A on a gravestone! I dropped my mobile phone in the Cemetery too!"

" That is Uncle Aiden's fake gravestone..." Chuckled Blaze.

" But I saw a Ghost boy too, he was dressed in white clothes and had white hair..." Pouted Eva.

" A Ghost boy?" Asked a boy's voice from the bottom of Blaze's new bunk bed." Cool!"

Eva looked over at the bottom bunk of the bunk beds, she saw a brown-haired boy and a light brown-haired girl sitting together on the edge of the bottom bunk. " Yes, he had dark eyes and a toy robot too..."

" That sounds pretty cool..." Smiled the boy, he nudge the little girl sitting next to him and grinned at her." Isn't that right Dusk?"

The little girl shook her head, she pulled her knees to her chest and let her fringe cover up her face.

" Blue..." Chuckled Blaze, he glanced over at the boy and girl as he smiled." This is my new room-mate Bat and his sister Dusk. They are twins and Dusk will be in the room next door to yours..."

" Oh!" Smiled Eva, she looked down at her muddy sneakers and bit at her bottom lip." Nice to meet you, my name is Blue. My real name is Eva, but I am not meant to use it around The Wammy House..."

" Nice to meet you Blue..." Smiled Bat, he slid from the edge of the bottom bunk and walked over to Eva." Blaze told me and my Sister all about you..."

" Really?" Asked Eva, she looked up at Blaze and smiled at him." What did he tell you about me?"

" That you are really nice..." Smiled Bat.

" And that your socks smell..." Chuckled Blaze.

" My socks don't smell!" Frowned Eva, she rested her hands on the edge of the wooden chair Blaze was sitting on and lick her tongue out at him.

" They will if you don't get changed out of your muddy clothes..." Smirked Blaze, he shooed Eva's hand away from his chair and chuckled." Go away and have a wash!"

" Okay!" Giggled Eva, she walked over to Blaze's bedroom door and opened it as she looked over her shoulder at him." Can I come back after I am washed up?"

" Yes..." Answered Blaze.

" Good!" Smiled Eva as she closed Blaze's bedroom door behind her.

* * *

**7th November 2009 - 11:25am**

Eva sat on the floor in her bedroom, she put on her black buckled shoes and got up from the floor. She looked down at her red and white long-sleeved dress as she brushed a piece of white fluff from it. She twirled her ponytail around her finger as she walked over to her bedroom door, she opened it and closed it behind her. She walked over to Blaze's room, she opened his bedroom door and walked inside of his room.

" I am back now!" Smiled Eva, she closed Blaze's door behind her and pulled up her white tights as she frowned." My tights are falling down..."

" Your tights are always falling down..." Chuckled Blaze, he climbed down the ladders from his top bunk and jumped off the last step of the ladders.

" Yes!" Giggled Eva, she looked around Blaze's room and put her finger tip to her bottom lip." Where is Bat and Dusk?"

" Bat took Dusk to her room for a while..." Answered Blaze, he put his hands in his hoody pockets and walked over to Eva." They will be back soon..."

" Good..." Sighed Eva, she walked over to Blaze's bedroom window and looked through it as she sucked her finger tip." Blaze, I need to go back to the Cemetery to find my mobile phone before Uncle A rings me tonight..."

" Okay, we can go now and look for it if you want..." Smiled Blaze, he walked over to his bedroom door and opened it." Bat and Dusk can come with us. We can show them around The Wammy House before lunch..."

Eva looked over her shoulder at Blaze, she smiled and walked over towards him." Really?"

" Yes..." Answered Blaze, he gently took hold of Eva's wrist and smiled at her." You are my best friend and we have to look out for each other like Uncle Aiden once said to us..."

" Yes, I remember... thank you Blaze!" Giggled Eva, she gently took hold of Blaze's wrist and pulled him through the doorway as she smiled." Let's get Bat and Dusk.!

" Okay..." Chuckled Blaze.


	35. New Friends

**Chapter 35! So this chapter is random, the next one should be better and there will be another time skip soon. Something tells me Eva Birthday will be a long story, I should say there will be another Story about Eva after this one. So let's hope I'm not boring anyone yet with my story because there is so much more to come. Thanks for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**Blaze, Riley and Jennifer belong to Phantom 13 13 in the story Blaze Lawliet and Until The Day I die. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**7th November 2009 - 11:15am**

Eva led Blaze towards Dusk's bedroom by his wrist, she knocked on her door and smiled when Riley opened the door.

"Hi Bat!" Smiled Eva, she let go of Blaze's wrist and cupped her hands together as she peeped at Dusk behind Bat." Hi Dusk!"

" Hi guys!" Smiled Bat, he opened the bedroom door wide and put his hands in his black jean pockets as he leant his shoulder on the door frame." What's up?"

" Nothing, we were wondering if you would like to have a tour of The Wammy House?" Asked Blaze, he put his hands in his hoody pockets and looked to Eva next o him." Blue dropped her phone in the Cemetery, so we thought you might like to come and help us look for it. Then we will show you around the Wammy..."

" I need to find my phone before my Uncle A calls me later on before bedtime..." Sighed Eva.

" Yeah, it's important and Dusk can come to if she likes..." Smiled Blaze, he tilted his head and peeped at Dusk behind Bat as he waved to her." It could be fun..."

" Sure!" Smiled Bat, he took hold of his Sister's hand and smiled at her." We would like that wouldn't we Dusk?"

Dusk slightly nodded her head, she let her fringe fall over her green eyes as she looked down at the wooden floor and smiled.

" Let's go then..." Chuckled Blaze.

Bat led Dusk out of her bedroom by her hand, he closed her bedroom door behind him and put his other hand in his hoody pocket as he smirked." Lead the way then..."

Eva, Blaze, Bat and Dusk walked along the corridor towards the two flights of stairs that led down towards the large wooden front doors of The Wammy House. They walked down the staircase, Blaze opened the front door to The Wammy House for them and watched Bat walk his Sister through the doorway.

" Thank you Blaze!" Smiled Eva, she walked through the doorway of the front door and stopped next to Blaze as she watched Bat holding Dusk's hand as they walked down the stone steps together.

Blaze closed the front door of The Wammy House behind, he gently nudge Eva's arm with his elbow and beckoned her to follow him with his hand as he followed after them down the stone steps.

Eva jumped down the stone steps of The Wammy House, she quickened her walking pace and walked next to Dusk as she smiled at her." Hi!"

Dusk glanced at Eva from under her fringe, she opened her hand and looked down at a little stuffed yellow duck in her palm.

" That's cute!" Smiled Eva as she looked down at the stuffed yellow duck in Dusk's hand and giggled." Do you like ducks?"

Dusk slighty nodded her head at Eva, she closed her hand tightly and held the little stuffed yellow duck towards her chest.

" How old are you?" Asked Eva, she sucked at her finger tip as she watched Dusk looking down at ground as she walked and sighed." I am 6 years old, my birthday is on January 21st. When is your birthday?"

Dusk peeped at Eva from underneath her fringe, she at looked at her Brother walking next to her and gently yanked at his hand.

" Me and Dusk are 6 years old too, our birthday is June the 14th..." Smiled Riley.

" Same age as me and Blaze! I'm older than you two by 5 months and 7 days..." Giggled Eva.

" I know, Blaze told us that already..." Chuckled Bat.

" Oh!" Smiled Eva, she looked over at the Cemetery and pointed towards it." I dropped my phone in there..."

" We know that already Eva..." Smirked Blaze, he gently pulled at Eva's ponytail and walked off in front of them.

Eva licked her tongue out at Blaze, she looked back at Bat and smiled at him." What are your real names?"

" They are a meant to be a secret..." Answered Bat.

" I know, but you know my real name..." Smiled Eva.

" True, well I guess I could tell you. But you would have to keep it a secret..." Smiled Bat.

" I will, cross my heart and hope to die!"Smiled Eva, she drew a cross on her heart with her finger tip and giggled." Tell me please..."

Bat looked at his Sister and smirked at her." Shall we tell her?"

Dusk nodded her head at her Brother, she looked over at the Cemetery and sighed.

" My name is Riley and my Sister's name is Jennifer..." Smiled Riley, he quickened his walking pace and led his Sister towards the Cemetery by her hand. " Let's catch up with Blaze!"

" Okay!" Nodded Eva.

Eva, Riley and Jennifer walked along the path that led to the Cemetery towards Blaze who was waiting at the metal gate's of the Cemetery for them.

Blaze opened the metal gate's to the Cemetery, he walked through the gateway of the gate and stopped by the brown coloured gravel path as he waited for them.

Eva walked past Blaze as she sucked at her finger tip, she quickly walked down the brown coloured gravel path towards her Uncle's fake gravestone and stopped in front of it.

" Blue wait up!" Shouted Blaze.

Eva looked over her shoulder as she watched Blaze, Riley and Jennifer walking towards her." Sorry!"

" It's okay, now let's find your phone..." Smiled Blaze as he stopped next to Eva and put his hands in his hoody pockets." Did you drop it around here?"

" Yes..." Answered Eva, she looked around the pathway and kicked a stone from the pathway onto the grass." I dropped it around here somewhere..."

" Then it will be easy to find..." Sighed Blaze, he put his thumb to his lips and chew at his thumbnail as he looked around the grass." We will find it before Uncle Aiden calls you later on..."

" Good!" Smiled Eva.

" Eva, is your phone pink?" Asked Riley.

" Yes..." Answered Eva.

Riley beant down, he picked something up from the grass and held it out towards Eva." Here..."

" My phone!" Smiled Eva, she held her hand out towards Riley and grinned at him." Thank you!"

" No problem..." Chuckled Riley.

" Give me!" Giggled Eva, she took her mobile phone from Riley's hand and glanced at a black bracelet with red fake blood spatters on it on his wrist as she smiled." I like your bracelet..."

" Thank you!" Smiled Riley, he put his hands in his black hoody pockets and looked over at Blaze standing next to Eva." I gave Blaze one too..."

" Cool!" Giggled Eva, she held her pink mobile phone to her chest and smiled." Do you kill zombies like your bracelet says?"

" No!" Laughed Riley.

" Eva does not like zombies..." Smirked Blaze.

" Why not?" Asked Riley.

" They scare me..." Answered Eva, she looked down at her black buckled shoes and bit at her bottom lip." They eat your brains or bite you and then you die..."

" Oh, you don't always die when zombies bite you. You become a zombie too..." Chuckled Riley.

" Really?" Asked Eva, she looked over her shoulder and gulped as she glanced around the Cemetery behind her.

" Yeah really..." Answered Riley, he looked at his Sister standing next to him and took hold of her hand again." Isn't that right Jenny?"

Dusk looked at Brother and slowly nodded her head as she held her small duck tightly in her hand.

" Eva..." Whispered Blaze.

" Yes..." Answered Eva, she placed her finger tip on her bottom lip as she looked over her shoulder and sighed." What is it?"

Blaze wrapped his arms around Eva's waist, he chuckled as he lifted her off the ground and smirked." RAWR! I'M A ZOMBIE!"

" Stop it!" Laughed Eva as she kicked her legs and grabbed hold of Blaze's hands." Put me down!"

" I WILL EAT YOUR BRAIN EVA!" Chuckled Blaze, he put Eva back down on the ground and stretched his arms out towards her and wiggle his finger tips at her." BRAINS!"

" No!" Gasped Eva, she covered up her blue eyes with her hands as she turned away from Blaze and giggled." Stop it Blaze! It's not funny!"

Dusk covered up her mouth and giggled quietly as she looked down at her shoes.

" You two are funny!" Laughed Riley, he brushed his shaggy dark brown hair away from his bright green eyes and smiled." Are you two related?"

Blaze stopped wiggling his finger tips at Eva, he put his thumb to his lips and shook his head."No, we are friends. I've known Eva since I was a baby..."

" It's true!" Smiled Eva, she took her hands away from her blue eyes and looked at Riley over her shoulder." We use to play with my toy Ark together before Blaze came to the Wammy House! I went to Japan with my Uncle A..."

" A is my Uncle too..." Smiled Blaze.

" But you must be related if you both have the same Uncle..." Smiled Riley.

" We have different Mummys and Daddys!" Smiled Eva, she bit at her bottom lip and put her hands behind her back as she looked down at the brown coloured gravel path." My Mummy and Daddy are in the sky with the butterflies. So my Uncle A looks after me..."

" Oh..." Frowned Riley, he looked at his Sister next to him and sighed." Our Mummy and Daddy have passed over too..."

" My Dad is gone too..." Frowned Blaze, he put his hands in his blue jean pockets and kicked a stone from the brown coloured gravel path." I bet our parents are safe together..."

" Yes, in the secret garden in the sky with the butterflies!" Smiled Eva, she looked over at The Wammy House as she heard a bell ringing and sighed." We should get back to The Wammy House for lunch..."

" Good, I'm getting hungry now..." Chuckled Riley, he looked at his Sister and smiled at her." How about you Jenny, are you hungry too?"

Dusk nodded her head and smiled at her Brother.

" Let's go for lunch, then we can show you around The Wammy House after..." Smiled Blaze.

" And my bedroom, maybe we could play a game later!" Smiled Eva.

" Okay, that sounds good..." Smiled Riley.

" Cool, last one to The Wammy smells like Eva's socks!" Laughed Blaze, he ran off down the brown coloured gravel path of the Cemetery with Riley and Jennifer." Run!"

" My socks don't smell!" Shouted Eva as she chased after them down the pathway.


	36. Fake Gravestones

**Chapter 36! Sorry for the late update, I think I rushed this chapter and as normal it's a random one. I'm sorry if it's boring at the moment, I guess you've got to take the good with the bad and my next chapter will be a Christmas one... tis the season nearly after all. This chapter is short too, so I'm sorry about that and I hope it makes some sense. Thanks for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**Nonie, Blaze, Riley and Jennifer belong to Phantom 13 13 in the stories Blaze Lawliet and Until The Day I Die.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**7th November 2009 - 7:10pm**

Eva folded up her game board of snakes and ladders, She placed it back into the game's cardboard box and picked up a plastic bag with the left over tiddlywinks in it. She picked up the three different coloured tiddlywinks from the floor and put them into the game's plastic bag.

" Is that all the pieces?" Asked Eva, she placed the plastic bag with the tiddlywink back into the game's cardboard box and picked up the lid of the box from the floor." I don't want to lose any of the pieces of Uncle A's and my Daddy's board game..."

" Yeah, that is everything Blue..." Answered Riley, he got up from the floor and stretched his hands above his head as he yawned loudly." I'm tired!"

" Me too..." Sighed Blaze, he peeped over the edge of his top bunk and smirked down at Eva." That means you have to go and get ready for bed now Eva..."

" I know!" Smiled Eva, she got up from the floor and picked up her game box." I will see you in the morning at breakfast time!"

" Yeah okay, night Blue..." Smiled Riley, he walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him as he shouted to Eva from the bathroom." Don't let the zombies bite! They come out a midnight from under your bed!"

" No they don't!" Frowned Eva.

" They do!" Laughed Riley from the bathroom." Sleep tight!"

" They don't!" Chuckled Blaze as he climbed down the ladder from his top bunk and jumped off the last step as he smiled." Zombies don't live under your bed, they live in Cemeteries. Bat was teasing you..."

" I don't like when he teases me..." Sighed Eva.

" He does not mean to..." Mumbled Blaze, he picked Eva's messy dark haired doll from the floor and placed it on top of her board game box in her arms." Don't forget your dolly, goodnight..."

" I know, nightie night Blaze!" Smiled Eva, she walked to the bedroom door and stopped in front of it as she bit at her bottom lip." Blaze..."

" Yeah?" Asked Blaze.

" Can you open the door for me please!" Answered Eva.

" Sure!" Smirked Blaze, he rushed over towards Eva and opened the door for her as he put his hand in his hoody pocket.." Goodnight Eva..."

" Nightie night!." Smiled Eva, she walked through the doorway and stopped when she saw Dusk closing her bedroom door behind her." Hi Dusk! Are you sleeping in Blaze and Bat's bedroom tonight?"

Dusk nodded her head as she walked over to Eva with her pillow tucked under her arm, she carried her little stuffed yellow duck in her hand and smiled at Brother when he waved at her from his bedroom.

" We should all have a sleepover one time and watch a movie!" Smiled Eva.

" Yeah, we will do that real soon Eva. We would have to ask the Roger monster first..." Chuckled Blaze.

" Yes, it would be fun! But the Roger monster may say no.." Sighed Eva, she walked over to her bedroom door and opened it as she looked over her shoulder at Blaze." Nightie night, see you both in the morning!"

" Goodnight Blue..." Smiled Blaze.

Eva walked into her bedroom, she closed the door behind her, she walked over to her bed and crouched down in front of it. She put her Snakes and Ladders board game underneath her bed as she hummed a happy tune to herself.

**20 minute later - 7:35pm**

Eva turned the light off in her bathroom, she walked through the doorway with a pile of her dirty clothes in her arms and put them in her purple plastic washing basket. She walked over to her bed, she picked her messy dark-haired doll from her bedside table and looked over her shoulder as she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

" Who is it?" Asked Eva.

" It's Nonie!" Answered Nonie from the other side of her bedroom door." Can I come in?"

" Yes!" Answered Eva, she watched her bedroom door slowly open and smiled when she saw her Auntie Nonie walk through the doorway. " Hi, I am ready for bed now..."

" Hi sweetie..." Smiled Nonie, she closed the bedroom door behind her and walked over to Eva's bed." I've just come to check on you before you go to sleep, Blaze told me about what happened in the Cemetery today..."

" Will Matt be able to fix my phone?" Asked Eva.

" Of course he will..." Answered Nonie as she pulled the blue blankets back on Eva's bed and smiled at her." Matt can fix anything, let's get you tucked up in bed..."

" Okay!" Smiled Eva, she climbed into her bed and lay back on it as she yawned." Auntie Nonie, do you think Uncle A will be sad cause I can't talk to him before my bedtime?"

" No, I told him what happened to your phone..." Answered Nonie, she covered Eva up with her blue blankets and sat down on the edge of the bed as she brushed Eva's fringe away from her blue eyes." But he's his not sad, he said he'll send you a new phone if Matt can't fix your old one..."

" That's good!" Smiled Eva as she placed her messy dark-haired doll next to her pillow and sighed." Auntie Nonie, why does Uncle A have a fake gravestone in the Wammy Cemetery?"

" It's a long story sweetie, I think your Uncle A should tell you about it..." Answered Nonie, she placed her hand on her jean pocket as she heard a buzzing noise and smiled." Oh, what's that noise?"

" It's you phone silly!" Smiled Eva.

" You're right..." Smirked Nonie as she took her phone from her jean pocket and chuckled." I better answer it..."

" Okay..." Sighed Eva.

Nonie put her mobile phone to her ear, she got up from Eva's bed and cleared her throat as she spoke on her phone." Hello?"

Eva watched her Auntie talking on her phone as she sucked her finger tip, she sniffled and smiled when her Auntie looked down at her in her bed.

" It's for you sweetie..." Smiled Nonie.

" Who is it?' Asked Eva.

" It's a secret..." Answered Nonie, she held her mobile phone towards Eva and smiled." Here, just turn my phone off when you've finished with it and I'll come back in a while to collect it..."

" Okay!" Smiled Eva. she took her Auntie's phone from her hand and bit at her bottom lip." Thank you Auntie Nonie!"

" You're welcome sweetie..." Smiled Nonie, she tucked some of her hair behind her ear and walked to Eva's bedroom door." Goodnight, sweet dreams..."

" Nightie night Auntie Nonie!" Smiled Eva, she put her Auntie's mobile phone to her ear and spoke quietly." Hello? "

" Eva..." Answered A.

" Uncle A!" Smiled Eva, she sat up in her bed and waved to her Auntie as she closed the bedroom door behind her." You are alive!"

" Of course I'm alive..." Sighed A. " Nonie told me about what happened today, but what did I tell you about the Cemetery?"

Eva bit at her bottom lip as she picked up her messy dark-haired from next to her pillow and spoke quietly to her Uncle." To not go in the Cemetery..."

" And what have you done?" Asked A.

" I went into the Cemetery..." Answered Eva, she looked down at her mess dark-haired doll in he hand and pouted. " I am sorry Uncle A, I love you!"

" I guess it's okay, I should have known that you would have gone in there at some point. Did Nonie explain to you why I've got a fake gravestone in there?" Asked A.

" Nope..." Answered Eva, she placed her messy dark-haired doll on her lap and curled a piece of her dark hair around her finger." Auntie Nonie said I should ask you and then you can explain why you have a fake gravestone in the Cemetery..."

" Oh right, well it's kind of awkward to explain over the phone..." Sighed A." But when I was 15 year old boy, I pretend that I was dead..."

" Why?!" Asked Eva.

" Well, when I was a student at The Wammy House I was known as a successor and it kind of made your Uncle A depressed." Answered A." You know, unhappy. There was a lot of pressure put on me by L and Rodger. I was kind of next in line to be the new L if anything happened to him..."

" What is a successor?" Asked Eva.

" A successor is a person who is going to succeed another..." Answered A. " You see at the Wammy House everyone aims towards L..."

" L?" Asked Eva, she put her finger tip to her mouth and sucked it." Who is that?"

" Don't you remember L? He was the panda detective..." Answered A.

" Oh! You mean Blaze's Daddy! Were you going to be a panda detective too?" Asked Eva.

" Yeah Blaze's Dad, well not a panda detective. Do I looked like a panda to you? " Chuckled A.

" No!" Giggled Eva, she lay back down on her bed and smiled." You don't look like a panda, you would be a toffee detective!"

" Yeah, I'd be a toffee detective..." Laughed A." Anyway, I don't want you to worry about my fake gravestone. I'm not dead, I'm very much alive..."

" But why is your fake gravestone still in the Cemetery if you are not dead?" Asked Eva.

" I'm not sure, I think it's still there because It needs to be there. I was A, one of the first two children in line to succeed L..." Answered A. " I guess it hold some kind of importance to The Wammy House and that's why it's still in the Cemetery..."

" Oh..." Yawned Eva.

" I'll tell you more when you are not yawning at me down the phone..." Chuckled A." I think someone is ready for bed, don't you think?"

" I am not tired yet..." Answered Eva.

" Yeah I believe you short stuff, you always say you're not tired when you're really sleepy..." Laughed A." Get some sleep okay sweetheart, I'll talk to you real soon..."

" I will Uncle A, I love you!" Smiled Eva.

" I love you to baby, be a girl good and try your best in all your lessons..." Sighed A.

" I will! Nightie night Uncle A!" Smiled Eva.

" Goodnight sweetheart, big kisses and hugs..." Chuckled A.

" Yes! Big kisses and hugs for you to Uncle A! Night..." Smiled Eva.

Eva ended the phone call on her Auntie's phone as she sat back up in her bed and placed the phone down on her bedside table. She lay back down on her bed, she rolled over onto her side and grabbed her messy dark-haired doll from her blue blanket. She curled up in to a ball as she hugged her messy dark-haired doll, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	37. Baubles

**Chapter 37! Sorry for the late update, work as always keeping me busy and I shall say sorry once again. So this chapter is a Christmas one, in chapter 39 there will be a time skip of maybe 4 years... I'm not sure yet though. Anyway, I've started working on a new story called The Alternative Story and has you can guess it's about A. Thanks for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**I'm not to sure about this chapter, but it will be continued in chapter 38 with the Christmas theme.**

**Nonie, Blaze, Riley and Jennifer belong to Phantom 13 13 in the stories Blaze Lawliet and Until The Day I Die.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**24th December 2009 - 9:10pm **

Eva sat on the bottom step of the large wooden staircase with red carpet run up it in the dark, she sucked at her finger tip as she watched the twinkling white lights on a green pine Christmas Tree in the corner of the hallway and hugged her messy dark-haired doll in her arms. She looked down at her yellow bed socks as she wiggled her toes, she bit at her bottom lip and looked over at a doorway in the hall when she heard a creaking sound.

" Eva..." Whispered a voice from the doorway." Are you there?"

" Blaze?" Whispered Eva as she pulled her long-sleeved yellow nightie over her knees and sniffled." Is that you?"

" Yeah..." Whispered Blaze, he walked from the dark shadows of the doorway and put his hands in his black hoody pockets as he smiled." Why are you not asleep yet?"

" I am not tired..." Whispered Eva.

" Oh..." Sighed Blaze.

" Yeah..." Giggled Eva quietly.

Blaze sat down next to Eva on the staircase's bottom step, he put his thumb to his lips as he looked down at his feet and sighed." You could get in trouble for being out of your room at this time of night, there is the 9pm curfew..."

" That means you will get into trouble too..." Sighed Eva, she sat her messy dark-haired doll down on her lap and looked back at the green pine Christmas Tree in the corner of the hallway as she whispered to Blaze." We both will..."

" I know..." Sighed Blaze.

" What if the Rodger monster catches us?" Asked Eva.

" Well, if the Rodger monster catches us he will eat our brains..." Chuckled Blaze.

" The Rodger monster is not a zombie Blaze! If he was a zombie he would eat your brain first cause you are smarter than me and that means your brain is bigger than mine!" Giggled Eva.

" At least I wouldn't just be a snack for a zombie..." Chuckled Blaze.

Eva looked at Blaze as she smiled, she laughed quietly to herself and twirled a piece of her dark hair around her finger." Silly Blaze, are Riley and Dusk still awake?"

" No they are asleep, my Mom went for a walk, I was trying to find her but I found you instead..." Smiled Blaze.

" Oh!" Giggled Eva, she looked back at the Christmas Tree and smiled." I spoke to Uncle A today, he as sent me a present in a cardboard box that came a few days ago. There is a present in the box for you too wrapped in blue paper with yellow stars on it!"

" Really?" Asked Blaze.

" Yes, I will give you the present tomorrow..." Answered Eva.

" Cool!" Smiled Blaze, he looked over at the Christmas Tree and sighed to himself." Do you still remember the Christmas when the Christmas Tree fell on Uncle Aiden?"

" Yes!" Giggled Eva, she put her finger tip to her bottom lip and smiled." Uncle A said he thought a branch nearly went up his..."

" Eva!" interrupted Blaze.

" What?" Asked Eva.

" Nothing..." Smirked Blaze.

Eva yawned loudly, she covered up her mouth with her hand and giggled.

" Are you tired now?" Asked Blaze.

" Yes..." Yawned Eva, she stretched her arms above her head and sighed." I need my bed now..."

" Okay, I'll walk you to your room and then go bed myself..." Smiled Blaze.

" Okay..." Smiled Eva, she picked her messy dark-haired doll up from her lap and yawned again." But that means I will be walking you to your room too..."

" We will walk each other to our room then..." Chuckled Blaze.

" Okay, we can do that!" Giggled Eva.

Blaze looked at the Christmas Tree, he put his thumb to his lips and slightly tilted his head and frowned as she heard a rustling sound coming from the Christmas Tree.

" What's wrong?" Asked Eva.

" Someone is watching us..." Whispered Blaze.

" Maybe Santa is watching us..." Smirked Eva, she looked towards the Christmas Tree and jumped when a bauble fell from one of the tree's branches." I want to go bed now!"

" Okay..." Whispered Blaze, he began to chew at his thumbnail as he watched a red tree bauble rolling along the floor towards them and frowned." Strange..."

" Ghosts..." Whispered Eva, she bit at her bottom lip and rested her hand on the step." I need to go bed now!"

Blaze slowly nodded his head as he watched another two baubles rolling towards them and gently kicked one of the bubble away from the step.

Eva let out a squeal as a blue bauble was thrown at her from the Christmas Tree, she watched it smash on the step next to her on the step and hug her messy dark-haired doll tightly in her arms.

" Who did that?!" Shouted Blaze.

Eva and Blaze heard someone laughing quietly from the Christmas Tree as it continued to rustle.

" Go away!" Shouted Eva.

" No!" Chuckled a voice from the Christmas Tree." This is fun!"

" Tiger!" Shouted Blaze.

Tiger appeared from behind the Christmas Tree with Spider following behind him, he threw another bauble at Blaze and Eva as he chuckled." Happy Christmas idiots!"

"Stop it!" Shouted Eva.

" Make me!" Laughed Tiger, he ran with Spider towards the doorway near the Christmas Tree and pulled some gold tinsel away from the door frame as he yelled." Happy Christmas!"

Blaze frowned as he got up quickly from the step, he picked an unbroken red tree bauble from the floor near Eva's feet and threw it at Tiger as he ran away with Spider through the doorway near the Christmas Tree.

" You jerks!" Shouted Blaze.

" Blaze!" Gasped Eva.

" What?" Asked Blaze, he looked down at Eva sitting on the bottom step and frowned at her." What's wrong?"

" My finger is bleeding..." Pouted Eva, she held up her middle finger tip towards Blaze and bit at her bottom lip as she got up from the step with her messy dark-haired doll in her other hand." There is a broken piece of bauble sticking in my finger, it hurts..."

" Oh..." Frowned Blaze, he gently took hold of Eva's hand and put his thumb to his lips as he examined her finger tip." Would you like me to try and pull it out of your finger for you?"

" Will it hurt?" Asked Eva.

" No, I will be careful... I promise..." Answered Blaze.

" Okay..." Nodded Eva.

Blaze carefully pulled the broken piece of bauble from Eva's finger tip, he threw it onto the wooden floor and smiled at her." All done, did it hurt?"

" Nope, thank you Blaze!" Smiled Eva.

" You are welcome Eva..." Smiled Blaze, she let go of Eva's hand and looked over his shoulder as he sighed." We should go back to our rooms now before Rodger finds us here, we don't want to get into trouble for the broken baubles and shouting..."

" Yes, I don't want to get in trouble again..." Frowned Eva, she careful stepped over the broken bauble pieces on step and rubbed at her eye." Are you going to tell your Mummy about Tiger and Spider?"

" Maybe, I don't know what my Mom would do about it... we have no proof..." Answered Blaze, he jumped over the broken bauble pieces on the floor and walked off towards the doorway by the Christmas Tree as he looked over his shoulder at Eva." Come on Blue, time for bed..."

Eva rushed after Blaze down the corridor, she caught up with him and took hold of his black hoody's sleeve as she walked behind him along the corridor. She walked up the two flights of stairs with him to their room's corridor, she sang quietly as she skipped behind him and giggled.

" Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg..." Sang Eva.

" Who taught you that?" Asked Blaze, he looked over his should at Eva and put his hands in his hoody pockets." That sounds funny..."

" Uncle A..." Giggled Eva, she let go of Blaze's hoody sleeve and stopped outside of her bedroom door." He teaches me a lot of neat stuff!"

" You should not listen to what Uncle Aiden says at times, he says some funny stuff and if you repeat what he say you'll be like him when you are older..." Chuckled Blaze.

" Is that a bad thing?" Asked Eva, she opened her bedroom door and sighed." I wish Uncle A was here for Christmas, I miss him..."

" I don't know..." Answered Blaze, he looked down at his feet and chewed at his bottom lip." I know, Uncle Aiden is just busy with work stuff and you have us. Me, my Mom, Bat, Dusk and Matt. We'll have loads of fun tomorrow..."

" I guess so..." Sighed Eva, she walked through her bedroom's doorway and looked back at Blaze over her shoulder." Goodnight..."

Blaze looked up at Eva from the floor and gave her a small smile." Goodnight Blue..."

**25th December 2009 - 7:30am **

Eva rolled over onto her side in her bed, she snuggled her face into her pillow and smiled to herself. She sleepily opened one of her eyes as she heard her bedroom door creak open, she groaned and curled up into a ball. She pulled her blue blankets over her head as she yawned and closed her eyes tightly.

" Eva, wake up..." Whispered Blaze from Eva's bedroom doorway." It's Morning..."

" I don't want to get up yet!Go away boys!" Said Eva sleepily.

" But it's Christmas morning, don't be lazy and wake up! Dusk is here too..." Chuckled Riley.

" Dusk, go away too!" Yawned Eva.

" Grouch..." Whispered Blaze.

Eva quickly sat up in her bed, she pulled her blankets away from her head and frowned at them." I'm not a grouch!"

" Looks like someone got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning!" Laughed Riley, he walked over to Eva's bed and sat down on the edge of it." You Christmas grouch! Get out f bed and have some fun!"

" I'm not a grouch!" Frowned Eva.

" Yeah, you are a sleepy grouch..." Chuckled Blaze, he walked into Eva's bedroom with his hands behind his back and smiled." I have something for you..."

Eva shuffled over towards the wall in her bed, she pulled her knees to her chest and tucked some of her dark messy hair behind her ear as she yawned." What do you have for me?"

Blaze stopped by Eva's bed, he smiled as he took a present from behind his back and held it towards her." Happy Christmas!"

" What is it?" Asked Eva.

" A Christmas present..." Smirked Riley, he beckoned his Sister with his hand and chuckled." Silly Blue!"

" Shut up Riley!" Giggled Eva, she watched Jennifer climb up onto her bed and sat down next to her Brother." Hi Dusk..."

Dusk smiled at Eva and placed her stuffed duck down on her lap.

" Jenny, say Happy Christmas to Eva..." Smiled Riley, he put his arm around his Sister and sighed." You have to speak more..."

" Happy Christmas..." Said Jennifer quietly.

" Thank you Dusk, Happy Christmas to you too..." Smiled Eva.

Blaze climbed onto Eva's bed, he sat down next to her and smirked as he dropped the present onto her feet." Eva, open your present before I send it back to Santa..."

" I don't think Santa does returns..." Giggled Eva, she ran her finger tips over the green wrapping paper of the present and smiled." Thank you for the present though, it was very thoughtful of you..."

" You're welcome!" Smiled Blaze, he took one of Eva's pillowed from her bed and placed it on his lap." Open it!"

Eva ripped at the green wrapping paper of the present, she laughed as she saw a pair of pink sock with butterflies on them and held them towards Blaze's face." Socks! I needed some new socks! I like them!"

" Good..." Chuckled Blaze.

" At least your feet will not smell anymore..." Laughed Riley.

" My feet don't smell..." Pouted Eva.

Blaze hit Riley in the face with Eva's pillow and laughed." Eva's feet only smell when she doesn't change her socks..."

" Oh yeah!" Chuckled Riley, he slid from the edge of Eva's bed and walked towards her bedroom door." I'm going to get washed, are you coming Jenny?"

Jennifer slid from the edge of Eva's bed and followed after her older Brother.

" I'm going to get washed too!" Smirked Blaze, he got off Eva's bed and rested his hands on her edge of the bed as he smiled at her." Get washed and meet us in the dinner hall for breakfast, we have a surprise for you..."

" What kind of surprise?" Asked Eva.

" It wouldn't be a surprise if we told you!" Laughed Riley, he opened Eva's bedroom door and watched his Sister walked through the doorway." That's the point of surprises..."

" Is it a good surprise?" Asked Eva.

" Yeah, just hurry up and get dressed..." Smiled Blaze, he walked over to Eva's bedroom door and walked through the doorway.

" See you in a bit Blue!" Smiled Riley as he closed Eva's bedroom door behind him.


	38. Surprise

**Chapter 38! Sorry for the late update, work as always. It's nearly Christmas so I thought I'd continue the theme in this new chapter, I don't think I'll do a time skip just yet because I've got loads of ideas and I hope my story is making some sense so far. Anyway, I've started working on a new story called The Alternative Story and has you can guess it's about A. So have a read if you're interested. Thanks for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**Nonie, Blaze, Riley and Jennifer belong to Phantom 13 13 in the stories Blaze Lawliet and Until The Day I Die.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**25th December 2009 - 8:15am **

Eva brushed her dark shoulder length hair as she looked in her mirror, she put her pink headband in her hair and climbed down from her wooden chair at her desk. She looked down at her new pink sock as she smiled, she picked her messy dark-haired doll from her blue dress pocket and slipped on her black shoes. She walked over to her bedroom door, she opened it and closed the door behind her as she stepped out into the corridor. She skipped along the corridor towards the staircase, she stopped at the top of the stairs and smiled as she saw her Auntie Nonie walking up them.

" Hi!" Smiled Eva.

" Hello sweetie..." Smiled Nonie, she stopped at the top of the staircase and sat down on the top step of the stairs." Happy Christmas..."

" Thank you, Happy Christmas to you too Auntie Nonie!" Smiled Eva, she hugged her messy dark-haired doll and bit at her bottom lip." Is it true that there is a surprise down in the dinner hall for me?"

" Yeah it's true..." Answered Nonie, she took a red lollipop from her hoody pocket and unwrapped the wrapper from it." Why don't you go and see what it is..."

" Is it a good surprise?" Asked Eva.

" Yeah, I think you'll like it..." Answered Nonie, she sucked at her lollipop and pulled it from of her mouth." Blaze, Bat and Dusk are waiting in the dinner hall for you. So I'd hurry up before someone eat all the strawberry jam..."

" I will hurry!" Giggled Eva, she leant forward and kissed her Auntie's cheek." See you in a bit!"

" Okay sweetie!" Laughed Nonie, she pinched Eva's nose and smiled at her. " See you..."

Eva walked down the two flights of stairs, she walked past the Christmas Tree in the hallway and bit at her bottom lip as she saw Roger standing next to the Christmas Tree. She looked up at him as she walked past him, she placed her finger tip on her bottom lip and stared at him.

" Blue, I hope this as nothing to do with you young lady!" Frowned Rodger, he crossed his arms and stared at Eva as she walked past him. " If I find out that you had anything to do with the Christmas Tree's broken baubles..."

" I didn't do it Mr Ruvie!" Pouted Eva.

" I'll be watching you..." Sighed Rodger.

Eva quickened her walking pace down the corridor towards the dinner hall, she walked through the doorway of the dinner hall and looked around at the other children as they ate their breakfast. She smiled at Angelique sitting at a table with two other girls, she spotted Blaze sitting at a table on the other side of the room with Jennifer and stopped when she saw a familiar person sitting with them.

" Uncle A?" Whispered Eva to herself.

" Hi Blue!" Smiled Riley, he walked past Eva with a bowl of cereal in his hands and made his way over to the table as he looked back her over his shoulder at her." Your surprise is here, come and join us!"

" Okay..." Nodded Eva.

Eva watched Riley sit down at the table, she tilted her head slightly and watched them talking together at the table. She hugged her messy dark-haired doll tightly in her arms, she smiled as she watched her Uncle talking to Riley and giggled. She walked over slowly towards the table, she stopped when her Uncle got up from the table and bit at her bottom lip.

" Don't I even get a hello from you short stuff?" Asked A.

" Yes!" Giggled Eva, she ran over to her Uncle and smiled as she held her arms out towards him." Hi!"

" Hello there sugar!" Smiled A, he scooped Eva up in his arms and hugged her tightly." How's you been?

" Good!" Answered Eva.

" That's good to know..." Smiled A.

" I have missed you..." Whispered Eva, she snuggled her face into her Uncle's shoulder and sighed." I thought you said you were not coming for Christmas..."

" I know sweetheart and I've missed you too..." Whispered A, he gently pulled Eva away from him and tucked her dark hair behind her ear as he smiled at her." I thought I'd surprise you by turning up out of the blue, I guess I told a lie by saying I wasn't coming for Christmas..."

" Bad Uncle A, lying is wrong!" Pouted Eva.

" I know, will you forgive me sugar?" Asked A.

" I guess..." Answered Eva, she bit at her bottom lip and smiled." I'm happy you are here Uncle A! Christmas will be fun now!"

" Today will be fun, I promise..." Smiled A, he put his thumb underneath Eva's chin and sighed." Look at how big you're getting, I swear you've grown about 3 inches since I last saw you in the Summer and I still think your hair needs a trim..."

" I have been eating all my vegetables like you told me too!" Giggled Eva, she ran her fingers through her Uncle's hair and smiled." Your hair does not have blue bits in it anymore, where did they go?"

" I know, I went back blonde. Don't you like it?" Asked A.

" Yes, but Uncle A... you look old now!" Giggled Eva.

" Hey! I'm 25, that's not exactly old..." Smirked A.

" But you smell old!" Smiled Eva.

" That's probably the aftershave I got for Christmas from Nonie..." Chuckled A.

" It's stinky..." Smiled Eva.

" Hey!" Smirked A, he placed Eva back down on the floor and put his hands into his skinny jean pockets as he sighed." You cheeky little monkey, that's rude to say things like that about presents people buy you for Christmas. Why don't you go and get some breakfast then meet me in your bedroom after you've finished..."

" Okay..." Smiled Eva.

" Good girl, I'll see you in a bit and that means you three too..." Chuckled A, he ruffled up Blaze's dark hair and walked out of the dinner hall.

" I hate when Uncle Aiden ruffles up my hair!" Frowned Blaze, he spooned some of his chocolate cereal into his mouth and spoke to Eva with his mouth full." Now my hair is messy..."

" Your hair is always a mess..." Smirked Riley, he pointed his spoon at Eva's messy dark-haired doll and laughed." You look like Blue's doll with your hair like that!"

" Do not!" Frowned Blaze.

" Do too..." Whispered Jennifer, she stirred her spoon around in her cereal and smiled at Blaze." You could be it's twin..."

" Not true!" Frowned Blaze, he dropped his spoon into his cereal bowl and crossed his arms across his chest." I don't look like Blue's doll!"

" Do too!" Laughed Riley.

" Do not!" Frowned Blaze.

" Do too!" Giggled Eva as she ruffled up Blaze's dark hair and whispered into his ear " He's your big brother..."

" Shut up Eva..." Whispered Blaze, he looked at Eva from the corner of his eye and smirked at her." Or I will tell Uncle Aiden on you for teasing me..."

" I dare you panda cub!" Smiled Eva.

" A challenge?" Smirked Blaze.

" Here we go again..." Sighed Riley, he looked at his Sister sitting next to him and spooned some of his cereal into his mouth." This should be interesting..."

Jennifer nodded her head, she spooned some of her cereal into her mouth and sighed as she chewed it slowly.

" What is your challenge this time?" Asked Eva.

" Don't challenge her, do you remember what happened the last time with the jar of strawberry jam..." Whispered Riley.

Blaze turned away from Eva's gaze, he sighed as he picked his spoon up from his bowl and stirred it around his bowl." Nothing, just go and get some breakfast Blue before it's all gone..."

" You just back down to a girl..." Chuckled Riley.

" Shut up Bat...' Frowned Blaze.

" Spoil sport!" Giggled Eva as she walked away from the table and went to get some breakfast.

**25th December 2009 - 9:10am **

Eva walked back to her bedroom, she opened her room's door to and gasped as she saw her Uncle packing some of her clothes into her purple backpack. She closed her bedroom door behind her, she walked over towards her bed and smiled as she climbed up onto her bed.

" What are you doing?" Asked Eva, she sat down on the edge of her bed and placed her doll down next to her." Are we going away?"

A zipped up Eva's backpack and smiled at her." Yeah, I'm taking you away for a few days for Christmas..."

" Where are we going? " Asked Eva.

" Yeah..." Answered A, he grabbed Eva's black coat from a wooden coat peg on the wall and threw it over her head as he laughed." But it's a surprise! Put your coat on and go to see the guys before we leave..."

" Silly Uncle A! I need to give my friends their Christmas presents first before we leave!" Smiled Eva, she pulled her coat away from her head and giggled." I will be quick!"

" Okay sweetheart..." Smiled A, he put his black leather jacket on and picked Eva's backpack up from her bed." What did you get them?"

" Surprises!" Answered Eva.

" Makes sense..." Smiled A.

Eva slid from the edge of her bed, she put her coat on and crouched next to her bed. She took a small cardboard box from underneath her bed with six small colourfully wrapped presents in the box. She got up from in front of her bed, she took a small red wrapped present from her box and held it up towards her Uncle as she smiled.

" This one is for you!" Smiled Eva.

" Did someone tell you I was coming or something?" Asked A, he took the small present from Eva's hand and smiled down at her." I told them to keep it a secret..."

" No!" Answered Eva, she walked to her bedroom door and opened it wide." I was saving it for you!"

" Are you sure?" Asked A.

" Yes!" Answered Eva, she rushed over towards a door across from her room and knocked on it." Blaze! Bat! Dusk! I am here with presents!"

" We are not here!" Yelled Riley from the other side of the door.

" If you are not there, then who is talking to me?" Asked Eva.

" Good point!" Answered Riley from the other side of the door with a laugh." We are not in still!"

" Open the door silly! Please!" Giggled Eva.

The door opened slowly, Riley peeped his head from around it and smiled at Eva. He opened his door wide, he rested his hand on the door frame of the room and peeped into the box she was holding.

" Hi Blue..." Smiled Riley.

" I have presents for you, Dusk, Blaze, auntie Nonie and Matt!" Smiled Eva, she held the cardboard box towards Riley and bit at her bottom lip." I hope you all like them!"

" Gee, thank you Blue!" Smiled Riley, he took the box from Eva's hands and looked into the box." That is really nice of you..."

" It's okay..." Smiled Eva, she tilted her head as she looked into Riley and Blaze's bedroom as she sighed." Is Blaze not here?"

" No..." Answered Riley, he looked up from the box at Eva and sighed." Blaze as gone somewhere with his Mum and Matt. Dusk is having a nap on my bed..."

" But I wanted to give him his presents!" Pouted Eva.

" They should be back really soon..." Smiled Riley.

Eva looked over her shoulder as she watched her Uncle close her bedroom door, she bit at her bottom lip and stomped her foot on the floor." Uncle A, they are not here!"

" They were here half an hour ago..." Sighed A, he walked over to Eva and took hold of her hand." I'm sorry sweetheart, but we really have to get moving now..."

" But..." Pouted Eva, she rubbed at her eye and looked up at her Uncle as she sniffled." I want to give them their presents!"

" I know, but Bat can give them their presents..." Smiled A.

" Will you Bat?" Asked Eva, she looked at Riley over her shoulder and sighed." They have names on them, so you will not get them mixed up..."

" Yeah of course I will! I'll make sure they get their presents..." Smiled Riley.

" See, everything will be okay..." Smiled A.

" Okay..." Pouted Eva.

" Good boy!" Smiled A as he ruffled up Riley's brown shaggy hair and smiled down at him." We'll catch you later, tell Nonie I'll give her a call tomorrow..."

" Yes sir!" Chuckled Riley as walked back into his bedroom and closed his bedroom door behind.

Eva walked with her Uncle down the corridor, they went down the two flights of stairs and out of the big wooden doors of The Wammy House. They walked down the stone steps of The Wammy House and towards a rented red Honda Civic.

" Uncle A, where are we going?" Asked Eva, she let go of her Uncle's hand and stopped next to the car." Please tell me..."

" No, it's a secret..." Answered A, he opened the back door of his car and put Eva's purple backpack on the back seat of the car." It's a surprise, you like surprises right?"

" I don't like surprises..." Pouted Eva.

" I thought you did..." Smiled A, he closed the back door of his car and opened the passager side's door." Now stop being cute and just get in the car..."

Eva rested her hands on the passager seat in the car, she frowned when she saw a booster seat and whined loudly.

" What's wrong now?" Asked A, he leant his arm on the roof of his car and looked down at Eva as he sighed." I hope you know if the wind changes your face will stick like that..."

" It's a baby seat!" Frowned Eva.

" It's called a booster seat..." Chuckled A.

" I'm not allowed to sit in the front seat of cars..." Sighed Eva.

" Who told you that?" Asked A.

" Matt..." Answered Eva, she looked up at her Uncle and bit at her bottom lip." He said it is dangerous!"

" Yeah Matt is right, but it's okay if you have a booster seat in the front... I think..." Answered A, he picked Eva up from the ground and sat her down on the booster seat." You'll have your seat-belt on too, so you'll be fine..."

" Okay..." Sighed Eva.

A put Eva's seat-belt on, he closed the car door on her side and walked around the car. He got into the driver's seat, she closed his car door on his side and sniffled He put his seat-belt on, he put the car's keys in the ignition and started up the car's engine up.

" Uncle A?" Asked Eva.

" What's up now short stuff?" Asked A.

" You didn't open the present I gave you yet?" Asked Eva, she took her messy dark-haired doll from her coat pocket and wiped her nose with coat sleeve." You will like it!"

" I forgot about that..." Sighed A, he took the small present from his leather jack pocket and smiled." I'll open it right now, okay?"

" Okay!" Nodded Eva, she watched her Uncle ripping the wrapping paper away from his present and bit at her bottom lip." Do you like it?"

A laughed as he took one single toffee from the ripped wrapping paper and smiled." Yeah, thanks Eva pops! My favorite kind of toffee too, thank you sugar!"

" Yes, you like English cream toffees..." Smiled Eva.

" You're right..." Smiled A, he unwrapped the toffee and popped it into his mouth as he threw the toffee wrapper over his shoulder." You know me too well short stuff, okay let gets going. It will take us a few hours to get there..."

" Tell me where we are going, please?" Asked Eva, she hugged her messy dark-haired doll and sighed." I love you!"

A pulled his car away from The Wammy House, he drove slowly along the driveway towards the entrance of The Wammy House and chuckled." I love you to sugar, but my answer is still no..."

" Spoil sport.." Muttered Eva.


	39. What House?

**Chapter 39! I think I wrote this chapter pretty quickly, so sorry if it sounds rushed and it's a random chapter. So there is a new character in this new chapter, you'll learn about her more in my other story The Alternative Story and I hope this chapter makes some sense. Thanks for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**Sorry if my story is boring at the moment, it should get exciting soon :) **

**Nonie, Blaze, Riley and Jennifer belong to Phantom 13 13 in the stories Blaze Lawliet and Until The Day I Die.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**25th December 2009 - 1:45pm **

Eva watched as her Uncle sang along to a Christmas song which was playing on the radio, she giggled at him and hugged her messy dark-haired doll. She looked out of the car's window, she ran her finger tip along the glass of the window and sneezed loudly.

" Bless you!" Smiled A.

" Thank you..." Sighed Eva, she wiped her nose on her coat sleeve and sneezed again." Uncle A, my nose is running!"

" Really?" Asked A, he turned on the rented car's heating and changed the radio station as he smirked to himself." Where is running to?"

" Silly Uncle A!" Giggled Eva, she snuggled into her coat and watched her Uncle drumming his finger tips on the steering wheel to the music." Are we there yet?"

" You asked me that ten minutes ago, we've got a few more hours yet to go until we will arrive at our destination..." Answered A.

" Please tell me where we are going, then I can count down the miles on the road signs..." Smiled Eva, she looked back out of the car's window and deeply sighed to herself." I'm bored..."

" Okay, if it means that much to you..." Chuckled A, he took a toffee from a white paper bag on the dashboard of the car and popped it into his mouth." We're going to a place called Stafford, it's the town where I was born..."

" Stafford..." Whispered Eva to her messy dark-haired doll, she looked back at her Uncle and sniffled. " Why are we going to Stafford?"

" I just thought it would be a nice break instead of us staying at the Wammy for Christmas day, you know like a homely environment and not that shi... place..." Answered A.

" Are we going to stay in a Hotel?" Asked Eva.

" Nope not this time..." Smirked A, he turned up the volume on the car's radio and sang to Eva." Eva's not going to guess where we're going!"

" Stop!" Laughed Eva as she covered up her ears and smiled." Uncle A, you will make it rain with your singing!"

" Hey! My singing is not that bad..." Chuckled A, he turned the volume back down on the car's radio and smiled." Just be patient and enjoy the views of the countryside..."

Eva removed her hands away from her ears, she looked out of the car's window again and frowned." The countryside smells funny..."

" Yeah I know..." Chuckled A.

" It smells like socks!" Smiled Eva.

" Who's socks have you been smelling?" Asked A.

" Don't know..." Answered Eva, she picked her messy dark-haired doll up from her lap and hugged it closely to her chest as she sighed ." Uncle A?"

" Yeah short stuff?" Asked A.

" Are we there yet?!" Giggled Eva.

" Please don't start that again short stuff..." Sighed A.

**25th December 2009 - 6:29pm **

" Eva pops..." Whispered A.

" Uncle A... I'm sleeping..." Muttered Eva, she snuggled her face into the passager seat and half-opened her eyes as she yawned." Sleeping... Eva..."

" I know, come on sugar..." Smiled A, he gently brushed Eva's fringe away from her half closed eyes and chuckled." You'll be more comfy in a house than in this car, also I'm in need of some strong tea and a bag of toffee..."

" House? What house? I want tea and toffees..." Said Eva sleepily.

" If you wake up, you'll find out what house..." Chuckled A, he undid Eva's seat-belt and picked her messy dark-haired doll up from the floor of the car." You're having strawberry jam on toast and a hot milk. Remember?"

" No, tea and toffee..." Giggled Eva sleepily.

" Okay sweetheart, come on now..." Smiled A.

Eva opened her eyes as she felt herself being lifted up from the front seat of the rented car, she yawned and rested her head on her Uncle's shoulder as she spoke quietly to him." Where are we?"

" We're at my house..." Answered A, he closed the passager side's car door and opened the car's back door." Well, my childhood home..."

" You have a new house?" Asked Eva.

" I'll explain more when we get inside..." Answered A.

A took Eva's purple backpack from the backseat, he closed the rented car's back door and walked around the car to the driver's side. He locked the car up, he walked towards a metal garden gate and placed Eva down on the ground next to it.

Eva looked up at the house, she rubbed at her eye as she yawned and looked towards a light coming from a upstairs window. She tugged at her Uncle's coat sleeve and tilted her head as she looked up at him.

" Does someone live here?" Asked Eva.

" Yeah..." Answered A, he opened the metal garden gate and took hold of Eva's hand as led her through the gateway." I've got a tenant, well no an old close friend of mine lives here. She looks after this place well I'm in Los Angeles for me..."

" What's a tenant?" Asked Eva, she watched her Uncle close the metal garden gate behind them and led her down the garden pathway towards the front door of the house.

" A tenant is someone who pays money to live in my house, it's a bit like hiring a house out to someone well you still own it..." Answered A, he stopped in front of the house and knocked on the front door." Now listen, I want you to be on your best behavior... first impression are important."

" Why?" Asked Eva, she sniffled and wiped her nose on her coat sleeve as she smiled." Uncle A, my nose is running again. I need a tissue!"

" Don't wipe your nose on your coat sleeve..." Sighed A.

Eva giggled as she continued wiped her nose on her coat sleeve, she looked towards the front door of the house and watched it opened wide. She removed her coat's sleeve from her nose as she saw a slim blonde haired woman with dark brown eyes standing in the doorway, she looked up at her Uncle and watched him smirking at her.

" Hey you! Did you miss me?!" Smirked A.

" Hello Aiden..." Answered the woman, she looked down at Eva and wrapped her grey cardigan around herself as she smiled at her." And you must be Eva, I've heard so much about you from your Uncle..."

" Who are you?" Frowned Eva.

" Eva..." Sighed A, he let go of Eva's hand and ran his fingers through his hair as he bit at his lip." I'm sorry, she as been asleep for most of the journey here..."

" Have not!" Frowned Eva.

" It's okay..." Smiled the woman, she tucked some of her long blonde hair behind her ear and sniffled as she moved out of the way of the doorway." My name is Anna, come in before you both catch a cold. It's freezing out this evening, I heard it may snow tonight..."

" Really?!" Asked Eva.

" Yeah, I heard it on the radio not long ago..." Answered Anna.

" Cool!" Smiled Eva.

" Have you girls finished talking now?" Asked A.

" Sorry, come on in..." Smiled Anna.

" Take your shoes off when you get inside, we've got a no shoe rule in this house..." Smiled A.

" Why?" Asked Eva.

" It's just the rules..." Answered A.

Eva followed her Uncle through the doorway, she looked around the hallway and stopped near a shoe rack. She took her black slip on shoes off, she placed them down on the shoe rack and unbuttoned her coat.

" You finished decorating I see..." Smiled A.

" Yeah, do you liked it?" Asked Anna, she locked the front door and put the chain on it." It's the wallpaper you choose, remember?"

" Sure I do!" Answered A.

" Right!" Sighed Anna, she wrapped her arms around herself as she turned around to face them and smiled." I'll put the Kettle on, would you like a hot chocolate Eva?"

" Uncle A said I have to drink hot milk..." Sighed Eva, she took her coat off and held it up towards her Uncle as she got onto her tip toes." Uncle A, I can't reach the coat pegs!"

" I don't think one hot chocolate would hurt her Aiden, don't be so up tight. It's Christmas after all..." Smiled Anna.

" Okay, she can have a hot chocolate..." Sighed A, he took Eva's coat from her and hung it on a peg of the coat rack on the wall as he chuckled." Just don't blame me when she is bouncing off the walls and who said I was up tight anyway?"

Anna walked over towards the kitchen door, she opened it wise as she looked back at them over her shoulder and smirked at A." I did..."

" You never change at all..." Smirked A, he took his leather jack off and hung it on one of the coat pegs on the coat rack." I'm taking Eva to get changed into her pajamas, we'll probably be in the living room in about 5 minutes..."

" Okay, I'll make you both something hot to drink..." Smiled Anna, she turned the light on in the kitchen and walked through the doorway as she hummed a happy tune." Don't be long!"

" Okay princess!" Smiled A.

" Princess?" Asked Eva.

" Hush you, come on then short stuff! I'll show you where you'll be sleeping tonight..." Answered A, he picked Eva's purple backpack up from the floor and took hold of her hand." You'll been in my room, I've got a camper bed set up for you. So you don't have to share a bed with me..."

" I like sleeping by myself now Uncle A!" Smiled Eva.

" That's good to know..." Chuckled A.

A led Eva up the staircase by her hand, he opened a door on the landing and led her into his bedroom. He placed her backpack down on a double bed in his room, he let go of her hand and unzipped her backpack.

Eva rushed over to the camper bed, she climbed onto it and lay back on it as she sighed. She looked towards a photo frame on wooden computer desk, she bit at her bottom lip as she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest.

" Uncle A, who are those people in that photo?" Asked Eva.

A took Eva's pink nightie from her backpack, he placed it down on his bed and looked over at the photo frame on his computer desk." That's a photo of my Mum and my Sister..."

" You mean Auntie Nonie?" Asked Eva.

" No sweetheart..." Answered A, he zipped up Eva's backpack and placed it down on the floor next to his bedside table." My older Sister Samantha..."

Eva watched as her Uncle walked over towards her camper bed, he sat down on the edge of his bed and leant on his hand as he blew his fringe out of his blue eyes. She rested her head on his arm and smiled up at him.

" You have another Sister?" Asked Eva.

" I did have another Sister long ago..." Answered A.

Eva frowned as she looked down at her pink socks, she sighed deeply and spoke quietly to her Uncle." Is she in the secret garden with your Mummy?"

" Yeah, my Mum and my Sister Sammy were... well, all you need to know is that they died when I was 8 years old..." Answered A.

" How did they die?" Asked Eva.

" I can't tell you that..." Sighed A, he got up from the edge of the camper bed and picked Eva's nightie up from his bed." Let's get you changed into you nightie, then we can go and watch television with Anna for a while before your bed time..."

" Okay..." Nodded Eva.

Eva got washed, she changed into her pink nightie and took her mobile phone from her backpack. She went with her Uncle back down to the living room, she sat down on a blue sofa and placed her messy dark-haired doll down on the empty seat next to her. She watched her Uncle talking to Anna well they sat on another blue sofa across from her, she bit her bottom lip and cleared her throat as she saw him touch her hand.

" Uncle A, I'm cold!" Pouted Eva as she crossed her arms and sniffled." I need a cuddle!"

" I'm not surprised you're cold..." Chuckled A, he got up from the sofa next to Anna and picked Eva's mug of hot chocolate up from the coffee table." You've got no socks on..."

" I forgot to put them back on..." Sighed Eva, she watched her Uncle walk around the coffee table and sit down next to her on the sofa." And I'm hungry too..."

" Would you like a sandwich Eva?" Asked Anna, she got up from the sofa and wrapped her grey cardigan around herself." Aiden tells me that you love strawberry jam, maybe I could make you a jam sandwich and maybe a few cookies for after..."

" Yes please!" Smiled Eva.

" It's okay Anna, I'll get her something to eat..." Smiled A, he gave Eva her hot chocolate and took a black folded up fleece from the back of the sofa." Sit back down and relax..."

" You sit down and relax!" Smirked Anna, she walked over to the living room door and opened it." Just behave yourself well I'm gone..."

" Have you ever known me to misbehave?" Chuckled A, he unfolded the black fleece and covered it over Eva." You very well know I'm an angel in disguise..."

" I'm not commenting on that Aiden, I'll be back in a while..." Smiled Anna.

Eva watched Anna leave the living room, she looked downed at her mug in her hand and giggled." Uncle A, can I ask you something..."

" Sure, what's up short stuff?" Asked A, he picked his mug of tea up from the coffee table and took sip of it." It's not about my toffee right?"

" No not about your toffee..." Answered Eva, she watched her Uncle take along sip of his tea and smirked." Is Anna your girlfriend?"

A choked on his tea, he covered up his mouth and placed his mug back down on the coffee table. He leant forward as he coughed, he cleared his throat and looked at Eva sitting next to him.

" Eva, I can't believe you just said that! Just drink your hot chocolate..." Sniffled A.

Eva drank her hot chocolate quickly, she held her empty mug towards her Uncle and giggled." Uncle A, your face is going red like the colour of strawberry jam..."

A took Eva's mug from her hand, he placed it down on the coffee table and leant back on the sofa as he ran his fingers through his hair." My face is red because I just choked on my tea..."

Eva curled her legs under herse;f, she snuggled up close to Uncle and hugged him tightly as she pouted." I'm sorry Uncle A, I love you!"

" It's okay, I forgive you..." Smiled A, he ruffled up Eva's dark hair and chuckled." Just keep your thoughts to yourself from now on, Anna and I go way back. I've known her since I was 17..."

" Uncle A, how did you met Anna?" Asked Eva.

" It's a long story..." Answered A, he tucked some of Eva's dark hair behind her ear and smiled at her." I'll tell you about it when you're older..."

" But I want to know now!" Pouted Eva.

" Maybe later, okay?" Sighed A, he picked Eva's mobile phone up from the arm of the sofa and smiled ." You've got an unread text message on your phone..."

Eva took her mobile phone from her Uncle's hand, she opened the unread text on her phone and giggled as she read it." It's from Blaze, Bat and Dusk!"

" That's nice sweetheart..." Smiled A, he peeped at the text message on her mobile phone and laughed as he read it out loud." Thank you for the presents smelly socks, we miss you! from B, R and J. Smelly socks? Is that their nickname for you?"

" It's not funny!" Pouted Eva, she shuffled away from her Uncle and picked a cushion up from the sofa." My socks don't smell!"

" Okay, it's not funny... smelly socks!" Smirked A.

Eva bit at her bottom lip as she hit her Uncle in the face with the cushion and giggled.

" Hey!" Laughed A, he grabbed hold of the cushion and pulled it away from Eva's hands." What was that for?!"

" For calling me smelly socks..." Smirked Eva.

" Oh right..." Smirked A, he got up from the sofa and picked Eva up as he chuckled." Let's go and find out where Anna as got to with your sandwich. She may have ate it well were talking..."

" Okay..." Smiled Eva, she wrapped her arms around her Uncle's neck and giggled." Will you read me a story before bedtime?"

" Of course I will sugar, which story do you want me to read you tonight?" Asked A.

Eva pulled herself away from her Uncle, she put her finger tip to her bottom lip and smiled." The one about the moon and butterflies!"

" I've not heard of that one before..." Smiled A.

" It's because I made it up..." Giggled Eva, she sucked at her finger tip and looked towards the open door of the living room." Do you think Anna would like to hear my story?"

" I bet she would..." Answered A.

Eva wrapped her arms back around her Uncle's neck and smiled." Good, I will tell you both about my story well I eat my jam sandwich!"

" Alright..." Smiled A, he hugged Eva tightly in his arms and kissed the side of her head as he smiled." I can't wait to hear about it..."

" Good!" Giggled Eva.

"Happy Christmas Eva pops..." Whispered A, he carried Eva towards the living room door." We'll have a nice one this year together as a family..."

" Happy Christmas Uncle A..." Whispered Eva as she rested her head on her Uncle's shoulder and smiled." Thank you..."


	40. Important People

**Chapter 40! Sorry for the late update, work as always and sorry once again. This chapter is a random one, there will be a 5 year time skip in my next chapter and I hope my story is not dragging. Thanks for the Reviews, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story.**

**If you want to find out more about A's family, I suggest that you read my new story called The Alternative Story.**

**Happy Christmas to all the readers, I hope you all have a lovely Christmas :) **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**26th December 2009 - 10:04am**

Eva yawned as she slowly opened her eyes, she hugged her messy dark-haired doll against her chest and looked over towards the sofa across from her. She smiled when she saw her Uncle A sleeping on the sofa across from her, she sat up and looked around the dimly lit living room as she yawned loudly. She put her finger tip on her bottom lip as noticed Anna sitting on a sofa chair reading a book, she tilted her head and watched as Anna close her book.

" Good morning Eva.." Smiled Anna, she placed her book on the arm of the sofa chair and placed her feet down on the floor." Did you feel alright?"

" Hi..." Yawned Eva, she lay back down on the sofa and stared up at the ceiling as she sucked at her bottom." Why are we in the living room still?"

" You fell asleep on the sofa after you told us your story about the moon and the butterflies..." Answered Anna.

" Oh!" Smiled Eva.

Anna wrapped her red fleece around herself, she got up from the sofa chair and walked over to a window behind the television near to where A was sleeping. " Also you were talking in your sleep about a tiger and a spider..."

" Tiger and Spider..." Whispered Eva, she hugged her messy dark-haired tightly in her arms and sighed. " I had a bad dream..."

" We know sweetie, you Uncle Aiden was very worried about you and you were crying in your sleep too..." Sighed Anna, she stopped in front of the window and took hold of the window's red curtains as she looked over at Eva lying on the sofa." Aiden wanted to wake you up, but I told him waking people up from their dreams can sometimes frighten the person dreaming..."

" Really?" Asked Eva.

" Yeah, I'm going to get breakfast started. Would you like some porridge?" Asked Anna.

" Okay..." Yawned Eva, she rolled onto her side and pulled the black fleece over her shoulder as she watched Anna draw back the red curtains." Can I have strawberry jam in my porridge please?"

" Sure!" Smiled Anna.

" Turn off the light! It's to early to get up yet..." Moaned A, he rolled over onto his stomach and snuggled his face into a cushion as he hugged it." Give me another 5 minutes at least..."

" Aiden, it's after 10am in the morning..." Smiled Anna, she walked over to A and crouched in front of the sofa he was lying on." You're getting lazy with old age, you never use to be like this when you were young..."

" I'm in my prime..." Muffled A, he peeped from his pillow and smiled at Anna." I know you love it..."

" Whatever lazy bones..." Smiled Anna.

A reached his hand out towards Anna, he cupped her right cheek and smirked at her." Well, we all can't be youthful looking like you can we now sugar..."

Anna touched A's hand on her cheek, she smiled as she pulled it away from her face and whispered to him." You do realize that Eva is awake and watching us at this very moment..."

" She is?" Asked A.

" Yeah..." Answered Anna.

A sat up quickly on the sofa, he looked over at Eva snuggled up on the sofa with her messy dark-haired doll and the black fleece. He swung his legs over the edge of the sofa, he yawned as he ran his fingers through his hair and sniffled.

" Morning Eva pops, are you okay?" Asked A.

" Yes!" Answered Eva, she pulled the black fleece over her head and giggled. " Uncle A likes girls!"

" Eva..." Sighed A.

" I'm going to get breakfast started now..." Smiled Anna, she got up from in front of the sofa and wrapped her red fleece around herself." You've got 20 minutes, the clock is ticking..."

" Yeah okay..." Smiled A.

Eva peeped from under the black fleece, she watched Anna leave the living room and looked over at her Uncle." Uncle A, I had a bad dream last night..."

" I know, I saw you crying in your sleep..." Sighed A, he got up from the sofa and stretched as he yawned." Do you want to tell me about it?"

" I can't remember it..." Sighed Eva, she removed the black fleece from the rest of her face and sat up as she bit at her bottom lip." I don't like bad dreams, they scare me..."

A walked over to Eva, he sat down on the edge of the sofa next to her and wrapped his arms around her." No one likes bad dreams sugar, sometimes we have them when we have a lot going on in our life's..."

" Do you have bad dreams?" Asked Eva, she leant back against her Uncle and pouted as she looked up at him." I still dreams about my Mummy and Daddy..."

" I've bad dreams now and again..." Answered A, he kissed Eva's forehead and looked over towards a red rug in the middle of the room as his face sadden." Sometimes I don't even have to be asleep to have them, I can see them has clear as the day..."

Eva looked over at the red rug in the middle of the room, she bit at her bottom lip and frowned." Why do you look sad Uncle A? Did the red rug do something bad to you?"

" What?" Asked A.

" Did the red rug make you sad?" Asked Eva.

" No, I'm just thinking that's all short stuff..." Answered A, he lifted Eva up onto his knee and hugged her closely as he smiled." So don't you worry about me because I'm more worried about you at times..."

" I'm okay Uncle A, I'm a big girl now!" Smiled Eva, she snuggled her face into her Uncle's chest and giggled." I can do my hair by myself now, Auntie Nonie taught me how to plait my hair!"

" Well that's nice of Nonie to teach you that, but I meant I'm worried about you in general..."Sighed A.

" What does general mean?" Asked Eva, she pulled herself away from her Uncle and looked up at him as she bit her bottom lip.

" Never mind..." Smiled A, he kissed Eva's forehead again and placed her down on her feet in front of him." Why don't you go and get dressed before breakfast. I plan to take you out this morning..."

" Where are we going?" Asked Eva, she rested her hands on her Uncle's knees and smiled up at him." Can we go to the Park please?"

" Okay short stuff, we can go the Park after I take you to visit some very important people to me..." Answered A.

" Yes!" Giggled Eva.

" Go on now, go and get washed before I eat your breakfast..." Smirked A.

" Okay." Smiled Eva, she ran through the doorway of the living room door and ran up the stairs to the bathroom.

**26th December 2009 - 10:30am**

Eva walked into the kitchen, she smiled at Anna and sat down on a wooden chair at the kitchen table. She sat her messy dark-haired doll on the table, she picked up her spoon and sucked the tip of it as she watched Anna spooning some porridge into three bowls on the kitchen counter.

" Anna, where is my Uncle A?"Asked Eva.

" He his outside on the phone to someone, he should be back soon..." Answered Anna, she placed her saucepan on the back hob of her stove and picked up two bowls of porridge from the counter as she smiled." There is some strawberry jam on the table, help yourself..."

Eva watched Anna place her bowl of porridge down in front of her and smiled." Thank you..."

" You're welcome..." Smiled Anna, she sat down next to Eva at the table and placed her bowl down in front of her." Would you like a glass of orange juice?"

Eva slightly shook her head as she reached her hands out towards the jar of strawberry jar, she grabbed hold of it and held it against her chest as she smirked to herself. She looked to the kitchen door as she heard it opened, she watched her Uncle walk through the doorway of the kitchen and close the door behind him.

" Hi Uncle A!" Smiled Eva.

" Hey short stuff.,," Smiled A, he walked over to the kitchen counter and picked up the left over bowl of porridge from the side." Only 3 tablespoons of jam in your porridge. I've just seen that look in your eyes, so put the jam jar down..."

Eva frowned as she placed the jam jar back down on the table, she undid the lid and scooped two tablespoons of strawberry jam into her porridge.

" I just spoke to Nonie and Blaze on the phone..." Smiled A, he sprinkled some sugar over his porridge and pick up his mug of tea from the counter side." They were asking after you..."

" Really?" Asked Eva.

" Yeah." Answered A.

" Do they miss me?" Asked Eva.

A sat down at the kitchen table across from Eva, he picked up his spoon and stirred it around in his porridge." Who wouldn't miss you short stuff? You're has cute as a little button, a tiny button..."

" I'm not a little button!" Giggled Eva.

" I know, you're a little monster..." Chuckled A, he spooned some of his porridge into his mouth and smiled." Anyway, Blaze told me to say hello to you and to wish you a Merry Christmas..."

" Did he like the Christmas present I got him?" Asked Eva.

" He didn't say, sorry sweetheart..." Answered A.

Eva pouted as she looked down into her bowl, she spooned another scoop of strawberry jam from the jar into her bowl and stirred it into her porridge.

" So Eva, your Uncle tells me you go to a boarding school..." Smiled Anna, she stirred her teaspoon around in her mug and tapped it on the rim of her mug." What's that like?"

Eva looked across the table at her Uncle, she spooned some of her warm porridge into her mouth as she stared at him and stirred her spoon around in her bowl again." It's not a boarding school, It's an orphanage!"

" An orphanage?" Asked Anna, she looked at A and put her teaspoon to her lips as she smirked at him." Do you pick random kids up from orphanages or something Aiden for Christmas day?"

Eva giggled as she spooned some more warm porridge into her mouth, she watched her Uncle wipe his mouth on a napkin and place it down onto the kitchen table.

" What do you take me for?!" Asked A, he picked up his mug of tea and smirked at Anna." Eva goes to a boarding school, well not a boarding school exactly... it's more like a school for gifted children..."

" Really?" Asked Anna.

" My Mummy, Daddy and Uncle A use to go to my school too!" Smiled Eva.

Anna placed her teaspoon down on the kitchen table, she smiled as pick her mug of tea up from the table and looked atEva." I didn't know that, Aiden never really tells me much about his past or even what his job is. Your Uncle is an enigma..."

" My Uncle A hacks into people's computers and puts people in jail!" Smiled Eva.

" Eva..." Chuckled A, he took another sip of his tea and placed his mug down on the table as he sighed." You very well know that I don't put people in jail..."

" You put me in a school, that's like a jail..." Giggled Eva.

" What?" Laughed A, he crossed his arms across his chest as he smiled and leant back in his chair." It's because you're a cheeky little monkey..."

" I guess it makes some sense, you once told me that you were Batman..." Smiled Anna, she looked over at A and laughed." Now I see where Eva gets it from, she's just like you..."

" I was kind of like Batman back then, I just wore a white hoody instead of a rubber suit..." Chuckled A.

Anna took a sip of her tea, she placed it down on the kitchen table and leant on her hand as she smiled at A." Yeah I remember, but you never had a utility belt... just a bag of toffees."

" It's because I've got style!" Smirked A.

" Sure, keep telling yourself that Aiden..." Laughed Anna.

" Uncle A, I've finished my breakfast now!" Smiled Eva, she took her messy dark-haired doll from the table and slid of the chair." Can we go out now?"

" Okay, go and get your shoes on. I'll be with you in a bit..." Smiled A.

" Okay!" Smiled Eva as she ran off through the kitchen doorway.

**26th December 2009 - 11:05am**

A took hold of Eva's hand as they walked away from his parked up hired car, he led her towards some green metal gates of a Cemetery and took a wrapped toffee from his leather jacket pocket. He opened the old creaky Cemetery, he led her through the gate's doorway and walked down a pathway around a church.

" Uncle A?" Asked Eva.

" Yeah short stuff, what's up?" Smiled A.

" Why are we going to the Cemetery?" Asked Eva.

" I'm taking you to visit some very important people to me..." Smiled A, he led her past some old gravestones and threw his toffee wrapper in a wooden bin." You're the first person I've took to visit them..."

" Oh, who are they?" Asked Eva.

" My Mum and my older Sister..." Answered A.

Eva bit at her bottom lip as she looked up at her Uncle, she looked away from him and glanced at each gravestone she pasted." Why didn't you bring any flowers?"

" You're full of questions today ain't you sugar..." Chuckled A, he stopped in front of a white marble gravestone with a stone bird sitting on top of it and sighed to himself." Eva, I'd like you to met my Mum and Sister. Why don't you say hello to them..."

" Hi, my name is Eva!" Smiled Eva.

" I bet they are saying hello right back at you..." Smiled A.

Eva looked at the gravestone, she read the inscription from the gravestone as she put her finger tip to her bottom lip and sucked at it." In loving memory of Lily Marie Tayler, also Samantha Maria Tayler... may you find peace in heaven..."

" Your reading is coming along nicely their short stuff..." Smiled A.

" Me and Blaze read together before bedtime!" Smiled Eva, she looked up at her Uncle and smiled at him." Uncle A? "

" Yeah?" Asked A.

" Why doesn't your Mum and Sister have their birthdays on their gravestone?" Asked Eva.

" I'm not sure, the Panda Detective arranged my family's funeral for me..." Sighed A.

" Oh..." Frowned Eva.

A let go of Eva's hand, he took two white tea candles from his leather jacket pock and crouched in front of the gravestone. He placed the two tea candles down on his family's gravestone and took a box of matches from his jean pocket.

" Hey Mum and Sammy..." Smiled A, he took a match from the box and struck it against the box." Happy Christmas for yesterday, I still miss you both and Love you both dearly..."

Eva watched her Uncle light the two tea candles, she frowned and placed her hand on her Uncle's shoulder as she whispered to him." I miss my Mummy and Daddy too..."

" I know sweetheart..." Sighed A, he blew out the lit match and got up from in front of his family's gravestone." I miss both your parents too..."

" Do you still put a rose on my Mummy's grave for me?" Asked Eva.

" Of course I do! Each time I'm in L.A I always visit your Mum's grave..." Smiled A, he took hold of Eva's hand and put his box of matches back in his jean pocket." I promise I'll take you back to L.A very soon for a holiday, then you can visit your Mum. I know how much you want to visit her grave again..."

"Can Blaze and Auntie Nonie come with us?" Asked Eva.

" Yeah if they want to, you can even bring Riley and Jenny with you too..." Answered A.

" Really?" Smiled Eva.

" Yeah really." Chuckled A.

" Uncle A, where is my daddy buried?" Asked Eva, she looked up at her Uncle and bit at her bottom lip as she put her finger tip to her bottom lip." We never go to visit him, my Daddy may get lonely if we don't take him any flowers..."

" I'm not really sure where you Daddy is buried..." Sighed A, he looked down at Eva and smiled at her." I don't think your Dad is alone, I bet he his with you Mum and they spend everyday together floating on clouds..."

" And with Mello and the Panda Detective!" Smiled Eva.

" I guess he could be with them too..." Chuckled A as he led Eva away from his Mum and Sister's gravestone." There is a Park next to the Cemetery, do you fancy a walk before we go back to see Anna?"

" Yes please!" Smiled Eva, she looked back her Uncle's family gravestone as she walked and frowned." Uncle A?"

" Yeah sugar?" Asked A.

" Will those candles set the gravestone on fire?" Asked Eva.

" No sweetheart..." Answered A, he looked down at Eva as he walked and smiled." Do you fancy some ice cream when we get back home?"

" Oh yes please!" Giggled Eva as she pulled at her Uncle's hand and part dragged him along the pathway back to the Cemetery gates.


	41. Cruel Prank

**Chapter 41! I'm Sorry for the late updates, I've got 5 days off work now and that means I can get updating on my other stories. Anyway, I've done a 5 year time skip in this chapter and that makes Eva 11 years old. It's a random chapter, I think I hurried it and as always I hope it makes sense because it's one of those chapters where it just flowed from my mind. Thanks for the Reviews, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story.**

**I hope my readers are enjoying this story so far, I know it's dragging and I hope everyone had a good Christmas :)**

******Blaze and Riley belongs to Phantom1313 from the stories Until The Day I Die and Blaze Lawliet.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**13th July 2015 - 10:37am **

Eva sat under a Blossom tree outside of the Wammy House, she opened her biology note-book and grabbed a black pen from her black shoulder bag. She sighed as she crossed her legs, she placed her book down on the grass in front of her and began to do her biology homework. She put her pen to her lips, she looked down at her open bag as she heard her mobile phone buzzing and quickly took it from her bag.

" I wonder who is texting me?" Muttered Eva as she saw a new text message on her phone and sighed. " Let's see..."

Eva opened the new text message on her mobile phone, she smiled as she read it out loud and twirled a piece of her dark hair around her finger.

" _Blue, meet me and Riley in the Science classroom. We've got something to show you. B & B._"

Eva put her mobile phone back into her bag, she put her homework and pen back into her bag. She zipped up her bag as she got up from the grass, she hung her bag over her shoulder and walked towards a path that led to the front door of The Wammy House. She walked along the gravelly path, she waved at Angelique sitting by some swings and carried on walking along the path.

" Hi Blue!" Shouted Angelique, she ran along the pathway after Eva and smiled at her when she caught up with her." Do you want to hang out with me, Bou and Aaroha? We're going for a walk in the woods, We've heard that there is an old tree house somewhere out there in the woods and we plan to find it!"

" That sounds fun, but I'm meeting up with Blaze and Bat..." Smiled Eva.

" You're always hanging out with those two boys, come with us for a change! It will be fun..." Smiled Angelique, she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair as she looked Eva up and down." I'll even give you fashion advice, you should really start dressing more girly..."

" I liked the way I dress..." Sighed Eva, she looked down at her black jeans and her long baggy black t-shirt as she smiled." I'm only 11 years old, are girly clothes that important at my age?"

" I guess not, but I want to do a makeover on you very soon, okay?!" Asked Angelique, she looked down at her short black skirt and tight-fitting long-sleeved pink top as she smiled." And I want to do your hair! Have you ever thought of getting highlights?"

" Okay..." Answered Eva, she scooped her long dark hair over her shoulder and smiled at Angelique." I'll talk to you later about girly stuff..."

" Sure!" Smiled Angelique, she ran off towards Aaroha and Bou as she looked at Eva over her shoulder." See you at lunch!"

" Okay!" Yelled Eva.

Eva waved at Bou and Aaroha as she got to the stone steps of The Wammy House. She walked up the stone steps, she opened front door and smiled as a little brown-haired boy ran through the doorway.

" Hi Blue!" Shouted the little boy as he ran off down the stone steps.

" Hi Brock!" Smiled Eva.

" Come out and play!" Smiled Brock, he jumped from the last step and turned around to face Eva." No one is inside today, it's to nice to stay inside!"

" Maybe later..." Smiled Eva.

" Cool!" Shouted Brock, he ran off from the steps and joined a few other boys playing on a round a bout.

Eva closed the door behind her, she walked down the hallway and hummed to herself as she looked into some empty classrooms. She turned right into anothing corridor, she twirled a piece of her dark hair around her finger as she stopped outside of the Science classroom's door and slowly opened it.

" Blaze! Bat! I'm here!" Smiled Eva.

Eva squealed as she felt cold water trickle down her back, she felt something hard hit the top of her head and stumbled backwards. She slipped on a wet patch, she fell backwards into the corridor and fell to the floor with a thud. She slowly sat up, she rubbed the back of her head as she looked down the corridor and frowned.

" Did you enjoy your trip?" Asked a male's voice with a chuckle. " It would be a pity if you didn't, it took me a while to balance that bucket above the door frame..."

Eva looked over her right shoulder, she saw Tiger leaning against the wall across from Science room's door with a smirk on his face. She looked at Spider sitting on the floor with his knees to his chest next to him, she turned away from them and sighed.

" You did this?" Asked Eva, she got up from the floor and rubbed at her elbow as she looked into the empty Science classroom behind her." But Blaze and Riley were meant to meet me here..."

" But Blaze and Riley!" Mimicked Tiger, he put his finger tip to his lips as he looked Eva up and down with smirk on his lips." I think someone forgot to dry themselves off this morning after their shower, you're not as smart as people think..."

" Shut up!" Frowned Eva.

" Oh touchy..." Chuckled Tiger, he looked down a Spider next to him and sighed as he nudged him with his foot ." Spider, tell Blue who texted her..."

" Tiger texted you..." Said Spider quietly, he looked towards Eva and sighed." He stole Blaze's phone..."

" You stole Blaze's phone?!" Gasped Eva.

" Stole is such a harsh word, I prefer borrowed without permissions..." Smirked Tiger, he took Blaze's mobile phone from his striped hoody pocket and held it out towards Eva." I believe this belongs to Blaze, he does have some interesting messages saved on his phone... "

" Give it back!" Shouted Eva, she went to grab Blaze's mobile phone from Tiger's hand and had it pulled away from her grasp." I hate you Tiger!"

" Oh you just broke my heart Blue..." Smirked Tiger, he roughly pushed Eva away from him and chuckled." What surprises me most is that Blaze didn't work it out..."

" Shut up!" Frowned Eva, she clinched her fists together and glared at Tiger." You leave my friends alone!"

" Aww is the little butterfly girl getting angry?" Smirked Tiger, he threw Blaze's mobile phone and watched it land in front of Eva." And Blaze calls himself a successors..."

" He's smarter than you!" Answered Eva, she quickly picked Blaze's mobile phone up from the floor and put it in her back jean pocket." Just leave my friends alone from now on or I'll tell Rodger on you!"

" I'll leave them alone when they stop changeling me!" Frowned Tiger, he stood up straight and yawned as he stretched his hands above his head." It's getting quite boring now with their silly little pranks they keep pulling on me..."

Eva picked her bag up from the floor, she hugged it closely to her chest as she bit her bottom lip and looked down at the floor." Just... go away and leave us alone..."

" I'm stuck here in this place until I turn 18, so just another 5 years to go and until then I'm just going keep doing things at you..." Smirked Tiger.

Eva tucked some of her wet hair behind her ear, her bottom lip began to trembled as she rubbed her eye and sighed deeply.

" Are you going to cry?" Asked Tiger.

Eva slightly shook her head, she looked up at Tiger from the floor and spoke quietly to him." Why did you do this?"

" Because it's funny and cheers up this gloomy place for me..." Smirked Tiger, he put his hands into his striped hoody's pockets and laughed cruelly." I want you to give Blaze and Bat a message from me. Each time they prank me, I'm going to do something at you!"

" B-b-but why me? I've never done anything to you..." Said Eva quietly, she looked down at a green plastic bucket next to her and sighed." Can't we just be friends or..."

" Friends?!" Interrupted Tiger, he laughed as he kicked Spider's foot and beckoned him to get up from the floor." I don't want to be friends with an ugly little butterfly freak girl or those goody two shoe friends of yours! I prefer to make everyone's life at The Wammy House miserable and I've got so many plans for some people in this place! It will be spectacular!"

" I'm not a freak!" Frowned Eva.

" Yes you are! I've read your private files, such an interesting read... Birthday girl..." Chuckled Tiger.

" How did you..." Gasped Eva.

" Know? I've got my ways of finding out information on each student of The Wammy, it's easy when you know where to look..." Smirked Tiger, he put his thumb to his lips and licked it." I know most things about you little butterfly girl, I even know about your Uncle A. Wouldn't it be a shame if something bad happened to him and you got left all alone..."

" Shut up..." Whispered Eva.

" I read about your Mummy too, she ran away with a murderer..." Smirked Tiger, he crossed his arms across his chest and tilted his head as he stared at Eva." She mustn't have been very smart to do something dumb like that..."

" Murderer?" Asked Eva.

" You don't know do you, well maybe I should tell you about your Dad..." Chuckled Tiger.

" Tiger..." Said Spider quietly, he got up from the floor and let his fringe fall in front of his brown eyes." Let's go before Rodger or any other teacher..."

" Stop whining!" Snapped Tiger, he looked over at Spider and frowned." I'm getting to the good part! Don't you dare ruin my fun!"

" But you're being cruel..." Frowned Spider.

" Be quiet or I'll scold you! You know what happens when you disagree with me!" Frowned Tiger.

Spider looked down at the floor, he put his hands in his black hoody pockets and sniffled.

" Now then..." Sighed Tiger, he turned his attention back to Eva and smirked." Your Dad little Blue, he was a murderer and I admire him for his crimes..."

" You're lying!" Yelled Eva.

" It's the truth! Your Mum and Uncle knew all about his crimes against Justice..." Chuckled Tiger.

Eva screamed as she kicked the plastic green bucket at Tiger, she watched as it hit him hard in the face and made tumble backwards into the floor. She quickly rushed off down the corridor, she ran up the two flights of stairs and along another corridor that led to her bedroom. She stopped outside her bedroom door, she looked over at Blaze and Riley's bedroom door as she let out a low sob. She walked over towards their door, she knocked on it and wiped some tears away from her cheek. She watched as the bedroom's door opened slowly, she saw Blaze peep his head from behind the door and smiled at her.

" Hey Blue!" Smiled Blaze.

" Blaze, I need to talk to you..." Said Eva quickly.

" Why? What happened?" Asked Blaze, he opened his bedroom door wide and put his thumb to his lips." Are you okay?"

Eva slighty shook her head as she hugged her bag closely to her chest and bit at her bottom lip." Tiger pranked me, he told me give you a message and that each time you or Bat do something to him... he'll do something to me..."

" Tiger said that?" Asked Blaze.

" Yeah..." Answered Eva, she sniffled and wiped more tears away from her cheek as she spoke quiet to Blaze." Just please stop..."

' Tiger said what? Asked Riley, he peeped his head around the door frame as he removed his earphones from his ears and smiled at Eva." Hey Blue, have you been showering in your clothes again?"

" No..." Answered Eva quietly as she looked down the floor and sighed to herself." Tiger did the bucket with cold water in it above the door prank on me..."

" Classic..." Chuckled Riley.

Eva looked up at Riley from the floor, she frowned at him as tears rolled down her cheeks and frowned at him." It's not funny!"

" I'm sorry Blue, I didn't mean to... sorry..." Sighed Riley.

" Nice going Bat..." Sighed Blaze, he looked at Riley as gently punched his arm and turned his attention back to Eva." Blue, why don't you come in our room and we'll get you a towel so you can dry off. I'll even give you a strawberry lollipop, they're your favorite right?"

" I'll even run down to the kitchen and ask May to make you a hot chocolate with marshmallows..." Smiled Riley, he rested his arm on Blaze's shoulder and grinned at Eva." It will made you feel better, what do you say to that?"

Eva slightly shook her head at them, she rubbed at her eye and sighed.

" Don't be like that Blue, come in and tell us what Tiger said to you..." Frowned Riley.

" We promise we'll stop pranking Tiger, it ends today... no more pranks..." Smiled Blaze, he shooed Riley's arm away from his should and took a step towards Eva." I cross my heart, like we use to do when we were kids..."

Eva bit at her bottom lip as she looked from Blaze to Riley, she dropped her bag to the floor and frowned." You always say that and you both never don't stop!"

" We cross our hearts for real this time, no more pranks!" Smiled Riley, he picked Eva's bag up from the floor and held it out towards her." We promise..."

" You're both lying! Leave me alone!" Cried Eva, she wiped some of her tears away from her cheek with her hand and quickly walked over towards her bedroom door. " I want to be left alone! Don't bother me for the next few hours!"

" Blue, what's wrong?" Asked Blaze.

" I hate you both!" Cried Eva, she quickly opened her bedroom door and slammed it behind her.


	42. I'll Be Your Secret Friend

**Chapter 42! I'm off work for a while now, so I'm working on my stories in my free time and hopefully I'll get a chapter out for each of my stories in the next few days. This chapter is random, we'll learn a few new things about a character and it will end on a cliff hanger. Thanks for the Reviews, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story.**

**Blaze belongs to Phantom1313 from the stories Until The Day I Die and Blaze Lawliet.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and Happy New Year to you all :)**

* * *

**13th July 2015 - 5:56pm**

Eva yawned as she rolled onto her back, she half-opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. She looked over at her pink circled alarm clock on her bedside table, she sat up quickly when she noticed a jar of strawberry jam and a packet of cookies on her bedside table with a note attached to the jar. She swung her legs over the edge of her bed, she carefully unattached the note from the jam jar and opened it up.

Eva rubbed at her eye as she read the note out load to herself and bit at her bottom lip.

_" Dear Eva,_

_We're sorry for making you cry. Hopefully this jar of strawberry jam and packet of cookies will help you to forgive us. Please meet us in the game room when you wake up, we'll be there for a few hours and we hope you can join us for a game or two!_

_Sorry,_

_B & B "_

Eva smiled as she folded up the letter, she placed it on top of the jar and slid of the edge of her bed. She walked over towards her desk, she sat down on her chair and looked at herself in her mirror on the wall. She ran her fingers through her dark luggy hair, she frowned as he fingers got caught in some lugs in her hair and sighed.

" I hate lugs in my hair!" Frowned Eva, she got from her chair and walked into the bathroom." I need a shower..."

Eva quickly got undressed, she showered and got changed into a clean black t-shirt and some blue jeans. She picked her dirty clothes up from the bathroom floor and put them in her washing basket. She dried her hair and tied her hair up into a ponytail. She left her bedroom and made her way down the corridor towards the game room.

" Blaze! Bat! Dusk!" Called Eva, she walked into the game room as she twirled her ponytail around her finger and bit at her bottom lip." Guys?!"

Eva looked around the game room, she sighed as she looked towards the sofa in the room and rubbed at her eye. She turned around to leave the room, she walked towards the doorway and stopped when she heard someone sobbing.

" Hello?" Whispered Eva, she looked over towards a table cover in a white table-cloth in the corner of the room and slowly walked over to it." Hello? Are you okay?"

" Go away..." Sobbed a males voice from under the table.

Eva stopped in front of the table, she pulled up the white table-cloth and peeped under the table." Spider?"

" Please leave alone..." Whispered Spider.

" Are you okay?" Asked Eva, she crouched in front of the table and put her finger tip to her lips as she watched him cry." Would you like me to get a teacher for you?"

Spider looked up at Eva as he wiped his nose with his black hoody sleeve and slightly shook his head at her.

" Why are you crying?" Asked Eva.

" Just leave me alone..." Said Spider quietly, he crawled from underneath the table and winced as he got up from the floor. " I'm fine..."

Eva got up from in front of the table, she gently grabbed hold of Spider's arm and frowned." You're not fine, have you hurt yourself?"

" Please... don't touch me..." Winced Spider, he looked away from Eva's gaze and bit at his bottom lip." Just go away..."

" I'm sorry..." Whispered Eva, she looked down at Spider's right arm as she let go of his arm and sighed." You're hurt, let me help you..."

" I'll be fine..." Sighed Spider, he looked at Eva and leant back against the wall as he rubbed his arm." Just leave me alone, okay?"

" But you're not fine, can I take a look at your arm please?" Asked Eva, she tucked her fringe behind her ear and smiled sweetly at Spider." Just a quick look, okay?"

Spider nodded his head slowly at Eva, he carefully rolled up his hoody sleeve as he bit at his bottom lip and winced again.

Eva gasped and covered up her mouth with her hands. She stared at Spider's arms as she saw purple bruises and faded scars running up his arm. She removed her hands from her mouth, she chewed at her bottom lip as she gently cupped her hand under his arm and ran her finger tips over a fresh-cut.

" Please don't do that..." Whispered Spider.

" I'm sorry..." Whispered Eva, she looked up at up Spider and smiled at him." Let me clean up your cut for you, I've got a little first aid box in my room and you can talk to me if you like..."

" Why are you being nice to me?" Asked Spider.

" Because I'm not a bad person..." Answered Eva, she let go of Spider's arm and held her hand out towards him."Come with me, let me help you..."

Spider looked down at Eva's hand and sighed as he spoke quietly to her." Okay, but I'm not holding your hand..."

" Okay, follow me!" Smiled Eva.

Eva walked out of the games room with Spider following behind her, she led him along the corridor and stopped outside of her bedroom door. She opened her door, she looked at Spider over her shoulder and smiled at him.

" Come on, let's get that cut on your arm cleaned up..." Smiled Eva.

Spider looked over his shoulder towards Blaze and Riley's bedroom door as he itched the back of his head.

" Don't worry about them..." Smiled Eva, she walked into her bedroom and held her door open for Spider." It's not up to them who I let in my room..."

" I know, but I know how protective your friends are over you..." Sighed Spider, he turned his attention back to Eva and gulped." I don't want to..."

" You'll be okay..." Interrupted Eva, she beckoned Spider into her room with her hand and smiled." Come in, it's okay..."

Spider nodded his head, he walked into Eva's room and stopped next to her dresser.

" You can sit on my bed if you like..." Smiled Eva, she closed her bedroom door behind her and walked over towards her bedside table." I keep my first aid box in my bedside table's draw, I've never used it before but it will get used today!"

Spider sat down on the edge of Eva's bed, he watched her take her first aid box from her bedside table draw as she hummed to herself and sniffled.

Eva closed her bedside table draw, she sat down next to Spider on her bed and opened her first aid box. She placed it down on her bed and took a packet of antiseptic wipes from the box.

" This may sting a little..." Sighed Eva, she opened the packet of antiseptic wipes and pulled them out of the packet." I remember my Uncle A cleaning a cut on my knee before with one and it stung badly..."

" Okay..." Nodded Spider, he held his arm out towards Eva and chewed at his bottom lip." I'm ready..."

Eva gently cupped Spider's arm in her hand, she took a few deep breaths as she looked down at the cut on his arm and sighed." Sure you're ready?"

" Yeah..." Answered Spider.

" Are you going to tell me how you hurt your arm.?" Asked Eva, she dabbed at the cut on Spider's arm and jumped as he winced." I'm so sorry!"

" Apology accepted..." Winced Spider, he watched Eva dabbing his cut on his arm again and whispered to her." Tiger cut my arm..."

" Tiger did this?!" Gasped Eva, she gently wiped some dried blood away from his arm and spoke gently to him." Why did he do this to you?"

" Because I disagreed with him..." Frowned Spider.

" He did this to you because you disagreed with him?" Asked Eva.

Spider nodded his head as he watched Eva wipe his arm with another antiseptic wipe from the packet and sighed." I don't like it when Tiger says horrible things to people, he his cruel and emotionless. He's a horrible person..."

" I know that to well..." Sighed Eva, she placed the antiseptic wipe down on the wrapper and took a box of plasters from her first aid box." Why don't you hang around with some of your other friends instead of Tiger..."

" I don't really have any other friends..." Sighed Spider, he pulled his hoody sleeve down and cupped his hands together as he looked down at the floor." Everyone stays away from me because of Tiger..."

" I'm sorry, I didn't know..." Said Eva quietly, she placed the box of plasters down on her bed and grabbed the packet of cookies from her bedside table." I'll be your friend if you like..."

" Really?" Asked Spider, he looked at Eva sitting next to him and gave her a tiny smile." But I don't think it would be a good idea, Tiger wouldn't approve or your friend at that matter..."

" Tiger doesn't have to know, I could be your friend in secret..." Smiled Eva.

" Thank you, I'd really like that..." Smiled Spider.

Eva opened her packet of cookies, she took one cookie from the packet and held it towards Spider." Would like a cookie?"

" Sure..." Smiled Spider, he took the cookie from Eva's hand and stuffed it into his mouth." Thank you!"

" Do all boys eat food like wild animals?" Giggled Eva, she took a cookie from the packet and took a small bite out of it as she crossed her legs." Would you like some strawberry jam?"

Spider shook his head and wiped his mouth on his hoody sleeve." I'm not a fan of jam, I prefer liquorice..."

" Liquorice is okay I guess..." Smiled Eva, she placed her packet of cookies down on her bed and grabbed her jar of strawberry jam from her bedside table." I prefer strawberry jam!"

" I kind of noticed that at breakfast time..." Chuckled Spider, he looked at some photographs stuck on Eva bedroom wall by her bed and pointed at one of the photographs." Is that your Mum?"

Eva looked at the photograph Spider was pointing at as she opened her jar of strawberry jam and smiled." Yes, that's my Mum..."

" She is very pretty, you look a lot like her.." Smiled Spider.

" I know, my Uncle A tells me that all the time when I see him..." Smiled Eva, she licked some jam from the lid and sighed." Do you have any photographs of your parents?"

" I've got a few of my Grandmother and Father. I never really knew my Mum, she died when she was giving birth to me..." Sighed Spider.

" I'm sorry..." Whispered Eva, she placed the jar's lid down on her bed and bit at her bottom lip." What happened to your Dad and Grandmother?"

" I'm not really sure, they just disappeared. They were Archaeologist..." Answered Spider.

" I'm sorry to hear that..." Sighed Eva, she dipped her cookie into her jam and took another bite from her cookie." Do you want to be an Archaeologist when you grow up like you Dad and Grandmother?"

" It's okay. Well, I've got no interest in Archaeological subjects. But I've got an interest in Human Anatomy..." Answered Spider.

" I like Human Anatomy too!" Giggled Eva.

" I know, I liked the paper you read out in Biology class about the human heart. I found it very insightful..." Smiled Spider.

" Thank you, I never knew we had so much in common..." Smiled Eva.

" Same Here!" Chuckled Spider.

Eva looked towards her bedroom door as she heard the door knob turning, she watched as he door slowly opened and Blaze peeped his head around the door.

" I see that you're awake now. Am I interrupting something?" Asked Blaze, he opened Eva's bedroom door wide and walked into her room as he put his thumb to his lips well he carried her bag in his other hand." I can come back in a while if you want..."

" No, it's okay..." Answered Eva.

" I should go..." Said Spider quietly.

" You don't have to go..." Sighed Eva.

Spider quickly got up from Eva's bed, he put his hands in his hoody pockets as he looked down at her sitting on her bed and smiled at her." Thank you for your kindness, I won't forget it..."

" You're welcome!" Smiled Eva as she watched Spider rush through her bedroom doorway. " Way to scare him Blaze..."

" So, what's going on?" Asked Blaze, he closed Eva's bedroom door behind him and sighed." Are you okay?"

" It's a long story..." Answered Eva, she dipped her cookie into her jar of strawberry jam and smiled at Blaze." But I'm okay..."

Blaze walked over to Eva's bed, he sat down next to her and looked down at the blood stained antiseptic wipes on her bed." Are you sure? Who's blood is on those antiseptic wipes?"

" That's not my blood..." Answered Eva, she licked some jam from her cookie as she looked down at the antiseptic wipes on her bed and sighed." It's Spider's blood..."

Blaze looked towards Eva as he chewed at his thumbnail, he gave her a concerned look and sighed. " Eva, I want a explanation from you. I'm worried about you..."

" Blaze, why are you being all serious?" Asked Eva.

" I'm just worried that's all, but please Eva... tell me why you cried earlier..." Sighed Blaze.

Eva bit her bottom lip as she looked down into her jar of strawberry jam and sighed." Okay, I'll tell you..."


	43. I don't Approve

**Chapter 43! My chapters are flowing from my mind lately, I think that's a good thing because I'm updating quickly. Hopefully my story as not gotten boring and that my old reviewers are still following me because I miss hearing from you. Thanks for the Reviews, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story. **

**Blaze belongs to Phantom1313 from the stories Until The Day I Die and Blaze Lawliet.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**13th July 2015 - 7: 05pm**

Eva looked up from her jar of strawberry jam, she took a bit out of her cookie as her blue eyes met with Blaze's red eyes. She stared at him as she popped the rest of her cookie into her mouth and chewed it slowly.

" Eva?" Asked Blaze.

" Yes..." Answered Eva, she looked away from Blaze's gaze as she picked her jar's lid up from her bed and screwed it back onto the jar." What is it?"

" I'm waiting for your explanation..." Answered Blaze, he pulled his knees to his chest and turned himself around to face Eva as he placed her bag down next to him on her bed." Tell me, what's wrongs? Why have you been crying?"

" It's just..." Whispered Eva, she placed her jar of strawberry jam down on her bedside table and grabbed her messy dark-haired doll from her bed next to her as she sighed." Tiger said some horrible things to me, I kind of let it get to me and now thinking about it I should ignore what he said to me..."

" What did he say to you?" Asked Blaze.

" He..." Whispered Eva, she bit at her bottom lip as she looked down at her messy dark-haired doll in her hands and sighed." He said I was an ugly little butterfly freak girl and he knew..."

" And he knew what?" Asked Blaze.

" He knew my surname..." Answered Eva.

Blaze put his thumb to his lips, he chewed at his thumbnail and frowned." Tiger knows your surname? It's lucky that he only knows your fake surname of Tayler then..."

" No, not Tayler..." Said Eva quietly, she looked up at Blaze and sniffled." He knew my other surname..."

" What?! How did the hell did he find that out?!" Frowned Blaze.

" I don't know, he told me that he had ways of finding out information on each student of The Wammy and that it's easy when you know where to look..." Answered Eva.

" You've got to tell Uncle Aiden about this, he'll know what to do!" Frowned Blaze, he removed his thumb from his lips and swung his legs over the edge of Eva's bed." Tiger shouldn't be allowed to have access to private information on each student, we need to find out how he gaining access to files like these and put a stop to it!"

" I can't tell Uncle A..." Mumbled Eva.

" Why not?" Asked Blaze.

" He would remove me from The Wammy House and I would have to go back home to Los Angeles..." Sniffled Eva, she swung her legs over the edge of her bed and bit at her bottom lip." That's why I don't want to tell him, I like living here with you, Riley and Jenny..."

" Would you like me to ring him for you?" Asked Blaze, he put his hand into his black hoody pocket and frowned." I forgot, I lost my mobile phone a few days ago..."

" He..." Said Eva quietly as she watched Blaze searching his other hoody pocket and smiled weakly at him" Tiger stole it, he used your phone to text me and as you know, I got a bucket of water on my head..."

" Really? I hate to admit it, but Tiger is dangerously smart..." Frowned Blaze, he got up from Eva's bed and put his thumb to his lips." I need to get my mobile phone back in case he tries anything like this again!"

" I've got your phone, but I think it maybe broken..." Said Eva quietly, she got up from her bed and opened her bedside table's draw." Tiger threw it at me..."

" Did Tiger hurt you?" Asked Blaze.

Eva took Blaze's mobile phone from her bedside table's draw, she closed the draw and turned around to face him." No, he didn't hurt me physically... he just upset me with the things he said about me..."

" You shouldn't listen to what Tiger says about you..." Sighed Blaze.

Eva held Blaze's mobile phone out towards him and bit her bottom lip." That's easier said than done, I know I'm different from the other students here. Maybe I'm just a freak like he says..."

" Eva, you're not a freak..." Frowned Blaze, he took his mobile phone from Eva's hand and smiled at her." You're unique and my best friend. I want you know whatever happens that I'll be here for you, me and you have to look out for each other just like Uncle Aiden told us when you started at The Wammy House..."

" Thank you, I appreciate that..." Smiled Eva, she placed her hands on her stomach and giggled as she heard her stomach rumble." I'm kind of hungry..."

" I'm not surprised, you've slept through lunch and dinner..." Chuckled Blaze, he put his mobile phone into his hoody pocket and smiled." Come on, let's raid the kitchen and get something to eat!"

" Okay!" Smiled Eva, she rushed over towards her dresser and picked her pink sneakers up from the floor." Ready?"

" Yeah..." Nodded Blaze, he walked over to Eva's bedroom door and opened it for her as he smirked." Short people before tall people, those are the rules..."

" Hey!" Pouted Eva.

" Come Eva, before my arm falls off..." Smiled Blaze.

Eva rolled her eyes as she walked through the doorway, she put her sneakers on and watched Blaze close her bedroom door behind him. She walked next to him down the corridor as she hummed to herself and stopped at the top of the staircase.

" Why have you stopped?" Asked Blaze.

" I need to tell you something else, it's about Spider..." Answered Eva, she sat down on the top step of the staircase and twirled her ponytail around her finger." It's about why he was in my room..."

" Oh?" Asked Blaze as he sat down next to Eva on the step and looked down at his sneakers." Okay, I'm listening..."

" Well, I learnt today that Tiger scolds Spider when he doesn't agree with him over stuff and hurts him badly..." Frowned Eva.

" That's terrible..." Mumbled Blaze.

" I feel bad for him, so I've agreed to be his friend in secret..." Smiled Eva.

Blaze quickly looked up from the floor at Eva, he put his thumb to his lips and frowned as he glared at her." Are you crazy?! What if Tiger finds out?! I don't even want to think about what he would do to you..."

" Tiger will not find out, I'll be carefully... I promise." Smiled Eva.

" Blue, why do you do stupid and dangerous things like this? You'll be the death of me..." Sighed Blaze.

" How old are you again? You act more like an adult than a 11-year-old boy..." Giggled Eva.

" Well, I've got no choice when you're around..." Chuckled Blaze.

" I'm sorry for being your burden..." Smirked Eva.

" You're not a burden, you're just mischievous. I don't approve of your secret friendship with him, but I can't stop you from doing what you want and please just be extra careful from now on..." Sighed Blaze.

" Okay..." Smiled Eva, she wrapped her arms around Blaze and hugged him tightly." Thank you Blaze L Lawliet, you're my favorite human on the whole planet..."

" Get off me!" Chuckled Blaze, he pushed Eva away from him and laughed." I don't want your girl germs and don't use my full name in public! Just because you can see it doesn't mean you can say it... Eva Elizabeth Birthday..."

" Shut up! I can't even see your real name above your head yet, I see butterflies still and I just know your full name... that's all." Pouted Eva.

" Okay, stop getting all serious about it..." Laughed Blaze.

" Panda cub!" Smirked Eva.

" Whatever shorty!" Chuckled Blaze.

" Blaze, will you do something for me please?" Asked Eva.

" Sure, what is it?." Asked Blaze.

" Will you just be nicer to Spider from now on..." Smiled Eva.

" Do I have to?" Asked Blaze.

Eva got up from the step and placed her hand on the banister." Please, for me... your best friend..."

" Fine, is there anything else you would like to tell or ask me?" Asked Blaze.

" No, that's everything..." Answered Eva, she walked down a few steps of the staircase and stopped as she looked at Blaze over her shoulder." Blaze?"

" Yeah?" Asked Blaze.

" Last one to the kitchen as to make us both a sandwich!" Smirked Eva.

" A challenge?" Smirked Blaze, he got from the top step and walked down the staircase slowly towards Eva." I want everything on my sandwich..."

" Who says you're going to win?" Asked Eva.

" I do!" Smirked Blaze, he quickly rushed past Eva on the staircase and laughed." Come on shorty!"

" Hey! No fair!" Laughed Eva as she chased after Blaze down the staircase.


	44. I Have A Idea!

**Chapter 44! I'm updating quickly again and I hope it's making some sense even though I think it's dragging a bit at the moment. I just feel like I've lost loads most of my readers lately. Thanks for the Reviews, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story.**

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'll make chapter 45 an extra long one.**

**Blaze belongs to Phantom1313 from the stories Until The Day I Die and Blaze Lawliet.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**13th July 2015 - 7: 30pm**

Eva ran after Blaze down the corridor towards the kitchen, she slowed down as she ran past May's office and bit at her bottom lip. She twirled her ponytail around her finger as she walked down the rest of the corridor towards the kitchen, she watched Blaze open the kitchen door and sighed to herself.

" I won!" Smirked Blaze, he put one of hands into his black hoody pocket and held the door open for Eva." I'm not surprised though because you decided to walk the rest of the way instead of running, so I'm guess you've got to make me a sandwich and maybe pour me a glass of juice to go with it..."

" Don't push your luck B..." Smiled Eva, she stopped in front of Blaze and put her hands in her jean pockets as she smirked." You can pour the drinks well I make you a sandwich and I slowed down in case May was in her office..."

" I never really thought about May being her office..." Muttered Blaze.

Eva walked through the kitchen doorway, she walked towards the fridge and opened the fridge door wide. She looked over at Blaze as he held the door open still and giggled.

" Are you planning to become a doorman instead of a detective or something?" Asked Eva.

" Sorry, I was deep in thought..." Sighed Blaze, he stepped into the kitchen and closed the door quietly behind him." I'm just thinking about Tiger and how he managed to learn your real surname. I need to figure it out, I just need to know how he did it..."

" Well, he his sneaky and dangerously smart like you said..." Sighed Eva, she put her finger tip to her bottom lip and slightly bent over as she looked into the fridge." Let's not think about Tiger now, what do fancy on your sandwich?"

Blaze shrugged his shoulders, he walked over to the breakfast counter and sat down on a stool next to it." Okay, I'm not sure. What have they got in the fridge? Anything edible?"

" There is ham, turkey, chicken, beef, cheese, salad stuff, mayonnaise, juice and milk. There are loads of yummy things to eat today..." Giggled Eva.

" I'll have a turkey, chicken and ham sandwich with a bit of mayonnaise on it..." Smirked Blaze.

Eva took everything from the fridge that Blaze had asked for, she walked over to the kitchen counter and laughed as she placed them down on the counter." What are you? A carnivore or something!"

" It's better than being rabbit, I'm just a growing boy... that's all." Answered Blaze as crossed his arms and smirked at Eva." You need to eat more..."

" I believe you..." Smiled Eva.

" Rabbit..." Chuckled Blaze.

Eva rolled her eyes as she took knife a from the breakfast counter draw, she carefully cut four slices of bread from a loaf left on the counter and quickly made Blaze a sandwich. She got two plates from a cupboard above the sink, she grabbed a bowl of salad from the fridge and made her way back to the breakfast counter.

" Blaze, I thought you were going to get us both a drink..." Smiled Eva.

" Sorry, I forgot..." Sighed Blaze.

Eva she placed the two plates down on the breakfast table, she placed Blaze's sandwich on one of the plates and sighed." You're still thinking about Tiger ain't you?"

" Yeah..." Answered Blaze as he leant on his hand and sniffled." I'll not be able to sleep if I don't figure it out..."

" Stop thinking about it..." Smiled Eva, she cut Blaze's sandwich in half and placed it down in front of him as she licked her bottom lip." Here, eat up and I'll get you something to drink..."

" Thank you Blue..." Smiled Blaze.

" You're welcome!" Smiled Eva.

Eva grabbed some glasses from the draining board next to the sink, she took some bottles of juice and milk from the fridge. She walked back over to the breakfast counter, she placed everything down on the counter and placed a glass down near Blaze. She quickly made herself a ham salad sandwich, she sat down next to Blaze at the breakfast counter and poured herself a glass of milk.

" I'm so hungry!" Smiled Eva, she picked up her glass of milk from the counter and quickly drank it.

" Someone is very thirsty too..." Frowned Blaze, he picked up half of his sandwich from his plate and took a bite out of it as he watched Eva place her glass back down on the counter." Are you feeling okay?"

" I'm okay, I just haven't drank anything since breakfast..." Sighed Eva, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and poured some more milk into her glass." Do you want me to pour you a glass of juice?"

" No, I'm good..." Answered Blaze.

Eva placed the milk bottle back down on the counter and took a sip of milk from her glass.

" So Blue, I've been thinking about where Tiger could have gotten your private information from and I think I know where now... " Smiled Blaze.

" Really?" Asked Eva, she took a bite out of her sandwich and spoke to Blaze with her mouth full." Where do you think he got it from?"

" Well, I believe there is a 76% chance that there are private files about each student of The Wammy House in Near's room..." Answered Blaze, he placed his sandwich back down on his plate and poured himself a glass of juice." I think we should go and try to find these files for ourselves..."

" You want to break into Near's room?" Asked Eva.

" Well not break, more like snoop..." Answered Blaze.

" What if we get caught? It's not like the time when we stole Mr Ruvie's jar of sweets from his office. We could really get into a lot of trouble over this. What if Near catches us? What if they tell Uncle A or even worse... your Mum..." Sighed Eva.

" Near as gone to Romania with Anthony Rester to solve a case, no one will catch us..." Sighed Blaze, he slid from the stool he was sitting on and picked up his empty plate." All we have to worry about is those surveillance cameras near the staircase going towards Near's Attic room door and the corridor leading towards the Attic's staircase. I'm not sure how we'll get past those cameras though..."

" I can disable them..." Smiled Eva, she got up from the stool and took another bite from her sandwich." I've seen Uncle A do it many times with surveillance cameras, you can use infrared light which could disable them temporarily or I could connect the surveillance cameras to my laptop and put it on a video loop..."

" I like those ideas, but are you sure they would work? Where do plan to get an infrared light sensor from anyway?" Asked Blaze.

" I don't know..." Answered Eva, she put her finger tip to her bottom lip and smiled." I have an idea!"

" Do you plan to share your idea with me?" Asked Blaze.

Eva rushed over towards the kitchen door, she opened it and looked at Blaze over her shoulder as she took another bite out of her sandwich." Come to my room after midnight, I'll explain everything to you then also bring Duckie and Bat with you too..."

" Blue, what are you up to?" Asked Blaze.

" You'll see, I'm going to my room now and get everything ready for tonight..." Smiled Eva.

" You're making me nervous now..." Sighed Blaze, he leant back against the kitchen counter and held his plate out towards Eva." Are you planning to help me clean up?"

" No!" Laughed Eva as she closed the kitchen door behind her and ran off along the corridor towards her bedroom.


	45. Near's Room

**Chapter 45! Sorry for the late update and my story should get exciting soon. A extra long chapter just like I promised and there will be a time skip in chapter 46. Thanks for the Reviews, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story.**

**Blaze and Riley belong to Phantom1313 from the stories Until The Day I Die and Blaze Lawliet.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**14th July 2015 - 12:02am**

Eva zipped up her black hoody, she grabbed her black shoulder bag from her bed and walked over towards her dresser. She opened her dresser's draw, she took three handheld torches from it and put them into her bag. She closed the draw as she heard a gently knocking at the door, she walked over to the door and opened it. She smiled when she saw Blaze and Riley standing outside of her room.

" Hi..." Whispered Eva.

" Are you ready?" Asked Blaze, he walked into Eva's room with Riley following behind him and put his hands into his black hoody pockets." I also want to know about your idea before we go anywhere, I want to make sure it's safe..."

" True, I don't want to get caught..." Sighed Riley, he sat down on Eva's bed and smiled at her." So, tell us your idea..."

Eva quietly closed her bedroom door, she grabbed two night vision walkie talkies from her desk and held them towards Blaze.

" Walkie talkies?" Asked Blaze, he put his thumb to his lips and chewed at his thumbnail." May I ask what you plan to do with these?"

" They have video cameras on them, I plan to do a video loop with them and connect them to the surveillance cameras..." Answered Eva.

" Intriguing..." Smirked Blaze, he took one of the walkie talkies from Eva's hand and switched it on." I'm impressed..."

" I have to admit, you just impressed me too..." Smiled Riley.

" But how do you plan to attach them to the surveillance cameras?" Asked Blaze.

Eva smiled as she opened her shoulder bag and took a roll of duct tape from it." I'll duct tape them to the surveillance cameras, I've already filmed a 10 minute video on the walkie talkies which will loop for about 2 hours..."

" That should give us enough time for us to search Near's room and get out of there unnoticed..." Smiled Riley.

" Eva, how do plan to reach the surveillance cameras?" Asked Blaze.

Eva rolled her eyes as she put the duct tape roll back in her bag, she took the walkie-talkie from Blaze's hand and smiled." That's why I asked you and Bat to come along with me. You can both lift me up, so I can reach the surveillance cameras and I'll reward both of you for your help with candy..."

" It's okay Eva, you don't have to give us anything for helping you..." Smiled Blaze, he put his hood up on his hoody and looked over at Riley." We're family..."

" Speak for yourself Blaze, I wouldn't mind having some candy..." Chuckled Riley, he got up from Eva's bed and put his hood up on his black hoody." But Blaze told me what happened, I want to help you find your files too and I don't agree with the Spider business either..."

" You told him about that?" Asked Eva, she frowned at Blaze as she turned the walkie-talkie off and put it in her bag." I thought you were going to keep that a secret!"

" Sorry..." Sighed Blaze.

" Don't be mad at Blaze, he's just concerned about you..." Smiled Riley, he put his arm around Eva's shoulders and led her towards the door as he whispered to her." He just loves you, that's all..."

Eva giggled as she put her hood up on her black hoody, she watched Riley open her bedroom door and smiled." That's gross Bat..."

" What gross?" Asked Blaze.

" Nothing..." Smirked Riley.

Eva peeped around the door frame, she looked both ways down the corridor and slowly walked out into the corridor. She beckoned Blaze and Riley with her hand to follow her. She watched Blaze quietly close her bedroom door behind him, they followed her down the corridor and up four flights of stairs towards the top floor.

" Blue, slow down!" Panted Riley, he gently grabbed her by the arm and sighed as he stopped her near the top of the staircase." We've got to be careful, surveillance cameras remember?"

" Sorry..." Whispered Eva.

Blaze stopped at the top of the staircase, he looked towards a surveillance camera which pointed down the corridor and nodded to Riley. He crept over towards the wall, he leant back against the wall and looked up at the surveillance camera above him.

" You're next..." Whispered Riley.

Eva slightly nodded her head, she crept over towards Blaze and placed her hands on his shoulders as she whispered to him." You can give me a leg up well Riley keeps a look out..."

" Okay..." Whispered Blaze.

" I hope this works and we don't get caught..." Whispered Riley as he crept over towards them and stopped next to Eva." That's why I didn't want Duckie to come with us..."

Blaze cupped his hands together, he watched as Eva placed her foot on his cupped hands and carefully lifted her up towards the surveillance camera as he whispered." Please Hurry! You're kind of heavy!"

Eva climbed up onto Blaze's shoulders, she leant her hands on the wall and giggled as he gently wrapped his hands around her ankles. She took the duct tape roll out of her bag, she ripped two strips of tape from the roll with her teeth and carefully stuck them on each side of the surveillance camera. She put the duct tape roll back in her bag, she took the walkie-talkie mark one out of her bag and switched it on. She placed the walkie-talkie in front of the camera's lens, she carefully stuck it to the camera and quickly connected a connection wire from the surveillance camera to the walkie-talkie.

" Done!" Whispered Eva, she carefully climbed down from Blaze's shoulders and smiled as she placed her feet down on the ground. " That was a piece of cake..."

" Well done..." Smiled Riley.

" Nice work Blue, let's get the next one done..." Whispered Blaze.

They quickly ran along the corridor towards the surveillance camera that pointed up the staircase to the Attic, they stopped under it and Eva quickly connected the walkie-talkie marked two to the surveillance camera.

" Let's go!" Whispered Blaze.

Blaze grabbed hold of Eva's hand and led her up the staircase with Riley following behind her. He placed his hand on the door handle and frowned when the door was locked.

" I forgot, Near keep's his door locked when he his away..." Sighed Blaze.

" All Blue's efforts have gone to waste..." Frowned Riley, he leant back against the wall and sighed." So much for finding her file..."

" Do not fear..." Giggled Eva, she took a key from her bag and smiled." I've got a skeleton key, I took it from May's office a few hours ago..."

" I think we have a theft in the building...' Smirked Riley.

Blaze took the skeleton key from Eva's hand, he smirked as he unlocked the door to Near's room and opened it slowlu." Uncle Aiden would kill you if he knew you stole from May's office, but I won't tell him..."

" Good..." Smiled Eva.

Eva walked into Near's room, she took the three handheld torches from her bag and looked around the room. She turned one of the torches on as she walked over towards a wooden desk, she placed the other two torches down on the desk and looked at an open folder on Near's desk.

" What are looking at?" Asked Riley.

" Nothing interesting..." Answered Eva.

" Okay guys, I'll look through Near's desk well you both check the filing cabinets and bookshelves..." Whispered Blaze, he picked up a torch from the desk and turned it on."Just be careful and quiet..."

" I notice how you get the easy job..." Chuckled Riley, he took the last torch from the desk and walked over to some filing cabinets near a bookshelf." I'll search through these filing cabinets over here and Blue can search the ones near the Attic window..."

" Okay..." Nodded Eva, she looked over her shoulder at the filing cabinets by the Attic window and bit at her bottom lip as she noticed a few cardboard boxes piled up beside the cabinet." What about those boxes? Maybe there is something important in them..."

" We'll look in those too, let's just search around first and then we'll check those boxes out after..." Whispered Blaze.

" Okay, let's hurry up and then we can get out of here..." Whispered Riley, he opened a filing cabinet draw and sighed." I don't like Near's room, it's creepy with all those old toys piled up in one corner of his room and even worse how sometimes we have to study in this room with him..."

" How old his Near?" Asked Eva.

" I think he his about 22..." Answered Blaze, he walked around Near's desk and shone his torch-light on a pile flies on the desk." Just make sure everything is in the same places where Near left it or he'll know someone as been in his room...'

Eva tilted her head as she walked over towards Near's bookshelf, she shone her torch-light on some old toys on one of the shelf and stopped in front of them. She ran her finger tip over an old dusty teddy bear's tummy and giggled.

' Blue, stop playing with the toys and help us look for your god damn file...' Sighed Riley.

" Stop being a spoil sport Bat, I'm only looking anyway...' Smirked Eva, she walked over towards the filing cabinet and shone her torch-light on a label stuck on a draw of the filing cabinet as she looked at Riley over her shoulder." The teddy was cute, anyway didn't you use to sleep with a teddy when your were little?"

" Whatever Blue, at least I don't sleep with dolls still..."Chuckled Riley.

" Hey!" Frowned Eva, she looked back towards the filing cabinets and sighed." Don't be mean about my Daddy doll!"

" Guys, stop arguing and concentrate on what we came here to do... Sighed Blaze.

" Okay, sorry Blue...' Whispered Riley.

" Okay..." Whispered Eva.

" Good..." Chuckled Blaze.

" This filing cabinet is labelled in alphabetical order..." Whispered Eva, she shone her torch-light over towards Blaze at the desk and smiled." This could be it!"

Blaze closed the draw to the desk, he picked up his torch from the desk top and walked over towards Eva as he whispered to her." Alphabetical order does sound promising, I'll hold the torch for you and you can look through the draws..."

" Okay..." Whispered Eva.

Eva opened the top draw of a filing cabinet well Blaze shone his torch-light on the files, she ran her finger tip along the alphabetical ordered files and smiled when she got to the files mark B. She quickly read through the names on the files, she frowned as she closed the draw and sat down on the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest and sighed.

" This is hopeless, It's not here..." Frowned Eva, she rested her hands on her knees and leant her chin on them." Do you think Tiger took my file?"

" Nothing is ever hopeless Blue..." Sighed Blaze, he knelt next to her and turned his torch off." We'll find your file, I promise..."

" But it is hopeless, everyone else's files are in those draws. Where is my file?" Frowned Eva.

" Maybe Tiger did take it after all... " Sighed Riley, he carefully closed the filing cabinet draw and walked over towards them."We could go and search his room if you like..."

" Bat, do you have a death wish or something?" Smirked Blaze.

Bat shrugged his shoulders as he knelt in front of Eva, he placed his torch down next to him and crossed his arms." I was joking, I'm not that dumb to cross Tiger or Spider..."

" Blaze, do you think my files have been removed because of my Dad?' Asked Eva.

" Of course not, maybe Uncle Aiden took them for reasons..." Sighed Blaze, he looked towards the cardboard boxes next to the filing cabinet and cleared hs throat." We could check out those boxes, maybe there is something important in them or clues maybe to the location of your file..."

" Okay..." Nodded Eva, she tucked her legs under herself and scooped her dark long hair over her shoulder." Get one then!"

" Rude much..." Chuckled Riley.

Blaze took a box from the top of the pile and placed it in between, him, Riley and Eva. He blew some dust from the lid of the box and carefully took the lid off the box. He placed the lid down next to him, he removed some white tissue from inside the box and frown as he stared into the box.

" What the hell!" Frowned Blaze.

" What's wrong?" Asked Riley, he peeped into the box and chuckled." Blaze, It's just panda key ring... chill."

Eva looked into the box, she picked up the panda key ring and smiled." I think it's cute, I wonder who all this stuff belongs to?"

" I don't know, but it looks old..." Sighed Blaze, he picked up a folded handkerchief from the box and held it up in front of him as he read an embroidered letter on it out loud." K..."

" K?" Asked Eva, she put the panda key ring back into the box and twirled a piece of her dark hair around her finger as she mumbled to herself." A, B, M, M2, N, L..."

" Your girlfriend is acting weird again..." Chuckled Riley.

" She's not my girlfriend!" Frowned Blaze, he dropped the handkerchief into the box and placed the lid back on it." She is thinking that's all..."

" Wammy House letters!" Smiled Eva.

" Definitely, Blue is right..." Smiled Blaze, he got up from the floor and picked up the box." K must have a been a student at the Wammy at some point, I think the most successful students leave this place with a letter for a name and become something great..."

" Like Uncle A?" Asked Eva.

" Yeah and like my Father too..." Nodded Blaze.

" So basically we aim to become a letter, then we leave and become something great. Then our belongs get stuffed into a box and put in the Attic to become forgotten..." Sighed Riley, he picked up his torch and turned it off." I wonder if our belongings will get put here too when we leave this place?"

" I'm taking all my stuff with me when I leave here..." Smiled Eva.

" And where do you plan to go when you leave the Wammy?" Asked Riley.

" I'm following you guys of course..." Smirked Eva.

" You mean we're stuck with you forever?" Asked Riley.

" Until we're old and grey..." Giggled Eva.

" Crap..." Sighed Riley.

" Shall we check out another box?" Asked Blaze.

" Yes!" Smiled Eva.

Blaze placed the box down next to the pile of boxes, he took another box and placed it down on the floor. He knelt back down on the floor, he removed the lid from the box and placed it down next to him. He chewed at his bottom lip as he took a dog's collar from the box and smirked.

" A dog's collar?" Chuckled Riley, he took the dog's collar from Blaze's hand and read the name tag out loud." Maxwell..."

" There are some photographs in the box too..." Smiled Blaze, he picked a photo frame up out of the box and looked at it." The people in this photo look happy..."

" Let me see!" Smiled Eva, she crawled over towards Blaze and sat down next to him as she took a look at the photo in the frame." Why would anyone leave something like this behind? I would never leave a photo of my family behind..."

" Maybe the student never left the Wammy House..." Sighed Riley.

" You mean the student could have died?" Asked Eva.

" It's a possibility..." Answered Blaze.

" That's horrible..." Frowned Eva, she took the photo frame from Blaze's hand and tilted her head as she stared at the photo." Blaze, can you turn your torch back on please..."

" Blue, what are you doing?" Asked Riley.

" Are you okay?" Asked Blaze, he turned his torch back on and shone the torch-light down onto the photo frame." What are you up to?"

" I've think I've seen these people before in this photo..." Answered Eva, she placed the photo frame down on the floor and looked at Blaze." Is there any more photographs in the box?"

" Yeah..." Nodded Blaze, he took another photograph out of the box and held it towards Eva." Are you planning to tell us who you think these people are?"

Eva took the photograph from Blaze's hand, she smiled as she looked at little blonde haired boy and a german shepherd dog in the photo." It's Uncle A!"

Blaze shone the torch's light down on the photograph in Eva's hand and chuckled." Really?"

" Yes, this is his family..." Smiled Eva, she placed the photograph down on the floor and picked up the photo frame again." This his is Mum and older Sister Samantha. I remember him telling me about them one time when I was little..."

" Does my Mom know about this?" Asked Blaze.

" I don't know, they died when Uncle A was young..." Sighed Eva, she opened her shoulder bag and put the photo frame into her bag." He never said how they died though..."

" Blue! Put that back!" Frowned Riley.

" Don't shout!" Whispered Blaze, he turned his torch off and took the photo frame out of Eva's bag." You can't take the photographs with you..."

"But I was going to give them back to Uncle A..." Pouted Eva.

" If you give them to your Uncle, he will know that we broke into Near's room and then we'll get into a lot of trouble..." Sighed Riley, he put the dog collar back into the box and got up from the floor." We should get going now before we get caught or before Eva decides to steal something else..."

" I'm not stealing!" Frowned Eva.

" Guys!" Whispered Blaze, he put the photographs back into the box and put the lid back on it." No shouting, let's put these boxes away and get back to our rooms before anyone notices we're gone..."

Eva packed her three torches away in her bag, she watched Blaze put the boxes away with Riley and sighed. She walked over towards the door of the Attic, she opened it slowly and peeped through the gap in the door.

" Is the coast clear?" Whispered Blaze, he placed his hand on Eva's shoulder as peeped through the gap between the door frame and the door.

" I think so..." Whispered Eva.

" Right, we'll have to remove the walkie-talkie from the surveillance camera at the bottom of the stairs first and then from along the corridor..." Whispered Blaze.

" We've got 30 minutes left until the video loop runs out, I think Blue can put the cameras right before they run out anyway..." Whispered Riley.

" It's a piece of cake, let's go..." Whispered Eva.

Blaze opened the door wide, he watched Eva follow Riley through the doorway and closed the door to Near's room behind him.


	46. Mischief At The Airport

**Chapter 46! Sorry for the late update, work got in the way and this chapter will be a long one. I'm not sure about this chapter, it's funny in parts though and I don't think what Eva does in this chapter would work in real life. Thanks for the Reviews, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story. **

**I don't have a clue what goes on in Airports, so I'm sorry if I got any of the Airport parts wrong lol **

**Blaze and Nonie belong to Phantom1313 from the stories Until The Day I Die and Blaze Lawliet.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**19th of January 2016 - 4:30pm**

Eva folded up her black t-shirt, she placed down into her green suitcase and sighed. She grab a pair of her blue jeans from her bed, she folded them up and glanced over her shoulder as she heard a gently knocking at her bedroom door.

" Come in!" Shouted Eva.

Eva placed her jeans into her suitcase, she grabbed another t-shirt from her bed and watched her bedroom's door open as she folded up her t-shirt. She smiled when Blaze popped his head around her door, she placed her t-shirt in her suitcase and picked up the rest off her clothes from her bed.

" Are you ready?" Asked Blaze, he closed Eva's bedroom door behind him and walked over to her bed with his hands behind his back." My Mom and Matt are waiting for you outside of The Wammy. I've been told to tell you to move your butt or just hurry up like my Mom said, your flight leaves at 9pm right?"

" Nearly ready..." Smiled Eva, she stuffed her clothes into her suitcase and closed the suitcase's lid." Yeah, it leaves at 9pm. I just don't understand why I've got to go so early to the Airport. It only takes 60 minutes to get to Heathrow Airport from here..."

" Well, you're meeting Thomas Johnson remember?" Smirked Blaze.

" Don't remind me!" Sighed Eva, she locked her suitcase and walked over to her wooden desk." I hate travelling with him to Los Angeles! He never lets me do anything fun on the Aeroplane and he's so boring! They should let him take an early retirement..."

" He's 61, what do you expect?" Chuckled Blaze, he leant back against Eva's bedside table and sighed." I guess it could be worse, you could be suck at school like the rest of us..."

" Uncle A did ask if you wanted to come to Los Angeles..." Giggled Eva.

" I didn't feel like going this time, besides I've got a few test coming up this week..." Sighed Blaze.

" You're a workaholic..." Smiled Eva.

" Am not..." Smirked Blaze.

Eva sat down at her desk, she brushed through her long dark hair with her pink hair brush and placed it back down on her desk. She smirked as she plaited her hair, she watched Blaze's refection in her mirror and hummed to herself.

" So Eva, how does it feel to be nearly 13?" Asked Blaze.

" I don't know..." Shrugged Eva, she tied a pink hair bobble at the end of her plait and began to plait the other side of her hair." I'll call and tell you after Thursday what it's like to be a teenager..."

" You do realize you'll be the oldest one out of me, Bat and Dusk..." Chuckled Blaze.

Eva tied another pink hair bobble at the end of her other plait, she got up from her chair and picked her passport up from the desk." You'll be next B in March. Anyway, ain't you meant to be in lesson or something now?"

" Yeah, but I'm skipping class today to give you your Birthday present and to wave you off..." Smiled Blaze.

Eva grabbed her black shoulder bag from the back of her desk chair, he put her passport into her bag and zipped it up as she sighed." You didn't have to get me a present, you know I'm not really fond of Birthdays since... well you know..."

" I know, but I didn't buy you anything... I made you something!" Smiled Blaze.

" Really?" Asked Eva.

" Yeah really..." Chuckled Blaze, he walked over to Eva and held his hand out towards her with a threaded friendship bracelet in the palm of his hand." What do think?"

Eva smiled as she looked down at the pink and black friendship bracelet in Blaze's hand. She took the thread bracelet from his hand, she ran her finger tip over it and jumped on the stop.

" What are doing?" Asked Blaze.

" Thank you! I've always wanted a friendship bracelet!" Smiled Eva.

" I know, that's why I made you one and I've still got the one you brought me when I was 3..." Smirked Blaze, he put his hands in his black jean pockets and chuckled." I still wear it, even though it's getting tatty now..."

" I remember giving you that friendship bracelet..." Smiled Eva, she stopped jumping on the stop and smirked as she put her friendship bracelet on." Do you remember that Ark with the animals I use to play with when I was young?"

" I remember the panda toy if that's what you're getting at..." Sighed Blaze.

" You take the panda jokes to seriously..." Laughed Eva.

" Shut up shorty!" Smirked Blaze.

Eva fastened the thread bracelet around her wrist, she grabbed her black shoulder bag from the back of her chair and hung it over her shoulder as she walked to the bedroom door." I should get going before your Mom sends a search party for us, will you carry my suitcase for me please?"

" Sure..." Sighed Blaze.

" Also grab my jacket from my bed too!" Smiled Eva.

Eva opened her bedroom door wide, she watched Blaze grab her suitcase and her black jacket from her bed. She walked through the doorway of her room, she waited for Blaze in the corridor and sighed.

" Blaze, hurry up!" Called Eva.

" Your suitcase is heavy!" Frowned Blaze, he walked through the doorway of Eva's room and held her jacket out towards her." Let me guess, you have about 7 jars of strawberry jam pack in your suitcase?"

" I didn't pack any jam, it's mainly clothes and stuff..." Smirked Eva, she took her jacket from Blaze's hand and sighed." You'll keep an eye on my room for me right?"

" Of course, I'll make sure no one goes in your room..." Smiled Blaze, he closed Eva's bedroom door behind him and sighed." Come on, my Mom and Matt are still waiting for you..."

Eva walked with Blaze down the corridor, they went down two flights of stairs and out of the big wooden doors of The Wammy House. They walked down the stone steps of The Wammy House, they made their way towards Matt's red 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle and stopped when they saw Nonie get out of the passager side of the car.

" Hey!" Smiled Nonie, she walked over towards the car's boot and opened it." You both took your time!"

" Hey Mom!" Smiled Blaze, he walked over to his Mum and stopped next to her by the car boot as he held Eva's suitcase out towards her." It's Eva's fault, she was taking her time packing and I think she packed a few jars of strawberry jam..."

" I didn't pack any jam!" Frowned Eva.

" It's a girl thing sweetie..." Chuckled Nonie, she took the suitcase from Blaze and placed it into the car boot." Why don't you go and say hello to Matt, I'll sort Eva out and check she as everything before we leave The Wammy..."

" Okay..." Smiled Blaze.

Eva unzipped her shoulder bag, she took her messy dark-haired doll from her bag and walked over to her Auntie. She zipped up her bag and smiled as she stopped next to Matt's car.

" Hi!" Smiled Eva.

Nonie closed the car's boot, she walked over to Eva and opened the back door of the car for her as she smiled." Hey sweetie, did you remember your passport?"

" Yes, it's in my bag..." Answered Eva, she got into the back of Matt's car and put the seatbelt on." I've got to collect my Airline ticket from the Airport right?"

" Yeah that right..." Answered Nonie.

Eva watched her Auntie close the back door, she pulled her knees to her chest and stroked her messy dark-haired doll's hair. She bit at her bottom lip as she looked up from her doll, she watched Nonie talking to Blaze for a while and smiled when Blaze waved to her before he ran off towards The Wammy House.

" So Eva, are you looking forward to your Birthday?" Asked Matt, he started up his car's engine and put his seatbelt on." 13 huh? I remember when I first met you when you were like going on 2, you were tiny and adorable..."

Eva looked back down at her messy dark-haired doll in her hand, she sighed as she stroked its messy dark hair and slightly shook her head." No..."

" Why not?! It's you Birthday tomorrow, that's fun right?" Asked Matt.

" Matt!' Snapped Nonie.

" What?! What have I done?" Asked Matt.

Eva looked up from her doll, she watched as her Auntie get into the car and slapped Matt's arm as she frowned at him. She looked away from her Auntie as she listened to her shouting at Matt, she looked out of the car's window and sighed to herself.

" This car journey will suck..." Whispered Eva to herself.

* * *

**19th of January 2016 - 8:15pm - Heathrow Airport, England**

Eva sat in the Departures Lounge of Heathrow Airport, she sucked at her finger tip as she looked through the Departure Lounge's window and sighed. She pulled her knees to her chest as she looked across the lounge, she frowned when she saw her Auntie talking to a grey haired old man and blew her fringe away from her eyes.

" I take it you don't like Mr Johnson?" Smiled Matt as he sat down next to Eva and slouched in the chair with an unopened can of coca cola in his hand." He his kind of up his own backside if you ask me..."

" I know..." Chuckled Eva.

" Have you noticed how he walks like a Penguin too?" Asked Matt, he looked at Eva sitting to him and smiled." Let's hope he doesn't start dancing like they do in Happy Feet or I'll freak out..."

" You're weird..." Smiled Eva.

" I know, but it put a smile on your face..." Smirked Matt.

Eva giggled as she placed her feet back down on the floor, she watched her Auntie walking over towards them with Mr Johnson and smiled.

" Okay, everything is sorted..." Smiled Nonie, she held an Airline ticket and a boarding pass out towards Eva as she sighed." But me and Matt have to go now. I'm sorry we can't stay, we're working on a case at the moment..."

" Do you have to?" Sighed Eva, she took the Airline ticket and boarding pass from her Auntie's hand as she bit at her bottom lip." Can't you stay until they do a call out for the flight?"

" I'm afraid not sweetie, but you remember Thomas right?" Asked Nonie.

Eva looked down at her pink sneakers and slightly nodded her head." Yes I do, hello Mr Johnson..."

" Hello Eva, it's a pleasure to met you again young lady!" Smiled Thomas.

Eva looked up from her sneakers at the smartly dressed old man, she smiled at him and tucked her fringe behind her ear." Yes, like wise sir..."

" Well, I hope have a nice flight Eva and you too Thomas." Smiled Nonie.

" I'll try..." Frowned Eva.

" See you later kid!" Smiled Matt, he got up from the chair and placed a can of coca cola on her lap." I'll see you when you get back and remember to say hello to your Uncle for me.."

" I will, goodbye Matt..." Sighed Eva.

" I'll ring Aiden to say you've arrived okay at the Airport..." Smiled Nonie, she gave Eva a hug and whispered in er ear." Try to have a good Birthday, your Dad and Mum wouldn't want you to be sad on that day..."

" I'll try..." Whispered Eva, she hugged her Auntie back and sighed." I wish I could travel alone..."

" You will when you are older, so be good for Thomas..." Smiled Nonie, she pulled herself away from Eva and put her hands in her hoody pockets." Come on Matt, we'll see you soon Eva..."

" Alright.." Sighed Eva.

Eva watched her Auntie and Matt walk away through the Departures Lounge, she picked the coca cola can up from her lap and opened it. She watched Thomas blowing his nose on his white handkerchief, she took a sip of coke from her can and pulled the tab off it.

" We will be boarding in approximately 10 minutes, so I suggest that you use the bathroom before we board the Aeroplane..." Smiled Thomas, he took his glass off and wiped the lenses of his glasses with his handkerchief." I'm just going use the gentleman's bathroom, please stay here and wait for me to come back..."

" Okay..." Sighed Eva.

Eva watched Thomas walk of to the toilets, she sighed as she looked around the now emptying lounge and got up from the chair. She picked her shoulder bag up from the floor, she hung it over her shoulder and flicked the can's tab from her thumb. She watched it slide along the floor and bit at her bottom lip as it stopped near the men's toilets. She smirked to herself as she quickly rushed over to the tab, she pick it up from the floor and chuckled when she heard a call out for her flight.

" Perfect..." Whispered Eva to herself, she walked over to the men's toilet door and knocked on it." Mr Johnson! They've given a call out for our flight!"

Eva slowly opened the door to the toilets, she peeped her head around the door and giggled." Mr Johnson! They'll calling out for our flight now!"

" I'll be out in a while! Please wait outside of the gentleman's bathroom! It's not lady like!" Yelled Thomas from one of the cubicles.

" But Mr Johnson, we'll miss out flight!" Giggled Eva, she stepped in the toilets and held the door opened with her hand." You've got to hurry!"

" Young Lady! Please go and sit back in the Departures Lounge!" Shouted Thomas.

" Okay!" Shouted Eva.

Eva let go of the toilet's door, she tip toed over towards the cubicle Thomas was using and giggled quietly as she heard him pass gas. She stopped in front of the cubicle's door, she carefully placed can tab into the lock of the cubicle door and smirked to herself.

" Who's there?!" Asked Thomas.

" No one!" Said Eva in a deep voice, she slowly walked backwards towards the toilet's door and giggled." Just a ghost!"

" Is that you Eva?!" Asked Thomas, he tried to open the cubicle's door and started to bang on the door when it didn't open." Open this door immediately young lady!"

" No!" Laughed Eva.

Eva quickly ran from the men's toilets, she took her passport from her shoulder bag as she rushed towards the Departure Gate and stopped in front of a blonde haired woman standing by the gate. She held her boarding pass towards the woman and smiled sweetly at her.

" Hi! I need to hurry, my Dad as already boarded this flight! I was using the bathroom and he said he was going to board the Aeroplane!" Pouted Eva.

The blonde haired woman took the boarding pass from Eva's hand and smiled." Okay, can you see your Dad from here?"

Eva looked down the Aeroplane walkway, she pointed towards a dark-haired man and shouted to him." Hey Dad! Daddy!"

A few people turned around and looked at Eva. She began to waved at the dark-haired man and smiled when he slightly waved back at her.

" Can I go to him please? I love my Daddy..." Pouted Eva.

" Okay young lady, here's your boarding pass and I hope you have a good flight..." Smiled the woman.

Eva took her boarding pass from the woman, she rushed along the Aeroplane walkway and stopped next to the dark-haired man as she grinned up at him." Thank you for waving at me, my name is Eva and I'm special!"

" Alright..." Laughed the man nervously as he looked away from Eva.

" This flight should be fun..." Smirked Eva.

* * *

**20th of January 2016 - 8:45am - Los Angeles Airport**

Eva walked through Los Angeles Aeroplane walkway, she hung her black shoulder bag over her shoulder as she held her passport out toward a dark-haired woman at the security checkpoint and smiled at her. She looked at the woman's name badge on her blue blouse and rubbed her eye.

" Hello..." Smiled the woman.

" Hi Delores, how are you today?" Smiled Eva.

" I'm good thank you, are you travelling alone?" Asked Delores, she took Eva's passport from her hand and smiled at her." How old are you hun?"

" Yes, I'm travelling alone. I'm 12, but I'm 13 tomorrow..." Smiled Eva as she twirled one of her plaits around her finger and bit at her bottom lip." I'm here for my Birthday..."

" Are your parents here to meet you?" Asked Delores.

" My parents are deceased..." Said Eva quietly, she looked down at her pink snickers and sighed." But I'm meeting my Uncle Aiden in the Arrivals Lounge..."

" I'm sorry to hear that..." Said Delores.

" It's okay, I don't really remember them much..." Mumbled Eva.

" I'll walk you to the Arrivals Lounge just to make sure that your Uncle is waiting for you..." Smiled Delores.

" You don't have to! I've met my Uncle Aiden many time in the Arrivals Lounge when I visit him..." Sighed Eva.

" I see, but I want to make sure you met him safely..." Smiled Delores.

" Okay..." Frowned Eva.

Eva watched Delores check her passport, she bit at her bottom lip as she was handed her passport with her Airline ticket inside it back and walked with Delores towards the Arrivals Lounge. She rubbed at her eye again as she walked through the Arrival Gate, she looked around the lounge and smiled when she spotted her Uncle standing near some seats on his mobile phone.

" Uncle A!" Shouted Eva, she waved to her Uncle and smiled." Hi!"

A waved back at Eva, he walked over towards her and smiled as he put his mobile phone away inside of his black leather jacket." Hey Eva!"

Eva ran away from Delores, she reached her arms out towards her Uncle and wrapped them around his waist as she hugged him tightly." I've missed you so much!"

" I've missed you too sugar!" Smiled A, he tugged at one of Eva's plaits and chuckled." How was your flight? Where's Thomas?"

" It was okay and Thomas is somewhere round..." Sighed Eva, she pulled herself away from her Uncle and pouted as she looked up at him." They didn't have any strawberry jam on the Aeroplane! All they had was blackcurrant flavored jam, it was gross..."

" Sounds tragic..." Smiled A, he gently brushed Eva's fringe away from her blue eyes and laughed." I'll tell you what, when we get home I'll let you eat as much strawberry jam as you want and I'll throw a few cookies into the mix. What do you say to that?"

" That sounds amazing! Will there be Toffee Cheesecake too?" Asked Eva.

" Of course...' Smiled A, he twirled one of Eva's plaits around his finger and chuckled." Didn't they feed you on the Aeroplane?"

Eva slightly nodded her head and giggled." Yes they did, but the food tasted like cra..."

" Excuse me sir!" Interrupted Delores.

Eva looked over her shoulder and sighed as she watched Delores walking over towards them.

" May I help you?" Asked A.

" No sir, I'm just making sure that this young lady found her Uncle without any problems..." Smiled Delores.

" Well, I'm her Uncle and she found me..." Smiled A, he placed his hand on Eva shoulder and ran his fingers through his blonde spiky hair." Is there a problem?"

" Well no sir, but I suggest that in the future that she travels with an adult and not alone on long flights..." Answered Delores.

" But she wasn't travelling alone..." Frowned A, he looked down at Eva and sighed." Eva, What did you do?"

Eva looked up at her Uncle, she smirked as she twirled her plait around her finger and chuckled." Yes Uncle Aiden?"

" Did you dump Thomas before you boarded the Aeroplane in England?" Asked A.

" I didn't dump him, I just mislaid him that's all..." Smirked Eva.

" Eva..." Sighed A, he rubbed his forehead with his finger tips and took a deep breath." I'm so sorry about this Delores, I'll take it from here..."

" It's not a problem sir, have a good evening..." Smiled Delores.

A took hold of Eva's hand, he led her away from Delores and walked her towards the luggage conveyor belt. He grabbed her green suitcase from the conveyor belt and quickened his walking pace as he led her towards the entrance of Los Angeles Airport.

" Uncle A?" Asked Eva.

" What?!" Asked A.

" Are you angry with me?" Asked Eva.

" No, I'm just disappointed in you..." Answered A, he slowed down his walking pace and led Eva through the automatic doors of the Airport by her hand." Why did you dump Thomas?"

" I don't like Thomas, he his an uptight and a grumpy old man..." Frowned Eva, she rubbed at her eye again and sighed." He never lets me watch in flight movies or read any books or listen to music on the flights! All he does is make me study or do stupid school work..."

" Do you know how much trouble you're going to be in when you get back to England?" Frowned A, he let go of Eva's hand and took his mobile phone from his inside pocket of his leather jacket." I'm going to have to ring The Wammy House now and check if Thomas is okay..."

" I'll deal with it when I go back to England, I'm not a child any more..." Sighed Eva.

" You're 12, so technically you're still a child..." Smirked A, he stopped in front of his white 2012 Jaguar XF 3.0d V6 Luxury 4dr Auto and unlocked his car." Get in-car and we'll talk this over well I drive us home..."

" Okay..." Sighed Eva.


	47. My Eyes Hurt

**Chapter 47! Sorry for the late update, I've gotten side tracked with other stories and sometimes I feel that this story is not that popular anymore lol I'm not sure about this chapter, it's funny in parts and I'm not sure if it makes sense. This chapter ends weird and I'll tell you why in chapter 48 lol Thanks for the Reviews, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story.**

**I used two songs in this chapter, Firework by Katy Perry and Light Behind Your Eyes by My Chemical Romance.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**20th of January 2016 - 10:23am - Los Angeles**

Eva got out of her Uncle's car, she closed the car's door behind her and stepped onto the pavement. She hung her black shoulder bag over her shoulder, she smiled as she looked towards her Uncle's ground floor apartment and rubbed at her eye as she looked down at the pavement. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders, she looked up to see her Uncle standing next to her and sighed.

" Home, sweet home!" Smiled A, he looked down at Eva next to him and sighed deeply to himself as he watched her rub at her eye." Eva pops, don't rub at your eyes like that..."

" But they're itchy and keep going blurry!" Whined Eva.

A gently took hold of Eva's hand and gently pulled it away from her eye. He led her up the stone steps that led to his apartment, he stopped her in front of the apartment's door and yawned.

" You're probably tired from the flight still, you'll feel better after a nice hot bubble bath and something to eat..." Mumbled A.

" Are you going to cook for me?" Asked Eva.

A placed Eva's suitcase down in front of the apartment's door, he took his keys from his leather jacket's pocket and unlocked his apartment's door." Of course! What do you fancy?"

" Surprise me..." Sighed Eva, she massaged her forehead with her finger tips and frowned." My head hurts too!"

" Come on sugar, let's get you inside and you can go for a nice hot bubble bath well I rustle up something delicious for you in the kitchen..." Smiled A, he opened his apartment's door wide and pick Eva's suitcase up from the steps." Everything you need is in the bathroom, I've even brought you some of your favorite vanilla bubble and some new pajamas..."

" What kind of pajamas?" Asked Eva.

" A pink all in one cat pajamas, it even as cat ears on the hood..." Smirked A.

" You're embarrassing!" Sighed Eva.

" A thank you would be nice..." Chuckled A.

" Thank you Uncle Aiden..." Sighed Eva.

" You're welcome Eva pops, Ladies first..." Smiled A.

Eva walked through the doorway of her Uncle's apartment, she placed her black shoulder bag down on his white sofa and sat down next to her bag. She took her messy dark-haired doll from her bag, she looked around the apartment and sighed when she saw a photograph of her Mum with her as a baby.

" Are you feeling okay sweetheart?' Asked A.

Eva looked over at her Uncle, she watched him close the apartment's door behind and shrugged her shoulders at him." I'm okay, it's just that your apartment never changes much and I thought you would have gotten rid of most of the photographs of my Mum by now..."

" Don't be silly, why would I do that?" Asked A, he placed Eva's suitcase down by the sofa and sat down next to her as he sighed." Even more why would you think that?"

" It's just that I don't really live here anymore, seeing as my Mum die long ago I just thought you'd have taken all of her photographs down by now..." Said Eva quietly, she looked down at her messy haired doll in her hands and sniffled." I thought you would have replaced them with photographs of your family or new stuff..."

" Sometimes I would love to know what goes through your mind at times short stuff..." Smiled A, he wrapped his arm around Eva's shoulders and kissed the top of her head." Your Mum was one of my best friends, she was part of my family and nothing will ever change that. Even more important, you're part of my family too and you'll always have a home here with me if you like it or not..."

" That's good to know!" Smiled Eva as she look up at her Uncle next to her and rubbed at her eye again." I'm going for my bath now..."

" Okay sugar, just don't use up all the hot water..." Chuckled A, he removed his arm from around Eva and got up from the sofa." I'll get started on lunch, seeing as it's just after 11am now..."

" Okay..." Smiled Eva, she got up from the sofa and wrapped her arms around her Uncle as she hug him tightly." Thank you Uncle A, I know I don't say this much anymore but I still love you..."

" I know sugar, go on now and get cleaned up before lunch..." Chuckled A, he hugged Eva back and smiled." I've got a lazy day planned for the rest of the day for us..."

" Oh?" Asked Eva as she pulled herself away from her Uncle and smiled up at him." Movie day?"

" Yeah, with a big bowl of popcorn and strawberry jam to go with it..." Answered A.

" I thought I wasn't allowed to have strawberry jam because of what I did to Thomas..." Sighed Eva.

" I know, but I changed my mind..." Smiled A, he brushed Eva's fringe away from her blue eyes and sighed." Just don't do it again and apologize the next time you see Thomas. I've got to admit though, it was quite amusing what you did to him and very naughty at the same time..."

" Okay..." Nodded Eva.

Eva watched her Uncle walk towards the kitchen, she walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She smiled when she saw her new pajamas folded up on a straw laundry basket, she turned the bathtub's taps on and added some of her vanilla bubble bath into the bathtub. She took her hair bobbles from her hair, she placed them down on the sink and undid her plaits in her hair.

**30 minutes later **

Eva zipped up her pink all in one cat pajamas, she grabbed a white towel from on top of the straw laundry basket and towel dried her long dark hair. She placed the towel back down on the basket and opened the bathroom's door. She stood in the doorway of the bathroom, she smiled when she saw her Uncle singing along to the radio well he cooked and giggled as she watched him bop along to the music.

" Baby, you're a firework, Come on, let your colours burst, make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh" You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe!" Sang A.

Eva cleared her throat as she walked over towards the kitchen, she laughed when her Uncle quickly spun around and dropped his black cooking spoon on the kitchen floor.

" Busted!" Smirked Eva, she leant back against the kitchen counter and giggled." I didn't know you liked Katy Perry, your reputation is destroyed!"

" It's a guilty pleasure of mine, so keep it yourself and don't tell anyone about it..." Chuckled A, he held his hand towards Eva and smiled." Come and dance with your old Uncle A!"

" I think I'll pass..." Smiled Eva.

A walked over to Eva, he took hold of her hands and chuckled as he pulled her away from the counter." Come on short stuff, show me you're moves!"

" This is so embarrassing!" Giggled Eva.

" Boom, boom, boom! Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon, It's always been inside of you, you, you..." Sang A, he twirled Eva under his arm and smirked." And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough!"

" The food is burning!" Laughed Eva as she looked over towards the boiling saucepan on the stove's hob and bit at her bottom lip." Quickly! Save the food!"

A quickly let go of Eva's hands, he rushed over towards the stove and took the saucepan of the hob as he frowned. He placed it down another hob, he picked up his black cooking spoon from the floor and threw it in the sink.

" Crap!"Frowned A, he grab a spoon from the cutlery draw and stirred it around in the saucepan." Please don't be burnt!"

" Can it be saved?" Asked Eva.

" Yeah, it should be okay..." Smiled A, he grabbed two blue bowls from the cupboard above the stove and placed them down on the kitchen counter." Take a seat, I'm about to dish it up!"

Eva sat down at the table, she tucked some of her damp hair behind her ears and watched her Uncle spoon some of his chili into a blue bowl. She smiled at him when he placed the bowl down in front of her and picked up her silver spoon from the straw table mat.

" Thank you, it smells really good!" Smiled Eva, she spooned some of the chili onto her spoon and looked up from her bowl at her Uncle." Doritos? You put Doritos in the chili?"

" You use to love Doritos in your chili..." Sighed A, he sat down next to Eva at the table and pick a Dorito out of his chili in his bowl." Then again, I like tangy cheese Doritos in my chili too..."

" I do, I've just not had this kind of food for a long time..." Smiled Eva, she spooned some of the chili into her mouth and slowly chewed it." Thank you Uncle A, this is great!"

" You're welcome sweetheart, I remember the Wammy's meals not being that appetizing..." Laughed A, he stirred his spoon around in his bowl and smiled." Do they still do that trifle thing with marshmallows and gummy bears in it?"

" Yeah, I normally just remove the marshmallows and just each the trifle with the gummy bears in it..." Giggled Eva.

" You're Dad use to do that too..." Chuckled A, he spooned some of his chili onto his spoon and smiled." You're more like your Dad than you realize..."

" Why won't you tell me anything about my Dad?" Asked Eva, she took a sip of her milk and placed it back down on the table as she stared at her Uncle." I would really like to learn more about him..."

" It's a just an awkward subject..." Sighed A, he spooned some of his chili into his mouth and looked down at his bowl in front of him." All you need to know about your Dad is that he loved you and your Mum dearly..."

" I know, you always tell me that..." Sighed Eva, she stirred her spoon around in her bowl and bit at her bottom lip." I'd like to know what he was like at my age, did he have favorite colour or movie and what were his parents like.."

" You've got a lot of questions as always don't you?" Smiled A, he got up from the table and put his hands in his skinny jean pockets as he sighed." Your Dad was trouble maker at your age, his favorite colour was black and he like horror films. I'm not quite sure what his parents were like, I know they both died when he was 8 years old and I'm not telling you how they died until your are 16..."

" My Dad's parents died when he was young?" Asked Eva.

" Yeah, just like your Mum's parents..." Answered A.

" Just like mine too..." Said Eva quietly.

" I'm going to watch television for a while, join me when you've finished your lunch..." Sighed A.

Eva watched her Uncle walk over towards the sofa, she looked down at her lunch in front of her and sighed. She dropped her spoon into her bowl, she picked her glass up from the table and took a sip of milk.

" Uncle A, my head hurt stills..." Sighed Eva, she placed her glass down on the kitchen table and rubbed at her eyes." And my eyes keep blurring too..."

" You're probably still tired from the flight sugar..." Smiled A, he sat up on the sofa and looked over his shoulder at Eva as he patted the space next to him on the sofa." Come on, come and sit with your old Uncle A..."

Eva slightly nodded her head as she got up from the kitchen table, she walked over towards her Uncle and sat down on the sofa next to him." Uncle A, do you have any paracetamol?"

" Yeah I do, but you very well know I don't like giving you paracetamol because you're only 12..." Answered A, he placed his hand on Eva 's forehead and smiled." It doesn't feel like you have a temperature, are you sure you're not just tried sweetheart?"

" Please Uncle A, my head really hurts and I'm 13 tomorrow. Remember?" Frowned Eva.

" Alright, just half of a paracetamol..." Smiled A, he removed his hand from Eva's forehead and tucked some of her dark long hair behind her ear." You'll probably feel better after a few hours sleep.."

" I hope so..." Sighed Eva.

" Make yourself comfy, I'll be back in a while ..." Smiled A, he grabbed a red fleece from the back of the sofa and handed it to Eva." I'll bring you the rest of your milk and half of a paracetamol..."

" Okay..." Said Eva quietly, she took the fleece from her Uncle's hand and pulled her knees to her chest." Is it okay if I have some hot milk and strawberry jam too?"

" Sure, anything you want sugar..." Smiled A, he got up from the sofa and picked an empty mug up from the coffee table." I'll be back in 5 minutes and 45 seconds..."

" You time yourself?" Asked Eva.

" I get bored living alone sometimes you know..." Smiled A.

Eva gave her Uncle a small smile as she watched him walk off towards the kitchen, she slumped back on the sofa and covered herself up with the fleece. She sniffled as she watched the television, she closed her eyes and slightly shook her head. She opened her eyes again and squinted as she watched the television.

" Uncle A!" Yelled Eva, she rubbed at her eyes and bit at her bottom lip." My eyes feel funny!"

" You don't need to shout, I'm not down the road you know..." Chuckled A, he walked back over to the sofa with her glass of milk and a packet of paracetamol." Stop rubbing your eyes, you'll make them worse by doing that..."

" But it feels like my eyes are burning!" Frowned Eva.

A sat back down next to Eva on the sofa, he placed her glass of milk down on the coffee table and pulled one of her hands away from her eyes." Maybe you've got some dirt or something in your eyes, let me take a look..."

" Okay..." Sighed Eva.

A put his thumb under Eva's chin as he looked into her eyes, he frowned and removed his thumb from under her chin. He quickly grabbed his mobile phone from the coffee table and flicked it opened.

" I'm calling Nonie!" Frowned A.

" Why, what is it?" Asked Eva.

" It's your eyes, they're going red..." Answered A.

" You mean they're bloodshot?!" Asked Eva.

" No, I mean your blue eyes are going red... they're changing colour..." Frowned A.

" What?!" Gasped Eva, she quickly got up from the sofa and ran off towards the bathroom." They can't!"

" Eva!" Yelled A.

Eva turned the bathroom's light on, she walked over towards the sink and rested her hands on it. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, she touched her cheek with her finger tips and frowned.

" Eva?" Asked A as he walked into the bathroom and closed his mobile phone." Don't panic, you'll be okay..."

" Don't panic! My eyes are going red!" Frowned Eva, she looked at her Uncle over her shoulder as her bottom lip began to trembled and whispered to him." I don't want red eyes..."

" Don't get upset over it, Blaze as red eyes and so did your Dad..." Sighed A, he walked over to Eva and placed his hand on her back." I've spoken to Nonie and she said you'll be okay. She advised that you went to sleep for a while, then when you wake up it will be all over..."

" How can this be okay?" Asked Eva quietly, she wiped some tears away from her cheek and let out a low sob." I'm scared, I want to be normal..."

" Don't cry sugar..." Frowned A, he wrapped his arms around Eva and pulled her into a hug." Nonie said that this is normal, your eyes are developing..."

" I don't understand!" Sobbed Eva.

" I know, neither do I. Let's get you back to the sofa and I'll sit with you until you fall asleep..." Smiled A.

" Okay..." Sniffled Eva.

A lifted Eva up from the bathroom floor, he carried her back to the sofa and kicked a cushion out of his way. He placed her down on the sofa, he sat down next to her and took her glass of milk from the coffee table. He held her glass out towards her and smiled at her.

" I'll get you a paracetamol, you'll feel better in no time..." Smiled A.

Eva took her glass of milk from her Uncle, she watched him open the paracetamol box and sniffled. She took the half paracetamol from his hand, she popped it into her mouth and took a sip of her milk.

" There you go sugar, it should kick in soon..." Smiled A, he placed the paracetamol box down on the coffee table and slumped back into the sofa.

Eva placed her glass down on the coffee table, she grabbed a red pillow from the sofa and rested it against her Uncle's leg. She grabbed her messy dark-haired doll from the sofa, she placed her head on the pillowed and pulled the red fleece over herself.

" Comfy?" Asked A, he rested his hand on her shoulder and smiled." Close your eyes and get some sleep..."

" I'm not tired..." Yawned Eva.

" I've heard that line from you many times since you were little..." Chuckled A, he ran his fingers through his blonde hair and smiled." I can't believe you'll be a teenager tomorrow, do you want to go anywhere nice for that day I'm not allowed to mention?"

" No, I don't like Birthdays..." Muttered Eva.

" And I thought the twos were difficult..." Sighed A.

" Uncle A?" Asked Eva.

" Yeah..." Answered A.

" Sing to me, like you use to when I was little..."Sniffled Eva.

" Alright..." Sighed A.

" Thank you..." Yawned Eva.

" So long to all of my friends, every one of them met tragic ends, with every passing day, I'd be lying if I didn't say, that I miss them all tonight… " Sang A as he stroked Eva's dark hair gently away from her eyes and smiled down at her." And if they only knew what I would say, If I could be with you tonight…"

" That song is sad..." Whispered Eva.

" Hush sweetheart, It's the first song that popped into my head..." Whispered A, he pulled the red fleece over her shoulder and smiled." I haven't sang you to sleep since you were a little girl..."

" That was a long time ago..." Whispered Eva.

" You're telling me, I always feel old when I remember you being that cute little girl with the biggest smile on your face and you're hair tied up in messy pigtails..." Chucked A.

" My hair was messy because you did it..." Said Eva quietly.

" I know, It's not easy bring up kids you know..." Sighed A.

" Uncle A, will you tell be a story please?" Yawned Eva.

" Okay, what kind of story?" Asked A.

" Make one up, like you use to when I was kid..." Answered Eva.

" Are you sure you're okay?" Asked A, he placed his hand on Eva's forehead and frowned." You're acting weird, you want stories and me to sing to you. You've not ask for stuff like this since you were kid..."

" Please..." Whispered Eva.

" Okay..." Sighed A, he removed his hand from Eva's forehead and flicked his fringe away from his blue eyes." Once upon time there was a princess who lived in a tower with her prince. Her prince loved her so much that he never let her leave their tower, he told her the world was full of bad people and that he wanted to keep her safe. One day the princess found out she was expecting a child, she and her prince were very happy..."

Eva slowly closed her eyes as she tucked her messy dark-haired doll under chin, she snuggled her face into the pillow leaning against her Uncle's leg and yawned. She felt herself drifting off to sleep as she listened to him telling her the story and smiled.

" But one dark morning her prince left their tower to go on a quest..." Echoed her Uncle's voice in Eva's head as sleep took her.


	48. Dreams About Daddy

**Chapter 48! I was pretty quick updating this story, this chapter just flowed from my mind and I hope you show this chapter a bit of love. This chapter is a dream that Eva is having about her Dad, it's a bit creepy and may not make much sense. Thanks for the Reviews, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story.**

**Eva needs hugs, also I've updated The Alternative Story just to let people know and where as everyone gone? :o**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Eva stood at the bottom of a dark staircase, she placed her hand on the dusty banister and slowly walked up the staircase. She let go of the banister when she reached the top of the staircase, she looked along a dark corridor and noticed a flicking light coming from a door-less room at the other end of the corridor. She took a step forward, she bit at her bottom lip as the floorboard under her bare foot creaked and looked down at the floor. She looked up from the floor and took a sharp breath when she saw a crouched figure in the dimly lit doorway.

" Hello?" Asked Eva quietly.

Eva jumped when she heard insane laughter echoing around her, she watched the crouched figure crawl through the doorway and took a step backwards towards the stairs. She looked back down the dark staircase, she turned her attention back towards the figure and screamed when she saw the figure crawling towards her. She quickly rushed back down the staircase, she jumped from the bottom step and looked around the hallway. She noticed a light coming from under a metal door, she ran towards it and placed her hands on it. She pushed at the metal door and yelled as she banged against the door with her fists.

" Help!" Yelled Eva as she banged her fists against the metal door." Is anyone there?!"

Eva heard the staircase creaking from behind her, she quickly turned around and screamed when she saw a dark-haired man rushing down the staircase with his hands reached out towards her. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt his hands on her shoulders, she struggled and screamed again.

" Hush my little Eva, it's only me..." Whispered a male's voice.

Eva opened her eye as she looked up at the man in front of her, she was met with a pair of bright red eyes and whispered." Daddy?"

" Yes, hello my dear..." Smirked Beyond, he removed his hands from her shoulders and chuckled." Please don't scream again, someone may hear you..."

" You frightened me..." Sighed Eva.

" I'm sorry my little Eva..." Frowned Beyond, he put his finger tip to his bottom lip and sighed as he tilted his head slightly." I didn't realize it was you at first, this place is full of unnatural and cruel things. Will you forgive me?"

" I guess so, who else is here with you?" Asked Eva, she cupped her hands together and played with her fingers as she whispered." Is there monsters here?"

" Far worse than monsters, just insane people with no place to go..." Smirked Beyond.

" Are we safe here? I'm dreaming ain't I?" Asked Eva.

Beyond shrugged his shoulders, he glanced back up he dark staircase and put his hands in his blue baggy jean pockets as he looked back down at Eva." Who knows, this could be a dream or not a dream and we'll never know unless you wake up. But you'll be safe with me, I won't let anyone hurt you well you're with me..."

" The only dreams I have sometimes are bad..." Sighed Eva, she looked down at her bare feet and closed her eyes." Thank you, that means a lot to me..."

" My poor little Eva, do you see blood and suffering in your dreams?" Whispered Beyond.

Eva slowly opened her eyes as she looked up from the floor , she slowly shook her head at her Dad and bit at her bottom lip." No, sometimes I don't remember my dreams and I wake up screaming..."

" My poor little girl, how you suffer..." Sighed Beyond, he removed one of his hands from his jean pocket and itched the back of his head." I never meant for your life to be like... to be..."

" To be like what?" Interrupted Eva.

" It doesn't matter..." Sighed Beyond, he gently brushed some of Eva's fringe away from her eyes and frowned." My, my... how interesting..."

" What's wrong?" Asked Eva.

" You have my eyes..." Whispered Beyond, he brought his finger tips to Eva's left cheek and slowly ran them under her eye." How old are you now?"

" I'm 12, but I'm 13 tomorrow..." Answered Eva.

" You look a lot like her you know..." Smiled Beyond, he ran his finger tips down Eva's cheek and rested his hand on her shoulder." You've grown up so much since I last visited you, you're becoming a pretty young woman now and I'm surprise that you have my eyes..."

" You mean my Mum?" Asked Eva, she looked down at the floor again and covered up her red eyes with her hands as she let out a low sob." They were blue, but they changed colour and I don't understand what is going on! I'm scared Dad and Uncle A worries so much about me at times..."

" Alternative is still alive I take it?" Asked Beyond.

" Yes..." Answered Eva.

" Hush, you'll be okay..." Said Beyond gently, he put his arm around Eva's shoulders and chuckled." Trust me, now let me see one of your big smiles you use to give me when you use to visit me..."

Eva looked up at her Dad from her hands, she gave him a small smile and sniffled as she wiped her nose on her hand.

" I guess that smile will do for now..." Smirked Beyond, he looked back up the dark staircase and deeply sighed to himself." Let's get you somewhere safe until you wake up, I hate lingering in this place for to long..."

Eva slightly nodded her head, she walked with her Dad back towards the dark staircase and slowly walked up the stairs with him. Her dad stopped at the top of the stairs, he removed his arm from around her shoulders and put his hands back in his jean pockets.

" Follow me..." Smiled Beyond.

" Where are we?" Asked Eva, she followed behind her Dad and took hold of his black shirt sleeve as they walked down the corridor together." Is Mum here?"

" This is my home, but you may as well call it my punishment..." Answered Beyond, he looked over his shoulder at Eva as he walked and sighed as his face saddened." Your Mum is not allowed to come here, she is in a better place..."

" Is this the afterlife?" Asked Eva.

"You're partly right, but this is Limbus..." Answered Beyond.

" Limbus? What does that mean?" Asked Eva, she bit at her bottom lip and tightened her grip on her Dad's sleeve." That's the Elvish bread from The Lord of the Rings right?"

" You mean Lembas..." Chuckled Beyond, he smiled at Eva and pulled her closer to his side as he smirked." You're still adorable my dear, but I said Limbus which is another word for Limbo and that means the edge of hell..."

" Oh..."Sighed Eva.

Beyond stopped in front of the door-less room, he took hold of Eva's hand and smiled down at her.

" Dad, what did you do to end up here?" Asked Eva, she looked up at her Dad and chewed at her bottom lip." Why can't Mum come to see you?"

" It's forbidden for your Mum to come to this place..." Answered Beyond, he looked into the door-less room and sighed." But it doesn't stop me from seeing her in your dreams sometimes..."

" Dad, you didn't answer all of my question..." Sighed Eva, she tucked some of her dark hair behind her ear and frowned." Uncle Aiden never answers my questions neither..."

" Maybe it's because you ask to many questions..." Smirked Beyond.

" Maybe..." Muttered Eva.

Beyond led Eva through the doorway of the dimly lit room, he let go of her hand and walked away from her.

Eva stopped in the middle of the room, she looked around the room and giggled to herself. She saw a small kitchen in one corner of the room, there was a single bed near a boarded up window and a brown sofa under a large golden framed wall mirror. She gasped when she saw her reflection in the mirror above the sofa, she looked down at herself and ran her finger tips down a white cotton dress she was wearing.

" Oh! What a pretty dress!" Smiled Eva.

" That's odd..." Said Beyond's voice from the other side of the room." Your Mum use to wear a dress just like that when she was alive..."

Eva looked up from the dress she wearing, she saw her Dad sitting on the edge of a kitchen counter and walked over towards him. She stopped near a wooden kitchen table, she rested her hands on the back of a wooden chair at the table and smiled at him.

" Where are we?" Asked Eva, she looked over towards a boarded up window in the kitchen and put her finger tip to her bottom lip." What is this place?"

" This was my home once, I use to live here with your Mum before you were born..." Answered Beyond, he slid of the edge of counter and put his hands into his jean pockets again." I sometimes think I was put in this room for a reason, so that I would never forget my past and be tortured my memories of a happier time in my life..."

" I don't understand what you are saying..." Said Eva quietly.

" It's probably best that you don't understand..." Sighed Beyond, he walked over towards Eva at the kitchen table and smiled at her as he rested his hand on top of her hand." Me and your Mum were very happy here for years. It was our first home together after we ran away from The Wammy House..."

" Really?" Asked Eva.

" Yes..." Answered Beyond, he took hold of Eva's hand and led her away from the kitchen table." We didn't have much money, but I provided for my sweet strawberry jam as best I could..."

" Strawberry jam?" Asked Eva.

" That's the nickname I gave to your Mum..." Smirked Beyond, he stopped in front of the single bed near the boarded up window and pulled back the blue blankets on the bed." I think you should go to sleep now, you've lingered here for to long..."

Eva let go of her Dad's hand, she sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down at her bare feet as she cupped her hands together on her lap." Dad, I've got questions that need to be answered and I want you to answer just one of them for me..."

" What is your question?" Asked Beyond.

" It's about my eyes..." Answered Eva.

" What about your eyes?" Smirked Beyond, he crouched in front of Eva and rested his hands on top of her cupped hands." They look perfect to me, red really goes with you dark hair and pale skin..."

" Well, what are they meant to do?" Asked Eva, she stared at her Dad and bit her bottom lip." I've seen blurred shapes above people's heads for as long as I can remember, I don't really know what the shapes are or what they're meant to do..."

" Your eyes are special and it will all become clear very soon..." Smirked Beyond, he removed his hands from Eva's cupped hands and got up from in front of her." Now go to sleep my dear, would you like me to tuck you in?"

" I can do it myself Dad..." Giggled Eva.

Eva got into the bed, she covered herself up with the blankets and rolled onto her side to face her Dad. She watched him sit on the edge of the bed, he turned a bedside lamp off and brushed her fringe away from her red eyes.

" Dad, what's the most happiest memory you can remember?" Asked Eva.

" I thought you were just going to ask me one question..." Sighed Beyond.

" Please..." Pouted Eva.

" Alright..." Smirked Beyond, he pulled his knees to his chest and looked up at the ceiling." I've got two happy memories, it's pretty hard just to choose one happy memory though..."

" Tell me both of them then..." Smiled Eva, she pulled the blue blanket over her shoulder and giggled as she kicked her Dad's foot" Please..."

" Well, my first happy memory was meeting my your Mum for the first time and my second happy memory would be meeting you for the first time." Smiled Beyond.

" You mean when I was first-born?" Asked Eva.

" I was not at your birth my dear, Alternative held your Mum's hand when she gave birth to you..." Sighed Beyond, he looked over at Eva and smiled." I first met you when you were just 4 days old, you were so tiny with thick dark hair and the most brightest blue eyes I had ever seen..."

" Uncle A once told me I looked like a raisin when I was born..." Smiled Eva.

" All babies look like raisins at first, that's some me and Alternative can agree on..." Chuckled Beyond, he placed his feet back down on the floor and smiled." But you were beautiful to me and I felt so proud that I made something so pure. I fell in love with you the first moment I cradled you in my arms..."

" That's a wonderful memory to have..." Yawned Eva, she snuggled her face into the pillow and closed her eyes." Dad, I'm falling asleep..."

" I know, sweet dreams my little Eva..." Whispered Beyond.

" Will I ever see you again?" Yawned Eva

" I believe you'll be seeing me sooner than you think..." Whispered Beyond.


	49. A Special Gift

**Chapter 49! Sorry for the late update, my mind as been wandering lately and I've had doubts about this story. So it's Eva's birthday in this chapter, there will be a few funny parts involving A and I hope it makes sense lol Thanks for the Reviews, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story.**

**I've been thinking about Beyond This Love, I've decided to reopen the story and write a few more chapters to it until SJ dies. I've got many ideas for it still, also I miss B and SJ lol You'll see why I want to continue BTL in this chapter. **

**Also I've got a DeviantArt page now, I'll be doodling a few scene from my stories and posting them on there when I've got a chance. I warn you my doodles may suck, I've done some really good drawings in my time and that's when I put some effort into it lol The address for my site is on my fanfiction profile. **

**R&R?**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**21st of January 2016 - 6:55am **

Eva rolled over onto her side on the sofa, she yawned as she opened her eyes and sniffled. She leant on her hand as she sat up, she looked around her Uncle's dimly lit apartment, she tucked her dark long hair behind her ear and sighed deeply. She pulled the red fleece off her, she placed her feet down on the floor and stretched her arms above her head as she slowly got up from the sofa.

" Uncle A?" Asked Eva, she looked around the dimly lit living room and smiled when she noticed her Uncle sleeping at the kitchen table with his head resting on the table top." Are you awake?"

Eva chuckled when she got a loud snore for a reply, she walked over towards the kitchen table and brushed her Uncle's blonde fringe away from his closed eyes. She took his mobile phone from his finger tips, she placed it down on top of a pile of case file folders and picked his empty blue mug up from the table.

" Uncle Aiden..." Whispered Eva, she gently pattered his shoulder with her hand and bit at her bottom lip." I'm making you a fresh cup of tea..."

" Yeah okay..." Mumble A.

Eva smiled as her Uncle yawned, she walked into the kitchen, she flicked the switch on the kettle and placed the mug on the kitchen counter. She switched the kitchen light on and took a red sugar canister from the counter. She spooned two teaspoons of sugar into the mug, she looked at her reflection in the teaspoon and frowned to herself.

" What time is it?" Yawned A from the kitchen table." Surely it can't be morning already..."

" I'm not sure what time it is, but I'm pretty sure it's morning..." Smiled Eva, she looked over her shoulder at her Uncle and giggled." You look terrible."

" Hey! I heard that!" Sighed A as he itched the back of his head and yawned again." What time is it?"

" It's just after 7:30am." Asked Eva, she turned her attention back towards the boiling kettle and sighed." It's still pretty early..."

" Damn it! I've got to finish these case files off yet!" Whined A.

" But are you not tired?" Asked Eva, she placed the teaspoon down on the counter and took a teabag from a canister." Have you been to bed yet?"

" No, I've been up for most of the night watching over you and working..." Answered A.

" You need your rest Uncle A, you'll make yourself ill if you don't sleep now and again..." Sighed Eva, she poured some hot water into the mug from the kettle and placed back down on the counter." But I slept okay, why don't you go to bed for a few hours and I'll wake you up at lunch time. I'll cook if you like..."

" I'll be alright sugar, besides it's my job to look after you and make sure you're okay..." Yawned A.

" I know, but you work to much and I worry about you when I'm at school..." Sighed Eva, she dropped the teabag into the mug of hot water and picked the teaspoon up from the counter." You look like you have lost some weight too, have you been eating properly?"

" Look at you being all mini Mum with me..." Chuckled A.

" I'm being serious..." Pouted Eva, she placed the teaspoon in the mug and walked over towards the fridge." I just worry about you, you're my Uncle and..."

" Eva!" Snapped A.

" What?" Asked Eva, she stopped in front of the fridge and looked at her Uncle over her shoulder as she opened the fridge door." What have I done wrong?"

" Nothing, just please stop worrying about me and let me worry about you..." Answered A.

" Fine!" Mumbled Eva, she turned her attention back to the fridge and tilted her head as she looked inside of it." We need more milk and strawberry jam..."

" I'll go food shopping tomorrow..." Sighed A.

Eva took a half empty bottle of milk from the fridge, she closed the fridge door behind her and walked back over to the kitchen counter. She poured a bit of milk into the mug and placed the milk bottle down on the counter. She stirred the tea with the teaspoon, she tapped it on the rim of the mug and picked the mug up from the counter-side.

" Uncle A, why don't you get some sleep for a while..." Smiled Eva, she walked over towards the kitchen table and placed the mug of tea down in front of her Uncle." I'll be okay for a few hours by myself, I'll sit in front of the television and watch Sponge Bob Square Pants well I eat some cereal..."

" What did I say not long ago?" Asked A.

" I just thought..." Answered Eva.

" Crap! It's your Birthday!" Interrupted A, he jumped up from his chair at the kitchen table and searched through his black leather jacket's pockets that was hanging on the back of his chair as he smiled." I've got something for you..."

" You didn't have to buy me anything, you know I'm not a fan of... Birthdays..." Mumbled Eva, she sat down at the kitchen table and leant on her hand as she lightly tapped her finger tips on the table top." Not since my Dad..."

" I know sugar, but I've not brought you anything as you asked..." Sighed A, he took a small black box from his leather jacket's pocket and placed it down in front of Eva." But this is something I'm sure you'll like very much, it's really special."

Eva looked down at the little black box in front of her, she looked up from the box at her Uncle and gave him a small smile." Special?"

" Trust me, you'll like what's inside that box..." Smiled A, he sat back down on his chair and sighed deeply as he wrapped his hands around his blue mug." Open it short stuff..."

Eva looked back down at the box, she picked it up from the table top and opened it. She smiled when she saw a blue butterfly on a silver chain inside the box, she carefully took it from the box and held the necklace between her fingers.

" Oh Uncle A!" Smiled Eva, she placed the little box back down on the table and chewed at her bottom lip." It's beautiful..."

" So, do you remember the necklace?" Asked A.

" Of course I do, it belonged to my Mum. I... I forgot about it..." Said Eva quietly, she held the blue butterfly between her thumb and finger as she smiled." This is wonderful, thank you so much..."

" You're welcome sweetheart." Smiled A, he took a sip of his tea and ran his fingers through his blonde hair." I thought it was about time you had your Mum's necklace, she would have wanted you to have it and maybe someday her engagement/wedding ring..."

" What do you mean by engagement/wedding ring?" Asked Eva.

" Well, your Mum and Dad were engaged once before you were born. They did get married a few months before your Mum died, it was your Dad's idea..." Answered A, he placed his mug back down on the table top and got up from his chair." You were at the wedding, but I doubt you'll remember it..."

" I didn't know they got married..." Sighed Eva, she turned the blue butterfly over and read the letters engraved on the back of it." BB and SJ. Uncle Aiden, did they have any photographs taken at their wedding?"

" There was one or maybe two photographs, but your Dad had one of them and I'm not really sure what happened to it though." Answered A, he walked into the kitchen and opened a cupboard above the sink." I've got something else for you..."

Eva looked over her shoulder at her Uncle, she watched him take a white envelope from the cupboard and bit at her bottom lip. She watched him walk back over towards the table and sit back down on his chair.

" What about the other photograph?" Asked Eva.

" It's in your Mum's photo album, it's just a photograph of you dressed in a blue frilly dress with your doll." Answered A, he held the white envelope towards Eva and smiled at her." You looked cute as a button, I'll tell you more about it later on and this is just a little something from me."

" Okay..." Sighed Eva, she looked at the white envelope in her Uncle's hand and placed her Mum's necklace back in the little black box." You didn't have to get me anything, I can't accept it..."

" It's the day of your birth short stuff, I should say your 13th year of life on this planet and I wanted to give you something. Just open the envelope..." Smiled A, he placed the envelope in front of Eva and crossed his arms across his chest as he chuckled." If you don't open the envelope, I will have to tell you about the birds and the bees..."

" Please don't!" Gasped Eva.

" You do know where babies come from right?" Asked A.

" You're so embarrassing..." Muttered Eva, she looked down at the envelope in front of her and bit at her bottom lip." I already know about that stuff..."

" Enlighten me then..." Chuckled A.

" Okay! I'll open the stupid envelope!" Yelled Eva, she picked the envelope up from the table and frowned at her Uncle as she spoke quietly to him." You're so embarrassing..."

" I know..." Smirked A.

Eva carefully opened the white envelope, she gasped when she saw a wad of dollars inside the envelope and looked up from it at her Uncle." Uncle Aiden, this is to much!"

" It's only a thousand dollars short stuff..." Smiled A.

" A thousand dollars! That's a lot of money to me!" Smiled Eva.

" Yeah, but technically it's only £643.29 in pounds. It's not really a lot of money..." Chuckled A.

" But what am I meant to spend this on?" Asked Eva.

" I don't know, spend it on something nice for yourself. Buy some new clothes or underwear or just dress like a girl for once." Chuckled A, he got up from his chair again and stretched his arms above his head." I'll take you to the Mall in a while, you can go shopping and I'll wait for you in the car..."

" I could do with some new clothes I guess..." Smiled Eva, she placed the envelope back down on the table and sighed." Are you saying I dress like a boy?"

" I didn't use the word boy, I just said dress like a girl for once..." Smirked A.

" Can I buy some make up?" Asked Eva.

" Why? Are you trying to impress a boy or something?" Asked A.

" No!" Frowned Eva, she got up from her chair and bit at her bottom lip as she blushed a bit." I... I just wanted to buy some make up and nail varnish to try out a new look. I don't even know what boys like anyway..."

" Oh really, then why are you blushing?" Asked A.

" I'm not blushing..." Said Eva quietly.

" You're blushing..." Chuckled A, he rested his hands on the edge of the table and leant forward towards Eva." I've seen that look you're doing once before, your Dad did that same look when he was crushing on your Mum. Come on, tell me who it is..."

" I'm not crushing on anyone..." Blushed Eva.

" Okay, I believe you..." Smirked A.

" I'm going for a shower..." Sighed Eva, she leant forward and quickly kissed her Uncle's cheek." Thank you for the money."

" You're welcome, I'll get breakfast started then." Smiled A, he picked his mug up from the table and made his way into the kitchen." What do you fancy?"

" Can I have some toast please with some strawberry jam on it?" Asked Eva, she tucked some of her hair behind her ear and walked over towards the kitchen counter." And some tea..."

" Sure, anything for the Birthday girl..." Smiled A, he placed his mug down on the kitchen counter and sighed." Don't use all the hot water though, I need a shower too."

" Okay, I won't be long!" Shouted Eva as she walked to the bathroom.

**21st of January 2016 - 10:45am **

Eva walked down the stone steps of her Uncle's apartment, she looked down at the ground and let her fringe fall over her red eyes. She stopped next to her Uncle's car, she looked at her reflection in the car's window and bit at her bottom lip as she ran her finger tip under her eye.

" What's up?" Asked A.

Eva looked up at her Uncle standing next to her, she sighed as she curled a piece of her dark hair around her finger and smiled weakly at him." I'm nervous about going out today..."

" Why?" Asked A, he opened the passager side's door of his car and held Eva's shoulder bag out towards her." What are you nervous about?"

" Because of my eyes..." Mumbled Eva, she got into her Uncle's car and took her shoulder bag from his hand." People will stare at me..."

" No they won't, your eyes look fine to me..." Smiled A.

" But its human nature to stare at people who look different..." Sighed Eva.

" Well that's true, but no one will look at you and if they do just stare back at them." Smiled A, he rested his hand on the car's roof and chuckled." Have you see what some people look like in the Mall? It's like oompa loompas on tour sometimes in there when the bimbo Barbies decide to go on their shopping sprees."

Eva giggled as she played with the zip on her shoulder bag and smiled.

" See, you've got nothing to be nervous about..." Smiled A.

" I guess you're right..." Sighed Eva.

" You know I'm right, your Uncle A is never wrong..." Smirked A.

Eva watched her Uncle close the passager side's door, he walked around to the driver's side and opened the car door. She put the seat-belt on, she clipped it into the seat-belt buckle and grabbed a pair of sunglasses from the dashboard.

" Can I borrow these please?" Asked Eva.

" Sure..." Smiled A, he put his seat-belt on and started up his car's engine." Did you put the money in your bag?"

" Yeah!" Answered Eva, she put her Uncle's sunglasses on and sat back in the seat." I put it in my purse after I had breakfast..."

" Good, let's take you shopping then!" Smiled A.

* * *

Eva looked out of the car's window as her Uncle parked up his car in a parking space on the Mall's car park, she looked over at him and smiled weakly. She undid seat-belt and opened the passager sides car door.

" Okay, do you have your phone on you?" Asked A.

" Yeah, it's in my bag..." Answered Eva, she got out of her Uncle's car and hung her shoulder bag over her shoulder." If I need you, I'll ring you."

" Okay, be careful..." Smiled A, he undid his seat-belt and took a bag of toffee from his leather jacket pocket." Remember, don't talk to strangers or oompa loompas."

" I know, I'll see you in a while..." Smiled Eva, she closed the car's door and walked off towards the Mall.


End file.
